The Arrangement
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Mulder and Scully agree to marry in order to better protect one another from what lurks in the shadows, but they quickly discover that this may not be the 'in name only' marriage they had planned on having. Mature Rating for Mature Scenes. Anarchy X-Phile- No Angst Needed.
1. The Agreement

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Agreement by AnarchyX-Phile

.

Case: Gender Bender-

The ride back to DC was silent as Scully tried to sleep through the long car ride and Mulder kept suffering flashbacks of her laying underneath Brother Andrew, him kissing her neck, undoing the top two buttons of her blouse. His hand fisted and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles drained until they were white.

"Scully, are you still awake?"

"Yes" she sighed without turning to face him.

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"When?"

"That night—you and Brother Andrew." The way he spat his name made it clear of what he thought of the man.

"Mulder please, I've already told you that I really don't remember everything that happened. It's all so foggy. I just remember thinking that I couldn't move or talk, and praying that…"

"That what?" He asked as he looked over at the back of her head.

"Praying that you'd find me in time, and you did."

"Scully, I will never let anything bad happen to you." He promised. By the time he drove up to her apartment, she had fallen asleep. He quietly parked the car, carried all her luggage up and put it outside her door before going back down to the car and waking her up, putting his arm around her waist as he walked her to her apartment.

.

.

.

Two Weeks Later

Case: Young At Heart-

Scully walked into his office and put her answering machine on Mulder's desk and looked expectantly at him. "What's this?" He finally asked, letting his eyes flick quickly to the machine before looking back up at her.

She explained to him that last night she thought she heard someone in her apartment, but that when Dr. Ridley knocked on her door, she thought it must have been him that she heard.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night? I was at your apartment anyway. I could have looked around." He said. As soon as Dr. Ridley showed up on her doorstep, Mulder was the first one she called.

"Honestly, I didn't think anything of it until this morning. When I ran from the shower, I heard someone dialing in my personal code to replay my messages. I bagged up the machine and had it fingerprinted this morning." Scully said as she sat down in the chair next to his desk and crossed her legs, massaging her left ankle.

"What did they find?"

"John Barnett's fingerprints."

Mulder raked his arm off the desk, sending a pile of papers and case files flying into the floor. Scully jumped up, taking a step towards him before she saw his intense stare just as he slammed his fist into the side of the filing cabinet, leaving behind an impressive dent—but Scully wasn't impressed because he also left behind a thick smear of blood.

"Mulder!" She screamed as she went to him and grabbed his hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"I can't keep you safe like this Scully, I'm not around when you need me to be."

"Mulder, you've protected me from so many things already, I can't expect you to be with me all the time."

"But I want to be." He said with his eyes shut.

"That's impossible, Mulder. At some point, every day, we're going to have to go back to our own apartments and live our lives until the next morning."

"Scully, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to keep an open mind before you answer. Will you move in with me? Or let me move in with you?"

She was already shaking her head no before he even finished the sentence. "I wasn't looking for you to solve the problem, Mulder. I just thought you should know." She said quietly returning her attention back to her answering machine.

"But will you think about it, because it will solve our problems."

"Our problems? What's wrong with you?" She asked, concern flickering across her eyes as she led him back to his office chair and got out a first aid kit, putting his hand on her upper thigh as she cleaned the cuts and bandaged his bloody knuckles up.

He softly pressed his hand into her thigh, causing her to gasp as her tongue flicked across her lips—but she didn't look up at him, which was probably for the best because his eyes were full of lust. "I haven't been able to sleep."

"When did this start?"

"The Gender Bender case." He said honestly. Every night when he tried to go to sleep, images of her laid out on that bed entered his mind. She had been panting—his Scully had been panting! Her hair disheveled and fanned out around her head, her lips parted as though she wanted to feel his tongue slide into her mouth.

But that was the problem. It hadn't been his mouth on her, or his tongue teasing her lips, or his hands unfastening her blouse. "Marry me, Scully." He said quietly as she lifted his hand up closer to her face to check her handiwork.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mulder."

"Will you think about it… To keep yourself safe?" She laid his hand down on his desk and silently got up and went for the door, grabbing her coat and leaving for the rest of the day without even telling him goodbye.

.

.

.

4 Weeks Later.

Case: Tooms-

They had just found out that Tooms was going to be released and Mulder was infuriated. He had nearly killed Scully the last time he was out of custody, and Mulder was terrified that he'd come after her again.

Mulder reached out and grabbed Scully's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, letting him push her into a small alcove and blocking her from the people walking by them. His tall frame blocked her view entirely and they were essentially alone inside the bustling building.

"I'm not letting you go home alone tonight."

"I'll stay with you then." She conceded and her tongue flicked against her lip.

"It's not just about tonight." He said, wanting to lift his hand to cup her face.

"Fine, until we can get him back in custody—but if that's the case, you can stay with me." She said quietly, knowing her refrigerator was better stocked.

"After then too, I meant what I asked you—and I'm asking again."

"Mulder, please." Scully said as she put her hand on his arm, not pushing him away but putting some distance between them.

"Scully, please—I couldn't bear losing you. I need to be near you, especially right now."

"That doesn't mean marriage, Mulder. You can stay with me for a few days until this passes and then things can return to normal."

"Things will never be normal for us." He hissed as he stepped closer to her and pushed her against the wall. Her hands went to his chest and her palms laid flat against him. "Either you move in with me or I'm moving in with you. This is not a negotiation."

"Please, will you just listen to me?" Scully asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"What?"

"Why marriage?"

"I think it would look better to your family and friends…and my mother, if we were married rather than just shacking up together."

"Mulder, that's not how it would be." She reasoned.

"We know that, but no one else is going to believe it."

Just then he heard slow footsteps behind him come to a halt and he turned until he could look over his shoulder. Scully craned her neck to see over him too. Tooms was standing there looking at him with a disgusting smile on his face and his pale yellow eyes flicked to Scully and the smile intensified. "I'll be seeing you." He laughed before continuing to walk down the hall.

Mulder's fist clenched and he tried to turn to look for a guard, but Scully's small hand gripped his arm. "Yes, I'll do it—I'll marry you. Just keep me away from that." She said with a grimace as she watched Tooms walk out the courthouse doors.

.

.

.

***Okay, that was the most realistic way I could get them married early on in the series without straying too far away from their characters. Please leave reviews if you're interested in seeing me continue writing this. More reviews means the more likely hood that I'll write more. As always, thanks for reading!


	2. Simmering

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Simmering by AnarchyX-Phile**

Scully sighed softly and said there was no use in waiting so they walked upstairs to the Probate Court's Office and filled out their marriage application and Mulder paid for a license. Surprisingly, it didn't take them long at all before they were handed their license. They turned and were on their way out the door when the clerk heard Scully ask Mulder quietly, "Where do you want to go for the ceremony?"

The clerk cleared her throat and smiled at them. "The Judge is in the courtroom today. His calendar is technically booked but I'm sure he'll make an exception for you since you both work for the FBI. Were you looking to get married right away?"

Mulder opened his mouth and then glanced down at Scully. Well fuck. He hadn't thought they could do it so soon. Scully's facial features matched his; she looked at her watch and turned away from the clerk and whispered quietly to him, "Go and take care of it, we can do it today. I need to call my mother."

"What are you going to tell her?" Mulder asked, putting his hand on her arm to keep her from walking away from him.

"That we're in love and want to get married. That's what I…what we will be telling everyone." She said as a warning and Mulder crossed his finger over his heart and gave her his adorable wink before he went over to the clerk and reintroduced himself and thanked her for her kindness.

.

Scully stepped out of the courthouse and found herself in a small grassy area with a couple of picnic benches set around three large trees. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her mother, nervously gnawing at her lip as she wasn't too sure how this was going to play out. "Mom, it's Dana."

"How are you sweetie? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just...Mom, I'm getting married. To Mulder." She added, cringing at the fact that she had to clarify who she was marrying.

"Married?!" Margaret Scully screamed and Scully had to lower the telephone away from her ear so the volume wouldn't damage her eardrums. She watched the wind blow the tree branches to from side to side as a family of birds collected fallen twigs and leaves. "Scully, you barely know the man. You've worked with him for 4 months and you're ready to devote the rest of your life to him?"

"Yes mother. I've made my decision and he's made his. We've already gotten the license and the clerk thinks she can squeeze us onto the court calendar today. I would like it if you could make it down here in time; but if you can't, Mulder and I have already discussed having a dinner party that we'll invite the entire family to as a sort of belated wedding party." She lied, but Mulder was going to have to get used to attending family functions.

"I'll get dressed and come that way. I can be there in 30 minutes. Stall them if I'm not there yet. Your father is going to be so mad he missed this."

When she came back inside the clerk was waiting on her in front of the courtroom doors. "He's in there waiting on you. The Judge is leaving for lunch soon so we've got to do it now." Scully frowned and looked at her watch. Oh well, her mother would just have to get over missing the ceremony.

When she stepped inside, she saw Mulder pacing beside the Judge's podium. They must have known each other because the Judge was talking a mile a minute about the 'good old days' but Mulder wasn't paying attention.

She stepped up closer to him and Mulder nearly jumped out of his skin. He walked over to her and extended his hand to her. "Come on, let's get married so we can start our honeymoon." He joked as he led her in front of the judge.

Halfway through the ceremony, Mulder leaned forward and whispered in her ear, earning him a disapproving look from the Judge, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry we don't have any rings."

"It's okay, Mulder." She whispered before turning her attention back to the judge. They said their vows and Scully felt her stomach tighten when the judge directed him to kiss his bride.

He put his hands on her upper arm and pulled her towards him, lowering his head until he was eye-level with her. "Kiss me, Scully. Kiss me hard like you mean it."

She had never heard his voice sound so rough with desperation. She nodded her head once and leaned into him, waiting until their mouths were barely touching before she parted her lips and pressed against him. It surprised her how much she wanted to kiss him. Maybe all these feelings whirling inside her would go away once she felt his lips against hers. But they didn't go away, they only intensified.

His wet lips slicked against hers, moving to suck on her bottom lip before switching to pull on her upper lip. Her eyes rolled shut and she opened her mouth wider and whimpered; but just as she felt her tongue move forward to flick against his lips, she heard the judge pronounce them man and wife and Mulder pulled away from her. He looked at her hotly as he licked his lips, his eyes promising that they would finish this later while his lips held a shy smile.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly before putting his hand on her lower back and thanking the Judge again for rushing the ceremony. On the way out the door, she reached up and wiped her fingers across his lips, cleaning her lipstick off his mouth. He wanted to kiss her fingertips but he bit down on his tongue instead and pushed her out the door. Maggie was waiting on them out in the lobby with a sad smile on her face. Mulder wasn't offended, he understood how she must feel about this; but it was done now so they might as well get used to smiling about it.

Scully smiled at her and went to her, wrapping her up in a tight hug that made Mulder a little jealous. _She's still just your partner… nothing has really changed_ , he told himself, but now that he had felt how soft her lips were, he realized he wanted things to change.

"Where will you be staying now?" Maggie asked as she reached up to fix Scully's frizzy hair and glanced over her shoulder to see Mulder looking around the hallway as though he were expecting someone.

"We haven't really talked about long-term, but I'll—we'll be at my apartment until we get some things figured out."

"Do you need help packing up and moving Fox?" Maggie asked her new son-in-law.

Mulder shook her head and then hid his panic with a quick smile. "Oh no, Mrs. Scully. I'll get some of my friends to help me out tomorrow." Tomorrow was Saturday and he was sure the Lone Gunmen could spare a few hours to help; if there was one thing he wanted to hide from his new in-laws, it was his bachelorhood magazine and video subscriptions.

"Call me Maggie." She said before turning back to Scully and kissing her cheek. "Call me if you need anything." She turned and walked down the hallway, stopping after a few steps and turning to look at them. "Oh, and congratulations," she smiled.

.

.

.

Mulder dropped Scully off at their apartment and drove to his apartment. He spoke to the landlord and said that he'd have all his belongings packed and out of the apartment by the end of the weekend (no need to pay rent on an apartment he wasn't going to use) and then he went upstairs.

He packed a duffle bag full of boxers, socks, t-shirts, and his toiletries and grabbed a couple suits. On his way out the door, he turned and looked back at his TV. He stalked back into his living room and looked at his movie collection, unzipping his bag and putting as many tapes as he could fit without busting the zipper. He might as well face it now and accept it: there was no chance in hell Scully was going to let him sleep with her.

.

After Mulder dropped her off, Scully went to her bedroom and began clearing out space. By the time she was done, the bottom section of drawers in the dresser was cleared out for him as was half of the closet. They should probably rearrange a lot of the furniture but she decided to wait until he got there to help her.

Once she had finished making room for his clothes, she sat down on the bed, feeling the mattress bounce under her weight as her fingers went to her lips. He was a very good kisser. Not that that surprised her, but the heat he channeled into her _had_ astonished her. She had been nervous about tonight, but now she was just anxious for it to get here.

.

.

.

When Mulder came in and dropped his bag on the floor, she heard the mountain of tapes shift and slide against each other. Her eyebrow shot up as she looked from the bag, to him, and then back down to the bag. His face burned red.

"Big night planned?" She finally asked.

"Well, it is my wedding night." He said as he pushed by her and went into the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and downing it in two gulps. He took a walk-through of her apartment, making sure all the windows were locked and that the door was latched and locked. She almost told him to stop when she remembered that this was the reason behind their marriage.

When he came back into the living room, satisfied that they were safe to go to bed, he looked around nervously at the small furniture. "Scully, where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep out here." She said as she inclined her head towards the two-seated couch. "Or… with me."

.

Mulder stayed in the shower for nearly an hour before coming out with a bank of steam surrounding him. He hadn't been able to coax his orgasm from him. For once, his hand wasn't enough and now standing in her bedroom in a pair of tented boxers, he felt completely embarrassed. "I think I'll stay on the couch tonight." He grumbled as he pulled a pillow off her bed and turned away from her.

She put down her medical journal and slid her glasses off her face before turning her attention to him. "Don't be ridiculous. _I'm_ cramped on that couch. You'll be miserable." She scooted over and flipped the covers down, patting the mattress beside her.

It was only a full sized bed, meaning they were practically going to be on top of one another all night long. He felt his cock strain against his boxers and he dove under the covers, hoping she hadn't seen it. But she had. "We'll buy a bigger bed tomorrow." She said as she looked down and saw that his feet were touching the foot of the bed.

"Scully, we haven't had a chance to…talk about what this means." He turned to face her, making sure the covers were still draped across his waist. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Besides protection, is there anything else you want from me?"

"Well I don't think that's exactly fair." She said as she furrowed her brows.

He jerked his head back as he went back over his words. "What's not fair?"

"Well, it doesn't just matter what I want—what do you want?"

"Scully, whatever you want is enough for…"

But she didn't let him finish. She put her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking as she shook her head. "Mulder. I'm tired of you only doing what I say. This is your marriage as much as it is mine. Shall we take turns?" Unsure what she meant, he nodded his head and waited for her to go first. "Well, we both wanted protection." She said and he nodded his head again, "But I also want friendship." She lowered her hand from his mouth and looked at him expectantly.

Oh. Friendship. Well that made all the demands he had been thinking seem wildly inappropriate. "I want… a home. I've never really had one before."

Scully looked around her feminine bedroom and nodded her head. "We can look at renting a new apartment. We'll find one with an office for you."

"And a claw foot tub for you." He laughed, relieved when she giggled too.

"Anything else?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked at her with dark eyes. "It's your turn." His voice had that rough edge to it again and she noticed that she had shifted a little closer to him and her lower leg was touching his knee.

She thought about it for a few moments, her hands absentmindedly playing with a loose thread on the comforter. "I want normalcy. I want us to come home in the evening, cook dinner together, and just be…normal."

"I'll do my best." It was the best promise he could give her; he doubted he was made to be normal, but he'd try for her. "Scully…" he said, capturing her attention and raising his hand to her face, running his thumb down her cheek. She closed her eyes when she felt the electricity flow into her from his fingertips. "I want to kiss you."

She winced and frowned, "Just once?" She asked quietly. Please don't let him say yes, she'd die if he did.

Mulder shook his head as he leaned over her, his hand slipping from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. "No, not just once."

Just before his mouth closed over hers, his tongue ran across his lips, moistening and warming them so that when they slid across her lips she gasped at how smooth he felt. Her hand came up to his face and she inhaled deeply through her nose as her fingers pushed through his hair until she was holding the back of his head.

Her lips parted and he felt her hesitantly run her tongue across her bottom lip, letting just the tip gently brush against his lip. His eyes rolled closed and he shifted until he was on top of her, not thinking about his rock-hard erection until it was pressed into her hip. He felt her gasp into his mouth but he didn't let her pull away from him. He licked at her lips and teased them open more until he could slip his tongue into her hot mouth.

She ran her hands down his naked back and pulled him closer to her, smashing his chest against her breasts and rubbing against him as he ravished her mouth. She brushed her tongue against his and felt his hips buck against her, pulling another gasp from her lungs.

His hand dropped from her neck and went down to cup her breast through her pajama shirt. She moaned as she felt the heat from his palm against her breast and she felt a jolt of energy shoot from her nipple as soon as the pad of his thumb rubbed against it. She ripped her mouth away from his and arched her back, "Mmmulder." She whimpered, but then his lips were on hers again.

She was so responsive under his touch and he was beginning to lose control. He wanted nothing more than to ram his throbbing cock into her tight little body and really claim her as his wife. He sucked and bit at her lower lip before he pulled away from her and laid his forehead gently on hers. "What else do you want Scully?" He asked, his voice was hoarse and it took all the strength he had not to thrust his erection against her hips.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she licked at her swollen lips. "I want…"


	3. Boiling Over

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 3: Boiling Over by AnarchyX-Phile

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she licked at her swollen lips. "I want…" She swallowed and moved her hips against him, causing him to growl and press her into the mattress. "I want a husband."

"You've got husband, how about a lover?"

"One in the same." She said as she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled his mouth down on her, her tongue lapping at his lips before their mouths even met.

"Oh Dana." He mumbled into her mouth and his hands went to the edge of her shirt and pushed the fabric up until he had exposed her naked breasts. She felt a wave of nervousness rake through her body when he broke away from the kiss so that he could look down at her. She wondered what he thought about her and if he was pleased with the way she looked. Despite the fact that he wasn't touching her, her nipples began to harden under his intense stare and they ached for him—for his mouth, for his hands, for anything.

His face was unreadable and her tongue flicked nervously against her bottom lip as she waited for him to say something. Instead, he shifted his body down until his face was only millimeters from her breasts, and then he leaned down and ran his hot tongue against the puckered skin.

She raised her body off the bed as she arched her back and pushed her breast into his mouth. He chuckled and latched onto her breast, sucking on the tender skin until his name was the only word she seemed to remember. When he released her right breast he moved to her left, circling his tongue around the outer portion of her breast as he stared up at her flushed face. "You're beautiful, but you need to be louder. _Much_ louder." He rasped before he bit down on her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against her skin.

She hissed and ran her nails up his back as she tossed her head backwards. "Mulder!" She screamed and she began rubbing her hips against his stomach, wrapping her legs around his body as she slid against him. God she was soaking wet. If it had been anyone other than Mulder, she would have been embarrassed at how much this was affecting her. But it was Mulder - it was how it was supposed to be.

His hands went down to her pajama pants as he yanked her legs out from around him so that he could tug down the pants. While his hands were busy doing that, she finished taking her shirt off and threw it over the side of the bed. His long, strong fingers hooked the material of her panties and he pushed them off her legs, groaning loudly as he spread her legs apart so he could look at her slick, swollen folds. "Fuck, I'm going to cum just from smelling you." He said roughly as he reached forward and ran his finger across the seam between her lower stomach and her thigh.

"Please." She moaned as she rolled her hips against the air, closing her eyes as the picture of him staring at her arousal burned into the backs of her eyelids.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me or make love to me. Just do something." She was on the verge of tears as the desire coursing through her threatened to drive her completely insane.

"Oh I will baby, I will—just let me…"

"Now!" She screamed as she lowered her own hand towards her center. If he wouldn't, then she would.

Just before her probing fingers reached her wetness, he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, raising it above her head and pinning her down against the mattress. "Don't you even think about it." He slid his other hand down her stomach, pressing hard against her as he made his way between her legs. She spread them open wider and bit down on her lip as she stared at his dark brown eyes inches from her face.

His fingers pressed against her center and her arousal seeped out of her and coated his fingers. They both moaned and he lowered his head to lick and nip at her neck. He rubbed gentle circles around her clit until her body was writhing beneath him, but he didn't let her orgasm surface—no, their first time would be together.

He felt her begin tugging against his restraining hold so he let her wrist go and waited to see where her small hands went. He wasn't disappointed. She quickly moved to the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down until she could grab hold of his pulsing erection. He hissed and thrusted into her hand; his own hand pinching her clit hard between his fingers. "Oh God!" They both moaned and she cried out when he lifted off of her in order to finish kicking his boxers off.

When she lifted up onto her elbows and saw his erection spring free from its confines, she couldn't help but gasp. He was thick and long; the tip of his cock flared out even wider than his shaft and was glistening with pre-cum. He looked so rigid. The skin stretched so incredibly tight that she could visibly see the veins pulsing. She never wanted anything more than she wanted his cock buried inside her right now.

He took his erection in his hand and shifted until he was between her legs, teasing her wet folds with the tip of his shaft as he lubricated himself in her arousal. His searing heat was driving her crazy and she turned her head and bit down on the corner of the pillow to keep from screaming. "Look at me. Look at me, Dana." He grunted and held still until she tore her eyes open and looked down at him.

When she took in the sight of him, crouching in between her legs with his cock in his hand, she felt her heart tighten and her inner muscles clench in anticipation. She nodded her head and bit down on her lip as he began pushing inside her; a continuous moan coming from his throat as he sunk his swollen cock into her wet, hot body. "Oh fuck—my God, you're tight. Oh shit…" He said as his head bobbed lifelessly on his shoulders as though he was about to pass out. He didn't know if he had ever felt anything so wonderfully torturous before, but he knew he never wanted to leave her body.

She whimpered as he continued sinking into her, spreading her legs wider to help accommodate him. The shift in position made him lose his balance and he plunged the rest of the way into her, not stopping until his hips landed roughly against her hips.

"Are you okay? Is it too much?" He asked as he looked at her contorted face.

Oh god it hurt—wonderfully so - but it still hurt. He was so deeply buried inside her that she swore she could feel him in her throat. She wanted to reassure him that she was okay, but she couldn't talk. She was too full to get the words out. She swallowed and cringed when he began to withdraw from her; she put her hands on his hips and forced him back inside her. "Stay there. Just give me a second." She whispered and her hands went to her stomach, massaging her outer muscles as her inner muscles stretched and relaxed against him.

Finally, she nodded her head and he pulled out and pushed slowly back into her, groaning as he felt her muscles clench and grab at his cock as he entered her. "Faster." She panted, knowing that he would need some encouragement before he felt comfortable speeding up.

He leaned over her, putting most of his weight on his upper arms as he began to drive into her tight body; ramming into her each time until he felt his balls slap against her ass. "I've dreamed about this, you know? I've wanted you so bad." He groaned as his pace increased.

"Me too." She groaned; her voice turning into a scream when he thrusted into her and then rubbed his pubic bone against her, his skin stimulating her clit. "Oh, right there baby—keep doing it just like that—I'm so close." She panted, her hand coming up to play with her breast.

He grunted and grabbed her hips in his hands, picking her lower body up and forcing her hips up and down against his shaft. The smell of her arousal reached his nostrils again and he felt himself toppling over the edge. He thrusted into her so quickly that it was more like a constant vibration rather than individual thrusts. She arched her back and rocked her weight up onto the heels of her feet as her orgasm began to rush through her body.

He leaned down and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts, sucking as hard as he could as he continued plowing into her. When his eyes met her fiery blue gaze, he felt his balls draw up and he buried himself as deeply as he could as his release drained violently from his throbbing shaft. He didn't know how many times he screamed her name, but suffice it to say, the neighbors definitely knew both of their names.

Once her muscles had squeezed the last drop of cum from his cock, he pulled out of her and fell down beside her, shifting until he was on his side and facing her. She was breathing hard and her hand was on her stomach, her fingers gently massaging the muscles. "That was…" Mulder said as his hand came up to brush the hair out of her face.

"Perfect." She finished with a yawn as she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his naked body, pressing her skin against him for warmth as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, yes it was." He said as he kissed the top of her head before she burrowed her face into his neck.


	4. A Very 'Good Morning'

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 4: A Very 'Good Morning' by AnarchyX-Phile

The next morning, Mulder's eyes shot open when he felt a warm, smooth thigh slide against his hip as a leg curled on top of his body. He saw a mess of red hair spread out across his chest and puffs of warm air breeze across his skin every few seconds. He tried to move his arm and found that Scully was laying on it, his hand resting on her back. Even without moving his legs, he could tell that they were tangled around her body too.

And he kind of liked it. No... he more than _kind of_ liked it.

He was nervous that Scully was going to go crazy when she woke up. It wasn't going to hurt his feelings, that's just who she was. Saying that she wanted to have sex with him last night, in the heat of the moment was one thing, waking up the next morning to a husband was completely different.

Well, he was going to make sure that she didn't regret it.

.

Scully woke up feeling both hot and cold at the same time. Every inch of her skin that was touching Mulder burned while her backside, just covered by the sheets and comforter, was scattered in chill bumps. Keeping her eyes closed, she shifted closer to him, pressing her front into his side, and smiled when he tightened his hold on her and hummed lowly in his sleep. But she didn't want him to sleep anymore so she moved her leg, easing it onto his hip and curling it—letting her knee graze his morning erection. And then he was awake.

.

Mulder trailed his fingers up her back while his other hand gripped the arm that was wrapped around his waist. He heard her breath quicken and wondered how long he could continue touching her before she woke up. His hand on her back moved down until he was palming her ass, pressing his fingers into her skin as he used his hold to push her hips against him. With her leg hitched up on his body, the movement made her rub her moist folds against his hip and he felt her wetness smear against his skin.

Holy shit, they weren't leaving this bed today—that's all there was to it.

He moved his other hand up her arm until he reached her shoulder. He then trailed his fingers across her neck, down her chest and circled the breast that wasn't pressed into his chest. She mewed softly and shifted, her head burrowing into his chest as her lips grazed his skin—not in a kiss—just in delicate passing but it made his erection stand straight up.

He didn't want her to sleep anymore so he moved his hand off her breast and cupped her cheek, gently and slowly tilting her head up until he could see her face. He pressed his lips against her forehead, sliding his wet mouth down her face, kissing her cheek before moving to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and smiling when he watched her eyelids open as her eyebrow arched.

"Good morning." He whispered hotly into her ear as his tongue darted against the sensitive skin. He watched her eyes roll closed as she swallowed back a gasp. "Ah, ah. I told you I wanted you to be loud—no holding back. Not from your _husband_."

"Mulder." She said, trying to hide the laughter in her voice. "I've got so many things to do today."

"Nope," he said as he grabbed her ass tighter. "Now you've only got one thing to do today and you're lying on him."

She hissed his name and arched her back against him. "You've got things to do too." She whimpered unconvincingly.

"Yes, and the first thing I need to do is eat." He twisted her in his arms until he was laying on top of her, his face hovering over her face.

His lips descended on her mouth and she had a fleeting moment to think that, never in a hundred years, would she ever have dreamed that he'd be this way with her. Coincidentally, Mulder had the same exact thought pass through his mind as his lips moved against hers, sucking gently against her soft mouth as she sighed and linked her arms around his neck.

When her arms tightened around him, he felt her breasts rub against his chest hair, teasing her sensitive skin until her nipples began hardening against him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and swirled it against hers, feeling his lower stomach clench in desire as her tongue moved against his.

Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away from hers, kissing down her neck and down her chest, avoiding her aching breasts and making her growl in frustration. "Mulder please," she begged as she tried to pull his head back up. But he shook his head against her stomach as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and slid down her rib cage.

Hearing her beg for him made his cock grow impossibly hard. He could feel the arousal and hear pulsing through his veins. His mouth continued working downwards. His tongue dipped into her belly button as his hands moved between her legs, spreading them apart as he kissed her lower abdomen, her upper thigh, and then her inner thigh before turning his attention to where he really wanted to be. He inhaled deeply through his nose as his tongue snaked out and slid up the seam of her center, applying enough pressure so that the tip of his tongue gently rubbed against her clit.

She tried to close her legs as her hands went to his face, pulling his head up until he was looking at her. "Mulder, no…last night you...," She was absolutely horrified. After they had had sex last night, she had been too exhausted to get out of bed and clean herself up—and now he was between her legs, tasting her _and_ their remnants from last night.

"Scully—stop thinking so much. Just close your eyes and enjoy it." He said as ran his tongue up her folds again and sucked hard on her clit. Her legs fell back against the bed as her arms went above her head, her hands grabbing onto the headboard.

He moaned and she screamed as the vibrations from his voice tickled her clit. She involuntarily thrusted her hips against his face. He put his arm across her stomach and held her down as he continued lapping at her slick folds. Despite her small size, her strength was surprising and it took all his strength to keep her held down against the mattress while he devoted all his talents to making her thrash harder. He ran his finger up her center until he pushed one digit inside her, stretching it as far as he could inside her as he flicked his tongue against her clit.

Her back lifted off the bed and her muscles froze as her orgasm tore through her body. He felt a gush of warmth and arousal push against his finger as he retracted it from her body and licked her clean. Her muscles spasmed as he kissed his way back up her body. Coming to a stop at her neck, he nipped and sucked at the soft, creamy skin.

He pushed his hands under her body until his arms were wrapped around her back. He then rolled them over until she was sprawled out on top of him, much like they woke up this morning. As her pulse continued slowing down, he shifted and moved her body until she was straddling him; his erection standing tall in between them and sliding against her damp folds. "Best breakfast ever." He whispered into her ear and she laughed as his warm breath against her skin made her neck involuntarily jerk.

Her small hand slithered down in between their bodies until she grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed it hard, biting down on his jaw as she tugged him towards her entrance. She sat up and hovered over his cock, licking her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and lowered her body onto his shaft, groaning as she moved down, down, down until her hips sat flatly on his stomach.

"Ohmygod—you're so big." She groaned as she lifted her arms above her head and rested her hands on her neck, which—Mulder delightfully noticed—pushed her breasts out, as if she were trying to stretch her body to make room for him. She slid her hips up and down against his pubic bone before she lifted off of his shaft and lowered herself back down, the fullness of him stealing the breath from her lungs.

The next time she lifted off him, he couldn't help himself. He lifted his butt off the bed and thrusted his hips upwards, slamming his cock into her and making her scream from the shock of it. Her upper body leaned over him and he kissed her gaping mouth, laughing as her lips formed an open smile. "Mmmm, you like that baby?" He asked as he thrusted into her again, ramming into her so hard that he lifted her body into the air and made her scream again.

"Harder. I can't feel you." She moaned as his hand came up to grab hold of her breast, his fingers flicking and pinching at her nipple until it was a hard peak.

"Oh, no?" He chuckled lowly as he began slamming into her much harder, pushing her body into the air and using the momentum as she fell back towards the mattress to pump harder into her on his next thrust. He felt his balls begin to draw up and he knew his release was only a few strokes away, so he growled and lowered his hand to her clit, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers as he began plowing into her hard and relentlessly; the mattress springs creaking and threatening to break under the stress.

"Oh God Mulder, I'm cumming." She gasped as her body fell forward and her eyes squeezed shut. When she landed on him, her head rested on his shoulder and she moaned and whispered into his ear, "Fill me up baby. I want to feel you explode inside me. God I want it so bad." She whimpered as her body continued shuddering. His mouth opened as a primal growl filled the air as he thrust his release into her, drilling into her until his orgasm passed and cock had begun to soften.

She laid on top of him as he stroked her back for what seemed like hours (but was actually only about ten minutes) before she pulled away from his arms and stumbled out of bed. He started to protest but she kissed away his words and shook her head. "I am taking a shower and cooking breakfast…" Her eyes flicked to the alarm clock on her nightstand before she corrected herself, "Well, lunch. Then we're going out and buying a bed… Maybe even look at some apartments. Then we'll go pack up your apartment."

"But Scully…" He whined, her name drawn out into ten syllables as he pouted his lips.

"No buts, that is, unless you _want_ to have such constricting sex in such a small tiny bed again tonight…?" He jumped out of bed and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Mulder!" She laughed as she walked backwards in front of him.

"Let's move it," He smiled as he stalked her into the bathroom and watched her turn the shower on. "I say we take an extra-long shower and just skip lunch." He said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around waist.

Scully shook her head and stepped into the bathtub, pulling him in behind her. "But I'll need my stamina." She said with a wicked smile as she soaped up her hands and went straight for his crotch.


	5. Hard Decisions

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Hard Decisions by AnarchyX-Phile**

They walked into the furniture store and stopped in the entry way as their eyes grew wide; beds lined the entire building, stretching out as far as they could see. What Scully thought would be a relatively easy task just got much harder.

A salesman walked up to them wearing a horribly fitting suit and an equally queasy smile. "My name is Tom. Can I help you two find something?"

"A bed." Scully said as she crossed her arms and scowled as Mulder laughed at her. Of course they were looking for a bed.

"Large and comfortable are our only requirements." He thought about adding 'quiet' to that list but knew Scully would kill him if he did so he stayed silent.

The man smiled and waved them over to the 'king sized' section and started pointing out the selection, telling them an endless stream of mundane information about each bed he took them to. Mulder felt the _impossible_ emotion begin lodging itself within his brain—he was _bored_ looking for his and Scully's marriage bed. That damn salesman was ruining everything!

They passed by a large black bed with a padded headboard broken up in the middle by six four-inch padded posts. Mulder stopped and grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her to a stop. "Lay with me." He said as he plopped down on the bed and rubbed the mattress next to him, "Come on Dana, we're married now." He laughed and wagged his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and laid down on the other side of the bed. Even though they were at least two feet apart, she could feel the heat radiating off of him as if flowed into her and settled between her legs.

He turned towards her and leaned closer. "You like it? I'll ask him to leave if you want to give it a test drive."

"Mulder." She said as she rolled her eyes at him again. She looked up at the headboard and ran her fingers across the tight padded leather. "I think it's fine."

"Just fine? We can keep looking." He said as he looked at the beds surrounding them.

Just then the salesman came up to the edge of the bed and smiled down at them creepily. "How do you like it?"

Mulder glared at him and sat up in the bed. "Tom, why don't you give us a minute _alone,_ " he growled. The salesman looked at Scully who was giving him an equally seething look and he turned around and walked off without saying another word.

"Let's get it Mulder." She said as she laid back down and stretched her arms above her head, wrapping her hands around the posts on the headboard and squeezing them tightly. Mulder felt his cock twitch as he thought about making her grip those posts again, making her scream like he did last night and this morning. Since the Gender Bender case, he noticed his obsessive mind was concentrating much less on the X Files and more on the woman lying beside him.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and pressing his lips against hers, smiling as he pulled away from her. "Our first decision as an old married couple." She returned his smile and rolled off the bed.

.

They went and picked out a comforter and two sets of sheets before checking out. Tom, the salesman, nowhere in sight. Mulder paid extra to have the bed delivered today and the delivery guys promised to be at Scully's apartment within the hour.

On their way back to the car, Mulder glanced across the street and saw a small corner jewelry store on the edge of the block. He closed his door back and motioned for Scully to follow him as he hurried across the street and opened the door for her and waved her inside.

An older gentleman with white, long hair came up to them and smiled sweetly at them. "What can I help you lovely people find today?"

"A wedding ring set, both groom and bride." Mulder said, fighting back a smile when he felt Scully link her arm through his and squeeze his bicep. The man's smile beamed as he waved them towards a nearby counter and walked around to unlock the case.

"What type of stone are you interested in? A clear diamond is naturally traditional…" He looked from Mulder to Scully and a knowing smile crossed his lips. "But something tells me you two aren't exactly traditional."

"Clever man." Mulder laughed as he leaned over the counter and started looking at the rings.

"May I speak with you, sir? Ma'am, you just let me know if you see one you'd like to try on."

Mulder followed the man into the far corner and leaned towards him when he waved him closer. "May I ask what the budget is? It will help me match you with the rings." He explained.

"There is no budget. Whatever she wants, she can have." Mulder said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Ahh, a love struck man. It's so nice to see that in today's society." The man said as they walked back over to Scully.

Mulder put his hand on her lower back. "You see anything you like?"

"You don't take a woman into a jewelry store and think she's not going to find something she likes." She answered, still bent over looking into the case.

Mulder looked in the case next to them and pointed at a ring in the back corner, it was shrouded in shadows as it was just out of the main lighting of the case. "Can we look at that one?" He asked, squinting as he tried to determine what the stone color was.

When the jeweler held the ring out for Scully to try on, Mulder took it from him and slid it onto her finger, holding it up into the light and gasping when he saw the light bounce off it and a brilliant blue flashed against his eyes.

He looked from the ring, to her blue gaze, and back down to the ring. It was so very beautiful, with smaller clear diamonds surrounding the center stone, almost in a flower shape. Mulder fingered the ring and looked up to see Scully smiling at him, not even really looking at the ring. "I think you found _the one._ " She said, her smile growing wider when he kissed the back of her hand.

"I think I did too." He said quietly as he smiled up at her. He turned back to the jeweler. "We need bands next." They picked out simple silver bands and Mulder wrote the older gentleman a check, whispering something in his ear which sent the man scurrying in the back and coming back five minutes later with a small wrapped package. Mulder covertly slid the package into his pocket and shook the man's hand, thanking him for helping them make such a hard decision.

"Lucky that all the rings were your exact sizes." The man mused.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it." Mulder replied, opening the door for Scully and letting her slide past him.

.

By the time they got to the apartment, the delivery men were waiting impatiently in the hallway. Mulder unlocked the door and led them into the bedroom telling them where to stack all the pieces. Twenty minutes later, Scully and Mulder were left with a very crammed master bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and rolled his sleeves up, moving the old mattress and box spring out into the living room while Scully put the sheets and comforter in the washing machine before beginning to take out the screws and unhooking the frame.

Once the old bed had been removed, they laid in the empty floor and looked up at the ceiling as they talked about what restaurant they wanted to order dinner from. They finally decided on pizza and Mulder called and placed a to-go order. They hurried and got the new bed frame fastened together, giving it a good, hard shake to ensure it wouldn't tumble down on the during the night, before they heaved the new mattress onto the frame and collapsed on it, both breathing heavily from the exertion.

"I'm going to pick up dinner." Mulder sighed as he got out of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Scully said as she slid her feet back into her shoes and hurried to catch up to him.

.

They stepped back into the apartment, setting their warm pizza box on the entry table as Mulder turned on the lights. Scully was already walking into the dining room when she stopped and stared at a large basket on the table. There was a card propped up in front of the basket addressed to 'The Mulders' in dark eloquent handwriting. She opened the envelope and pulled the note out:

 _May your marriage be as solid as the foundation it was built upon._

"Mulder." The way she said his made him drop the pizza as he hurried towards her. She handed him the note and started going through the gift basket. She sat out the fruit in one pile, cheese and crackers in another pile, and then began to pull out the slips of paper and confetti decorating the basket. In the very bottom of it all she found an unopened pack of Marlboro red cigarettes. She threw them down on the table and turned to glare at Mulder who had his fingers resting lightly against his lips as he still stared at the note.

Scully's fingers were scratching at the wood on the dining room table as her breathing quickened. "He came into _my_ home because of _you_." Her body was shaking she was so mad. This was the exact reason she had married Mulder, and it had only made her less safe—now they were just a bigger target. "You can't keep me any safer now than you did before!" She punched the table and bit down on her lip, jerking away from him when she felt his hands on her shoulder. "God, I was so stupid to believe this would fix anything!" She cried as she looked down at the shiny rings on her finger, a lone tear fell down her cheek. "What have we done?" She lifted her hand up to her waist and pulled the rings off, setting them gently on the table before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Mulder swayed on his feet, his chest was heaving as his vision alternated between red and white. He was so fixated on trying to figure out what he needed to do in order to find the Smoking Man that he had barely heard what Scully said. He'd call Skinner, Deep Throat, the Lone Gunmen—whoever, but he'd find that son of a bitch and shove every bit of this gift basket down his throat.

He started raking all the contents back into the basket so that he could set the entire mess in the hallway when he saw Scully's rings laying on the edge of the table. He picked them up and looked at the bands, wondering how on earth something so small could fit her. He slid the rings onto his pinky finger and carried the basket outside, giving it a hard kick when it was in the hallway floor.

He went back into the apartment and stared at the closed bathroom door for a few minutes before his back slumped. He grabbed the sheets and bedspread out of the dryer and made the bed so that it would be ready whenever she got done with her shower.

He thought about leaving without saying anything to her—she obviously didn't want to talk to him. But his fingers kept playing with her wedding rings on his finger. Finally, he opened the bathroom door and went to the shower, pulling back the curtain in one smooth pull.

"Mulder, get out!" She said as she covered her breasts. "Now!" She added when he didn't move from his spot.

He slid the rings off his finger and held them out to her. "Put them back on." She looked at him oddly before her gaze moved down to his hand and understanding flashed across her face.

"Mulder, please just leave me alone." She said quietly, not sure if the water running down her face was from the shower or if she was crying again.

"You're still my wife and you're going to wear these." He said quietly, dropping his gaze from her face to look at her left hand. She whimpered and held her hand out to him, letting him slip the rings back onto her finger. He held her hand for a moment, fingering the rings and twisting them on her finger until the stones were sitting directly in the center of her finger before he let go of her and stepped back, sliding the curtain closed again.

He cleared his throat. "I'm going out for a few hours, maybe longer. Don't wait up. I'll uh, sleep on the couch tonight…Well, from now on, I guess." He mumbled as he left the bathroom and walked out of the apartment without taking his coat, but taking extra care to make sure the lock and deadbolt were locked and secure before he walked away.

.

.

.

Mulder was on the verge of pulling out his hair. Skinner didn't know how to locate the Smoking Man and advised Mulder to stop looking for him. The Lone Gunmen said that they would try and track him but the chances of actually finding him were remote as he lived off the grid. Deep Throat however, gave a much different answer; promising to meet him in down by the docks with the information on the condition that Mulder do something for him.

"I'll do anything." Mulder said as he hung up the phone and turned around to head to the marina.

.

Two hours later, Mulder pulled up to a small one-level home about 20 minutes out of DC. He grabbed the basket and walked up to the door, kicking it open and stepping inside. The air was full of smoke and the smell of cigarettes; the wallpaper yellowed after years of being drenched in tobacco smoke.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me, son," came a raspy voice from within the dark living room to Mulder's left. He whipped around and dropped the basket on the floor, instinctively reaching and pulling his gun. "Don't insult me, Fox—put away the gun."

Mulder stepped into the living room and flipped the light switch but no power came on. In the dim moonlight he saw the man smile as a wisp of smoke drifted out of his mouth and mingled with the grey cloud hovering above his head. The Smoking Man tilted his head to look behind Mulder at the discarded gift basket. "What's the matter? Did your bride not appreciate the gesture? Scorning a wedding gift is bad luck."

"You stay away from my wife—you don't talk about her, you don't touch her." He pulled the hammer back on the gun and aimed it at the man's head, stepping closer to him. "If you even think about Scully, I will kill you and we won't lose a second of sleep."

The man laughed before lifting the cigarette to his mouth and inhaling, letting the end burn bright against the darkness. "I've always admired your passion son, but I've also felt that you've squandered everything I've ever put into your path. I hope you don't mess up things with your precious Dana Scully. I would hate for my efforts to be wasted."

"Shut the hell up!" Mulder spat. "You have _nothing_ to do with us. You will never have anything to do with either of us." He took a step closer and glared down at the man. "Don't ever come into my home again." He clicked the hammer back down and holstered his weapon, backing slowly out of the room.

When he got to the front door, stepping over the splintered wood, he heard the man's coughing laugh fill the air. "Tell Mrs. Mulder I said good night." Mulder's hand fisted into a tight ball and he slammed it into the glass in the front door, shattering it into a hundred shards which split his hands and his knuckles.

So help him, he would kill that man.

.

.

.

He got back to the apartment around 2AM and unlocked the door as quietly as he could, stepping in before quickly relocking the door. He went around the living room checking that the windows were still locked before he went to the bedroom, cracking open the door quietly and peering inside.

Scully was stretched out on top of the comforter, wearing red flannel pajama pants and one of his Knicks shirts; her hair was fanned out perfectly beneath her head as if she had purposely posed herself. Her legs were curled and one arm was resting on her stomach while her other was stretched across his side of the bed. Well, not _his_ side…The empty side.

He tore his eyes away from her and went to check the windows, checking and inspecting the locks before he turned and tiptoed back out of the room. Looking longingly at his wife, he eased the door closed and slid down to the floor, resting his back against the door frame. He un-holstered his gun and gripped it firmly in his hand, resting it on his leg as he tried to force his heavy eyelids to stay open. But sleep came anyways.

.

Scully jerked awake and looked next to her. The bed was still empty. She turned her head and looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was a little after 3:30. She bit down on her lip as she felt the worry tighten her throat and make her stomach sink. She swung her legs off the bed and stumbled groggily towards the door, wanting—no _needing_ —to check to see if he was safe on the couch asleep. When she pulled the door open, she nearly tripped over him.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she knelt down on the floor beside him. She reached out to run her hand over his face when she saw the gun he was clutching. She tried to pull it from his hand but his grip was too firm so she ejected the magazine and unloaded it, setting the ammo aside as she slid her arm around his back, putting her lips against his cheek.

"Mulder, wake up. You can't sleep here."

He opened his eyes and felt her skin on his, her lips pressing against his face. He must have crawled into bed with her. Odd… He didn't remember waking up. His eyes focused and the living room couch came into focus. Not the bedroom.

"Sorry Scully." He mumbled, his hand tightening around the gun as his finger ran over the smooth, cold steel. He tried to stand but his feet were asleep and he just fell back to the floor.

She pulled the gun from him and put it on the floor next to her, gasping when she saw his bloody hand. "Oh Mulder, what have you done?"

"Just beating my head against that brick wall—that's all I've ever done." He sighed as he tried to flex his throbbing fingers and winced as the pain became unbearable.

"Stop moving, I think you've broken some of your fingers." She said as she picked up his hand.

"Just let me sleep, I'm so tired."

"Come on then." She said as she wrapped her arm around him again and struggled to help him stand. He tried to head towards the couch but she pulled hard on him and turned him until they were facing the bedroom. "You're sleeping with me." She said firmly as she led him into the room, sitting him down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I can't." He said as he tried to stand up but his body was too sluggish to complete the movement.

"As long as we're married, you'll sleep in this bed. Do you understand?" She asked rhetorically as she picked his legs up and swung them onto the bed, laying him down flat on the mattress and sitting down next to him, stroking the hair off his forehead.

"I did something stupid." He sighed as he looked up at her.

"No doubt." She chuckled, her finger trailing down his hairline until it curled around the bottom of his ear. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just want to sleep."

"Well I'm going to patch you up the best I can, and then you can sleep. We'll sleep as late as you want tomorrow." She stood up and went to her closet to get her field medical kit, quickly returning to her place next to him and switching on the reading lamp on his nightstand.

She let her eyes get adjusted to the light before she picked up his hand, laying it on her thigh and remembering back a month ago when she had done this same patch job because Mulder had punched the filing cabinet. He'd asked her to marry him then—and she had left him, just as she had nearly done tonight.

She cringed and cracked his finger back into place, biting down hard on her lip as he cried out. Before he stopped screaming, she snapped his other finger back into place. "I'm sorry Mulder." She whispered, moving her fingers gently up and down his arm. "I'm so sorry, I should have never said those things to you. I didn't mean them."

"Yes you did Scully, don't lie to me."

"Well, I don't mean them now."

"That's what's important." He said breathlessly as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb against her face, smiling when she pressed her face into his palm and kissed his thumb as it passed over her lips. "All done?" He said as he slid his hand against her thigh.

"Almost" she said as she brushed on a clear liquid that immediately hardened to cover the scrapes to keep them from bleeding again. He hissed as the liquid stung his wounds but the pain quickly subsided and his head fell against the pillow.

She got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a cup of cold water. He felt her fingers come to his lips as she pressed something into his mouth. "Swallow." She demanded as she tilted a cup of water to his lips.

He chuckled as he did as she asked. But before his eyes fell closed, he couldn't resist one final jab. "That's what I'm supposed to tell you."

"Maybe tomorrow night, huh?" She laughed as she laid down beside him on the edge of the bed, leaving four feet of the bed empty as they clung tightly to each other on the edge, desperately needing to be close to one another.

He kissed her forehead and then moved his lips to the top of her head, breathing in her shampoo and sighing. He reached up to turn the lamp off before his arm returned to her body, wrapping tightly around her, pulling her flush against his body, and curling his leg until it was resting on her hip.


	6. On the Hunt

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: On the Hunt by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder woke up to the wonderful sensation of having his hand cup Scully's bare breast. God only knows how he managed to do that in his sleep considering two fingers were definitely broken—though he was convinced his third finger was broken too (but he wasn't going to argue with Dr. Mulder)—and there were so many cuts and gashes on his hand that it felt like it had been run through a meat chopper.

He moved his hand down and cringed, taking in a deep painful breath as he finished pulling it out from under her shirt until it rested safely on his own thigh. He pushed his body backwards away from her so that he could get up but she grunted and tightened her arm around his waist. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

"Please don't leave me." She said, her consonants slurred as she fought hard to stay asleep; her words were filled with sorrow and desperation — she wasn't talking about him waking up. She was talking about their marriage. Mulder's brows furrowed as he looked down at her face, watching it relax as soon as he stopped moving away from her.

He laid back down beside her and slid his arm underneath her body, his hand rubbing softly against her back as she began sleeping heavily again. He stared up at the ceiling and debated back and forth between trying something he had learned at Oxford. It wasn't dangerous, but Scully probably wouldn't like it… Of course, she'd never know…

"Dana, I want you to listen to my voice—only to my voice." He finally said, making sure to keep his tone monotone and stable. "I'm going to ask you some questions. When I stop talking I want you to answer the questions. Do you understand?"

She mumbled a sleepy 'yes' and sighed.

"Good, that's very good. What is your name?"

"Dana." She hummed slowly.

Okay, it was at least working on the smaller questions—but now it was time to ask the two big questions he really wanted to know. "Do you regret marrying me?"

She mumbled low in her throat but he couldn't understand so he asked her again, fighting to keep his tone from changing. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Why?" His heart was racing and his mind was screaming at himself, telling him to stop talking but he had to know.

"Because you'll leave me behind." She whispered. _And then she'd be alone._ She didn't say it, but he understood what she meant. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't leave. That as long as she wanted him, he would always be with her. But she wouldn't remember anything he said right now so he would have to wait to prove it to her.

"Could you…ever love me?" He asked, his voice cracking on the word 'love.'

"I will." She sighed contentedly with a smile.

He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "You don't have to answer any more questions." She snuggled closer to him and breathed a sigh of relief.

He tightened his arm around her as he watched her sleep. He already trusted her with his work, but if she really believed that she would love him someday—maybe he could learn to trust her with a little bit more than that.

.

An hour later he woke to find himself alone in the bed. He could hear the television playing in the living room and smelled the faint aroma of biscuits. He got out of bed and stretched before lifting his hand up close to his face and looking at the damage. He needed a better way to deal with anger... His new habit of punching inanimate objects wasn't working out well.

He walked out of the bedroom and saw Scully sitting on the couch with her feet curled under her legs. The volume on the television was loud but she wasn't paying any attention to it. She was bent over a magazine with a black marker in her hand. Her glasses kept sliding off her nose and she would push them back up and scan the magazine.

He walked over to her and leaned over the back of the couch so he could see what she was reading; it was all advertisements for houses and apartments. She circled a listing before she felt his breath on her neck and jerked around. "Mulder, you scared me! How's your hand?" She asked, twisting around on the couch until she was on her knees, her stomach pressed against the back cushions of the couch as he took a step closer to her, pressing his lower half into the back of the couch.

"Hurts like hell but nothing my wife can't fix." He held it up and offered it to her. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, twisted his hand, and gently lifted each finger and looked at them.

"You really need to get an x-ray done and have these fingers splinted."

"But if we go to the hospital we'll be there all day." He whined, "You're my doctor, can't you do it?"

Scully shook her head and smiled. "Fine, but if they heal back crooked and mangled—you can't blame me."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly before she could turn away. She nearly pulled away from him until she remembered their fight last night. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him more than a quick kiss back.

He slid his good hand around her waist, pulling her deeper into the couch cushions. When her tongue slid across his lips, he wished he was sitting because his legs felt weak. She sucked on his bottom lip before whispering, "You're a good man, Mulder. Whatever Smoking Man said to make you so angry—don't dwell on it."

He nodded his head and leaned forward until he felt her wet lips slid against his mouth again, dulling his senses until he couldn't feel the pain in his hand anymore. "How much money do you have in your bank account?" She asked as soon as she pulled away from him.

He stood looking at her for a few minutes as he processed her question. "Uhhh, $30,000 in my checking account, give or take a few hundred. Can I ask why you're asking?"

"Because I'm your wife now… and I'm looking at apartments. Come sit with me." She said as she turned and sat back down on the couch, rubbing the cushion beside her as if he needed to be coaxed. As soon as he was beside her, she handed him the real estate magazine and flipped to the rental section.

"We could _buy_ instead of rent, you know."

Her stomach dropped and she felt her palms begin sweating. "Don't you think we should…wait a while before we make decisions like that?"

"Wait for what?" He asked even though he knew where her mind was going.

"Mulder, our marriage isn't the most traditional union. We came together on an agreement and it is highly probable that, after some time has passed, one of us will want to move on."

If he hadn't conducted his little sleep experiment this morning, he would have thought that _she_ was the one wanting out of the marriage; but now he knew that she was expecting him to leave her. "Scully, I'd like to think that we've already moved past being married simply due to an agreement."

"Why? Because we had sex?" She sounded so clinical, so detached but inside her heart was racing. What he was saying was permanent… And Mulder was anything but permanent. He had lived in his apartment for 3 years but had refused to ever sign a lease and opted to rent month-by-month because he 'didn't want to be tied down.' She knew commitment wasn't his strong suit and she didn't want him to ever feel pressured by their marriage.

"Scully, it meant more than that to me—and I know it did to you too."

She nodded her head. "But I still think we should rent for a while. Maybe see what kind of layout fits us and what we need and what we don't. I've been looking at 2 bedroom options but we may need to upgrade to a 3 bedroom."

"You think we're going to have little baby Mulders running around soon?" He laughed.

She choked on the air she was breathing as she shook her head a hard 'no.' "I was thinking you'd use one as your office and the 3rd bedroom could be a guest bedroom." Although, if they continued having unprotected sex, a child just may be in the near future. "Mulder… I guess I should ask what you think, but I will need to start taking birth control."

"You don't want children?"

Oh God, why did he keep asking her the hard questions? "Now you want to buy a house _and_ have a child—the two most expensive things we could possibly do… All on day three of our marriage?" She shook her head firmly but smiled at him. "We'll rent for six months and decide then—and I'll get a prescription tomorrow for birth control."

She handed him the magazine and told him to pick out some of his favorites and then they'd make some phone calls to see what locations they could see today. She didn't want Mulder to have to pack up his things twice so she would rather move into a new place this coming week rather than waiting for next month.

By the time he showered and she dressed and called some agents, they were rushing across town to make it to their first appointment. The apartment was nice and spacious but the walls were paper thin. While they were standing in the living room talking about the nearby grocery stores and restaurants, they could hear the next door neighbors fight about getting another cat. Finally, Mulder apologized for them and told the agent that they were more interested in something more secluded.

.

"Houses—we're looking for standalone houses." Scully said as she opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat, rubbing a headache from her temples.

He looked over at her and smiled, wagging his eyebrows playfully as he leaned over the armrest and kissed her; pressing her hard into her seat as he put his hand on her head to keep her from breaking the kiss. Instead, he felt her open her mouth and run her tongue along the inside seam of his lips, threading her fingers through his hair.

She hummed deep in her throat when he flicked his tongue against her tongue, pulling the air from her lungs and making her light headed. "You know, at some point today you're going to have to finish these kisses." She panted against his lips.

"I'm just getting you warmed up." He said, giving the corner of her lip a quick peck and turning away before she could pull him in for some more.

Their next two appointments were houses; they weren't exactly 'secluded' because their neighbor's houses were approximately four feet away from the on both sides, but it was better than an apartment. There were no bathtubs for Scully and the spare bedrooms were much too small to be Mulder's office. As they were talking to the agent about what they were looking for, she told them about a house she was selling on the other end of town. It seemed to fit them perfectly.

"We aren't looking to buy right now." Scully said firmly, squeezing Mulder's hand hard.

"Well, this owner is willing to rent with the understanding that it could lead to a full sale within a year."

Mulder turned to face Scully and the agent politely left the room to give them some privacy. "Come on, it can't hurt to look at it. Plus, she said it will fit us perfectly…"

"It's her job to tell us that, Mulder."

"Please…" He said, his lips tilted into a sad frown as he grabbed hold of her hand. Then his face lifted and took on an entirely different persona within the matter of seconds. He grabbed her hips in his hands, taking care not to hurt his injured fingers, and pulled her roughly against him, dropping his head forward to kiss her neck. "I'll do _whatever_ you want me to later tonight."

She had already decided to go look at the house but now she was glad she had held out. "Well what are we waiting for then?"

.

As soon as Scully stepped out of the car, she already started making plans. The front yard (which was only about two feet wide and five feet long) looked pitiful, but that wasn't something that they couldn't fix. The small porch was freshly painted and would just fit a porch swing. The front door would look nice with some flower pot next to it. With some time, she could turn this into a home.

Mulder was impatiently bouncing on his heels as the agent flipped through her key ring looking for the correct key. "Ah, here it is Mr. Mulder." She laughed, swinging the door open and letting him plow around of her.

"Scully." He said holding out his hand until he felt her slip her small hand into his grasp. The entry way had dark wood floors that continued into the dining room on their right, then ran into the kitchen. The kitchen cabinets were antique white and black counter-tops with flecks of gold in the granite.

There was a laundry room and a mud room off the back of the kitchen that led out to the backyard; still small but it would be nice for Mulder to set up his telescope.

The living room was carpeted but transitioned back into hardwood when they came into the large home office. Mulder smiled approvingly and rocked on the balls of his feet. Scully smiled at the look on his face, in his mind, this was already their new home. But she knew how to get him even more excited. "Can we see the bedrooms?"

"They are right upstairs. I'm going to stay down here so you two can have a few moments to yourselves."

Scully thanked her and led them upstairs, peeking into all the door they passed. The master bedroom was the last door at the end of the hall, on the opposite side of the house as the other two bedrooms. They walked into the empty room and turned circles. Scully went to the closet and approved of the size while Mulder went to check out the attached bathroom. "Well it isn't a claw foot, but it's a nice Jacuzzi."

She came out of the closet and took hold of his hand, pulling him into the center of the room before leaning up and kissing him, wrapping one arm around his waist and tugging him flush against her while her other hand went to the back of his neck. Her eyes closed and she tried to empty her mind and just feel. It didn't take long to do just that when Mulder took over the kiss and began to devour her.

She pulled away and looked up at him, her lips already swollen. "How did you like it?"

"I'd like it much better if it last longer." He rasped as he tried to capture her lips again but stopped when she laughed and shook her head.

"Did it feel natural and easy to kiss me here? In this room?"

"It's always easy for me to kiss you… But I especially liked it here." He added with an adorable wink.

"Let's go talk about price and see when we can move in. You want to be good cop or bad cop?"

"You be bad cop, it's more believable." He laughed as he swatted her behind and walked downstairs.

Negotiation was tough but Scully managed to bring the monthly rent price down $150.00 on the condition that after 6 months, they would either buy the house or move out. Scully figured that, surely in 6 months, she would have a better understanding of her and Mulder's marriage and would know if it was stable enough or too rocky to build a future on.

The agent contacted the owner who approved that they could move in once the power and water had been turned on. The agent gave them her business card and told them to contact her by Tuesday to sign the contracts and make the deposit.

.

.

.

When they got home, Scully rechecked his hand and deemed him capable of cooking them dinner while she showered. He whined and said he'd rather join her but she shook her head no with a sly smile on her lips, so he left her alone.

She spent so long in the shower that the hot water ran out and she had to wash her hair shivering in the cold water. But it was worth it—she had gone through two razors and was silky smooth from the hips down. She got out and rubbed lotion all over her body before she slipped on her robe, opting to wear no underwear underneath the thin fabric. She dried her hair straight and pinched some color into her cheeks.

When she opened the bathroom door, she saw him setting down a huge bowl of spaghetti on the table followed by a pan full of toast. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine, handing it to Mulder to uncork while she found her largest two wine glasses.

"You trying to get me drunk?" He laughed, eyeing the glasses she was now holding.

"Yes, and then thoroughly taking advantage of you." She laughed huskily, her eyebrow arching in a dare.

He couldn't help himself. She was so sexy with her hair slightly damp, her face clean of any makeup and wearing a thin robe. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hand down to her ass and pushing the robe up until his hand met with warm skin. He groaned and slammed his mouth over hers when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. He tried to pick her up but she fought in his arms until he bit hard at her bottom lip, making her whimper.

"Food first, then dessert." She panted as she kissed him again, needing one more taste of his salty skin before they sat down to dinner.


	7. After Dinner

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Dinner and Dessert by AnarchyX-Phile**

She made their plates while he opened the wine and filled their glasses. Before she could drink from her glass, he lifted his and softly tapped his rim against hers, "to us," he said with a wink and a grin. She repeated his toast and drank a few sips from her cup.

"Well, are you happy with the house? You didn't say much while we were there?" She asked as she sat her glass down and began working on twirling her pasta onto her fork.

"No, I love it—I guess I was just soaking it all in, that and wondering how long it'll take us to christen every room."

"There were _a lot_ of rooms there," Scully said in fake seriousness.

"Whew, makes me tired just thinking about all the sex we'll have to have as soon as we move in."

"Well that's a shame." She said as she rubbed her foot up against his leg as she smiled at him, "I was hoping to have some fun tonight." He grabbed her foot and propped it up on his thigh, running his finger down the bottom of her foot and laughing when she began squirming. His hand slowly moved to her ankle, then to her calf, his strong fingers slowly caressing and rubbing the skin until he felt her muscles relax and she stopped fighting for her foot back.

He lifted a forkful of pasta to his mouth, looking heavily at her as he slowly chewed his food. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand move up her leg until he reached her inner thigh.

She reached under the table and put her hand over his hand, stopping him from moving any further up. He frowned but continued rubbing her leg, stretching his long fingers as high as they could reach. With her legs parted and no underwear, the smell of her arousal wafted through the air and was the only thing his nose could concentrating on.

He quickly ate his dinner and then impatiently watched Scully slowly finish hers, emptying her wine glass after her last bite.

"Now?" Mulder asked excitedly as he squeezed her leg tightly.

"Mulder," she laughed as she looked up at the clock. "It's only 8:00, isn't there something else you'd like to do now? We can go rent a movie." She giggled as she shook her head .

"Nope, I'd rather be right here doing this." He said as he slid out of his chair and got on the floor, crawling the short distance to her until he was on his knees between her legs. He pried her legs further apart until he had room enough to work, "I like that you're not wearing panties, I _love_ being able to smell you."

"Mulder" she said as she closed her eyes and blushed.

She put her hand over his mouth but he just kissed her fingertip and talked through her splayed fingers. "Don't be embarrassed—you never have to be uncomfortable when you're with me. Say whatever you want, do whatever you want." He slid his finger against her center, applying just enough pressure that her folds spread apart and his probing fingers became drenched in her arousal. "Mmm, I _really_ like how wet you get for me. When did this start?" he asked as he dipped his head down to kiss her inner thigh.

"Talk to me, please. I like hearing your voice." He begged.

"This morning…when you kissed me." She said quietly as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he asked, his voice low as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her thigh.

"Yes" she sighed as she relaxed in the chair.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere." She whimpered as she ran her hand through her hair and pushed it behind her ears.

"Here?" he asked as he raised up slightly and leaned towards her until his lips were gently, but barely, grazing her soft lips.

"Please" she whispered into his mouth, smiling when he covered her lips with his own as she flicked his tongue against her lip. She brought her hand up to his jaw, pulling his face closer as she opened her mouth wider and slipped her tongue into his mouth, feeling electric shock waves pulse through her body.

As soft as her words had been before, her passion in her kiss made up for it. She swept her tongue inside his mouth before pulling out and sucking at his lips only to return again with more intensity. He put his hand on her neck and angled her head so that she could deepen the kiss and she took advantage of the change to pull his tongue into her mouth.

He hummed, forcing the vibrations down her throat, as he rolled his tongue around her and pulled back to bite at her lips, urged on by her delicate moans. Her lips were soft and full, already swollen from their kisses, and he could feel the sparks flying between them every time his tongue swept across her lips. He slid his hand against her clit and she gasped and tilted her head back, grinding her hips against his probing fingers, wanting him to push them inside her.

She felt dizzy and lightheaded as he kissed her neck, working his way over to her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do—I want to hear you say it."

"Do whatever you want, I want it all." She groaned.

"No. Scully, tell me where you want my hands and where you want my lips. I want to know what you like." He knew she was apprehensive about talking to him about such things, it was understandable, but he needed to hear her say the words.

"I need to feel your fingers inside me." Her eyes were heavy as she spoke to him, her words breathy as he continued to slowly stroke his finger up and down her folds, rubbing her clit gently with each stroke. "Mulder, please," she begged as her hips bucked against his hand.

"Keep talking, it turns me on—it makes me so hard." He groaned as he pushed a finger into her, lazily thrusting in and out as he untied the belt on her robe and pushed it open until he could see her breasts. He almost leaned forward to press his lips against her nipple when he stopped and looked up at her.

She had closed her eyes when she saw his mouth moving towards her breast, but when she didn't feel his wet tongue slide against her skin, she opened her eyes and looked back at him with a questioning gaze.

"Tell me or I won't do it."

She lifted her hands until she could run her fingers through his hair, applying a little pressure to pull his mouth towards her chest, "I want you to suck on my nipples" she said quickly, rushing through the words as fast as she could; it didn't matter that he told her not to be embarrassed, she couldn't help but blush.

He lowered his head and latched his mouth onto her left breast, sucking hard on the skin and working his way to her nipple. He could taste her soap and smell the fragrance on her skin, it was so intoxicating. He moaned as he flicked his tongue against her nipple, feeling it harden and rise up against his tongue. "Bite it" he heard her whimper and he shoved his finger deeper inside her in response just before biting down on her nipple, rubbing his tongue softly against the trapped skin between his teeth. When he released the skin, he felt her fingernails dig into his scalp in a silence plea to continue.

"Mmm, I like that I can touch you like this—I _love_ that you want me to."

"Don't ever stop" she whimpered as she arched her back until her breast was against his mouth again and she shifted her upper body to allow her nipple to rub against his moist lips. She bit at her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to say something but closed it back. He added a second finger and began thrusting into her fast, moving his lips to her other breast. She reopened her mouth again and let the words fall out, "Oh God, Mulder—you make me so hot. I want…"

He looked up at her and gave her nipple one last hard suck before shifting onto his feet, staying bent over so he could continue pushing his fingers in and out of her as he lowered his face to hers. "What do you want? Tell me, Dana." He asked against her lips.

"I want you so bad," she moaned as she began pulling at his shirt and tugging it over his head. At her words, his fingers stopped moving against her; he brought both hands to her face and his head jerked back confusedly when she tilted her head away from his outreached hands.

"Mulder!" she said as she swatted his hand away from her face and he looked down to see his fingers still glistening with her slick arousal. He lifted the two fingers to his lips and began licking them clean, staring heavily at her as she watched him.

She whimpered and ran her hands hesitantly over his chest and working down to his pants waistband. He sucked in a deep breath as she unsnapped his pants and slid the zipper down.

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next, but he slid his fingers out of his own mouth and pressed them against her mouth, pushing past her lips until his fingertips were resting against her tongue. Her blue gaze flew up from his waist to his eyes, she shivered at the intensity of his stare and she began sucking on his fingers, running her tongue against his coarse fingers.

She could taste herself on his salty skin and while she would have thought that it would be distasteful, she couldn't deny the rush of arousal that flooded through her body as she finished licking his fingers clean. When she was done, she nibbled harshly at his fingertips until he pulled them from her mouth and grabbed her chin, tilting her face upwards until his mouth crashed against hers.

He sucked at her lips greedily, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and sliding against her tongue; he moaned as he tasted her arousal still lingering in their mouths and he grabbed her legs and forced her to wrap them around his waist. He finished pushing her robe off her body, "hold on to me." He said before picking her up and putting his hands on the bottoms of her thighs as he balanced her weight.

"Mulder—your hand," she said as she linked her hands around his neck and tightened her legs around him so that he wouldn't have to lift so much of her weight with his injured hand.

"Nothing is going to stop me from doing this Scully." He said as he kicked out of his pants and boxers and twisted her until she was sitting partially on the table but with most of her weight still on him. He leaned forward and put his mouth next to her ear, breathing in her scent as his tongue swirled against her ear, "put me inside you."

She reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of his firm shaft and guided it into her entrance, mewling softly as she pushed the tip of him inside him, wiggling her hips as her wetness coated him.

He stayed motionless as he watched her face relax while her breathing quicken as she prepared herself for him. A beautiful red blush had spread across her body and sweat was beginning to run across the chill bumps on her stomach. He growled her name in a low hum before he slammed into her, sending the table scooting backwards towards the wall.

She cried out and loosened her legs so that he could have more room to maneuver his hips. He pulled out and rammed back into her, taking two steps forward as the table continued moving backward. He rotated his hips as he pulled back out of her body. "How hard can I be with you?" he asked. He knew how hard he wanted to be but he wasn't sure her small body could handle it.

"Brutal." She moaned as she tilted her head back and tried to thrust her hips against him but he stopped her attempt.

He slowly pushed into her and grinded his balls against her ass, "don't just say what I want to hear. How hard do _you_ want me to be?"

"Harder than you've ever been with a woman before. Take me as hard as you can—I want you to."

This time he seemed to accept her answer as his jerked his hips away from her before sending his cock crashing back into her body; as soon as he was buried to the hilt, he took a step forward and focused all his force on his hips as he begin pushing the table further back into the wall, sending his cock even deeper inside her with the added pressure.

He wrapped his arm around her lower back and when he wrenched his cock out of her again, he yanked her body forward to meet his hard thrust as he pushed back inside her.

She was delirious, she wasn't conscious of saying any word in particular but an endless stream of noise was coming from her parted lips. He was reaching so deeply on every thrust and she felt the familiar tingling sensation running down her back as her orgasm began building up.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled hard at the short strands at his neck as his cock continued hammering into her, shifting his angle every few strokes so that he always felt slightly different than his last stroke had. "So. Fucking. Tight." He groaned and with a hard jerk, he pulled her back into his arms and started walking towards the bedroom, still pumping into her as fast as he could while still managing to walk and not drop her.

She lowered her head to his neck and began biting on his rough skin, running her tongue along his neck as she caught her breath. She heard him kick open the bedroom door before he carried her over to their bed. He fell onto the mattress roughly, using the momentum of their fall to drive his cock deeper inside her.

She screamed and relaxed her legs against the bed, raking her nails along his back as he bit hard at her nipples. "Tell me how much you love my cock, baby." He rasped against her breast before sucking hard at the sensitive skin. He drove into her again and groaned as he felt a gush of warm liquid soak his cock.

He pulled completely out of her and grabbed her hips, flipping her body over easily until her stomach was laying flat on the bed. "On your hands and knees." She did as he said but she still hadn't said anything. "Tell me, Dana" he said, referring to his first demand.

"Oh God, I love it." She whimpered, wanting to feel him again. She wiggled her ass but he still didn't move. "Mulder, I _need_ it inside me. Stop teasing me—please." She begged as she looked over her shoulder at him. He had gotten on his knees and positioned himself between her spread legs; he was stroking his hard, glistening cock as he stared hungrily at her swollen folds.

His eyes flicked up and connected with her gaze. His pupils were dilated so much that the warm brown coloring of his eyes was now just a tiny pin-point ring, replaced almost entirely by a predatory black pupil. "I want you to fuck me, Mulder—fuck me hard." She dared as she tossed her head up and let her hair cascade down her back.

He groaned and whipped his hips forward, entering and filling her completely in a split second. "Yes! Just like that!" she screamed as she widened her arms so she could better stabilize herself. His hips vibrated against hers and she barely had time to register the intense pleasure he was giving her before he was retreating and shoving back into her. "You drive me fucking crazy, Foxxx."

He sped up his thrusts and watched her ass bounce from his movements; it took a few moments to realize what she had called him and it shocked him that he had actually liked hearing her call him that.

He grabbed her hip bones tightly in both hands, completely forgetting his aching fingers, and began jerking her backwards every time he slammed into her, creating a steady bounce on mattress as he drove into her as quickly as he could.

All he could think about what how hard and painful his cock was, swollen with come that he needed to pump inside her; but instead of his release rising up, he just felt himself grow thicker.

"Play with my clit." Scully braved, finding that she was much more comfortable saying things to him when he was fucking her.

Mulder reached around with his long arm and slide his fingers against her center. He could feel her arousal seeping out of her and running down her legs, he felt his stomach tighten at the fact that he wanted to taste it. When his fingertip glided against her clit, her body clamped down on his throbbing shaft as she moaned and looked back to him, licking her lips. Her muscles slowly released their vise gripe on his cock and he continued shoving into her. "Harder, do whatever you want, I just need you." She said licking her lips again.

He hummed and began drilling into her, so hard that she wasn't able to stay on her hands and knees and he drove her body deep into the mattress as he continued plowing into her. "I love that I can take you like this" he gasped as he pulled out of her, "so damn perfect." He growled as he shoved back inside.

She screamed into the pillow and turned her head until he was able to understand what she was saying, "Fuck, it hurts so good. Use me Mulder."

Mulder's mind went dark. There were no conscious thoughts in his head as his hips continued drilling in to her body, forcing her to take all of him over and over and over again. He put his hands on her back and used her body to raise and lower himself into her

She began shivering and he knew she was close. He pumped into her a couple more times before her muscles locked up and her mouth parted in a silent scream. He sammed his hips hard against her, "scream!" he said, and a loud cry was ripped from her throat as she tossed beneath his weight. Just went her orgasm began tampering off, he continued trusting into her and poked softly against her anus until his fingertip slipped inside.

Immediately, he felt her convulsing and screaming again, this orgasm much stronger than the first. "Ohmygod, so intense!" she screamed. This time, when he felt her muscles compress against his cock, he too lost it and drained his release into her, screaming "all of me" with each spurt he pumped inside her.

His weight fell beside her and, after a few long minutes, he ran his hand softly up her back. "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he got worried and he leaned over her shoulder until he could see her face. She was asleep; he curled behind her, letting his body heat warm her naked skin. He looked down at her body lying next to his—it was very hard not to love her when she was like this.


	8. Acceptance

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 8: Acceptance by AnarchyX-Phile**

She closed her eyes and turned away from him as they both caught their breath. Their feet were tangled together and the heat radiating off him burned through her skin and straight down to her soul, yet still she shivered.

She felt his hand on her back, his fingers softly caressing her skin as he leaned over her body to look at her face. "Are you okay?" he had asked, but she said nothing; she kept her eyes closed until she felt him curl up behind her, wrapping his arm around her stomach as his other hand came up to play with her hair.

He didn't have to say anything; she could feel it in the way he held her, the way he breathed her name against her skin as he kissed her neck, the way his arm tightened around her just before he went to sleep as though he was afraid of losing her during the night.

And what scared her was that she was beginning to feel the same.

Sleep evaded her most of the night, and through the quiet hours she stared at her wedding rings as the moonlight shined against the stones.

.

The next morning, Mulder's arm moved to pull Scully closer to him but he found his body was wrapped around sheets rather than around her. He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw her curled up on the opposite side of the bed which, now that they had a king-sized bed, meant she was three feet away from him.

"What are you doing way over there?" he asked as he crawled over to her, lying down behind her and putting his hand on her upper arm, his thumb rubbing back and forth against her skin.

She woke up as soon as she felt his gentle caress; she yawned and pushed away from him, nearly falling off the side of the bed as she groaned, "five more minutes."

Even though she couldn't see him, he shook his head with a sleepy smile on his face. "I can't wait five more minutes. I want you now," he said as he eased the covers off her shoulders to expose her upper body. He slid his hand along her hip and up her stomach, slowly making his way to her breasts; he nuzzled his nose against the back of her head, until he could press his lips against the skin behind her ear.

She pushed his hand away from her stomach and pulled the covers back over her body. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked softly as he ran his finger down her hairline, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, I'm just…tired. I couldn't sleep last night," she said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have kept you company." He said into her hair, inhaling deeply through his nose and breathing in her scent.

"I was just restless, Mulder—I didn't want to have sex again." She said quietly, fisting her hand up in the sheets.

His brows furrowed and he jerked her body around until she was facing him. "Is that all you think I want from you?"

His hold on her arm intensified and she knew it would leave behind bruises. She tried to pull away but he merely grabbed her other arm and pinned her against the mattress. "You've never said differently," she said calmly. When he didn't release his hold on her she added whimpered, "Mulder, you're hurting me."

Immediately, he released her arms as his face sobered of any emotion other than regret. "Scully—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked down at her arm and saw the white and pink hand prints left behind on her skin; he gently rubbed her arm, smoothing his palm over the marks.

"Mulder," she said, trying to get his attention away from her arm. "What _do_ you want from me? All you said on our wedding night was that you wanted a home and you wanted to kiss me."

That's what had kept her up all night, wondering if he was looking at this marriage the same way she was beginning to; if he wanted the same thing she wanted. As far as she knew, he hadn't called his mother or father to tell them of his marriage. He hadn't told _anybody_ while she had spent hours on the phone with all her friends and family, apologizing that she hadn't told them sooner and promising that she'd have a cook-out soon so that they could all meet Mulder.

She stared at him as he thought about the question. Finally he shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from her; she could tell that it was just a defensive movement on his part and stayed silent until he finally gathered the nerve to voice his thoughts. "I want a marriage, Scully, and everything that goes along with it. Yes, that means having regular sex but it also means spending time together."

"What about love?" She asked quietly.

"What about it?" his eyes narrowed as though he was confused by her question, as though asking about love was completely inappropriate.

"Never mind" she whispered as her eyes dropped away and she tried to turn away from him again.

He huffed as he released her and let her turn her back to him. "Do you want to call in sick?" he asked as he lowered his head to kiss her arm. When she shook her head, he kissed her arm again, "I can take care of the office and you can sleep. And when I get home, we can go out to dinner and a movie."

She closed her eyes and her lips pursed as she thought about it. "No, I'll go in with you—there are quite a few reports I need to get caught up. We can still go out tonight though." She said, somewhat relieved that he wanted to do something other than have sex with her.

She sat up and slid her legs off the side of the bed, stretching her upper body as her neck popped. As Mulder watched her, he was comforted in the fact that she didn't feel shy being naked in front of him, but as he heard the muscles in her neck crack, he cringed.

He ran his hand up her spine, coming to rest lightly on the back of her neck, "I can fix this tonight too." He said as he leaned forward to press a quick kiss at the base of her neck as his fingers began massaging the tense muscles. "Please don't tell me that I did this to you." he said, sitting up as his hands continued rubbing the muscles.

"I've just been stressed lately—and I think a little of it is left behind from med school." She sighed as she relaxed under his finger's steady pressure; she turned and kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth. "You get a shower first, I'll cook breakfast. What would you like?"

She watched his eyes trail down her upper body, lingering on her pert breasts until his eyes came back and stayed on her lips. "Toast and coffee is fine."

She shook her head with a slight smile. "I was thinking omelets."

"Ah, already turning into a little homemaker, I like that," he laughed

He scooted next to her so that his feet would dangle off the side of the bed and with a sleepy groan he stood up and stumbled into the bathroom.

She made breakfast and had just finished eating her omelet when she heard his voice over the sound of the shower. "Scully, will you get into my bag and bring me my shaving kit?" he yelled out of the bathroom as he finished washing the soap out of his hair.

She went to his duffle bag and began riffling through it, removing the video tapes one by one and looking at each title as she sat them down on the coffee table. By the time she reached the bottom of the bag, her coffee table was stacked full of tapes. In the bottom was a worn leather bag with a can of shaving creme, razors, and a small glass bottle of aftershave.

"What took you so long?" he asked when she came into the bathroom and set the shaving kit on the vanity.

Her eyes quickly scanned down his body, her tongue licking the corner of her bottom lip as she stared at the damp towel tied around his waist. "Sorry, your uh… choice of entertainment, dear, is quite _extensive_."

He looked at her hesitantly as he smeared some shaving creme on his face, "I'll get rid of them if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, they're yours—you keep them." She said as she turned away and headed back out the door. Before she could step out of the bathroom, she felt his hand grab her wrist and she turned around to look back at him.

As tired and sleepy as she was, she couldn't deny the rush of excitement she felt whenever he looked at her; the way her stomach tightened in anticipation when he stared at her lips. She felt her knees weaken as he took a step closer to her. She inhaled a deep breath and smiled as she began to repeat some of the titles she remembered seeing. " _Return to Planet Sex_ , _Apollo 69, Deep Throat, Cheerleaders, Barely Legal_ and I was quite surprised when I saw, " _The Ginger Effect_ and _Crimson Ride_ "

He shook his head and blushed; he lifted his thumb to her mouth and traced the outline of her lips, "they don't compare, if that's what you're thinking." He lowered his hand and pressed his lips against her mouth, sucking gently on her bottom lip before he pulled away.

"No, I'm just wondering how strong they made your right hand." She teased as she wiped the shaving creme off her face he left behind. He laughed loudly but then grew completely silent when she pulled off her robe and stepped into the shower, turning the water on as she began washing her hair.

Despite having taken care of his erection while he showered, he felt himself harden again as he listened to her showering—picturing the water running down her body, her hair growing dark under the water, her skin reddening from the heat and steam.

He turned to the mirror and wiped away the steam that had settled on the glass as he began shaving, his hand slightly shaking as his breathing quickened. The edge of the bathroom counter was at the perfect height and every time he leaned forward towards the mirror for get a better angle, the edge of the counter rubbed against his erection and made his breathing quicken.

He ached to feel her fingers around him, to feel her hand pumping up and down his hard length. The few times she had touched him, the strokes were short and fleeting—their passion too intense to move slowly. He wanted to watch her as she stroked him into a frenzy; he wanted to feel the tightness of her lips as she slid them against him, as her tongue moved along his flesh.

He looked into mirror and saw sweat roll down his face. After glancing behind him to make sure the shower curtain was pulled completely shut, he sat his razor down and slipped his hands under the towel, gripping his cock hard as he tried to imagine that it was her fingers instead.

His lips parted as he began panting, his strokes growing more rapid as he stared at the shower curtain through the mirror. He could see her outline through the white curtain, see her hands moving over her body as she smoothed soap over her skin. And then both her hands went to her breasts as she cupped them, lifting them slightly and running her fingers against her nipples. He bit back a groan as he widened his stance.

Scully's skin was so sensitive; everywhere he had touched her last night, every section of skin he had licked, bit, and kissed were on fire under the water spray. Her hands played with her breasts, her fingers mindlessly tweaking her nipples into hard peaks as her hips rolled.

Her head feel backwards and her hair cascaded down her back; she gave her right breast one last squeeze before she let her hand fall between her legs, her gentle short fingers rubbing circles around her clit as her hips swayed back and forth. Her mouth dropped open and her left hand went to rest against the shower wall, steadying herself as her right hand continued sliding against her center.

She turned her head and could see the outline of Mulder's body as he stood in front of the sink. She bit down on her lip as she remembered the heat and desire he stirred within her, how soft his bottom lip was as it moved across her skin. His tongue had felt so good against her clit as his finger reached inside her; she slid her own fingers into her slick body and nearly groaned in frustration when she couldn't reach as far as his could.

He watched her hips buck against her hand as she fingered herself, her back arching as her head tilted upwards towards the ceiling. He swallowed hard and rubbed his palm against the tip of his shaft, lubricating his hand with his pre-cum. "Dana" he whispered silently as he gritted his teeth and stared at her outline. He was torn between watching her drive herself to completion and ripping open the curtain to take her himself.

She could hear the sloshing of water against her palm as her fingers worked vigorously against her clit. She imagined Mulder's breath at the back of her neck, warming her skin and sending an electric pulse down her spine. Her hips bucked against her hand again and this time she couldn't help the low whimper that escaped her lips.

She looked at his outline again and saw him still standing in front of the mirror, maybe he hadn't heard her. She looked down at her hand and closed her eyes, picturing his head between her legs, his hands spreading her thighs apart as his mouth licked at her arousal. She could almost feel the coarseness of his beard as it slid against her inner thigh, the way his hair tickled her fingertips as she ran her hands along his scalp. With a quiet, "Foxxx" she came around her fingers, her muscles gripping hard at her hand as she wished desperately that it was him inside her instead.

When he heard her sigh his name, his next stroke became tighter and he pumped his release into his hand and against the counter top, "Oh fuck—Dana." He panted as he squeezed himself until he grew flaccid again.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the wall rack so he quickly cleaned up and retied the towel around his waist. When she stepped out of the shower, she looked at him and smiled, "you missed a spot." He looked down at his chest, thinking he may have spurted on himself too. She gave him an odd look before walking over to pick up the razor.

"Right here" she said as she slid the razor against his skin a few times, running it under the water to clean it before returning to his skin. "And here" she said as she moved his head to see his other cheek. She ran her hands across his cheeks, down his jaw, and along his neck before finally nodding, "perfect."

"Thank you" he said as he turned and wrapped her into his arms, kissing her greedily and not letting her come up for air until she returned the kiss with equal fervor. When he finally released her lips with one final bite, he ran his hands up her back, "hurry and get dressed—I'm kind of looking forward to seeing everyone's face when they see us walk in wearing wedding rings."

.

The work day went by quickly as Mulder began assembling information on their newest case and Scully wrapped up their last case. At 3:00, the phone rang and Mulder picked it up.

It was Skinner requesting that Scully come up to his office for a meeting.

"We'll be up in a minute." He said, swinging his legs off the desk and onto the floor.

"No, just Agent Scully this time, Mulder." Skinner had responded before hanging up.

Mulder's brows furrowed as he looked over at Scully. "Skinner wants to see you alone in his office. Why do you think that is?" he asked as he propped his feet back up onto the desk.

"I don't know but I'll drop the expense report off on my way up." She got up and buttoned her suit jacket, grabbing her briefcase and the expense report file before walking out the door without so much as nod goodbye.

.

"Agent Scully, please sit down." Skinner said as he pointed towards an empty chair in front of him as he sat down in his plush leather chair. Cigarette Smoking Man was in the far corner of the room, puffing away on a glowing red cigarette and filling the room with smoke.

"What is this about, sir?" she asked, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and Agent Mulder's wedding this past weekend. Why wasn't I informed of these plans?"

Scully swallowed nervously as she sat up straighter in her chair. "I'm not aware of any company or procedural policies that require an agent to seek approval before being married." She said and when he didn't respond, she added a strained, "sir," as she arched her eyebrow.

"Maybe not officially but when you've been assigned to debunk the X Files, there are certain unspoken expectations you are required to follow." Skinner said, cutting his eyes over to CSM and frowning as he flicked some ashes against the carpet.

CSM walked over and leaned back against the wall behind Skinner's desk, staring at Scully judgmentally until she turned her glare upon him. "Is there something _you_ wish to ask me directly?" she asked and watched him shift his feet under her stare.

"I have already spoken to Fox about the _arrangement_. I would like to extend my congratulations to you as well—you have him fooled completely, my dear." He added as he nodded approvingly at Skinner and took another puff from his cigarette.

"I have no idea what you mean, I have not _fooled_ Mulder." Scully said honestly.

CSM's face fell slightly as he straightened and walked towards her, the stench of cigarettes overwhelming her and making her sick. "You love Agent Mulder then?"

Scully licked her lips and swallowed, "of course I do-he's my husband." She said quietly.

"This may seem like a personal question, but I must ask. Have you consummated the relationship?" the man asked, the smoke trailing out his mouth with every word.

Scully's eyes widened as her temper began to rage up. "Just what the hell kind of question is that?" She gasped as she stared at him, her face growing red. She looked over at Skinner and her glare intensified, making him blush. "I don't have to sit here and answer these questions. You have no right to ask me that!"

CSM chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." He took a step nearer to her, his yellow eyes flicking down to her stomach as his mind wondered for a moment. "Will you still be able to work efficiently to discredit his work with this newly developed…situation."

"No sir, I have not nor will I ever solely work to discredit Mulder's work; my presence in the X Files is to provide a medical and scientific outlook into each case and work to solidify the work rather than destroy it. My marriage will not change that."

Skinner cleared his throat and stood up, unwilling to let this conversation continue. The less CSM knew about Scully and Mulder's relationship, the safer they were. "That will be all, Agent Scully." He said as he walked her to the door. "I'd be careful if I were you." He said quietly when she began walking out the door.

"We both sleep with our guns, _sir_." She snapped as she pushed by him, obviously disappointed that he would let a man as slimy as CSM pull his strings.

.

When Scully rushed back into the office, Mulder could tell the meeting hadn't gone well. "What did he say?" he finally asked her an hour later after he'd watch her storm around and 'clean' the office, needing an excuse to slam drawers and throw things into the wastebasket.

"They congratulated me. Mulder…they fucking congratulated me." She said as she wrenched a drawer closed and watched the filing cabinet shudder from the force.

"Well that was…nice…" he said as he looked at her confusedly.

"No it wasn't. They asked if we had consummated our relationship."

Mulder was on his feet in a heartbeat with the phone in his hand. "Skinner asked you that?"

"No, Cigarette Smoking Man was there and he was the one that asked." She said as she gave the cabinet one last kick before going to Mulder's desk and sitting on the edge.

"Did he touch you?" When she merely shook her head without looking him in the eye, he asked again. "Scully? Did he touch you?"

"No." She answered as she lifted her gaze to his eyes.

"What else did they ask you?" he asked more calmly.

"If us being married was going to change the way we worked together."

"What did you say?"

"I told them truth—throughout the whole meeting." She said defensively. "I said that I would continue solidifying your work with my medical background. We have a 75% case closure rating, Mulder. We are doing a good job and Skinner can see that."

He sat the phone back down, deciding against a heated phone call to Skinner would be better served at a later time when Scully wasn't here to witness his rage.

"Is that all they asked?"

"Yes," she sighed, going to put away her work and clean her desk up as the clock clicked to 5:00. "Well, he asked if I loved you."

Mulder's hands stopped moving as he glanced across the room at her, his throat tightened and he shifted on his feet. "What did you tell them?"

"I told him that I did." She said quickly as she went to coat rack and slipped her coat on.

Mulder's mouth gaped open as he watched her button up her coat. ' _I told them truth—throughout the whole meeting.'_

"Are you coming?" she asked as she held out his coat to him. He swallowed and nodded his head, going to her and putting on his coat as he stared at her. When they were ready to go, he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly against his lips when he had pulled away.

"I'm just really looking forward to our date tonight," he smiled as he opened the door and ushered her out into the hallway—all thoughts of CSM and conspiracies left behind in their office.


	9. Discovery

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 9: Discovery by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they got home, Mulder told Scully to lie down and take a nap. "Our dinner reservation is at 7:30, I can wake you up thirty minutes before we need to leave."

"Aren't you tired too?" she asked; she was as surprised as he was when the words came out of her mouth.

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I can always nap." He followed her into the bedroom and kicked his shoes off, throwing his jacket and tie on the floor as he stretched out sideways on the bed. She toed off her shoes, pantyhose and jacket before she climbed in to lie down beside him.

He turned to face her as he lifted his hand and put it on her hip, pulling her into him until her face was pressed against his neck and he felt her sigh a relaxing breath against his skin.

He felt her fingers unfasten the top two buttons on his dress shirt so he could breathe more easily and then her breathing deepened and he knew she was already asleep. He kissed her temple and nuzzled his nose into her hair, falling asleep surrounded by her scent.

.

When he woke up, he could tell by the lighting in the room that the sun was beginning to set. He looked down at the woman in his arms and felt his chest tighten. Her arm was now wrapped around him and the top of her hand had slid under his waistband and her fingers laid lightly against his ass. Her lips were pursed and pressed against his lower neck and some stray red strands were tickling his nose.

He cupped her cheek and lowered his lips to her ear, "Dana, wake up. It's time to get ready."

She mewed softly and stretched against him, "Fox" she whispered against his skin just before her eyelids fluttered open. She licked her lips and swallowed as she started to sit up. "Mulder, what time is it?" She asked in mid yawn.

He turned around until he could see the clock on the nightstand. "Quarter 'til seven." He kissed her cheek softly and sat up, unbuttoning his dress shirt and kicking out of his suit pants. He went to the closet and pulled out a tuxedo, "You want me to shave again?" he asked as he turned to her and ran his hand over his jaw.

She shook her head with a small smile on her face that made him cock his head to the side. "What's that grin for?" he asked as he walked towards her, his eyes watching her intently as she let her blouse fall to the floor.

"I like your scratchy beard." She admitted as she lifted her hand up to rub across his dark stubble.

"Oh yea, then I'm never shaving again." He laughed as he turned his head and nipped at her fingertips.

"But I like you smooth too," she countered.

"You can't have it both ways." He whispered against her ear as he rubbed his beard against her neck, laughing when she sucked in a deep breath and laughed.

"Oh but I can—smooth and gentle in the morning, rough and hard at night." She said breathlessly.

"So _that's_ the way you like it," he smiled as he stepped away from her and started dressing again.

She went to her closet and started flipping through her clothes. "Where are we going?" She asked as she pulled out two different dresses and held them up to her body. One was green with a long waist and a high slit up the leg while the other was black and fit a bit tighter. She decided on the black dress and grabbed a slim black bowtie for Mulder to wear.

"It's a surprise." He said as he shook his head.

She got dressed in the bathroom, straightening her hair and reapplying her makeup. She smoothed her hands over the hips, loving the way the fabric felt against her body. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Mulder sitting on the couch watching the news while he tied his bowtie.

She slid into a pair of heels and came back out into the living room, holding her hand out to him. "Ready?" she asked as she pulled him to his feet.

His eyes widened as he stared at her, "you're beautiful." He said softly as his hand came up to feel the silk of her dress against her stomach. She pulled on his hand until it was wrapped around her back and they walked out of the building, heading towards the parking garage.

When they got into the car, he put his hand on her knee as he drove them to the other side of town. It was a small Italian restaurant on the corner of the street; he pulled up to the front of the restaurant and got out, handing the keys to the parking attendant as he walked around to help Scully out of the car.

He pulled her into the restaurant, tugging on her arm until she stepped close enough to wrap her arm around him. They were seated in a back corner, far enough away that they could talk in private but close enough they could still hear the violinist as he played.

"This is very nice Mulder—very sweet." She said as she reached out and held it hand across the table.

"I can be sweet, Scully. I can be _a lot_ of things once you get to know me." He said cryptically as he smiled at her. He scooted his chair closer to her so that he was sitting beside her rather than in front of her.

She blushed and took a sip of wine as she looked back at the menu. She wanted to have something she'd never had before—something that would commemorate the newness of this experience with Mulder but at his insistence—and whining—they ended up ordering mozzarella sticks for their appetizers; she ordered something she couldn't pronounce for her main course while Mulder order some type of pasta.

When the appetizer was delivered, she laughed when he grabbed one up and held it out to her mouth; she bit into it and took in a deep breath as she tasted the hot cheese mixed with the spiced marinara sauce. He laughed and swiped his finger against her lips before eating the rest of the bite himself. "It's very good" she said once she swallowed.

The dinner went quickly and they barely ate as they became so involved in their conversations, each story revealing a little bit more about their pasts that the other didn't know. Mulder told of her his years as a profiler before he found the X Files and she described her years in medical school and the hectic year of her medical residency.

"I called my mother today, by the way. She says she would love to have lunch with us one day—well, she said _us_ but I know she meant that she'd like to have lunch with _you_."

"Really?" she asked.

"Well yeah, it's not every day a mother is told she has a new daughter-in-law. Plus, I suspect that she never really thought I'd get married."

"Now why would she think that?" she laughed.

He turned his head so that she could see his profile, "have you seen this nose?" he asked with a smile on his face as he turned back to face her.

"Oh stop it, you know you're handsome." She laid her hand gently on his leg as she smiled at him, her fingertips rubbing lightly against his pants just as he had done to hers last night.

"So we sign the paperwork for the house tomorrow. We can call in the morning and have the power and water turned on—we could sleep in our new house tomorrow night if you want." He said. "A single sleeping bag, we'll roast marshmallows in the fireplace and have smores for dinner…"

"I think that would be nice. Do you…just want to take the rest of the week off?" she asked, looking at him over her eyelashes. "Skinner knows we're married now, he'll think it's our honeymoon."

"Scully, I _will_ take you on a honeymoon. As soon as we get moved in and settled in the new house—I'll take you anywhere you want."

"That's not necessary, Mulder." She said as she shook her head; she went to move her hand off his leg but he pressed his palm against the back of her hand and held her still.

"I don't want you to miss out on anything; just start thinking about interesting places you'd like to go. It all depends on how you want to see me dressed—swimming trunks, snow suit, hell I'll even take you to a nudist colony so you can watch me walk around naked all day."

"I like the sounds of that—though I don't think I'd like any other woman having that pleasure." She said as her voice lowered.

His eyes moved down to her cleavage and he swallowed and licked his lips. "I think you're right—I would turn into a monster if I saw another man look at you." She felt her stomach tighten as his hand moved up her arm, his fingers burning her skin.

They leaned towards each other, eyes heavy as they stared at each others mouth. She moved her hand to his inner thigh the moment she felt his lips slide against hers. He licked her lips, tasting the spices from her food before his tongue pushed into her mouth, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head.

She hummed low in her throat as she pulled back, only to open her mouth wider and as she leaned closer towards him, rubbing her tongue against his as her hand moved further up his leg. He sucked hard at her bottom lip and released a shaky breath as he ended the kiss. "We still have a show to go see Scully." He groaned softly as he glanced down at her hand resting just below his crotch.

Her eyes followed his and widened when she saw just how close she was to covering his erection. She hadn't even realized her hand had been moving against him; she wasn't conscious of anything when his lips were on hers.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she sat back in her chair and moved her hand back down to his knee.

"Don't apologize. I like it when you do things like that."

"Oh yeah?" she asked mischievously.

"Mmmhmm, I _really_ like it." He clarified as he waved for a waiter. "Do you want any dessert?"

Her smile grew wider as she nodded her head and winked at him, "definitely, but later." He chuckled low in his throat as he handed the waiter his credit card. "What show are we going to?"

"A comedy—I thought we could use a laugh."

.

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk and waited for their car to be brought back around, Mulder kept his palm on her back, splaying his fingers out against her silk dress as his fingertips rubbed against her. When he looked down at her, he smiled to see that she was staring at her rings, watching the stones glisten in the streetlights as her hand laid against the dark silk dress.

He put his left hand over hers, letting his wedding band catching the light as well; when he saw their car pulling around the corner, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the rings before turning her hand over to kiss her palm. Her fingers curled to cup his cheek as she looked up at him. "Shall we, Mrs. Mulder?" he asked as he extended his arm out when the car pulled up in front of them.

He tipped the attendant before driving away, his hand returning to her knee as he navigated through the traffic. He pulled into a small parking garage and handed the gate attendant a pair of tickets. The attendant pointed them to a parking spot and told them how to get to the elevator.

When they walked out of the elevator, Scully was surprised at how upscale the building was. Everyone was wearing tuxedos and evening gowns, laughing over champagne glasses and horderves.

"Next time, we go to a baseball game." Mulder said in her ear as his hand moved to her lower back and he led her through the lobby and up a set of stairs. "Luckily, I got us a private box—with your wandering hands, I think it was money well spent." He laughed as they walked down a long hallway lined in doors.

He pulled her to a stop in front of a door and checked his tickets; he smiled as he swung the door open and looked inside: two overstuffed chairs sat in the middle of the room looking over a three foot balcony at a large stage. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him.

.

They laughed non-stop for the next two hours and Mulder even had to lean over to wipe the tears from her eyes at one point. Despite how much fun they were having, their hands were still roaming each others body. He had wrapped his arm around her and they were sitting so close together that she was practically sitting in his lap. His hand had dropped down from her waist and was now rubbing against her ass.

Every time he moved his hand against her, she felt her stomach flip and tighten. How could he evoke such feelings within her? How could she want him so badly after they had just slept together last night? But she did—she wanted him desperately.

Her arm was wrapped around his back, underneath his jacket so that she could feel his skin through the thin dress shirt. Every few minutes, one of them would turn their head and kiss the other's cheek—each time getting closer and closer to kissing their lips instead. When the show was nearly over, he finally tilted his head enough for his lips to cover hers. He went to pull away, satisfied with a small taste with a promise of more later, but she moaned and shook her head, bringing him back against her as she latched on to his bottom lip and began sucking and licking at it.

"Let's go home." She said before she kissed him again, this time working on his upper lip. He could say no to a lot of things—but never to Scully. He grabbed her hand and they practically ran out of the theater and towards their car.

.

.

.

When they got to their apartment door, Mulder was gnawing hard at his lips as he tried to keep his hands off her. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her against every wall in the apartment; but after she had admitted to telling Skinner and CSM that she loved him, he wanted to give her what they hadn't had yet: achingly beautiful sex.

He was going to kiss every square inch of her body, give her orgasm after orgasm before he ever slid inside her; he wanted to give her more pleasure than any other man has before, to drive away every memory she had of a past lover until she could only remember the feeling of his hands on her skin, the feeling of his tongue sliding against her, the taste of his sweat, and the smell of his arousal. All of it was for her—only for her.

She swallowed hard as she ran her hand against her stomach, attempting to calm the storm raging inside her. She had seen so many different sides of Mulder since their wedding night and she felt herself growing more and more attached to him each night they spent together. She had decided today at lunch that she was going to thoroughly seduce him tonight—hoping that maybe, if she was good enough, he may start to fall in love with her.

She knew him well enough to know that, while he enjoyed a passionate response from her, he craved her desire more than anything else. He wanted to know that she wanted him, wanted to hear her say that she ached for his touch and was driven mad with longing. He had had her body before, but tonight she was going to offer him her mind; tonight she would show him exactly how intense her desire was for him.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning the light on as he stepped aside and let her come in too. He closed the door and locked all locks. As he hung his coat on the coat rack, he saw the lights flicker off and he glanced over to see Scully looking at him through the darkness; she slid her hand into his and laced her fingers in between his as she started walking towards the bedroom.

When they stepped into the room, she pulled him into a hug as she slid her arms around his waist, pressing her face against his suit and breathing in his cologne. She felt him run his fingers through her hair as he tightened their embrace. He kissed her forehead and down her hairline until he reached her ear. "I'm going to check and make sure everything is locked up, I'll be right back." He said as he pecked her softly on the corner of her mouth.

As soon as he stepped out of the room, she released a slow breath and rocked on her feet. Candles. She needed candles. She rushed around the room, pulling candles out of drawers, off the top of the dressers, and out of her closet. Once she had them all sitting on the two nightstands, she lit them and smiled as the flames lit the room in a dark, romantic light.

She stepped out of her shoes and wiggled her toes as she began to relax. She heard Mulder come back into the room and she turned to look at him, the candlelight flashing against his brown eyes and allowing his hunger for her reflect out his gaze.

She walked over to him and held out her arm, smiling when he stepped into her embrace and kissed the top of her head. She moved her hands up as she untied his bowtie and pulled it out of his collar, tossing it forgotten on the floor as her fingers began working on his shirt buttons.

While she worked, he tilted her chin up until he could press his lips softly against hers. He didn't nibble or lick at her lips, content to just move slowly as he closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of her lips pursed against his, the feeling of her breath as it blew across his moist lips.

He felt his shirt being untucked and he dropped his hands so that she could pull his shirt and jacket off his arms, her hands moving slowly up his bare arms and gripping his biceps. She dropped her head until she could press her lips against the front of his shoulder blade; she closed her eyes when she felt his hands move round her back and begin sliding down the zipper on the back of her dress.

As he slowly exposed her skin, he stepped close to her and kissed her ear, "you're so beautiful." He said just before her dress fell to the floor in a black silk puddle. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her shoulder, his hands sliding against her warm back. He pursed his lips and released a slow breath as he felt her kisses move towards the center of his chest.

She unfastened his pants and pushed them to the floor, letting him walk her backwards towards the bed as he kicked out of his socks and shoes and stepped out of his pants. His hands came up to her face again, his lips seeking out hers and moving slowly against her lips as he laid her down on the bed and laid down beside her.

"Turn over," he said against her cheek as he put his hands on her back and began pulling her right shoulder forward until she was face down on the mattress. He cupped his hands around his mouth and breathed out, feeling his breath warm his palms before he pressed his hands against her back, gliding his fingertips down her spine before moving back up to her neck.

He began massaging the muscles at her neck as he kissed her upper back. "So you've been this tense since med school?" he asked softly as he pressed his lips against her ear.

"Mmmhmm" she sighed as she laid her head against the pillow. "My residency probably didn't help matters either." She added.

He laughed against her hair, warming her neck and making her gasp. "Probably not. Neither do our stakeouts and monster hunts. I know I haven't said so before you, but I appreciate everything you do for me."

"It's my work too. Plus, I enjoy the monster hunts... the stakeouts, not so much."

"Hey, I bought pine scented air fresheners just for you." he laughed as he kneaded her back a little harder, shifting onto his knees so he could get a better angle.

She smiled against the pillow and shifted her head so that he could massage the side of her neck.

He watched her lips tilt into a smile and he couldn't resist lowering his head and pressing his mouth against hers quickly, her surprised gasp making his stomach tighten. "You smile more now," he mused as his hands continued moving against her back. "I like it."

Her smile grew wider, "I guess I have a few more reasons to smile now."

"Oh yeah? And what are some of those reasons?"

"Free massages" she said as she turned her head back to look at him.

"What makes you think this is free?" he chuckled as his hand began moving down her back, rubbing the backs of her rib cage. When his hands reached the middle of her back, his fingers slid under her bra strap and rubbed her skin lightly.

She bit down on her lip as she felt her stomach knot up. While one hand continued pressing against her skin, his other hand reached up and unhooked her bra clasp, letting the weight of her breasts fall and press against the mattress.

She hummed and smiled as his fingers rubbed against her sides, his fingertips stretching to softly caress the sides of her breasts. "Feels so nice," she sighed as she wiggled slightly against the mattress.

Mulder smiled and leaned down to press his lips at the bottom of her spine just above the waistband of her panties. She hissed and he felt her body shudder before she laughed at herself. "I take it that feels nice too," he said as he returned her laughter.

" _Very_ nice." She clarified, rolling her eyes closed when she felt his tongue slid against her skin where his lips just were. His hands continued kneaded her muscles, taking extra care whenever he found knotted muscles.

When his hands reached the base of her spine, she thought he was going to tell her to flip back over, but instead, his hands slid briefly against her ass before continuing down her legs, massaging her thighs and calf muscles. He pressed wet kisses on the backs of her knees and smiled amusingly as he felt her body jerk under his touch.

He took her left foot in his hand and began knead the sole of her foot, feeling himself harden when he heard her moan as her foot flexed into his hand. "I do believe I've found your magic spot" he said lowly as he pressed his thumb harder into her sole.

"Mmmm, I think you found my magic spot a few nights ago" she said as her eyes opened to look down at him playfully. He licked his lips and smiled back at her before lowering his head and kissing the bottom of her foot, eliciting another moan.

He picked up her other foot and this time when he kissed her sole, she gasped, "Fox."

He hummed in the back of his throat and kissed her foot again before crawling back up to the top of the bed, stretching out beside her as he wrapped his arms around her, turning her body until she was lying on her side facing him. "I like it when you say my name like that."

"You do?" she asked in surprise, knowing he didn't like people using his first name.

He nodded his head as he leaned forward and kissed her, this time running his tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips parted instantly and he ran his tongue along the back of her lip before he pulled away and tried to move his mouth down her neck but she pushed his head away as she pulled his shoulder forward.

"Flip over, it's my turn." She said as she sat up and tried to push him on his stomach.

He shook his head and fought against her. "I'm not done yet," he argued.

"Maybe not, but it's still my turn." She said as she gave his shoulder a hard shove until he landed on his stomach. She crawled on top of him and straddled his lower back so that he couldn't argue with her anymore. She finished removing her bra and threw it in the floor; she leaned forward and kissed his upper back before she slid her hands up his spine, her small fingers digging into his skin and feeling the muscles twitch under her fingertips.

She giggled and ran her nails softly against his skin. "What?" he asked as he turned her head to look at her.

"I just realized that this is the first time I've actually seen your bare back." she said, her chuckle turning into a laugh as her body shook above him.

He started laughing too before relaxing against the bed and burrowing his head back into pillow. "Well explore away, baby, it's all yours."

She hummed and leaned down until her face was beside his head, her lips kissing his ear, "I like the sounds of that." She said in between kisses. She wasn't very good at giving massages, her fingers weren't strong enough to work through all the knots, but she tried really hard to give him as much pleasure as he gave her; judging by his sighs, she was doing a decent job.

When she reached his lower back, she twisted her body until she was facing the other way, wiggling her lower body against him as she tried to get comfortable. When she heard him moan, she smiled and lowered her body until she could kiss his upper thighs.

"Jesus Dana, you're killing me." He gasped as he felt his cock twitch.

She laughed against his skin and kissed him again, "slowly baby—so very, _very_ slowly." She said as she gently nipped at the skin behind his knee.

As soon as she kissed his skin, he would feel her fingers there against him, rubbing and gliding over his muscles and tendons but when she got to his calves, he stopped her. "Don't mess with my feet."

She turned back to look at him with her eyebrow arched. "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" she asked as she ran a single finger down the sole of his left foot.

His leg jerked and in an instant, she felt herself being lifted into the air before landing against the mattress, her head at the foot of the bed with Mulder leaning over her. "Your husband—that's who." He said as leaned down and kissed her. Though his words were playful, his lips were still soft, his tongue barely gliding across her lips.

"More," she said as she linked her arms around his neck. "Please" she added with an adorable smile before she pulled his mouth down against hers. He slid his tongue further into her mouth, finally letting it move against hers; he pulled back to suck and pull at her bottom lip before he pushed his tongue back into her mouth.

She could feel his firm erection through his boxers as he shifted above her and she whimpered as it slid against her thigh. He kissed down her neck and across her chest.

She was holding her breath in anticipation as his mouth hovered above her breasts, her hands lifting to his head so she could run her fingers through his hair. He shifted slightly until he could press his lips against the side of her breast, licking and kissing the soft skin as he worked towards her areola.

As soon as she felt his breath against her nipple, her hips bucked against him as she hissed in a deep breath. "Mmmulder," she mewed as she ran her fingernails down his back. "It's so good, you make me so dizzy." She said as one of her hands went to her head, smoothing her hair out of her eyes as she breathed deeply.

He smoothed his tongue across her nipple before circling it in wet kisses. "I love how responsive you are," he said hotly before he lowered his lips back to her skin. He moved to kiss her other breast, smiling when he saw that her nipple was hard before he ever touched her.

He kissed the underside of her breast before moving down to kiss each individual rib. When he reached her lower stomach, she was already panting heavily as he reached to pull down her underwear. He had started smelling her arousal faintly while he massaged her, but now that he removed the only barrier left, her scent flooded his senses and made his cock throb.

"Only you can do this to me," she whimpered as felt a rush of warmth seep out of her; she watched his head dip down to kiss her inner thigh as his body shifted down the bed until he was between her legs. He looked up at her, smiling as he saw the hunger in her eyes mirror his own.

He felt his chest tighten as he watched her head fall back against the mattress, moaning as she felt him spread her legs further apart. He kissed her thigh, sliding his jaw against her skin and watching her squirm as his beard scratched against her skin.

She was about to go insane as she waited to feel his lips against her, to feel his tongue sliding against her center. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest and then she felt his breath against her and her heart stopped. "Oh God Fox" she gasped as her hips involuntarily bucked upwards.

He smiled briefly before he pressed his mouth against her, his lips opening as his tongue slid up her folds. Her hands were fisted in the sheets beside her and he reached blindly for her until they were holding hands, their fingers tightly interlaced as he worked his mouth against her.

She felt weightless as his tongue flicked against her clit and she screamed as he moaned against her, the vibration tickling her sensitive folds. Her back arched off the mattress and she hissed when she felt him laugh against her. She tightened her hold on his hands as she collapsed against the mattress. "Please Mulder, please" she begged as a cold sweat rose up against her skin.

He increased his suction and moved his tongue faster against her; he thought about what she had said earlier about his beard and had an idea. He sucked hard at her clit and shifted his jaw slightly sideways and let his beard glide against her skin. He felt her hands clamp down on his hands almost painfully as her body shook and a loud continuous moan was ripped from her throat. Her muscles locked up and her body writhed wildly under his mouth as he felt her grow wetter.

He answered her moan with one of his own as he pulled one of his hands away from hers. "So good baby, I love the way you sound." He said before he slid his finger into her still pulsing body. As he pumped into her, forcing his hand to move slowly, he moved back up her body.

When he was stretched out above her, he rested his forehead against hers and their eyes locked onto each other as he added a finger and sped up his thrusts. She began panting loudly and she wrapped her arm around his back. "Kiss me," she said as pursed her lips.

He dropped his head and licked at her lips, watching her eyelids flutter closed as her lips parted. She sucked hard at his lips until a whimper forced her to break away from him. He kissed her neck and tightened his hold on her hand as his other hand sped up, twisting his wrist until he could slide his thumb against her clit as he continued pumping into her.

"I love being with you, Mulder." She said and she bucked against his hand as her body was ravaged by another orgasm. As soon as he felt her begin shaking, he pressed his lips against her mouth, swallowing her gasps and moans until she settled beneath him.

He laid down next to her and watched her as she regained her strength. When she turned her head heavily to look at him with a sweet smile on her face, he knew he was in love. His hand came up to caress her jaw. "I love being with you too, baby." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Just as he was about to roll on top of her again, she surprised him by climbing on top of him and grabbing his face, pulling him into another kiss before she began moving down his body, kissing his chest as she slid her palms over his nipples.

He rested his hands on her back as he watched her work her way downwards towards his straining boxers. Even he was impressed with the tent he was pitching. She spent an agonizing amount of time kissing his lower abdomen before peeling his boxers down his legs, smiling enormously as she watched his cock bounce free, fully erect and throbbing before she ever put her hands on him.

She lowered her head and pressed her lips against the side of his shaft, chuckling and blowing a hot puff of air against him as he jerked from the contact. She lowered her head even further until she was positioned directly between his legs; she pursed her lips and kissed the underside of his shaft before sliding her tongue up his entire length.

"Sculllyy" he moaned as he reached for her hands, intertwining their fingers again as she took the tip of his shaft in her mouth, moving her tongue against the slit in his flared head and moaning as she tasted the droplets of pre-cum that had gathered there.

She lowered her mouth on him and tightened her lips against him, sucking on his shaft until her cheeks hollowed. His eyes wanted to close so badly but he didn't want to miss watching her take him, her red full lips gliding against his aching cock.

She hummed as her eyes flicked up and her gaze locked onto his; a dark gleam flashed across her blue eyes as she lowered her head until she took his complete length into her mouth, his shaft bumping and moving down the back of her throat. He gasped as sat up straight, pulling her off of him and laying her back against the bed.

"I wasn't done," she pouted

"I don't want to end this prematurely."

He shifted until he was on top of her, resting most of his weight on his upper arms as he looked down at her; all playfulness drained from his mind as his eyes moved over her face. "I'm glad you're my wife, Dana." He said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, dropping his head down to her neck. "I'll never leave you, baby," he whispered softly into her ear as he moved his hips forward and slid into her body.

She gasped at his words more so than the feeling of his cock sliding into her and she immediately spasmed around him, her nails digging into his upper arms as she shook below him. "Fox," she hissed as her back arched upwards, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Her orgasm was so intense that her breath was ripped painfully from her lungs and she found it nearly impossible to breathe.

He kept his hips still and kissed her neck until she fell back against the mattress. As soon as she began breathing again, he kissed her lips and swallowed her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed as he looked down at her.

She shivered against him and leaned up to kiss his jaw, "you make me feel beautiful."

He began to move inside her, slowly thrusting his hips into her as he continued kissing her neck. She felt divine, her folds swollen from multiple orgasms and her inner muscles squeezing the sanity from him with every stroke.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned at the change and how it made his cock reach deeper. He bit down on his lip as he forced himself to continue his slow pace, wanting so much for this to be good for her.

"Please Mulder, I want this to be good for you" she said as she kissed his cheek.

He pulled his head back and looked at her; he laid his forehead against hers again and gazed into her eyes, "I love you." He said as pushed into her and grinded his hips against her, letting his pubic bone rub against her clit.

Her eyes widened right before they slammed shut as yet another orgasm tore through her, this time enhanced exponentially when she felt him swell and explode inside her, burying himself as deeply as he could as he spurted inside her.

He collapsed on top of her as his strength drained from his body. Through the heavy haze, he felt her fingers moving the hair away from his forehead as her voice entered his ears, "what did you just say to me?"

.

.

.

Whew, that was extra, EXTRA long. You're welcome ;) I LOVE the reviews from last chapter, they had me rolling. Y'all are being awfully hard on poor, little old Cancer Man—he's just curious to know if his son is enjoying his marriage! Haha!


	10. Dreams

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 10: Dreams by AnarchyX-Phile**

He collapsed on top of her as his strength drained from his body. Through the heavy haze, he felt her fingers moving the hair away from his forehead as her voice entered his ears, "what did you just say to me?"

He cracked one of his eyes open and looked down at her, trying to discern the look in her eye. "That you're beautiful." He shifted his weight so that he wasn't pressing her into the mattress but he kept her wrapped in his arms.

"No, after that." She said as she pinched the side of his arm.

He drew in a deep breath and sighed. "You're the only person I trust, the only one I want to work with or to be with." When she didn't comment, he broke their eye contact and rolled onto his back. "And…I'm falling in love you." He said quietly as he lifted her hand and looked at her smooth manicured fingernails.

She yawned sleepily and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. "I thought that's what you said." She laid her head on his chest, her bare breast resting against his rib cage. In mid yawn, she lazily kissed his chest and smiled against his skin. "Good night, Mulder. I had a lovely time tonight."

He continued playing with her slender fingers, his thumb running over her knuckles as her slow, gentle breathing warmed his chest. The arm that was wrapped around her played with her hair, moving and rubbing the long strands until he began to doze off. He kissed the back of her hand and laced his fingers through hers, laying their hands on his chest as he let his eyes close.

.

As he slept, he dreamed of her—reliving the pleasure of her mouth on him, but in his dream there was no fear of hurting her and he thrust wildly in her mouth, moaning as she ran her tongue against his rigid flesh. "Scully" he groaned, throwing his head back as he continued pushing into her mouth, sliding down her throat on every thrust.

They were on their bed, him on his knees with her on her hands and knees; he ran his hands through her hair and down her back as he sped up, leaning his weight on her as his hands pressed against her lower back. "Take all of it," he growled as he pushed deeper into her, his thighs shaking when he withdrew. She hummed and leaned towards him, forcing him back down her throat and she swallowed, her mouth and throat tightening around him until he lost control and pumped his hot release down in her demanding mouth.

He saw the colors in the room grow blurry before they cleared again and he found himself positioned on top of her, his erection throbbing hard between their bodies. She was squirming against him, begging desperately for him as though she were dying and his cock was the only thing that could save her.

He drew his body back until the tip of his shaft was at her entrance and then he snapped his hips forward, driving into her so hard that he moved her entire body upwards toward the headboard when his hips crashed against hers. No matter how relentless his speed was, she only begged him for more. She bent her legs until her feet were pressed flat against the mattress and she began meeting him, thrust for thrust. His head dropped down and he watched her breasts jump and move as he slammed into her. Her muscles clamped down on his cock and she spasmed around him, a rush of fiery arousal rushing around his cock and sending him over the edge as he thrust his release into her body, screaming her name as his head bobbed lifelessly on his neck as he stared up at the ceiling.

His vision faded again momentarily and when he opened his eyes, he saw her lying down next to him, facing him as she looked at him with unadulterated longing and desire in her eyes. He slid his hand down her naked side and when his hand came to the back of her thigh, he pulled on her leg until she tossed it over his side, opening her folds to his ever-hard cock as she begged him to fuck her. "God, Scully I love you like this." He said as he pushed into her body as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her harshly against his body. It wasn't easy in the position they were in, but—like in all dreams—the laws of physics and nature didn't apply and he slammed his aching cock into her harder than ever, kissing the screams from her lips as he drove into her over and over and over again.

She ran her fingernails down his cheek and he could feel the trails stinging from his sweat. He growled and bit harshly at her fingertips, groaning as she lifted up and covered his mouth in a rough, hungry kiss. His hips momentarily stopped moving and she ripped her mouth away as she dropped her head back and shook her head. "Fuck me Mulder, don't stop fucking me" she demanded as her hands went to his neck, her nails once again digging into his skin. He groaned and began thrusting into her again, adding a grinding rotation of his hips every time he was fully inside her. Like before, her muscles clamped down on him as her mouth opened in a silent scream and he came again, his hips violently slamming into hers as his hands grabbed at her shoulders for better leverage.

.

When he awoke, he could feel his erection pressed against something so hot that it seared his sensitive skin. He opened his eyes and saw only red; he moved her hair out of his face and his hand fell against her naked chest, her breasts rising and falling quickly as she turned to look back at him, her blue eyes bright and vivid against the moonlight.

His hips twitched and his cock rubbed against her ass and he swallowed hard as he watched her bright eyes flutter closed. He cupped her breasts and shifted until the front of his body was pressed tightly against her back. "Tell me I can, Dana. Please tell me I can." He rasped in her ear as his tongue snaked out to taste her earlobe, pulling it in between his teeth.

She hummed and her body shivered. "Please Fox, I want you inside me." She said as she arched her back, pressing her breast harder against his kneading hands and her ass rubbing tantalizingly against his throbbing erection.

He kissed the back of her neck as he guided his cock into her body, moaning at how wet and hot she was for him. His hand went to her hip and he began driving into her with unabashed passion, calling her name out as her muscles squeezed his control from him. "So perfect" he groaned as he continued pushing into her. His hand moved down until his shaking fingers found her clit and latched onto it, flicking and rolling the sensitive nerves between his fingers as he bit down on the skin at her neck. Her hand came down and rested motionless on his upper arm, silently urging him on as his cock continued to ravage her.

When his fingers quickened their assault, he felt a low hum move up her body until it was ripped from her throat, her body growing tight and taunt as her legs clamped down and trapped his hand in between her legs as she quaked around him. Her muscles milked and squeezed relentlessly at his cock until he lost every ounce of control and he emptied himself into her hot, pulsing body.

As they caught their breath, she wearily turned around until she was looking at him. "I love you too." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip until his shock wore off enough for him to return the kiss with equal fervor.

.

When he woke again, he was alone and his eyes blinked rapidly against the bright sun shining through the now curtainless bedroom window. He sat up and saw a stack of empty moving boxes piled in the corner next to the closet and he could hear the kitchen sink running. He looked down at the sheets and bedding and smiled as he saw how torn up and messy they looked after last night.

He got out of bed and found a clean pair of boxers before he stepped outside and saw Scully bent over the kitchen sink, washing a small pile of dirty dishes. He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, smiling at the surprised gasp she released as his arms wrapped around her.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful." She said as she turned and kissed him quickly on the cheek before she turned her attention back to the dirty dishes.

He kissed her neck again before he went into the bathroom. He switched the light on and looked at himself in the mirror, his brows furrowing as he saw four red scratches down his cheek. He touched the scratches lightly as his head turned to look at Scully still working in the kitchen. His lips lifted into a confused smile as he pushed his boxers off and stepped into the shower, leaving the door open in an invitation if she wanted to join him.


	11. One Night Stand

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 11: One Night Stand by AnarchyX-Phile**

When he got out of the shower, he shaved and rubbed his fingers across the scratches on his cheek again. "Mulder, can you give me a hand?" he heard Scully yell from in the bedroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, shivering as the cold air hit his damp skin.

When he made the turn into the bedroom, he saw her trying to pull an empty dresser away from the wall but the feet were so buried in the carpet it wouldn't budge. He went over to her and pulled it towards the middle of the room, giving her enough room to vacuum behind it.

He watched her run her fingers through her hair, smoothing the strands back into their proper place before her hands went to her hip, her mind mentally calculating how much longer it was going to take to get the apartment packed, moved, and unpacked; Mulder watched her frown, obviously not liking the answer she came up with.

"Scully," he said as he reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he smiled as her eyes immediately traveled down his body. "One last time here?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed.

"Last night wasn't enough?" she asked as she let him drag her back into bed, laughing and playfully fighting against him as he shook his head and sent water drops raining down against her skin.

"Did you…really say what I think you did last night?"

She smiled softly and ran her fingertip across the top of his ear. "Do you think you're dreaming now?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his wet hair. When he shook his head, she pulled him down close to her and kissed him, sucking on his lip until she felt the tip of his tongue glide against her mouth. When she pulled away from him, she smiled and lifted her fingers to his lips. "Then I'll say it again. I do love you. I think I started to love you after our first night together."

He smiled down at her as his hands moved up her t-shirt, his eyes rolling closed as his hands met with her bare breasts. He lowered his head and kissed her nipples through the shirt and his other hand went into her shorts, moaning as his fingers moved over her folds. "No bra _and_ no panties… did you know I was going to do this?"

"Two more minutes and _I_ would have pulled _you_ back into bed."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I should have held out. I would have liked to be on the receiving end. That reminds me, uh how many times did we…" he paused as he glanced down at their hips and he rubbed his thickening shaft against her hips, "do _it_ last night?"

She got an odd, confused look in her eye as she ran her fingers down his cheek, her fingertips gliding softly against the scratches. "Am I so easily forgotten that you have to ask?"

"God no—you're fantastic." He said as his fingers stopped moving against her skin.

"Then why are we still talking?" She lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his mouth, feeling his soft lips come alive against her. Her hands gripped the back of his head firmly as she forced him to tilt his face to the side so that her lips could travel up the smooth line of his jaw before she nibbled on his ear.

.

.

.

Once they got Scully's apartment packed, she took her car over to the new house to unload all the moving boxes and begin unpacking while Mulder drove to his apartment to pack it up.

With Mulder out of the way, she quickly got the bathrooms set up and ready to use, scrubbing the showers and toilets until they looked like new. She washed all the floors and vacuumed the carpet before she carried in the living room decor and started hanging pictures on the wall. About an hour into unloading all the small stuff, a young couple came over and offered to help her.

"Hey, this is Katie and I'm Max—we live right across the street. We've been watching you unpack; we would have come over sooner but Katie wanted to bake a welcome gift." The young man said as she put his arm around his wife who smilingly handed Scully a warm glass pan of baked brownies.

"Oh my God, these smell absolutely delicious. Thank you. I'm Dana Scully—well, Dana Mulder now." She said as she held out her hand to shake hands with what would hopefully be her and Mulder's new friends.

"Recently married?" Katie asked with a understanding smile on her face.

She smiled and nodded, "last Friday actually; Mul… _Fox_ , my husband, isn't here right now, he should be here soon though."

"Well we came to offer a helping hand, I force Max to redesign our house so much that he can lift a move a couch on his own at this point." Katie said as she rubbed her husband's back sweetly

Scully smiled at them wondering if she and Mulder came off as that loving to other people. "Any help would be fantastic. Fox is driving the moving fan so all the big furniture is with him right now, but there's quite a bit still left in my car." Scully said as she went and opened up the trunk to reveal all the kitchen contents and equipment.

Max clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together, "I'll dig right in then." He said as he grabbed a box full of plates and bowls and went inside. With three of them working, it only took thirty more minutes before her car was empty.

Max offered to go through the house and change out all the burnt light bulbs while Katie and Scully continued hanging pictures in the living room and along the stairway. "Do you have any pictures of your husband?" Katie asked as she hung up a picture of a tree covered in snow.

Scully's eyes grew wide, she laughed nervously and nodded her head, "all our pictures are boxed up at his old apartment." Katie seemed to accept this answer and was about to open her mouth to ask her something else when a car pulled into the driveway and beeped the horn. "That must be Fox. Give me just a second." She said as she went to the door and stepped outside.

Mulder was climbing out of a moving fan and stretching his back while bending over and stretching his legs. He heard Scully call his name and he looked up, seeing her walking towards him with a smile on her face. "You emptied that out quick." He said as he glanced at her car. As soon as she stepped close enough he dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning back to close the truck door.

"I had some help." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get the stubborn strands to lay down properly.

He smiled at her and looped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body. "Oh yea, a group of horny college guys that wanted to get you into the bedroom?" he asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Hardly anything as interesting as that… though I wouldn't have complained had that been the case." She teased back.

"I'm going to have to put you a leash Mrs. Mulder." He said as he smacked her lightly on the ass before going to the back and opening the sliding door to reveal a mountain of furniture. They both groaned and mentally weigh the pros and cons of leaving this until tomorrow. They didn't have to wait long to decide when Katie and Max walked around the truck and introduced themselves.

"I can help move the big furniture in," Max offered as he shook Mulder's hand.

"That sounds great. Dana, just get the small stuff. I can get anything heavy." He said as he gave her a covert steady glare. She rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

Two hours later, the master bedroom was setup with the assembled bed and dressers; Mulder's desk was in the office downstairs along with all her medical journals and their books. Mulder had barely managed to hide his video collection from Katie as she started cutting into the box; he had stopped her by telling her that it was a gift for Scully whenever they got back from their honeymoon.

The neighbors said their goodbyes and told them to call them or come over if they needed anything at all while they were settling in. As soon as the front door closed, Mulder went towards Dana with a hungry look in his eyes; before he could reach her, his cell phone rang and he ducked outside to take the call.

A few minutes later, she heard the front door open again. "Hey Scully," Mulder called out as he shut the front door with his foot and dropped yet another moving box on the table she had just finished clearing off. She poked her head out from around a bottom cabinet where she was sitting on the floor sorting through and putting away pots and pans. "The Gunmen want to take me out tonight—sort of a belated bachelor party. Do you mind if I go?"

"That's adorable Mulder." She laughed as she smiled up at him; his eyes narrowed and he looked at her funny. " _You're_ asking _me_ for permission?" She waved him towards her and he helped her stand up. "Where will you be going?" she asked as she picked at a nonexistent piece of lent on his shoulder.

"Frohike's got the whole night planned—and he won't tell me anything so I'm assuming the worst." He smiled warmly at her as he looked down at her; she looked so cute, wearing burgundy gym shorts and a grey t-shirt, her hair in a short ponytail and a streak of dirt on her upper left cheek. He fought the urge to reach around her waist and bring her body against his, and then he realized he didn't have to fight those urges anymore; he took a step closer to her and wrapped one arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her ass and he pulled her flush against him.

She gasped as she was jerked against him and then smiled up at him. "When am I going to meet these friends of yours? Are embarrassed of me?" She linked her arms around his waist and let her hands rest on his lower hips.

He laughed and shook his head, "more like I'm embarrassed of them—and maybe a little bit afraid that Frohike will make a pass at you and you'll toss me aside."

"Oh I would do it in a heartbeat." She said as her eyebrow playfully arched.

"Oh yea?" Mulder laughed as he lowered his head and laid wet kisses against her neck, loving her sexy laugh as she wiggled against him. He tightened his grip on her ass so she couldn't squirm out of his arms as he hummed against her skin.

She stopped moving and threaded her fingers through his hair as she let her head fall back, revealing more of her neck to his wondering lips. She sighed and bit down on her lip when his hand ducked under the waistband of her shorts to rub against her panties. "Your friends, Fox—when are they coming to get you?" Her question was breathless as she started pulling him backwards until her back hit the kitchen counter.

"Any second." He answered mindlessly as his other hand moved down to her shirt and lifted the bottom up until the fabric was bunched up under her arms. His softly squeezed her breast as though he was molding them into a masterpiece.

"Well I may get together with some of my friends too then—get the bachelorette party done and behind us on the same night."

"Aren't you going to ask me for permission before you do that?"

A mischievous half-smile tilted one corner of her lips up as she shook her head and pushed him away from her. "No and don't wait up for me."

"You're curfew is at 1:00 woman; you'll get a spanking if you're late."

"Mmmm, I like it when you talk dirty," she winked as she walked past him and started up the stairs. He walked up behind her and grabbed her ankle; she turned until she was sitting on a stair step and he walked up the stairs until his body was positioned directly over her body.

"Say it, Scully." He said as he pressed hard kisses on her face.

She hummed and held off until his lips finally came down to cover her mouth, his lips sucking hard at her bottom lip as he pulled it in between his teeth. She hissed and pulled away, smiling as her eyes rolled closed and she shook her head. "Not until you come back home to me." She said as she gently kissed him again before pushing him away so she could continue climbing up the stairs to call her friends and start making plans.

He watched her hips sway as she finished walking up the stairs, when she reached the landing she turned around and looked down at him, her eyes dark and her lower lip swollen from where he bit it. He moved his foot up to the next stair to go after her but there was a knock on the door and he huffed as he went to answer it.

"Hey guys—give me a second to change." Mulder said as he waved them inside and went into the living room where all their clothes were still packed away in boxes. He cut open his box and grabbed a pair of black loose pants and a white dress shirt, "don't bug the place." Mulder said, giving Frohike a stern look before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Where's the little woman?" Frohike asked through the door with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Taking a shower—and _no_ , you can't meet her." Mulder snapped as he jerked his pants up and opened the door, buttoning up his shirt as he walked to the stairs. All three gunmen were staring him down so he oversold the goodbye. " _Baby_ , we're leaving. Call me if you need anything."

Langley laughed at him and Byers opened the door and stepped outside, motioning everyone to follow him to the car.

.

Frohike took them to a strip club to start the night off—he, Langley, and Byers taking turns buying Mulder shots. By two hours into it, they were all drunk and starving—starving for food, starving for more liquor, but most of all starving for women. Mulder wanted to try and call Scully but Langley took his phone away and refused to give it back until tomorrow.

"You're not married tonight, man." He said as he grabbed Mulder's shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"There are no women here." Byers said, though he tried to sound calm and collected, the words came out slurred and slightly jumbled up. It was true, other than the dancers, there were only a handful of women in the bar and the odds were stacked against them getting anywhere close to them with so many men in the room. "It seems to me we should go to a male strip club…that's where _all_ the women are." Even drunk, he was the smartest in the group.

So they got a cab and told the driver to take them to the biggest male strip club in the city.

When they walked in the door, they could immediately tell a difference in the two venues: the room here had a sweet smell of fruity drinks and perfume; while the women's strip club lit the girls up, this room was soaked in darkness and the only dim lighting was pointed at three men dancing on stage in tight skimpy bottoms.

The women began screaming and clapping as one of the men came down off the stage, dancing down the aisle as he tried to single out a woman to take back up on stage with him. When he got to a far table, he grabbed a woman by the hand, pulling hard on her arm as he dragged her up on stage.

Mulder squinted his eyes and felt his stomach kick when the woman turned around and it was Scully. She was wearing a tiny dress, short enough to see her underwear when she slightly bent over; her eyes were smoky and her lashes dark and fluttering nervously over her bright blue eyes. She was a little uneasy on her feet and he could tell she had had slightly too much to drink.

He swallowed and felt his stomach bottom out when one of the men slid his hands down her body, his fingers lingering on her breasts for much too long. The women were screaming and going crazy but Mulder's hands fisted and he clinched his teeth; even though he could tell that she was stiff and uncomfortable, he couldn't help but feel anger rise up—angry that she wasn't pushing him away but most of all he was angry with himself. They should be together tonight; her legs should be wrapped around his waist right now, her fingers in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp as he pinned her body against the wall.

He should be fucking her instead of watching her get fucked with.

The man slid a blindfold over her head and the crowd went wild, the high pitched screams deafening him; the group she was with screamed and cheered her name and Mulder's heart stopped as he waited to see what was going to happen next. All three men surrounded her, pushing her into a chair as the man positioned behind her leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck, following her as she laughed and pulled away from him. The second man stepped close to her and kissed the other side of her neck and Mulder felt sick as he watched Scully's head simply fall back, revealing her full neck to the men as they continued pressing quick kisses against her skin.

The third man was keeping the crowd riled up but, as soon as he got his cue, he too turned and walked up to Scully. Standing directly in front of her, he grabbed her hands and put them on his chest, forcing her to run her palms down his body while he slowly rotated his hips so that the crowd sitting behind him got a good view of his ass; then he knelt down in front of her and ran his hands up her legs, beginning at her ankles and going all the way up to her inner thighs.

Langley handed Mulder a drink and he downed it in one large gulp, gasping when he felt the burn as the liquor ran down his throat. He slammed the glass on the table and walked slowly towards the stage, getting right next to the set of stairs as he watched Scully on stage. He took small comfort in the fact that she had closed her legs tightly together and wasn't letting the man in front of her move his hands any further up her dress.

Mulder tried to remember what it felt like being in between those legs last night; what she tasted like as his tongue drove her to an orgasm, how hot she was as her arousal gushed into his mouth—but the memories weren't there. The only thing his mind could focus on was her being pawed at by three male strippers as he stood there watching.

After what seemed like centuries, the song ended and the center dancer led her down the stairs, still blindfolded. As soon as she stepped off the last step, Mulder stepped forward and took her hand and the stripper let go of her and went back up on stage to start their next dance. He pulled her towards the far side of the room, her feet dragging as she tried to stay upright.

She wasn't sure if she could take her blindfold off yet and she had no idea where she was being led to. She thought about what her friends had joked about earlier in the evening about getting her a private lap dance and she prayed like hell she wasn't being taken to a back room for a one-on-one dance. The music grew fainter the further she walked and then she was pulled to a stop and the hand on her arm dropped away.

He stood back and stared at her, her face flushed from alcohol and probably a little embarrassment of being on stage at a strip club. Her lips were dark red and shiny as she slid her tongue against them nervously. Her mouth parted as she started to ask where she was but she gasped as she felt strong hands grip her and she was jerked against a hard, tall body.

He grabbed her roughly, fisting her hair tightly in his hand as he covered her mouth with his lips, his tongue immediately lashing against her parted lips as she stood motionless, completely stunned and in shock. He pushed her backwards and crushed her against the wall before putting both hands on either side of her, pinning her in so she couldn't get away from him.

"You're so fucking sexy," he panted in her ear, keeping his voice at a whisper so she wouldn't be able to tell it was him. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her heat sear his skin as soon as they made contact with each other. She moaned and he covered her mouth again, demanding a response but growling in frustration as she passively let him kiss her.

Her hand came up to her face, her fingers moving towards the red fabric of the blindfold to push it away from her eyes but Mulder grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall above her head. "You don't have to see me to enjoy this."

She whimpered as she felt his breath against her lips; her stomach tightened as her lips parted, the tip of her tongue snaking out to slide across her bottom lip. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted him to kiss her again. He tasted like liquor and she was growing dizzy and hungry for his kisses. For anything. He kissed her like Mulder kissed her, but with the harshness of a stranger—someone who didn't care how rough he was because they wouldn't ever see each other again after tonight.

He ducked his head down and kissed her neck, licking and biting at the white perfumed skin until her stomach was so knotted up and tight that it hurt to breathe. His beard scratched and burned her skin and her knees weakened as he worked his way up to her ear. "I'm going to fuck you." He whispered hotly into her ear and he felt the shiver run through her body as he flicked his tongue against her ear.

She was taking in short staggered breaths as she felt her heart pound in her throat. She shook her head and then her head rolled back as he bit down on her earlobe and flicked his tongue against the trapped skin between his teeth. "I can't..." she stuttered.

"You will." He growled confidently as he pressed her harder against the wall and reached up to rip the blindfold off, tucking the blindfold into his back pocket.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw his shadowed face, his predatory and possessive eyes as he gazed down at her. She rolled her hips against him and jerked her hand free so she could grab his face roughly between her shaking hands as she pulled him to her. "Oh God, please fuck me," she said into his mouth before she pressed her lips against his, her tongue coming out to taste the vodka on his tongue.

Mulder heard some people walk up behind them and he pulled away from her kiss, groaning when she kissed down his jaw and to his neck as her fingers untucked his shirt. He turned to see a small group of women standing beside them and one girl put her hand on Scully's shoulder and tried to pull her out of his arms.

"Dana, let's get you home, okay? Come on." She said, talking to her slowly as though she was completely drunk rather than slightly buzzed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her against him even as they tried to pull her away. "She's married." The friend said to him as she dropped her hands to her hips, giving him a very disapproving look.

A smile lifted his mouth as he brought up his left hand to show his wedding ring. "She's married to _me_."

The friend's eyes grew wide as she gave him a thorough look-over; he didn't wait for her to finish judging him before he began walking towards the exit, dragging Scully along behind him.

When Scully caught up enough to slide her arm around his waist, she rocked up on her tiptoes and asked loudly over the music, "why aren't you fucking me?"

The group of people they walking past laughed at her question and he yanked her arm hard as he pulled her outside towards the taxi stand. "I'm going to—God, I'm going to." He promised as he kissed her, running his hand along the bottom of her thigh as she wrapped it around his leg. A taxi pulled up to the curb, the sound of opening and shutting doors drug him back to reality for a few fleeting seconds. It was long enough to get her into the car and to tell the driver his address. And then he was kissing her again.

She shifted and moved until she was straddling his waist, her legs bent as she grinded her hips against him, needing to feel his hardness against her. Her breasts were eye level and as she worked her hands under his shirt, he slid his tongue against the tops of her breasts, pulling the tight fabric of her dress down with his teeth until he could see her nipple. He moaned and licked the hardened peak and smiled as she gasped and dropped her head backwards.

The taxi stopped and the driver turned down the radio to tell them how much the fare was. Mulder covered her breast back up and threw some money at the driver, not even taking the time to check if it was enough before be pushed Scully out of the car and got out. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, rubbing his erection against her ass as he kissed the back of her neck. "You never told me your name, baby." He joked as he started pushing her up the stairs and into the building.

"No…I didn't." She said playfully, feeling her legs wobble on her high heels as she walked the stairs.

He laughed and ran his hands across her ass, "you got a husband waiting at home for you?" he smiled as he pulled open the door and pushed her inside and they stumbled towards the elevator. His eyes flicked up to the elevator and it was then that he realized he had brought her to his old apartment rather than taking them home. Oh well, his couch was still in the apartment.

She turned around in his arms and shook her head, "I don't have a husband—not tonight." She said as she slid her hand around his neck and pulled him down into an open mouth kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth and teasing him before retreating so her lips could suck and pull at his lips. He heard the elevator doors ding and open and he walked her backwards until she was pressed against the back wall. The doors closed and they continued kissing each other, Mulder letting his hand snake down the top of her dress so he could touch her breasts again.

She moaned and arched her back, pushing her body into his probing hands. Her head fell back limply and she wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands cupping his ass as she moved her hips against him. His eyes flashed up to her face, biting back a moan as he saw the lust staining her eyes.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed that none of the elevator buttons were lit and remembered that they had never selected a floor. He took a step backwards, twisting Scully in his arms and slamming her against the elevator wall and punched the button for his floor before he started kissing her neck, biting harshly at her skin. When the door opened again, they fell out of the elevator and stumbled over to his apartment door.

Mulder shuffled on his feet as he tried to find his old key, the task made infinitely harder when Scully unzipped his pants and slid her hand down against his crotch, his boxers offering little barrier between her hot wondering hand and his cock.

He finally got the right key and forced it into the lock, kicking open the door . He picked her up and cradled her writhing body in his arms as she struggled to twist in his arms so that she could reach his lips. She stopped moving against him when she saw the sobered look on his face and a sweet smile as he stared at her. She looked down at her body as he squeezed her tighter against him; once she realized she was in white dress, she mirrored his smile as she looked back at his disheveled suit—even missing a jacket and tie, he looked so handsome.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, humming contentedly when he began sucking on her bottom lip. He stepped over the threshold and turned around and nudged the door closed with his foot.

He let her slide out of his arms, loving the way her body felt as she moved against him. Once her feet hit the floor, his raging passion returned and he shoved her against the door, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck as he forced her into a hard kiss. Her lips immediately parted to his demanding tongue and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue slide against hers. They were back to being strangers—getting ready for a hot and rough one-night-stand.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing down on her body until she dropped to her knees. He widened his stance and motioned for her to get to work on his zipper. She smiled and licked her lips as she looked up at him under heavy lashes. He groaned and put his hands on her head, threading his fingers through her hair until he was holding the back of her head. He pulled her head forward until her mouth was inches away from his erection.

She pursed her lips and pressed her mouth against his pants, laying light teasing kisses against his erection through the layers of clothing separating them. She opened her mouth wide and bit down softly on his cock and smiled when he gasped and pulled her hair approvingly. Her shaking hands lifted up to tug down the zipper and unfasten the button, pulling his pants and boxers down and quickly taking his erection into her mouth, taking him all the way down her throat on the first stroke.

"Oh fuck, baby…," he said as he moved his hips away from her, pulling his throbbing cock almost out of her mouth before pushing himself back in, loving the way her teeth grazed his skin before he felt the hotness of her tongue and the tightness of her throat as he pressed into her until he felt her nose press against his lower abdomen.

When he pulled out next, she brought her hands up, one cupping his balls in her small palm as her other hand pumped furiously up and down his shaft while her tongue flicked and swirled around the tip.

Her lips closed around his head and he thrusted into her mouth again, widening his stance even more. "Tighten your lips, suck me harder," he demanded as he slid in and out of her mouth. She did as he said and felt his cock swell thicker when her cheeks hallowed as she increased her suction. "I'm going to cum in that hot little mouth. You want that baby?"

She looked up into his dilated eyes and nodded her head, her gaze drilling into his as she told him how much she wanted to taste him without ever having to say a word. His eyes closed as the image of her on her knees, taking his cock into her mouth burned into his memory along with the tightness of her throat as he pumped into her mouth. He felt her tongue slide against the underside of his cock and he cried out, his hips jerking as his orgasm began rocketing through him.

She felt his cum shoot from his pulsing cock and hit the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sucking his shaft as hard as she could. He moaned and thrusted deeper into her mouth, "swallow it!" He said roughly as his hands tugged harder on her hair. She moaned and the vibrations made him yell as his cock jerked and twitched; she tightened her lips around him as she swallowed, her throat constricting around him, and even as he felt his release draining from his body, he felt his arousal start to rebuild again.

He pulled out of her mouth and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up until he could bend down and press his lips against hers; his fingers gently massaged her jaw and the aching soreness she had felt there subsided as he moved against her. She stood up, her ankles wobbling in her high heels as she ripped open his shirt, not caring even remotely if his buttons tore off.

When he pulled his mouth away from hers, he hummed as she ran her palms against his bare chest. "Why am I still dressed?" she asked huskily as she took his hands in hers and ran them down her body.

A feral gleam darkened his eyes and he grabbed her body and twisted it until her stomach was pressed against the front door and he stood behind her, his hands grabbing and squeezing her hips as he kissed her neck. He ripped her zipper down and pushed the dress down to the floor. He rubbed his hips against her ass as his hand snaked around the front of her body to rub against her clit. She arched her back and moaned as he bit down on her neck. "Lay me down." She said and laughed lowly when he picked her up and carried her over to a cushioned chair.

He sat her down and got on his knees in front of her, pulling her underwear down and spreading her legs apart. "It looks like you want me pretty bad." He said as he dipped his fingers into her folds and then lifted them up and looked at the heavy moister coating his fingers.

She moaned and put her hands on his head, pushing him down until she could feel his breath against her center. "Why don't you taste how much I want you?"

He burrowed his head between her legs, his tongue instantly lashing against her center and parting her folds. She moaned and leaned back in the chair, moving her legs until they were draped over his shoulders, her feet dangling against his back. She pushed her fingers through his hair, applying pressure to the back of his head.

"Use your fingers," she said as she wiggled his hips against his face.

His eyes flicked up to her face and even though she couldn't see his mouth, she knew he was smiling. His tongue moved to concentrate on her clit and he lifted his hand and pushed two fingers into her tight body. She moved one hand until she could squeeze and play with her breasts while her other hand kept him pressed against her folds.

He brought his other hand up and ran his finger through her arousal, letting the moisture soak his skin. He slowly trailed his finger down her center towards her ass, circling her anus as he looked up at her face—asking permission. She bit down on her lip as she thought about what he was asking for, it wasn't just his fingers he wanted inside her and despite how the thought of him fucking her ass turned her on, she worried that she may not be able to handle him.

He picked up on her hesitation and he moved his hand away from her ass, moving it down until he was stroking his cock while his mouth concentrated on her clit again. He could hear her arousal sloshing against his hand as he fingered her; her grip on his head increased and he shook his head back and forth as his tongue flicked against her clit. He heard her breath quicken as her cheeks became flushed. "Cum for me. Scream!" He demanded, his words muffled as his lips pressed against her slick folds.

"Oh God—suck just a little harder." She said as she tossed her head backwards and closed her eyes. When she felt him speed up his thrusts and suck on her clit harder, she stopped fighting back the orgasm. Her legs circled around his neck, locking his head firmly against her center as her body jerked and writhed against him. He slid his tongue against her center and moved up, sliding his tongue against her lower stomach before coming to a stop with a kiss on her belly button.

As she panted and regained her sanity, he asked, "do you trust me?". His lips still shining with her wetness.

She lazily shook her head, "I don't even know you." When she saw the slight frown tilt his lips, she sighed, "but what did you have in mind?"

He walked over to the pants he had been wearing and pulled out the blindfold from the club, walking back over to her slowly. "I'm going to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before. You're going to dream about me for the rest of your life…but you're not going to see anything while I do it."

She hummed and stood up, going towards the couch and climbing onto the cushions; she got on her knees, resting her upper body on the armrest and she turned her head, looking behind her with a sated sexy smile on her face as she wanted on him to position himself behind her.

She watched him lick his lips, tasting her moisture as he hummed in approval before he got on the couch and rubbed his erection against her ass while his shacking fingers tried to get the blindfold untangled. Once all the twists and wrinkles were out, his leaned over her body and bit down hard on her ear, making her squeal and pull the skin from between his teeth.

He slid the blindfold over her eyes and racked his nails down her back, "can you see anything?" he asked as he began rocking his hips against her ass, letting his erection thicken up again.

She shook her head and rubbed her ass up and down his shaft. "Hurry and shove your cock inside me, I'm so fucking wet." She cried frustratingly.

He smiled and grabbed her shoulder and shoved his cock into her body—growling almost painfully when he felt how slick and hot she was. His cock grew rock hard after only three thrusts into her snug body and he dropped his hands down to grab her bouncing breasts, squeezing them hard as he pumped in her.

"Fuck—your pussy feels good, baby. Do you always let strangers fuck your tight body with their thick cocks?" He had never had a one-night-stand, but he'd always dreamed about getting to say that. He loved that Scully was letting him use it with her.

"God yes!" she screamed as she started rocking backwards into his thrusts. "Mmmmm, I like it when they cum inside me too—their big cocks filling me up." Mulder's eyes rolled closed as he shifted his position so he could slam into her harder, forcing all his weight against her hips, sliding in and out so quickly that it heated his skin to unbearable degree.

"Good" he hummed against her back before he started biting on her tattoo as his hand lowered from her breast down to her clit, his thumb and forefinger pinching at her clit and rolling the sensitive skin between his fingertips. "Because I'm going to pump you so full that you'll have trouble breathing."

"Please—I want that so bad" she yelled as her head lolled backwards and she moved one of her hands down to play with her nipple, tweaking hard and feeling the slight jolt of pain pair perfectly when the pleasure he stirred within her.

Ever since he put his hands on her in the kitchen earlier that day, her body had begun to vibrate. Her desire for him only grew exponentially once they had parted; the thought of him at a strip joint watching some stranger strip and tease him had made her so sexually frustrated that she nearly started rubbing her hips against the male stripper in front of her after she'd been pulled up on stage.

Despite the number of times they've had sex since their wedding, she needed tonight's fuck as much as she needed her next breath. "Keep fucking me—harder." She said as she slammed her hips backwards against him. He pushed down on her back slightly, changing the position of her hip and began drilling into her, animistic grunts and pants filling the air as his hips beat painfully against her body as his cock ravaged her pussy.

She screamed out and lowered her head until she could bite down on the armrest cushion. Her nails punctured into the leather sofa and she moaned loudly as she felt his hand twist in her hair and pull roughly. The extra burst of pain sent her crashing towards another orgasm and she screamed, "Oh fuck!" as her muscles spasmed around his swollen cock.

He groaned loudly and let his hips thrust as wildly as they wanted to while her body pulled his release from his cock, milking the sanity from him as she continued humming below him. He growled and slapped her roughly on the ass before he shoved her body flat on the couch, still feeding her his release as he breathed hard against her neck.

She wiggled her hips a little and his softened cock slipped out of her, her moisture thick and hot on his flesh. His eyes felt heavy and it was all she could do to get out from under him before he fell asleep. She went in and cleaned herself up in the bathroom before gathering her things to get redressed.

Once she was ready to leave, she looked at his sleeping form and smiled. She looked around for something to write on but couldn't find anything he had left behind. Finally she got a square of toilet paper and left him a note.

 _Thanks for the fuck. XOXO_

.

.

.

Mulder woke up to a cold and dark apartment. He was naked and as he took in a deep breath he could still smell Scully's lingering scent. He looked around for her, but she was gone. His eyes fell on the toilet paper note and he smiled and laughed in the midst of the darkness. She had went home.

He left his apartment behind, satisfied that a one-night-stand was an excellent way to say goodbye to the old home. He got into a taxi and headed to the new house, growling when he realized Langley still had his phone. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the red blindfold, he lifted it to his nose and breathed in, memories of her screaming for him began playing in his mind.

After he got home and paid the taxi, he went inside and went to bed but found it empty. His heart started pounded as he went into each bedroom, finding each one empty. He ran downstairs and went into the living room, sighing in relief when he saw her in a sleeping bag in front of a smoldering fire. She had sat a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate on the edge of the hearth.

He smiled down at her before he unzipped the sleeping bag, feeling his cock jerk when he saw that she was naked. "Dana Mulder" he chucked softly as he looked at her. She shivered against the chill in the room so he dropped the cover back over her body while he undressed. He slid in beside her, waking her up when he twisted their bodies until they fit inside the single sleeping bag. "Sorry I'm late, baby." He said in her ear as he kissed the back of her neck. "But I'm home now…say it, Scully."

"I love you, Fox." She purred as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

I KNOW it took me a while to update any of my stories. I went on a fabulous vacation to the Grand Canyon this past week and a half and had absolutely no time to write. I did have quite a bit of time to think of how to rev up my stories so my next few updates will get pretty damn steamy. Thanks for reading, and as always, please leave me reviews!


	12. Old Lives

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 12: Old Lives by AnarchyX-Phile**

On the following Monday, they were summoned to court. Even though Scully hadn't been working on the X Files at the time of the case, she still opted to attend the court session more out of curiosity than anything else; she had anticipated it being an interesting day—what she got was far less _exciting_ or more so _excoriating_. By the time the Judge reached a verdict, she had managed to smuggle in a tabloid for Mulder and a travel magazine for her as they sat in the back of the courtroom.

Mulder had testified early in the morning and, while she knew his heart was in the right place, he came off as sounding a little more than paranoid; but when the defense attorney had called him a 'crackpot agent' she had nearly went up to punched him in Mulder's defense. She knew they weren't the FBI's shining superstars, but they were still Special Agents and that entitled them to a certain amount of respect. Mulder hadn't seemed to mind being insulted—and that made Scully angrier because it meant he was used to being laughed at.

Despite all that, they had gotten the verdict they hoped for and left the courtroom in a good albeit tired mood. As they made their way towards their car, they planned dinner and he offered to take her to the movie store to rent some movies for after dinner. He was busy buckling his seatbelt when he heard Scully ask, "what's that?" as she pointed towards the car dash.

It was a clear plastic tape cassette; Mulder picked it up as he shrugged, "ten to one you can't dance to it," he mumbled as he pushed it into the tape player and pressed play.

 _"Greetings Agent Mulder. Six months ago the British Prime Minister of Parliament received an audio cassette much like the one you're listening to now. Unfortunately for him, when he popped the tape into the car stereo, he armed a device which, when he tried to exit the car, created an explosion which was heard five miles away. The Scotland Yard Forensic Team could only identify the poor bastard by his dental records. If only he hadn't reached for the door handle and triggered the detonator. But then how was he to know that he was sitting on enough plastic explosives to lift the car forty feet in the air and deposit the engine block on top of a three story building?"_

They looked at each other nervously as his hand unconsciously grabbed hold of hers and squeezed it painfully tight. He could feel her wedding rings cut into his hand as he squeezed them so tightly, his heart pounding in his ears as his other hand felt under the seat for anything out of the ordinary. He felt Scully's other hand grip his arm and he looked up at her, their breathing became deep and labored as they stared heavily at each other. Both of them gasped and flinched when Mulder's door was ripped open.

When he turned to see the tall brunette standing outside his door, he frowned and let out a long sigh, dropping Scully's hand before stepping out of the car and looking hard at the woman. "Phoebe" he said gruffly as he heard Scully's door open and her high heels clinked against the concrete as she stepped out of the car.

Scully's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman put her arms around Mulder and kiss him; and while he didn't give her any encouragement, her stomach lurched as she noticed that he also didn't put up a fight either. The woman broke away from the kiss to smile sweetly up at him, "who's your friend?" she asked quietly as she glanced over at Scully before turning her gaze back to him.

"Scully, this is Phoebe Green, we went to school together in England. This is Special Agent Dana Scully" he answered as he tried to step away from her, but she tightened her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him.

Scully painted the worst possible smile on her face, "hello."

"She hates me." Phoebe whispered just loud enough for Scully to hear.

"Probably because she's my wife." He thought that would make her stop hugging him, but it only made her step even closer.

"But I thought you said her name was _Scully_ , darling." She said, making the statement sound like an insult towards Scully—like she was forgettable.

He winced and looked over at Scully whose gaze looked like it could burn through a metal door. "Force of habit, we've only been married for a week."

"Oh," Phoebe sighed with a smile, "I was afraid it was something serious."

Scully's mouth pursed as she let out a slow breath; she grabbed her briefcase out of her floorboard and slammed the car door shut as hard as she could. When she turned away and walked towards the parking garage's exit door, Mulder knew he was in trouble.

He pried Phoebe's arms out from around his neck and he ran to catch up with her. "Scully—wait up. Will you hold on a second?" he said as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her sideways until they were behind a thick concrete pillar, hiding them completely from Phoebe. He backed her up until her back was pressed against the cold stone pillar. "Where are you going?" he asked as he lifted his hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her hair was frizzy from the heat and her makeup was faded after a long work day, yet she still looked beautiful— _vibrant_ , really.

She huffed and tried to push his hands away but he just pressed his body against her until she couldn't move. "I'm going to get something to eat and then to the lab." She hadn't really planned on going to the lab but Mulder was always teasing her that the technicians had a crush on her—he even went so far as to encourage her to have affairs with them so that they could get DNA and test results back quicker. Before they were married, it had been a funny joke—but now it was a sore subject for him.

When he didn't say anything, she shrugged, "you go have fun with your girlfriend." While her words seemed completely jealous, she said it in such a dismissive tone that made it seem like she truly didn't care about what he did with _Phoebe Green_.

"Well hey, if that's how you're going to be about it—then I'll be home late tonight," he said, looking for some reaction other than the disappointed stare she was giving him.

"Don't worry about it—I'll leave a pillow on the couch for you, _darling_."

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "too bad, I was hoping to find you naked in a sleeping bag again." He laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek but, when she ducked her head away from his lips, he grabbed her upper arms tightly and pulled her roughly into his arms.

"Wipe your mouth," she said with a frown as she reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and started scrubbing his lips.

"I think _your_ lipstick tastes better," he said as he cringed slightly at the force she rubbing his face.

"I hope you've got a good memory—because I'm giving you the cold shoulder for a _long_ time."

He shook his head, "I don't think so." He rubbed his hips against her and captured her lips, grabbing her chin with one hand and opening her mouth to his probing tongue. When she didn't kiss him back, he growled and moved his lips to her ear; "kiss me, Scully," he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed his lips against hers again, demanding a response but receiving nothing.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something." Phoebe said as she looked at their tangled bodies.

Scully was the first to pull away, putting her hands on Mulder's heaving chest and pushing until there were a couple in between their bodies while he turned and looked at Phoebe. What did he ever see in her? "No, you aren't going interrupt this" he said as he covertly rubbed his hips against Scully, who was trying to push him further away but he wouldn't let her go. "We just aren't normally exhibitionists."

"Well, I came here because I think I've got something that will interest you," she said, holding up a case file but letting her voice dip to a cringingly low tone. Only Phoebe Green would have the nerve to be seductive to a man who was currently rubbing his erection against his wife.

"Oh yea? Why don't you stop by my office tomorrow and we'll look at what you've got." Mulder said as he grabbed Scully's hand and tried to pull her back towards the car but she was fighting against him.

"But I need you to look at it now, _Fox_."

Mulder sighed and dropped Scully's hand. "Fine, we'll go to the office now. You can follow us over." He said as he motioned for Scully to get in the car.

Scully shook her head and took a step closer to him so that Phoebe couldn't hear, "I'm going home Mulder, I'm tired and hungry and I really don't think she's interested in talking to me."

"I'll only be an hour." He sighed as he glanced over Scully's shoulder to see Phoebe smiling at him.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home." She said, reaching up and rubbing her own lipstick off his lips before turning away from him and walking out of the parking garage to get a taxi.

"It looks like it's just you and me now," Phoebe smiled as she came over and stood close to him, leaning towards him like she was going to kiss him again.

.

Scully made a quick stop at the pharmacy before she went home, laying her prescription on the living room coffee table before she went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She had planned on cooking steaks tonight and trying out a new bottle of wine, but she was still angry at him for letting Phoebe kiss him so she decided on chicken instead.

She really intended to give him the cold shoulder for a while—she could only imagine how angry he would be at her if one of her ex-boyfriends grabbed her up and kissed her in front of him. Their relationship was still awkward at times and there was a small piece of her that felt like she shouldn't be jealous. After all, it was an arranged marriage—and while they both felt the love building between them, at the end of the day, it was still just an _arrangement_.

Within thirty minutes, dinner was ready but Mulder still wasn't home yet. She left the food on the stove and went into the pantry, finding and opening the wine in an attempt to get herself in a better mood.

After she had had two glasses of wine and he still wasn't home, she made their plates and put them on the dining room table, sitting down in her chair as she lifted her fork to her lips; she frowned and laid her fork down, her food still uneaten as she gulped the rest of her wine and went upstairs to the bedroom. She grabbed the comforter and his pillow off the bed and went downstairs, throwing the bedding on the couch before locking the front door and going to bed, locking the bedroom door too.

By the time Mulder came home, she was fast asleep as the clock on the mantle chimed 3AM.

.

He unlocked the front door as quietly as possible, setting his briefcase down on the floor and shrugging out of his suit jacket; his hand went to his neck to loosen his tie and he cringed when he realized he had left it at work. That paired with the lipstick stain on his shirt collar, he knew he was in for his second fight with Scully.

He craned his head into the kitchen and cringed again as he saw dinner laid out on the table, an empty bottle of wine and two full plates of food—none of it eaten. He sighed and stepped over to turn the lights off—he'd clean up in the morning.

As he made his way towards the stairs, his eyes caught sight of a pile of bedding on the couch, his heart tightening as he thought that she had tried to wait up for him and had fallen asleep there waiting on him. He walked over and picked up the blanket only to reveal his pillow. Well fuck.

He threw the bedspread back down on the couch and turned back towards the stairs, ready to head upstairs and sleep in _his_ bed; his eyes caught sight of a medicine packet on the coffee table and he picked it up, his eyes narrowing as he realized it was birth control.

He stomped upstairs and banged on the bedroom door until Scully woke up; as soon as she cracked open the door, he pushed his way inside and turned the lights on, staring hard at her and fighting the urge to reach down and shake her. "Just what the hell are these?" he asked as he held out the bottle.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked from the pill bottle to his face, her eyes laden from sleep. She yawned and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's birth control," she said, confused as to why this warranted waking her up.

"Is this supposed to be my punishment?" he spat as he walked over and threw the pills into the trashcan.

Her brows furrowed, "what the hell is the matter with you?" She asked as she walked behind him and got her medicine out of the wastebasket.

"You get a little jealous so you go out and buy those to shove in my face?"

"I'm not shoving anything in your face…we talked about this Mulder—I told you a week ago that I was going to start taking these."

"Yea, but that was before…" his voice tapered off; that was before they admitted they loved each other. He had thought that that new development had changed some of their previous decisions.

"Before what? Before Phoebe Green and you coming home in the middle of the night smelling like her perfume with her lipstick on your neck? Forgive me Mulder if I don't think we're even remotely ready to bring a child into this little _family_." She spat, her anger rising up and tinting her cheeks pink.

"But what if you're already pregnant?" he asked.

" _If_ I am pregnant, taking these pills won't hurt anything."

He shook his head, not satisfied. "I don't want you to take them." He grabbed the medicine from her and squeezed the bottle tightly, willing them to just disappear.

"I'm taking them, Mulder—this is my body." She said, her patience completely gone.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "it's _my_ body." He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into his chest, lowering his head until his lips were pressed against hers. She tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her head and held her tightly against him. "Goddamnit Scully, kiss me back," he growled at her as he started pushing her backwards towards the bed.

She whimpered low in her throat as she fell back against the bed and he climbed on top of her before the bed even stopped bouncing under her weight. He pushed his hands under her shirt and pulled it off her as he lowered his head until he was kissing her stomach, his hands moving down to slide her shorts off.

She closed her eyes and tried to force her body not to respond to him—they needed to be talking through this, not having sex. Tears forced their way out of her closed eyelids and soaked her cheeks as she began crying, her stomach jumping from her sobs.

He raised his head to look up at her face, seeing the tears glisten in the moonlight. Though it made his heart tighten, his mouth was already uttering the hate-filled words: "is this your other form of birth control?" He asked as his hand swiped against her cheek, collecting the tears on his fingertips as he stared at her.

She shivered and opened her eyes. "Get off me. Don't _ever_ touch me again."

His eyes sobered immediately, all anger gone as he opened his mouth to apologize but she closed her eyes and turned her face away from him. "Just leave me alone," she whispered as she brought her hands up to cover her breasts.

"Scully—I..."

"Go away Mulder," she said, her voice still at a whisper though it had a rough edge to it, like she was barely holding herself together.

"Scully, please don't do this." He brought his hand up to her face to wipe the tears away again; she winced as she felt his touch.

"Don't touch me." She snapped as she opened her watery eyes to glare at him.

He pulled away from her and stood up. "I'm sorry—I never should have said that." When she didn't respond, he apologized again before grabbing a clean pair of boxers and going into the bathroom to shower.

Why the hell _had_ he said that to her? Even though he regretted saying it, the anger was still bubbling low in his stomach; when he had seen those pills on the coffee table, he thought she had done it to be cruel—that she was flaunting it in his face that she could take something away from him so easily.

Before that moment, he hadn't realized how much he wanted a family—a child to carry on his name. The thought of that chance being taken away from him was more than he could deal with—so instead, he had lashed out at the only woman who could have given him that child… and now she couldn't even stand for him to touch her.

Once he was finished and had scrubbed his skin until he was positive he didn't smell like Phoebe's perfume anymore, he walked back into the bedroom. His face fell when he saw that the bed was empty; he went down the hall to check the guest bedroom only to find it empty as well.

"Dana?" He called out as he took the stairs two at a time…surely she hadn't left the house. He turned into the living room and saw her balled up on the couch, wrapped tightly in the blanket she had put there for him with her head buried in his pillow. He stumbled towards her and knelt down beside her, pressing his lips against the back of her head. "I am so sorry, love." He whispered as he picked her up carried her upstairs.

He laid her down on her side of the bed and spread the blanket out until her legs were no longer tangled up in the fabric. Though her body was slack and she hadn't move the entire time he put her to bed, he knew she was awake. Once he had finished tucking her in, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

He stood over her and watched her lay there, debating if he should sleep in the bed or if he should sleep in the guest bedroom until things cooled down between them. Finally, he decided that a king-sized bed was plenty big enough for them to sleep in without ever having to touch each other. He slid under the covers on his side of the bed and curled up on his side facing her, staring at her sleeping face until his eyes finally drooped closed.

.

The next morning, she woke to find Mulder's arm around her body, his hand on her lower back; her hand was resting motionless on his stomach, rising and falling along with his chest as he snored lightly. She eased away from him, biting her lip harshly as she disentangled herself from him and got out of bed, rushing into the bathroom to get into the shower before he woke up.

As soon as her mind began replaying their fight last night, the tears began falling down her cheeks again. She had been so furious with him last night—he'd told her that he'd only be with Phoebe for an hour and then he had stayed with her all night. And when he'd finally come home, he had barged into the room and acted like _she_ was the one who had done something wrong.

Her heart was literally aching that he had truly believed that she was willing to do something as conniving and cruel as parading birth control in his face as a punishment. But then to laugh at her unwillingness to have sex with him and further insult her again—it had been more than she could bear.

.

Every evening they would come home from work and Scully would immediately go into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner; she would eat alone in the dining room while Mulder ate in the living room in front of the TV.

At around 10:00 each night, Mulder would go take a shower and, while he was in the bathroom, she would carry her pillow and a blanket down to the living room and fall asleep on the couch. When he finished showering, he'd come downstairs, clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. Once all the doors were locked, he'd go to the couch and pick her up, cradling her in his arms as he took her back upstairs and put her to bed.

The first few nights after their fight, she had tried to sleep on the couch because she was still angry with him; but even as the anger diminished, she continued falling asleep in the living room so that she could feel his arms wrap around her, feel his warm lips press against her forehead as he carried her upstairs. Every night, when he laid her down in the bed, she'd pretend to be asleep as he leaned down and kissed her.

That first night he kissed her forehead—but each night he would move closer and closer to her mouth. After a week and a half, he finally kissed her lips; she whimpered and fought the urge to return his kiss…but the next night, she couldn't help but part her lips and softly kiss him back.

He kissed her longer that night but, in the end, he still pulled away from her, wished her a goodnight and retreated to his side of the bed. She stayed awake most of the night until she felt him slide his arm around her in his sleep and pull her into his body. Only when she was surrounded by his scent did she finally drift off to sleep.

They felt like strangers now, driving silently to work, going through the day speaking as little as possible, and returning home to live their lives separately—yet together. It was strangling both of them and, while Mulder felt it was punishment he deserved, Scully wondered how long they go on like this.

.

Two weeks after the fight, they were sitting silently in their office as Mulder sifted through a pile of mail and tabloids looking for a new case while Scully answered inter-department emails and began scheduling appointments for the following week.

She heard Mulder hum amusingly as he ripped into an unmarked package. "Hey Scully, turn the lights off." He mumbled as he walked over to the television and slid a VHS into the player, pressing play and stepping back a couple of feet as took his glasses off.

She stepped up next to him as the video began; there was a group of men all holding celebratory beers as an ice core sample sat in the back ground. The leader of the group spoke up and explained that he and the men behind him had just broken the record for drilling down into an ice sheet.

Mulder paused the tape and turned to her to explain, "these scientists were part of the Arctic Ice Core Project. They were sent by the government to drill into the ice to collect samples that would reveal what the climate was back during the dawn of man. Their work was a success with no reports of problems of any kind…until this video came in a week later."

He pressed play and the television screen darken as a man standing close to the camera breathed heavily as he repeated, "we are not who we are." Then after he babbled something about it 'stopping here,' the man killed himself and the camera shut off.

"What happened up there?" Scully asked as she stared at the blank screen. No matter how long she was an agent and a doctor, she'd never get use to seeing someone die.

"Nobody has been in the compound due to bad weather. Either they believe we're brilliant or expendable because we've pulled the assignment. We're leaving for Nome today, then we'll head up to the compound. There's only a three day window until the next storm, so we'll need to move quickly."

As he spoke to her, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a blue suit that made the vibrant color of her eyes stand out; there were a few stray strands of hair laying across her forehead and, when he lifted his hand to tuck it back into place, he swore he felt her lean into his touch; but as soon as he dropped his hand from her face, she cut her eyes away from him and cleared her throat. "Bring your mittens," he said, instantly realizing how stupid that sounded so he turned and went back to his desk before she could comment.

.

The next morning they were in Nome meeting the doctors and professor that would be accompanying them on the trip. Scully was not excited at all to see Bear, the pilot—who looked like he needed a full nine hours of sleep before he had a hope of looking halfway normal. Mulder sensed her uneasiness and he put his hand on her lower back as they started making their way towards the plane. Even through her snow jacket, he could feel the warmth radiating off her skin—skin he hadn't been able to touch or taste in weeks—and he couldn't resist moving his hand towards her hip so that his arm was draped around her body. He heard her gasp softly and a smile tilted his lips.

He knew flying still made her nervous, and in a plane this small flying through snow, he was amazed she was holding it together as well as she was. Still, when they hit a rough patch of weather and the plane shook and jumped, Mulder saw her blindly reaching for him; he grabbed her hand, brought it up to his mouth to drop a quick kiss on her palm before holding onto it with both hands until they landed.

They waited until everyone else had deboarded before they collected their bags and got ready to leave. He leaned towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, understanding that she wouldn't want anyone else to know that she was afraid of flying.

She nodded her head but kept her fingers wound tightly around his as she stood up and grabbed her bag. He was going to need his hand back, so he slide his other hand around her and pulled her body up until she was pressed against him. "Scully, I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry for what happened that night—but we're married and it's past time we start acting like it again."

She dropped her head down until she was looking at the floor and she nodded in agreement; she stepped away from him, immediately feeling the loss of his body heat as the cold air chilled her skin. She shivered and zipped up her coat before exiting the plane, meeting the rest of the team in front of the doors leading into the compound.

Though the compound was drenched in darkness, immediately upon walking inside they discovered two bodies—both men they recognized from the tapes they had watched. Dr. Hodge stepped up and tried to take control of the situation by divvying out assignments to everyone but Mulder stopped him, "before we take any actions, we need to thoroughly document the scene. Nobody is to move anything until Agent Scully and I tell you so. Bear—why don't you work on getting the electricity turned back on?"

Bear nodded and went off alone in search of the utility room while Scully grabbed her camera and began taking pictures of anything that looked out of the ordinary. Mulder opened the container marked "Ice Core Samples" to reveal three cylinders of ice cores only to have Dr. Murphy push him out of the way as he began trying to save what samples could be saved.

Mulder and Dr. DaSilva continued on to the generator room; as soon as Mulder stepped into the room, he heard a low growl and felt the weight of an animal jump against him, knocking him to the floor. Dr. Dasilva screamed as she backed out of the room, offering Mulder no help at all as she waited on all the others come rushing in to help him.

Mulder's thick clothing was keeping him from being beaten, but the dog's teeth were crushing his arm. Bear was the first one to get into the room; he ran over and grabbed the dog, shaking it loose from Mulder. The dog turned and started attacking Bear instead, getting a deep gaping bite on his forearm. Mulder managed to grab a blanket and wrestle the dog until it was tangled and bound tightly in the blanket, handing it off to the other doctors as Scully came towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she began pushing up his coat sleeves and checking him for any open wounds.

"Yeah, he didn't break the skin." He turned to look over at Bear who was cradling his left arm. "Bear, are you okay?"

The man shook his head, "he got me." He said as blood began trickling down his sleeve, puddling up on the dirty floor.

Dr. Hodge came forward and tried to pull Bear's jacket off so that he could tend to the wound, but Bear jerked away from him. "Just give me the stuff and I'll fix it myself," the pilot grumbled as he pushed Dr. Hodge away.

Scully was already leaning over the dog, opening its mouth as she searched for signs of rabies. Instead, she found black swollen nodules—symptoms of the black plague. Then, while pointing out a skin irritation on the dog's neck, the team sees movement under the dog's skin, as though a large parasite was moving within it.

.

For the next couple of hours, each person dealt with the experience in their own ways. Mulder was digging through paperwork left behind by the original group of scientists, Dr. Murphy was listening to old football games on his tape player, Scully was looking at the dead bodies and determining a cause of death, while Dr. Hodge and DaSilva were cleaning up a workstation so that they could set up their equipment.

Everyone was a more than a little jumpy, made worse when Scully walked into the room saying that it was obvious that the men had all killed each other—straggling them, to be precise. Bear walked up and began suspiciously asking if any of the bodies had the swollen black nodules; Scully shook her head while Dr. Hodge came up and began explaining that, at some point in time, it was very likely that the dead scientists had in fact had the black nodules that have since disappeared.

Mulder broke off to go talk to Dr. Murphy about where the scientists were drilling—in a meter carter—when two people shouting interrupted their conversation. He could hear that Scully was one of those arguing so he rushed over to her to see what the problem was.

"You're wrong. It's impossible." He heard Dr. Hodge say.

Scully's body grew tense and she opened her mouth to start yelling at him, telling him that there was no way she could be wrong because she had tested and studied two different samples with the same result. Just before she started arguing, she felt Mulder's hands on her shoulders, pulling her backwards into his body. "What did you find, Scully?" he asked, trying to move her attention somewhere else and avoid getting into a fight.

She huffed but explained her findings, all the while having Dr. Hodge add in quiet snide comments about how wrong she was. Mulder was about to punch the man in the face when Dr. Murphy stepped up and confirmed that he found the same data in the ice core samples as what Scully found in one of the dead scientist's tissue.

Bear interrupted the fight by telling everyone he was leaving—that he was paid to fly them up here and fly them back, and he wasn't going to sit around in a compound with some unknown parasite and risk infection. When the pilot grew aggressive and slammed a glass jaw against the back of Mulder's head, everyone in the room grabbed him and slammed him down on the table.

Immediately, they saw movement under his skin, traveling along his spine towards his head. Dr. Hodge grabbed a scalpel and cut into Bear's skin, removing the parasitic worm and dumping it into a jar.

Within 30 minutes, Bear was dead.

Mulder hadn't seen Scully in over an hour so went through the compound until he found her in the area where they were storing the dead bodies. "I'm just double checking that I didn't miss anything." She said as she zipped up the body bag and stepped away from it.

Mulder frowned and felt like punching Dr. Hodge all over again for making Scully doubt herself. "Scully, you need to sleep." He said as he put his hand under her arm and pulled her upright.

"I'm so tired, I can't sleep," she admitted as she headed for the door. "I just can't waste a moment sleeping when I should be trying to kill this thing."

"I don't know that we should kill it, Scully. All the characteristics that we know about this parasite suggest that it's extraterrestrial…"

"Mulder, no." Scully interrupted. It wasn't worth the risk. She knew how much he wanted to prove that his work was legitimate, but if that meant putting the general population at risk of getting infected with this parasite, then it wasn't worth it.

After some arguing, Mulder admitted that she was right—hell, she was always right. When they stepped out of the room and locked it, they came face to face with the rest of the team, who had obviously been standing there listening to her and Mulder's conversation.

"We need to examine each other for black nodules." Dr. Hodge said, glaring at Scully with obvious dislike. They all agreed and broke apart into different rooms as they searched one another for parasites.

After the examination, they all went into the housing section of the compound and picked a room. Scully went into the one furthest down the hall and frowned when, instead on coming into her room with her, Mulder took the one across the hall. She sat her bags down in her room and then crept softly into his room, shutting the door behind her. She laid down in his bed, scooting over to make room for him once he was stripped down to his boxers.

Her fingers played with his chest hair while his played in her hair, twisting the long strands between his fingers and pulling it softly. "Scully, I don't think we should sleep together." He said, hating himself as he said it.

"I can't fall asleep without you, please don't ask me to leave." She said as she burrowed her head into his chest, wrapping her arm around him and snuggling into his body.

He groaned painfully at how hard this was, "it's not worth the risk, Dana. The dog attacked me."

"But you said it didn't break your skin—and you were examined, they didn't find any of the swollen nodules. You're not infected."

"But what if I'm just not showing signs of the symptoms yet? What if they show up tomorrow and I've passed it on to you? I would never forgive myself."

"You're _not_ infected." She repeated as she leaned over to press her lips against his but he turned away from her and sighed.

"Go to sleep, Scully." He said as he closed his eyes and turned away from her.

She pouted and wrapped her arms around him, spooning him from behind as she kissed his back. "I've just…missed you so much." She said, her voice cracking as she began sobbing quietly.

He picked her hand up off his chest and pressed it to his lips. "I've missed you too baby."

After an hour or so, once he was sure that she was asleep, he stood up and picked her up in his arms, carrying her into her room and gently laying her down on her bed. She whimpered in her sleep and frowned when he pulled his arms out from underneath her. He sat down next to her and shifted the hair out of her face as he leaned down and kissed her neck, moving up to her ear. "I love you Dana Scully."

Her lips pursed into a sleepy pout as her brows crinkled. "Dana…Mulder…" she hummed before turning over and burrowing her head into the pillow. He smiled and rubbed her back softly before leaving and going back to his room.

Despite how heavy his eyes were, he couldn't seem to go to sleep; he wasn't sure how long he laid there in the dark, but early in the morning, he heard a door open and close. He quickly got his shoes on and went out to explore, finding Dr. Murphy gone out of his bed.

As he searched through the compound, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that someone was watching him, always hidden away in the dark. When he ended up in the lab, he saw a small puddle of blood pooling up outside one of the freezers. His eyes narrowed as he watched the puddle grow larger; he opened the freezer and fell over as a body knocked him to the ground.

As he struggled to stand up, the lights switched on and Scully came into the room followed by Dr. Hodge and Dasilva. "Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully asked as her eyes moved from his bloody shirt to Dr. Murphy's dead body on the floor.

"Dr. Murphy…he's dead." Mulder explained needlessly as he tried to tuck his gun away before they saw it.

"You killed him." Dr. Hodge said, and Scully's face fell as her mind made the same connection.

"No, I found him like this. I heard a door open and I came to check what was going on. I didn't do this Scully." He said as he turned all his attention towards his wife. "It's one of you…" he said as his brows furrowed.

Dr. Dasilva put her hand on her forehead, "you could have done it and not even known…"

Scully put her hand up to stop everyone from talking, "No, he said he didn't do it. You checked him yourself, Hodge." She said as she turned to face the other doctor who was shaking his head.

"Yea, but that was six hours ago!"

Mulder stepped forward and started screaming, "it was one of you!"

Scully put her hand on his chest and pushed him away, "Stop it! Everyone just shut up!" After she took a few slow breathes, she looked up at Mulder and cringed. "Mulder put the gun down and let Hodge give you a blood test."

"What, so he can tamper with the results? He's not going to stick a needle in me!"

"Then just turn around so we can look at your neck." Scully said calmly as she began walking towards him.

"I'm not turning my back on anyone! As far as I'm concerned, you're all infected!" he screamed as he took a step back. He saw the hurt look on Scully's face, but he couldn't risk lowering his guard. One of them was infected and he needed to be the firm hand that got them through this.

What happened next was something he never expected. As his attention was turned towards Hodge, Scully grabbed her gun and pointed it at him. "Scully, get that gun off me."

"Mulder, you have to understand…"

"Put it down!" he screamed as he turned his gun towards her. Oh God, if she was the one infected, he wasn't going to be able to do what needed to be done.

"You put it down first," she reasoned as she gave him a pleading look.

"Scully!" he screamed, still keeping his gun trained on her chest. "For God's sake…it's me!" he said softly.

"Mulder, you may not be who you are." She said, her voice wavering as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

His face sobered and he lowered the gun down, coming forward a step and handing it to her. She led him down the hall towards a room with a lock on the outside. He walked into the storage closet and turned the light on, turning around slowly until he was looking at her. "In here, I'll be safer than you."

She sniffled softly and slid the door closed, her shaking hand latching the lock as she turned and walked away.

.

Through the rest of the night, they worked on trying to find a cure for the infection. After a mistaken blood test, they discovered that if a second parasitic worm is injected into the host, the parasites kill each other and the host is left unaffected and alive.

Immediately Hodge and Dasilva wanted to inject Mulder with the last remaining worm, but Scully had her doubts. "Let me talk to him. Just give me some time with him—I need to be sure before we do this.

Though the others weren't agreeable, they still allotted to give her some time with Mulder on the condition that she scream if she needed their help.

When she slid open the door to Mulder's room, he jumped up and squinted in the light. "Is it just you?" he asked, she nodded her head as the door behind her shut and locked. Mulder nodded his head towards the door, "it's one of them."

"No one's been killed since you've been in here." She reasoned as she took a hesitant step towards him. "…we've found a way to kill it. Two worms in one host will kill each other."

"You give me one worm and you'll infect me." Mulder said as he took a step away from her.

"If that's true then why didn't you let us examine you?"

"Scully, you had a gun in my face! Now I don't trust them… but I _want_ to trust you."

"Okay… but now they're not here." She said, slowly lifting her head to make eye contact with him. He gave her slow nod and turned around, bending down slightly so that she could pull the neck of his shirt down to reveal his back.

Her fingers ran across his skin, digging into the muscles as his skin warmed her hands. When she didn't see or feel any movement under his skin, she sighed in relief and leaned forward to press her lips against his back.

She felt his upper body jerk as he spun around to look at her. She gave him a soft, reassuring smile before turning to head towards the door. She felt his hand on her shoulder, grabbing her and pulling her backwards into his hard body. When she went to turn around to look at him, she put his hand up and forced her to look straight ahead as he lifted the hair off the back of her neck and ran his hands along her skin. Once he was satisfied that she was not infected either, he leaned forward and kissed her neck, sliding his tongue along her skin until he turned and bit down on her ear.

"God, I was so scared that it had gotten to you." She whispered as she turned in his arms under they were facing each other. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him down until their lips were barely touching. "Kiss me Mulder—please." She said as she rocked up on her tiptoes and pressed her open mouth against his lips, immediately sucking on his bottom lip.

His eyes rolled closed and he pulled her roughly against him, wrapping his arms so tightly around her that she could barely breathe… but she didn't care. "Make love to me, Mulder—I need you." she said as he leaned her over until she was laying flat on a storage container.

He reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, running his fingers through the red strands as he smoothed out her hair and let it fall against her shoulders. "You're so beautiful. It's killed me being near you these past two weeks and not being able to touch you like I want to, not being able to taste you… to sink into your perfect body.

His fingers began pulling her clothes off as she shivered against the cold temperature in the room. "I dreamed about you, the whole time… I was dreaming about you," she said quietly as he kissed her breasts and bit down on her nipples.

He chuckled softly against her skin as he slid his tongue against her hardened peaks. "Oh yea? What did you dream about?" he asked as he began sliding off her pants and underwear.

"Waking up and finding your hand on my breasts, softly touching me and wearing down my control until I was shaking in your arms." She said on a sigh as he slid his finger against her folds, leaning down to lick and taste her as she grew wet for him. She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair as he bit down on her clit. "And then you'd climb on top of me and fuck me all night—until we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer." He moaned against her slick folds and she shivered as she held in a scream.

When he gave her a disappointed look, she shook her head and smiled, "we have to be quiet or they'll come in here." She said as she looked towards the door. He nodded understanding but nibbled harder on her clit until she sighed and her legs began shaking.

Despite the chill in the air, she was on fire and a sweat was rising up on her skin. She sat up and raised her foot until it was resting on Mulder's shoulder as he continued licking her clit. She kicked him backwards until he fell against the floor, his eyebrows raised as he stared at her.

She licked her lips and crawled down until she was sitting on top of him as she began ripping off his clothes, starving for the taste of his skin against her lips. His cock was the first thing she managed to get out of his clothes and she leaned forward and took the tip of him in her mouth, running her tongue around his head until Mulder started turning purple as he tried to stifle his moans. He thrusted into her mouth one last time before jerking her up and twisting her body until she was laid back against the floor; he finished taking his clothes off as he came forward to kneel in between her parted legs.

"Please, Mulder." She begged as she closed her eyes and tried to wiggle her hips closer to him. He bit down on his lip and threw his hips forward, driving his full length into her as he lowered his mouth to cover her lips so he could swallow her moan.

"Oh fuck, I almost forgot how amazing you are. God, you're already so tight again." He whispered against her lips as he began rocking into her.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself against him as he shoved his hard cock into her. He felt so thick and swollen inside her as he slammed his hips against her repeatedly. "I can't wait to get you home. To tear your clothes off and fuck you in every damn room of the house." He groaned as he reached between their bodies to rub his thumb against her clit. Her stomach jerked and her inner muscles tightened around him as her orgasm began building up.

"I want you to fuck me in the Jacuzzi." She said breathlessly as she looked up into his face.

He smiled and hummed in agreement. "God—that's so hot." He groaned before he bit down approvingly on her nipple. "You want to feel the hot water lapping at your skin as I take your pussy hard?" he asked quietly as he licked her ear, "you want to feel the hard pressure of the jets against your clit as I take you from behind?"

She moaned and felt a rush of wetness seep out of her, coating his throbbing cock and making him swear. "I've got a secret for you…" he said as he took in a deep breath and began drilling into her, "Since our marriage, I've been holding back when we've had sex—but I'm not going to anymore. You're mine—you'll always be mine and it's about damn time I mark you permanently."

"Oh God, please Mulder. Make it so that no other cock will ever be good enough. I want to fuck you every night, dream about it as I sleep, only to wake up and fuck you again."

"God Dana—I love you." he croaked as he quickened his pace. Her legs wrapped tighter around her as her eyes screwed shut, her mouth parted in a silent scream as her body was ravaged by her orgasm. He leaned down and thrust his tongue into her open mouth, sucking what little air had been in her lungs and leaving her gasping to catch her breath. He grabbed her shoulders and jerked her body down as hard as he could, burying his cock deep inside her body as his cum shot heavily from his cock, bouncing against her inner walls until she was filled full.

"I've missed your cock baby," she said laughed breathlessly as she rested her head against the floor. She rotated her hips and felt his shaft begin slowly sliding out of her body. She bit down on her lip and pushed it back inside of her as she wiggled against him. "I want it again already." She laughed as he looked up at her.

"Let's get this case solved so I can go home and pump your body full of cum until you can't physically handle any more."

"Mmmm," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "that's going to take a very, very long time." She said as she leaned up and kissed him, biting harshly on his upper lip.

"I'll make it happen—don't you worry." He promised as he slid his hands across her ass and rolled her hips against him, feeling his cock shift inside her as he began hardening again.

Fuck, he loved this woman.

.

.

.

So I know the episodes were out of order... but I'm the writer, I take creative license! I almost wasn't going to post this, I'm not crazy about the way it turned out but when I started writing the next chapter, I found that the strain this chapter put their marriage through was actually helping heat up the next couple smut scenes.


	13. Welcome Home

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 13: Welcome Home by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Scully, do you have any plans for us when we get home?" He asked as he ran his hands down his legs; when she shook her head, he nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, would you like to go out to dinner?"

"That's fine, Mulder." She mumbled as she stared down at the paperwork in her hands and jotted down some case notes.

"No, like a date..."

She looked at him over the rim of her glasses, her eyebrow arching upwards as her eyes flicked from his eyes down to his lips.

She gave him a small grin and nodded. "So we can get to know each other better," he explained said as his eyes moved to stare at the seat in front of him.

"Like our favorite colors? That sort of thing?" She laughed as she closed the case file and turned her full attention to him.

" _Exactly_. And… I don't want to have sex with you." he said, cringing when he realized how loudly he said that and how easily they could have been overheard.

He could tell she was taken aback by his statement and he wanted to explain why he had said it, but just then the pilot was on the speaker telling them to fasten their seat belts for the decent. He glanced over at her and frowned when he realized she had misunderstood his intentions entirely.

Despite the fact that the landing was very rough and frightened even Mulder at one point, Scully never once tried to hold his hand. Instead she kept her eyes glued to the window, watching the plane wheels hit and roll against the wet tarmac. As soon as the pilot said they were free to unbuckle and leave the aircraft, Scully was on her feet, grabbing her suitcase and heading down the aisle, leaving Mulder to fight the crowd as he tried to catch up to her.

He caught up with her at the taxi terminal and threw their bags in the truck as soon as a car pulled up in front of them. When he climbed into the backseat with her, he sat close to her and put his hand on her knee. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine." She said shortly as she brushed his hand away from her leg, but his hand returned and squeezed her knee tighter.

"Where do you want to eat, _Mrs_. Mulder?" he asked again, this time with much more force and power in his tone, as though he was just daring her to brush him off again.

"Somewhere with sweet tea—I'm craving comfort food all of a sudden." She said as she looked out of the window and heard Mulder tell the driver where to take them.

It wasn't that she minded not having sex—it had been a long, rough case and they both needed to sleep, but she just didn't like hearing him say that he didn't want to have sex with her. She felt his other hand wrap around her shoulders and pull her into the crook of his arm.

"Stop being angry—we've had _more_ than enough of that." He said as he gave her a hard look before they both turned and looked out of the window until the car pulled up to the restaurant Mulder had requested. She got their bags out of the trunk while he paid the tab and they went inside, requesting a corner booth.

Instead of sitting across from her as they normally would, Mulder scooted onto the same bench next to her and turned his body to face her. "Two sweet teas," he told the waitress without even looking at her. "So what made you want southern food?" he asked as he looked around at the vintage décor of the restaurant.

"My husband enjoys it, which means I enjoy it." She said softly as she picked up the menu and began looking through it.

"What else do you enjoy? What's your favorite thing to think about when you're stressed and want to get away for a few days?"

"I like the beach." She said simply, her fingers coming up to play absentmindedly with her bottom lip.

"What is it about the beach that you like?" he felt like he was back to being a psychologist, pulling answers out of an unwilling interviewee, but with Scully—he even enjoyed doing that.

"I like everything about the ocean." She said as she sat her menu down and looked at him. "I like smelling the salt in the air before you ever even get near the beach; I love listening to the hush of the waves as they crash against the sand; the way the sunlight reflects off the water and warms my skin."

Mulder's mouth was slightly parted as he listened to her, wishing that she would talk about him with a fraction of the pleasure she experienced when she discussed the ocean. "I like the ocean too," he heard himself say quietly as he watched her lips turn into a smile—as though finding a common thread made this marriage destined to succeed.

"What is it about the beach that you like?" she asked, turning his words around on him.

"I like it at night, when the water is inky black and it laps against the dark sand, reaching for your toes as you walk around and collect seashells. I like seeing the stars and moon shine so brightly against the dark water that you can't tell where the sky ends and the water starts; the distant bell of an offshore buoy as it rolls with the waves."

He looked over at her and saw that her eyes were closed, her lips still lifted into a smile as she imagined the scene he was painting for her. He reached out and laced his fingers between hers. "I'd love to hold your hand and lead you barefooted down the strip of wet sand, wrapping you up in my arms when you got cold, kissing your lips if you got frightened of the dark." His eyes glanced down to her mouth as her tongue flicked across her lips; he closed his eyes and fought the urge to cover her soft lips with his own, to feel her tongue snake out to taste his lips.

God, so much for not getting aroused tonight.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up into his eyes.

"Dark brown with small flakes of black." She said as she stared deep into his eyes, her blue eyes moving from one to the other as she waited for his reaction. "What's yours?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's a three-way tie really." He said as he leaned towards her, making her think he was going to kiss her rather than answer her question, but he stopped when his lips were inches from her mouth. "I love bright red, it makes me want to fist it in my hand and pull on it hard," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair; "I love vivid ice blue that I can fall into and drown," he said as he moved his hand until the pad of his thumb was caressing her cheek just below her eye.

He was silent for a few moments and she sucked in a deep breath. "I thought you said it was a _three_ -way tie?"

"It is, I love dark burgundy…like how your hair gets after you shower…when it's dripping wet and the water droplets fall and slide down your skin and gives you chill bumps."

She widened her eyes as she looked at him, licking her lips nervously and pulling backwards a little when the waitress came up to drop off their drinks. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?" she asked as she opened her order book and grabbed a pen.

They proceeded to order their dinner and the rest of the night was spent asking and answering questions, and while most were not nearly as sexy and lustful as their first two questions, they were both feeling frustratingly aroused as dinner came to a close and it was time to head home.

.

Once Scully had a load of laundry going in the wash room and Mulder had went through their answering machine messages, they both found themselves standing in the middle of the bedroom staring wide-eyed at the bed.

"Are you going to shower now or in the morning?" He asked as he awkwardly rocked on his feet, as though he didn't know how to just lie down and go to sleep next to a _happy_ wife without having sex with her first.

Her brow crinkled as she looked up at him, why was he asking for her schedule? "Well, I was going to take a bath tonight..."

"A bath?"

"Yes, Mulder, a bath. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I thought you'd wait to take a bath...with me..."

"I mean—you can take it with me. I just thought...well, on the plane, you said you didn't want to have sex with me."

"I _want_ to," he pouted as he kicked the carpet with the toe of his shoe, "I just figured I could show you that I'm capable of taking you on a date without the expectation of sex afterwards."

"Oh," she said, finally understanding why the no sex rule had came into play. "Well, that's _sweet_." She smiled said as she grabbed her robe and a clean pair of panties.

He cringed when he heard what she said. Sweet. Yeah, he was sweet, kind, and considerate with a pair of aching balls just by talking about sex. "I mean... I could take you out again tomorrow night and prove it to you then..." he said as he glanced up at her.

"It's fine Mulder," she said as she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll leave the door unlocked if you need to shower and...take care of it," she said as she eyed his erection. And with that, she shut the door and he heard her begin filling up the tub.

He ran his hands down his face and dropped his head down, rolling his eyes as he saw his tented pants. He heard her turn the jets on and then softly sigh as she climbed into the tub. He could picture her perfectly in there, her hair piled up on her head, bubbles foaming around her silky skin, her slender legs rising out of the water as the jets pushed against her body.

He groaned and put his hand on the bathroom door knob, twisting it open and stepping inside. The air was hot and damp from the steam rolling off the water, her back was pressed against the back of the tub and one foot was resting on the side of the tub, her toes flexing as she absentmindedly hummed a song—slightly off key but it was adorable nonetheless. There were no bubbles, but the swirling water hid her body from his view, the tops of her breasts barely visible as she sank deeper into the water.

When she heard the door open, her eyes darted up to look at him in the doorway. She smiled softly before moving her foot off the side of the tub and letting it sink down to the bottom.

His lips parted as he stared her, his eyes moving over what little skin he could see. "Change your mind?" She asked as she watched his eyes devour her. He shook his head and she shrugged, lifting up a lufa to scrub the tops of her arms.

He walked slowly towards her until he was standing behind her and he sat down on the side of the tub, pulling the lufa from her hand as he began rubbing it across the top of her back. She turned her head and looked back at him out of the corner of her eyes, watching his dark eyes flick over her body, pulling his full bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down on it.

She knew she shouldn't tease him, he was obviously showing her that he could be a gentleman, but she couldn't fight back the soft moan moving up her throat as his fingers slid against the back of her neck.

"Scully," he said in a warning tone as his fingers dug into her skin. She whimpered again and shifted, the water sloshing against the sides of the tub, the waves allowing her right nipple to be exposed for a total of half a second but it was enough to make Mulder lose complete control.

He leaned forward, one hand gripping the back of her neck firmly as he slammed his lips against her mouth, his tongue pushing past her lips as his other hand slipped into the water to cover her breast, pinching her nipple roughly as he moaned low in his throat.

He felt her begin fighting him, trying to lean away from him as he bit harshly at her lips. He tightened his hold on her neck and let his hand dart lower, his palm moving between her legs to press against her center, his fingers pushing past her clit and curling until they slipped inside her.

She moaned but shook her head, both of her hands coming up to grab hold of his lower arm as she pulled his hand away from her body. "You said no, Mulder!" She said sharply as she moved away from him and went to the other end of the bathtub. She was panting hard, her lips red and swollen as her pink, glistening tongue slid against her bottom lip.

"Forget what I said." He stepped into the tub, his pants getting soaked as he lowered down until he was on his knees, crawling the short distance to her, pushing her knees apart as he settled in between her legs.

She brought her hands up to cup and hide her breasts but he grabbed her wrists and moved her hands until her palms were pressed against his lower abdomen. "I want you, Dana."

"But this is just lust, Mulder." She said, not wanting him to regret being with her once it was over.

"This has never been _just_ anything to me" Scully." He said as put his hand on her face, sliding his hand back until his fingers pushed through her hair. "Kiss me." He asked as he lowered his head, his lips soft and gentle now as he began sucking on her lips, his hands cupping her face tenderly as his thumbs began tracing small circles on the skin in front of her ears.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she parted her lips, returning his soft kiss and moving her hands up from his lower stomach and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him slightly forward until his upper body was pressed against her body, his shirt growing heavy as the cloth soaked up the bath water.

Her hands moved down until her fingers pressed under the fabric, her palms sliding up his muscular back as he gently began rocking his hips against her, the water splashing against her body and heating her skin. She wrapped one leg around his waist, bringing her center directly against his wet pants as she rubbed against him.

He groaned almost painfully and rocked his body backwards onto his feet and stood up, pulling his shirt off while she began pulling at his pants button and zipper. She pulled and yanked at the wet denim but they were latched onto his skin and would hardly budge. "Mulder!" She growled as she gave a painfully hard tug on the waistband and then gave him a hard shove away from her. "Take your damn pants off." She demanded as she reached behind her and grabbed a small paper package off the back shelving; she ripped it open and poured white little crystals into the bath water, swirling her hand around as though she were stirring up a love potion—which is _exactly_ what she was doing.

As soon as the aroma reached Mulder's nose, his eyes dilated; he looked down at Scully to see her eyes were the same, the bright blue ring nearly hidden completely by her hungry, dark pupils. "What was that, Scully?" He asked, taking in a deep breath and feeling his groin tighten as his cock grew harder.

"Just get those pants off...it does... _something_ to your skin…makes it tingle." She sighed as her hand slipped into the water to slide down to her breasts. He could see the water fizzing around her skin and he wanted desperately to feel that against his aching cock, the feel _her_ against his cock.

He worked harder at his pants and began peeling the fabric off him, gasping loudly when his cock finally sprang free. Scully immediately grabbed hold of it and pumped her hand down his length. His head fell back as he looked up at the ceiling and swallowed hard, kicking his pants the rest of the way down his legs.

"Get down here," she said as she pulled down on his cock and made him groan as he sank to his knees again, picking up his pants and throwing them out of the tub, landing with a loud 'plop' on the tile floor.

As soon as the water met his skin, he was in heaven; the temperature was perfect as the jets moved the water against his body and whatever Scully had put in the water tickled his skin and made his cock practically vibrate it was throbbing so hard. "What's in this, baby?" he asked again breathlessly as he leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her back while the other went to her breasts, rubbing the aching nubs.

She sighed and began moving her hips against him, laying her head back against the tub and revealing her pale neck. "Doesn't matter—you're all the matters to me right now," her voice was so damn raspy that he felt the low vibration move down his spine and make his cock jerk. He lowered his mouth to the skin she was offering him so willingly and licked and sucked at her pulse point, feeling the increase of her heart rate as he began moving his hips against her.

His hand slipped from her nipple down to between her legs, this time she parted her legs and let his fingers slide easily into her; he nipped hard at her neck as he heard her sigh as his long finger curled up inside of her and began to stroke her inner walls. She sighed and relaxed, sinking into the tub until her neck was just barely above the water. He tightened his arm around her and pulled back up, letting the water glisten and slide down her skin as her chest rose out of the water.

He moaned and took in another deep breath; whatever those crystals were, he wanted to buy three truckloads of it so that they could do this every night. He felt elated yet calm, highly aroused yet fully in control—it was giving him the best of both worlds and he felt his heart race as he looked down just in time to see Scully beautiful tongue slide across her upper lip. He hummed low in his throat as he pushed himself fully against her, letting his mouth mold over hers as he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

As his finger continued sliding in and out of her, she reached her hands into the warm water and wrapped her small hand around his swollen shaft. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he added a second finger in her tight pussy, his fingers moving so quickly now that his movements were causing waves to lap against the side of the tub. She pumped up and down his shaft until he leaned forward and moved his sharp teeth to bite down on her earlobe rather than her lips. "Put me inside you," he said, feeling her shiver as she recalled the last time he said that to her. It had been a great fuck—and tonight was going to be better.

He ran his tongue up her neck, tasting the sweet droplets of bathwater that were pooled up on her skin, he moaned and sucked harder at her skin—the taste driving him crazy as he felt her hand direct his cock towards her center. "Do it baby; slide my cock inside your tight, sexy body," he said, cringing when he considered that it would sound as cheesy to her as it did to him, but she seemed to love it. As a matter of fact, he couldn't ever remember her disliking anything he had ever said while making love to her.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as the tip of his head was swallowed up in her warmth, her fiery wetness infinitely hotter than the steaming bathwater. He slid completely into her in once swift stroke, his hips crashing against hers so roughly that her upper body lifted out of the tub until her nipples were revealed just above the water. "God you're perfect." He growled as he began thrusting harder into her snug body, rotating his hips every time his pubic bone hit her cervix.

"Mmm, you feel so good inside me." She said as she looped her arms around his neck and began lifting and lowering her body against him, quickening the rhythm . She took a deep breath in and parted her lips, preparing herself to say something she knew would turn him on but something she had never imagined herself saying: "tell me how much you missed my pussy, baby."

He glared down at her and screamed, "fuck!" as he rammed into her body as quickly as he could. "God Dana, every night I'd have to masturbate before I could sleep next to you—and I'd wake up so damn hard in the morning that one stroke was all it took before I came."

She smiled and ran a sharp little nail around his nipple, scratching the sensitive skin as a dark, throaty laugh filled the air. "I know you would baby, I heard you touching yourself—I heard you groaning and panting my name when you thought I was asleep. And after you'd cum, I could smell you and I wanted nothing more than to bury my head between your legs and lick you clean."

"Oh shit, baby. You're so fucking hot!" he groaned as he rammed his hips into her, letting his hand slip down to rub her clit roughly as he pounded his aching shaft into her body. It felt like his skin was on fire, the fizzy water tickling against his thighs as he drove his cock mercilessly into his wife.

"Oh Fox, right there—you're going to make me cum." She gasped as her hands moved to clutch the sides of the tub. Her head fell back as her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her lips parted and she screamed louder than ever before as his cock ravaged her.

"Yea Scully, keep screaming for me. Don't you ever fucking stop!" he groaned as he pinched down hard on her clit and shoved his cock as deep as he could while her orgasm finished wrecking through her body.

"God Mulder—that was fantastic." She said wearily as she reached up and smooth the hair off his forehead.

He pulled his cock out and slammed it back into her, kicking off the side of the tub so that he pressed into her as hard as he could. "It's not over yet, Scully—get on your knees."

"Mmmmm, please fuck me from behind…I want it so bad." She said as she shifted until his long cock slid out of her pulsing body so that she could rearrange herself on her hands and knees, her back towards Mulder as he licked and bit at her spine.

He moved her around until she could feel one of the jet's rushing water against her clit, but then she whimpered when he cupped his hand over her pussy so that she could no longer feel the water. She groaned and flashed him an angry look but then he shoved his cock into her body and all anger diminished as she cried out.

"So big and thick—God, you make it hurt and feel good at the same time. Harder—fuck me harder." She said as she tossed her head back, her hair gliding across her back and she began rocking backwards into him.

He grabbed a fistful of hair in his free hand and began pulling hard on it as he slammed into her repeatedly, screaming her name when he felt her muscles tighten and relax against him. She moaned loudly as hot shivers ran across her skin—she loved it when she felt used by him, when he fucked her hard and he no longer cared whether he hurt her or not. He splashed some water up onto her back and licked her dry as his teeth nibbled at her soft skin.

Without warning, he moved his cupped hand away from her center and she immediately felt the hot spurt of water from the jet rush against her clit and she screamed, her elbows almost buckling from the intensity. "Fuck me, Fox!" she screamed as her eyes slammed shut.

She felt him empty a handful of water in the crack of her ass and then felt the gentle pressure of his finger against her sphincter. Without asking for permission, he pushed his finger inside her ass and curled it downwards, so he could feel his cock moving in and out of her wet pussy.

She cried out and began spasming immediately, her screams urging him to quicken the pace unbearably fast as he slapped the side of her ass hard, the 'smack' lost in the sounds of their moans and the whir of the jets as it continued rushing hot water against her clit.

He felt her ass muscles clamp down on his finger almost painfully as her inner muscles grabbed tightly at his cock. "Give it to me baby." She said as she let her head droop down while he rammed into her so hard that the front of her body shifted until she hit the edge of the tub in front of her.

When he came, he came hard and they both felt him empty into her, filling her snug body up and letting the excess bounce back against his cock as he moved within her.

Her body felt weak, her strength diminished completely by the combination of Mulder's cock and the hot water. She blindly reached for the plug and pulled it out, letting the water begin to drain while Mulder's jelly fingers slapped and smashed at the jet controls until they finally turned off.

He tried to stand up but had to immediately sit down on the edge of the tub to keep from falling. "Can't walk?" Scully laughed, even though she knew she couldn't walk yet either.

"Hell, I can hardly breath after that—walking is going to take some time."

"Take me to bed, Mulder." She said with a sly half smile on her face as she lifted her arms up to him. He smiled and picked her up, barely getting them into bed before his knees gave out. He dropped her on the mattress and crawled in beside her before laying his heavy head against the pillow.

"You were so good," she purred as she shifted until the front side of her body was pressed against his wet skin, "but I want to taste you now… I want to taste _us_." She turned her body until her ass was beside his face while her head slowly ventured down between his legs. As soon as he felt her hot lips enclose his cock, he cursed and bucked his hips into her mouth, moaning her name as he grabbed her leg and pulled it over his body, spreading her thighs open until he could look down and see her glistening pussy.

He leaned his head down and ran the flat of his tongue up the moist seam, sucking hard as he tasted her essence on his tongue. She moaned and pumped her hands up and down his cock approvingly as she spread her legs further apart to give him more room to work.

Every time she lowered her head down, letting his cock move against the roof of her mouth, she moaned as she tasted him. They were so good together, in more way than one, and she never wanted this to end. But she didn't know how to tell him that, so instead she pushed her head further down his cock and swallowed around him. He gasped and bucked his hips into her mouth and she brought a hand forward to cup and roll his balls gently in her palm.

He moaned and slid his tongue into her wet, hot pussy, his fingers playing lightly with her clit as she rotated and grinded her hips against him. Even though he knew she wasn't going to ask for it, he knew what she wanted; he slipped his finger back inside her ass, groaning against her wet folds as her muscles clenched at his long digit. She moaned and swallowed him again, running her tongue along the underside of his cock as she sucked hard.

She lifted her mouth far enough off his slick cock to mumble, "fuck my mouth, baby. Let go." She lowered her head back on his aching cock as she pushed him down, down, down her throat. He slid a hand up her back and pressed her body down hard against his as he pushed his finger deeper into her ass. His tongue slid back and forth across her clit, licking and sucking her arousal as he felt his abdomen tighten with another orgasm.

His thighs began shaking as his hips started bucking upwards into her throat. She quickly moved her lips up his cock until it slid out of her mouth. Her body twisted around until she was staring down at his face, his lips gleaming with her moisture. She sank her body down on his cock and looked at him expectantly, "I never started taking the birth control." She admitted as she arched her eyebrow while she waited for his response.

Instead of saying anything, he rolled them over and pounded into her body, his hands grabbing her hips painfully hard as he forced her hips to roll against his as his cock pummeled into her. When he felt himself begin to lose it, he locked his eyes on hers and he growled, "Oh God… take my cum, Dana. Use it—oh fuck, baby—use it all." he groaned as he emptied into her, feeling another hot and heavy round of his cum fill her body. He groaned and forced his cock to continue stroking into her so that he could push his cum as deep into her he could.

She moaned and threw her head back, "mmmm, I can feel it inside me, baby." She said as her hands came up to run against her stomach just above her bellybutton. He groaned and continued trying to push his seed deeper inside her as his cock regrettably began to soften. She smiled as she figured out what he was doing and she lifted her hand weakly and ran it through his hair. "Yea, push it deeper, Fox. God it feels so good inside me."

He groaned painfully as he felt his cock begin to harden yet again. He use to have to suffer through a refractory period, but with Scully—his body was always ready for her, now matter if he hadn't had her in weeks or in few seconds, his cock always wanted to swell up and stretch her tight body out.

She hummed happily as she felt him thicken up, swiveling her hips as she pulled on his short hair. "That's it baby, fill me up some more." She moaned as her other hand lifted to play with her breasts, her breathing quickening as she watch Mulder stare at her while she played with herself.

"Fuck Dana—you're so goddamn sexy." He groaned as he began sliding his semi-hard cock into her body, breathing deeply through his nose so that her aroma would make him harden quicker. He swiped two fingers across her inner thigh, letting her juices smear onto his fingertips before he brought his hand up and pushed his fingers into her mouth. "Taste what I do to you."

She sucked greedily on his fingers as her eyes rolled closed, her hips continuing to swivel against his body as her back arched off the bed. He latched his mouth onto her nipple, sucking so hard that she squealed and bit down hard on his fingers. He jerked his hand out of her mouth and slapped the side of her ass as he began driving his cock roughly into her, making the headboard slam against the wall as he began grunting from the exertion.

"Oh Fox, keep doing that, God I'm going to cum _again,"_ she said almost unbelievably as her fingers scratched at his back.

He put one hand on her shoulder and jerked her body down against his thrusts, letting their hips slam together bruisingly hard as he fucked her. "Yea baby, show me how much you love this cock—cum on this big cock, let me feel you squeeze it hard." He said, trying to urge her towards her climax even though she was racing towards it even without his words.

"Yes, Fox! Oh God, yes!" she screamed as her legs locked around his waist and her body flailed under him.

He pressed his full weight on top of her to keep her from shifting her beautiful body off his cock as she writhed wildly from her orgasm. Her muscles clamped down on him and he emptied himself again inside her, boring his cock deeper than ever as his release shot hotly out of his cock.

As his body collapsed on top of her, his cock still inside her as they both began to lose consciousness, they had never felt more alive—more connected—more _full_ than they felt at this very moment.

.

.

.

Hope y'all enjoyed it! I uploaded yet ANOTHER story. Haha, once I'm hit with an idea... I've got to write it before I go crazy! Its title is "Dark Desires for Pain," please check it out if you've got time, it's going to be a slow-building yet hot story. I'm so excited for it!


	14. Dod Kalm

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 14: Dod Kalm by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder shook his head to attempt to fight back the sleep that was trying to overtake his body. "Scully, can we talk or are you too tired?"

She yawned and reached up to pull the sheets over her body as she turned toward him. "What's on your mind?" She asked lazily.

"Why did you have sex with me?"

Her brows furrowed as she looked over at him. She reached over with the intention of running her finger down his jaw, but he grabbed her hand before she could touch him and he laced his fingers through it and laid their hands on his chest. "Because I wanted to—and I _know_ you wanted to show me that sex isn't a requirement of our marriage. But it is." She said simply.

"It doesn't have to be—if you want more, I can give it to you."

"Mulder…"

"I mean it, I will. But that wasn't what I really meant. Why did you have sex with me after what I did to you? The day Phoebe showed up—I know it looked bad, but nothing happened. I would never cheat on you or do anything to risk losing your trust."

Her body grew stiff and she pulled away from him. "Her lipstick was on your shirt, Mulder. If you wanted out, all you had to do was tell me and I would have left. Really, there's nothing binding you to me." Sure, she had told him she loved him a handful of times, but she had a sinking feeling that he didn't believe her.

"Don't say that." He picked up her other hand and ran his thumb across her wedding rings. "These bind us together—they always will."

"Rings can be taken off, especially when old girlfriends stop in town for an overnight visit."

"I meant what I said in Alaska, you're mine, Scully; there's no changing that—just like there's no changing the fact that I belong to you. _Nothing_ happened with Phoebe. I came home so late because I feel asleep at the office… _after_ Phoebe left. I had only meant to stay a few more minutes, but as soon as I sat down in my chair, I was out—I didn't wake up until after 2AM."

"And her lipstick on your shirt…"

"You saw how she was all over me in the parking garage…it was worse at the office. She was handing me a file and before I knew it, she kissed my neck. I blew up and told her that this was one marriage she wasn't going to wreck. She left not long after that, I don't even think she was interested in the case to begin with."

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I knew you were going to be mad…but Jesus, when I saw those pills—I lost it. I never should have done or said what I did. The look on your face…I'm surprised you'd ever let me touch you again after that."

"Mulder, do you regret the way that night turned out?"

"You know I do." He said as he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm.

"And do you want to be here with me right now?"

"Of course I do."

She sighed in relief and he felt disappointed that she could have thought he wanted otherwise. "Then let's move on—I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He nodded his head and turned so that he was facing her, lifting his hand up to gently run his fingers through her hair. "Can we talk about the birth control?"

Her brows furrowed, "what about it?"

"Why didn't you start taking it?" He continued running his fingers through her hair in hopes that it would help relax her—it didn't seem to be working.

"It needs to be a decision we make together."

"The same could be said about the decision _not_ to take birth control."

"I didn't see you complaining ten minutes ago."

"That's different. When I'm inside you, I want nothing more than get you pregnant. When we're together like that, I feel like nothing in the world could tear us apart—but we're not ready. We're still working through the kinks in this marriage, and I couldn't imagine being a father on top of that."

She nodded her head and said she'd start taking them tomorrow. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes, I think we've accomplished more than enough tonight." He laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "I do love you," he said, as if he didn't think she'd believe him when he said it.

She smiled softly and nodded her head, laying her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Fox."

.

The next morning on their way to work, Mulder took several wrong turns until she finally had to ask where he was taking her. "Glad you asked," he said—in typical evasive style. "Bethesda Naval Hospital…that's in Maryland, Scully."

"Oh," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Why are we going to Bethesda Naval Hospital…in Maryland?"

"Glad you asked," he said with a smile; she huffed and rolled her eyes before turning to look out the window. "A group of 18 naval officers were rescued and brought in after being MIA for 18 hours; there's only one survivor still alive."

"Well they must have reported what had happened."

"They won't talk to me but because of your medical background, I was able to get you a clearance code."

"Mulder, you talk like you've been working on this case for days."

"I woke up early this morning and couldn't sleep. Anyways, I want you opinion on this." He pulled the car up to the front lobby and motioned for her to get out of the car. "I'll be at the diner next door, meet me there when you're finished."

"Order me a bagel and orange juice, light crème cheese." She said as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car, walking into the building without giving him a backwards glance.

She hated when he kept case information from her and she had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on here. When she first started working with him, she had thought it was a defensive decision on his part—not telling her all the facts so that she couldn't turn around and report her findings to Skinner and CSM—but now she knew that he did it to keep her hooked, to keep her guessing.

She found the front desk and briefly flashed the nurse her code clearance card and asked where the surviving naval officer was being treated. The nurse waved her towards a back hallway and from there Scully had to check medical charts until she found the room she was looking for. As soon as she stepped through the door, her eyes widened and she felt her anger rise in her throat.

Mulder sure as hell knew what was going on.

The medical chart indicated that the patient was twenty eight years old yet the man in the hospital bed looked to be in his nineties. There was an attendant standing over him and Scully quickly flipped through the charts, asking as many questions as she could until she was interrupted by a doctor walking into the room.

"I wasn't aware that my medical decisions needed your approval. Where's your clearance card?"

Scully handed the doctor the card Mulder gave her, "can you tell me what's going on here? How can you explain what's happened to him?"

"This card is invalid, who gave this to you?" the doctor asked as she pocketed the card.

"I'm a medical doctor and I need the autopsy reports on the 17 deceased officers." Scully said, knowing there was a 0% chance she was going to get those reports.

"I don't have time for this," the doctor said as she grabbed the patient's chart from Scully's hand, "please leave before I have you removed."

.

When Scully slid into the booth in front of Mulder, she grabbed up a steak knife and began smearing crème cheese onto her bagel with aggressive swipes. "Easy there, Scully. What did that bagel ever do to you?"

"Funny trick with the fake clearance card—I laughed all the way back here." She snapped.

"They didn't let you in to see him?"

"Oh I saw someone…whether or not it was him, I don't know. That lieutenant was supposed to be in his late twenties—the man I saw was in his late nineties. Something strange is going on and I don't appreciate you withholding this information from me."

"Look at this," he said, ignoring her comment and choosing to concentrate instead on the map he had been drawing on for the last 20 minutes. All the different lines represented different ships that had gone missing over the course of the last half century; there was a large circle in the middle of the map where all the lines intersected. "There are nine ships that I've been able to find that have vanished after traveling through this point… the 65th parallel."

"A second Bermuda Triangle?"

"More like a wrinkle in time." He dove into an explanation that had been running through his head since he heard about this case the day before; his explanation was that the military was to blame for all nine of those ships going missing because they were using alien technology developed during the Philadelphia Experiment to create wormholes that bend time at an accelerated rate—explaining the condition of the survivors.

"When are we leaving, Mulder?" she asked, knowing that he'd already booked the flight.

"Glad you asked," he smiled as he slid the plane tickets towards her before taking a bite of her bagel. "I packed our bag before you woke up. Hurry and eat, we need to go."

"Does Skinner know about this?"

"Let's get to Norway first, then we'll call and tell him."

.

.

.

As soon as they arrived in Norway, they hired a man to take them to the 65th parallel. In regular X Files luck, the boat they had chartered wrecked into the hull of a large ship, damaging the boat beyond repair. They barely escaped the sinking boat by climbing aboard the ship they had hit. It was rusted, abandoned and most of its wood was nearly decayed despite it being only 3 years old.

Throughout the night, things grew from bad to worse as people died and disappeared. It wasn't long before Mulder asked Scully to stay with him so that they could be sure they were safe. "As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

Despite the chaos, when Mulder decided that they should all try and sleep, they both found it easy to fall asleep as soon as they were next to each other. Scully laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers, his arm wrapping around her waist as their breathing deepened.

Mulder jerked awake when his watched chirped that it was 4AM; he shifted and woke Scully up. "I just fell asleep…" she groaned softly.

"Do you want a few more minutes?" he asked, his voice dry and hoarse.

She sighed and yawned, "No…I'm up." She said very unconvincingly. When she finally lifted her head away from him, she gasped when she looked at his face. "Mulder what happened to you?" she asked as her hands flew up to his face, rubbing his cheeks roughly as though she could clean off what marred his skin.

"Dana…your face…" he said as his eyebrows knitted. He reached up and ran a hesitant finger down her face as he traced wrinkles that hadn't been there an hour ago, wrinkles she had never properly earned. "Oh my God, what have I done to you?"

.

She didn't know why, but Mulder seemed to be aging much quicker than the rest of them; the wrinkles around his mouth were so swollen now that she could barely see his lips. Her heart ached for him and she wanted nothing more than to be able to stop this for him.

Nothing mattered to her anymore, not Phoebe Green, not Cigarette Smoking Man, nothing except for getting out of here alive with Mulder. She wanted to go home, sleep in their bed, and wake up to his handsome, unmarred face; she'd kiss his tight, scruffy cheek and wake him up by sliding on top of him.

Their decision about birth control also seemed moot at this point, if she wanted anything from this man it was a child. Blame it on the fact that they would most likely die in the next 24 hours of old age—their organs failing and their hearts growing weak—but she wanted a future with him. Yes, their marriage was odd and nontraditional—but that was a definition of them as people, why should she expect their marriage to be any different?

He had offered to give her more and, by God, she was going to take it.

.

He woke up with Scully's fingers running through his hair; his body ached and just opening his eyes was difficult. When he finally got his heavy lids open, his gut wrenched at the tired look on her face…he had put that look there. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. "I'm so sorry, baby." He said as he reached for her hand.

She winced and whimpered in pain when he grabbed her hand and he sat up and looked at her hands; her fingers were cramped and locked up after writing in the logbook for hours. He softly lifted her hands to his face and kissed them as best as he could before he began massaging her hands. "I shouldn't have brought you here," he said wearily.

"I wouldn't have let you come alone. We belong together, Mulder—and we're going to stay together." She said as she leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

"I don't want you to write anymore, not if it's hurting you like this. I can finish it." He said as he managed to unlock the fingers on her right hand until she could move them again.

"It helps take my mind off what's happening to us." She said as she closed her eyes, not wanting to remember Mulder like this.

"What _is_ happening to us, Dana?"

"We're better than ever."

"I love you—I feel so different about everything now, now that we're…" but he couldn't bear to finish his sentence. "But I realize now how amazing you are, to marry me when I asked you completely out of the blue, for giving yourself to me over and over again even though I wasn't worthy of you."

"Please, Mulder don't say these things right now. Wait until we get back home. Wait until we're back in our bed—then you can tell me anything you want."

"I'll wait, for you." He said as he gave her hand one last rub before he stood up, his back bent and forcing his tall body to stoop. Scully couldn't help the sob that tore from her mouth as she watched him hobble to the table she'd been using as her desk.

He flipped through her notes and nodded approvingly, "I'm glad you're writing all this down, our story needs to be told."

"We'll _tell_ our story, Mulder. We'll tell our children."

"You want a family…with me…my children?"

"Of course your children," she chuckled, her laugh sounding so much more airy now, like she had spent the last 80 years puffing away on an endless box of cigarettes.

"I think that sounds a little too good to be true. Especially right now, with my uh…advanced age." He said as he looked down heartbrokenly at his crotch.

"We'll be okay, you'll see." It seemed odd that the practical and down-to-earth person in this relationship was spitting out optimistic plans for the future, but she needed him to hold on, and at the rate he was deteriorating, they didn't have much longer; she had been checking his urine every few hours, but it yielding the same results: kidney failure.

.

After their water supply was cut off, Scully concocted the most god awful cocktail in hopes of sustaining Mulder's life for another 24 hours. His body had begun to shake and he could no longer stand up without a great deal of pain in his legs; so when she slid the jar of sardine juice, lemon juice, and the water from a snow globe in front of him, he pushed it back towards her and shook his head.

"You drink it, it's the only logical choice. You're a woman; your body retains more water in the fatty tissues. Your chance of survival is greater than mine."

"No, Mulder. Don't do this."

They didn't have any more time to argue because the ship began shaking as the outer hull finally corroded enough to begin taking in water and causing the ship to slowly begin sinking. In the 10 seconds of the quake, the survival cocktail fell to the floor and their hope for surviving shattered along with it.

"It's not fair," Mulder said as he pulled Scully up to sit next to him, "it's not our time. We still have things to do." She lifted her hand to his face and nodded softly; yes, they did have things they still needed to do, but living another day was never guaranteed, and in this moment she knew that she had never appreciated life like she should have. "I'm so tired." She heard him say.

She put her hands over his eyes, "you should try and sleep, I'm going to stay up and write a little longer before I join you."

.

Her next journal entry was the hardest passage she had ever had to write.

 _Agent Fox Mulder lost consciousness at 4:30 this morning, there is nothing more I can do for him—or for myself. I think I hear the wolf at the door._

And with that, she laid down her pen and went to Mulder, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head in his lap as she wept what little water was left in her body. And then she fell asleep.

.

When she woke, there was a light shining in her eyes unbearably bright. "Agent Scully, can you hear me?" A familiar voice called to her. It was distant and she tried to grab at it before she was pulled back to sleep.

"Yes, I'm here." She said weakly as she winced and forced her eyelids to stay open. When her vision focused, she saw a doctor standing next to her, the same doctor that had taken her clearance code a week earlier. "Where's Mulder?"

The doctor nodded to the other side of the bed; Scully turned and was relieved to see him lying in a bed next to hers. "Frankly, we weren't sure he'd make it; but thanks to your journal, we followed your suggestion and he seems to be doing just fine."

Scully turned back to the doctor and lowered her voice, "are we going to be okay? Are we going to be like we were?"

"No…" she heard a hoarse voice whisper and she whipped her head back towards Mulder to see him smiling weakly at her, "we're going to be better."

.

.

.

And before anyone says it, yes I know I didn't follow the episode exactly the way it happened-it's called creative license… which means I can do whatever I want!


	15. Baseball

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 15: Baseball by AnarchyX-Phile**

It was five agonizing days before they were discharged from the hospital; despite the fact that Mulder had been in much worse condition when they were rescued, he had actually healed much faster than Scully and he had had to pretend to be sick so that they wouldn't discharge him before they discharged her. He needed to stay with her.

He spent the long days organizing and laying out an in-depth plan to properly seduce and romance his wife. She was making it difficult to keep his hands to himself, always touching him and kissing him whenever they got a moment alone; she was adorably fixated on their future, planning vacations and talking about how she was going make their house feel more into a home—it was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again.

On the day they were discharged, he finalized the schedule he had set up that included dates he was going to take her out on. He figured after he had spent a month taking her on the most romantic dates he could think of, maybe they'd be ready to go back to being sexually active. But until then, he was going to keep his hands off of her so he could prove that he was more interested in her than the sex.

.

When they got home from the hospital, they didn't even bother unpacking before they laid down and went to sleep; it seemed like it had been months since they'd been in their bed rather than just two weeks. Despite the fact that Mulder tried to scoot away from her warm and inviting body, Scully still managed to corner him in the huge bed so that she could snuggle into his chest.

"I'm happy to be home," he said against her hair as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered as she dropped off to sleep, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

.

Three weeks slowly drug by; Skinner wasn't sending them any new cases because upper management was still angry with Mulder about taking and pursuing a case without preapproval. It was an easy way to punish them both and to keep them from working on incoming cases.

They also kept loaning Scully out for autopsies that had nothing to do with the X Files—which irritated Mulder to the point that he had started simply saying 'no' and hanging up whenever Skinner called to send her somewhere by herself. Needless to say, they were not going to be getting any new cases officially sent to them for a very, _very_ long time.

After one agonizingly long day which Mulder spent going through tabloids and convincing Scully that werewolves evolved over a course of a thousand years and had, in the most recent one hundred years, became domesticated dogs and that one in every three golden retrievers had innate tendencies to attack humans during full moons. It was all bullshit and both of them knew it, but it was a way to pass the time while trying to make her laugh.

When they got home that evening, Mulder handed her a gift bag and watched her tear into it like a child. "When did you get this?" She asked as she pulled out the gift and held them up so that she could see it properly; it was a baseball cap and a jersey, one that matched a jersey she had seen him wear around the house. When she looked over at him, she saw him holding out two tickets.

"Season passes, our own private box we share with 14 other people." She pasted on a smile and tried to act excited—judging from the approving smile she got back from him, she had succeeded. "It'll be hot dogs and soda for dinner every game night." He said with an excited smile.

"This is great, Mulder. I'm sure it'll be lot of fun. When's the first game?" Try as she might, she couldn't make herself sound even half as excited as he was.

"Tonight. Hurry and get changed. Since tonight's the opening game, I'll treat you to a formal dinner—but don't get use to it."

She nodded her head and walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she started towards the bedroom. As soon as she was far enough away from him that he couldn't see her face, she let her mouth fall into a frown.

She had so hoped that he was going to move things forward tonight. He had barely even kissed her since their trip to Norway, which of course meant that absolutely _nothing_ had been happening in the bedroom for the past three weeks.

Yes, he had taken her on very romantic dates nearly every single night but when your partner barely looks at you while eating a candle lit dinner in your backyard under the stars, it loses the romance. The only time they kissed was when she initiated it and every day, her heart broke a little more.

She threw the jersey and hat on the bed while she took off her suit and hung it back up in the closet. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she slid the jersey on; it was a little too big, but she supposed that it would at least allow her to be halfway comfortable in the bleachers. She put the hat on, pulling her hair through the back of the cap before she went into the bathroom and reapplied her makeup.

She heard him come into the bedroom and begin changing into more comfortable clothes but, when she rounded the corner and stepped back into the room and saw him pulling on a faded pair of jeans, she couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes moved down his bare chest.

He glanced up at her and completely stopped moving. "Fuck, Scully..." he groaned as he looked over at her, his eyes somehow both wide with excitement and laden with desire.

She glanced down at her bare legs, her panties barely peaking out of the bottom hem of the jersey. "Oh, sorry." She said as she walked by him and pulled out a pair of jeans from the closet; she felt him walk up behind her, his scent making her stomach knot up and her knees weaken.

"Scully...baby, you look..." She turned around to look at him, her eyebrow arched as he stumbled over his words

"How do I look, Mulder?" She asked, her hands itching to grab him and force him to hold her.

"Sexy as hell. I won't be able to watch the game." He lifted his finger to run it against the shirt fabric at the back of her neck and he watched the shiver run down her body. "Jesus..." he whispered, amazed that he—Spooky Mulder—could have that affect on such a beautiful woman.

"We...could skip dinner..." she said, her voice shaking with excitement. Hell, this was the closest thing she'd had to sex in a month and her nerves were vibrating in anticipation.

He groaned and his head fell forward, his hands betraying his mind as they reached for her hips, his fingers rubbing against the hem of her shirt until the fabric bunched up over her hips. "I had a plan, Scully. I even made a schedule of how this was going to work."

"A schedule?" she asked breathlessly as she let herself be pulled backwards into his body, his lips grazing her ear.

"It's how I'm supposed to win you back...if I ever even had you to begin with."

"You don't need to win me, Mulder. I'm already yours."

"I _should_ need to win you." He admitted as his hands tightened on her hips, "and I'm going to." He said roughly as he forced his feet to move away from her—putting distance between them.

"Mulder—" she sighed, so tired of him avoiding her when they got the least bit intimate.

"This is how we're doing it, Scully. I'm not changing the plans."

"You can't plan our life and not expect me to have a say in it. You yourself said that _we're married and we need to start acting like it_ —well we aren't acting like it Mulder. Hell you won't even look at me when we go to bed!"

"Because I can't control the way you make me feel..." he said, his feet kicking against the carpet as he refused to make eye contact with her.

"I'm not asking you to control it. I just want to feel like you actually... want me around you."

"I'm trying to _show_ you I want you around! What do you think I've been doing for the past three weeks?"

She huffed and then grated her teeth. "Let's just go, we're going to be late." She jerked her jeans up onto her legs and snapped them closed, grabbing a pair of tennis shoes before she walked away from him.

They finished getting ready in silence, Mulder sighing occasionally as he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing despite her frown. He was so close to bumping it up a level; if she could just wait until Friday he'd give her everything she'd ever wanted.

But judging by the heat radiating off of her and the way she cut her eyes towards him when he put his hand on her back to guide her out of the house, waiting was no longer an option.

He jumped into the driver's side and cranked the car while she buckled up and messed with the radio. "Where are we eating?" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The steakhouse on fifth street," he said noticing the way her brow arched, clearly expecting to be eating a quick dinner before the game. "You're the first girl I've ever taken to a baseball game—I kinda _wanted_ it to be special."

Her face softened as she looked over at him, "Oh...I didn't realize..." she said as a way of apology. She looked down at the shirt he'd got her and then glanced at the season tickets he'd had tossed up on the dash. "I didn't say so, but I do like my jersey."

Mulder shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "It's fine, Scully. I know this isn't your thing. I can give our passes to the gunmen, it's not a big deal."

"No, I want to go. Really. And I do like my shirt." He pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off, still not believing her. Before they walked into the restaurant, she pulled him to a stop and wrapped her arms around him. "It was a very sweet gift and I really do want to spend the time with you."

"Then what's the matter?" He asked confusingly.

"I'm just frustrated. When you were dying on that boat, all I wanted was a life with you... a normal life and a normal marriage...but you've shut me out; I'm not your wife anymore, I'm not your friend. We're not together anymore."

"Don't say that Scully." He said as he put his hands on either side of her neck and tilted her head upwards so he could look down into her face. "We're still best friends and I'm still your husband. Nothing's changed."

"When is the last time you kissed me, Mulder?"

"I kissed you this morning."

"No _I_ kissed _you_ this morning and last night, and the previous morning and that night."

"What does it matter who kisses who first?"

Her face fell and she turned away from him, "it just matters—at least it does to me."

Before she could take a step away from him, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her against him, pressing his lips against her mouth, inhaling her gasp. He gently sucked on her bottom lip until she mewed softly into the kiss and grabbed his shirt, balling the fabric in her fists as she clung to him.

When he pulled away from her, he kissed the tip of her nose and smiled when he heard her chuckle. "I do love you and I'm sorry this isn't progressing as quickly as you'd like. But _please_ , have some patience, baby. I'm trying my best to show you that I want you."

She sighed and nodded her head, "I love you too." She whispered softly.

.

Dinner was very nice; Mulder ordered them both the best steak on the menu and even ate a salad just to make her happy. Her body was still tingling after their kiss even though she kept reminding herself that he was taking it slowly—definitely a little too slowly for her liking—and not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but keep her fingers crossed.

He was in the middle of telling her about his first baseball game with his dad when he glanced at his watch and frowned. "We need to go," he said as he waved for the check and threw some cash down on the table.

"We've still got an hour and a half before the game starts."

"Scully…baby," he said, his tone turning into a teacher-like voice like he was telling her something she should have already known. "The pre-game is just as important as the game itself. You need to get into the spirit before the game starts or you won't enjoy it as much. You'll see."

.

The stadium was busy and loud, the stands weren't completely filled and there were quite a few empty seats on either side of them as they sat down and laid out all the food Mulder had bought at the concession stand. She was going to argue with him about the fact that they had just eaten, but she decided to just let him have his way and he ended up buying half of the damn menu.

She was getting ready to take the first bite of popcorn when she felt him touch her shoulder and point towards a large scrolling billboard that had "Kiss Cam" with a bunch of little hearts around it and the camera was pointed straight at them. She couldn't help the wide smile that broke across her face when she realized what it was they had to do.

He was already pulling the popcorn out of her hands and setting it on the ground between their feet before he pressed his lips against hers, her mouth immediately opening so her tongue could slide across his lips. He groaned and yanked her upper body hard against him, twisting her so that she was leaned backwards over his lap, her arms clasped tightly around his neck.

He felt her laugh into the kiss when the crowd began cheering impossibly loud and he gave her lower lip one final nibble before he pulled away and helped her sit back up. The camera stayed on them a moment later, catching Scully wiping her hand across his mouth to clean off her lipstick before it flicked to the next couple. "I think I'm falling in love with baseball…" she said lowly as she picked the popcorn bucket up and fed him a handful of buttery kernels.

"Well this is the first game I've been to that I got in on some action too."

"Maybe I'll bring you some luck then." She said as she wiped the pad of her finger across her lips in an effort to clean up her own lipstick. Mulder was just about to kiss her again when the announcer came onto the loud speaker and called for the game to start, the players running out of the dugout to their field positions while the other team lined up to bat.

.

She did in fact being him luck and their team won with a five point lead; he would be collecting his winnings from Frohike tomorrow, it was just a shame Langley had refused to bet with them this time or he could have made more than $20.

"Ready to go home or you want a victory ice cream?" He asked as he gathered up their trash and put his free hand on her lower back, guiding her through the crowd and towards the parking deck.

"Let's go home, we have to work tomorrow." She reminded him as she pointed out a trashcan he could dump their garbage in.

When they got far enough away from the crowd to hear each other, he got up next to her and looked over at her face, relieved when he saw the smile on her lips. "Did you have fun?" He asked, reaching up and playing childishly with her cap until she pushed his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"I did, actually. I think you should take me to the batting cages and teach me to play this weekend." She was actually surprised with how much fun she had had. Most of it was watching Mulder's facial expression as the game played out; as with most things, he got so involved with every play and every call the ump made that you would have thought he owned the team rather than just supported them.

"Now that, my dear, sounds like a nice addition to the perfect weekend I have planned for us."

"Oh, I like the sounds of that. What else are we doing this weekend?"

"Lots of things, I hope." He said as he quickly dropped a kiss on her cheek before they got to their car.

.

When Mulder pulled the car into the garage, he pushed for the garage door to close, sending them into darkness.

"And then what did you do?" Scully asked as she slipped her hand into his palm and laced her fingers together with his.

"I punched him square in the nose. I broke two fingers but God, seeing him bleed was so worth it after being partnered with him for five days! And now he has a crook in his nose." Mulder chuckled as he listened to her laugh.

"I always wondered who gave him that crooked nose."

"Yours truly." He boasted as he winked at her, causing her stomach to flip and a rush of warmth to soak her panties.

"I've noticed you… have violent tendencies, baby." She said as she reached over and put her other hand on the back of his neck and began to massage the muscles in his neck, her fingers dipping under his collar to touch his back. "I think it's because you keep everything bottled up instead of just letting it go."

Her face was only about a foot away from him now and if he concentrated really hard, he could feel her breath blow against his cheek. "So you think I should just dive it before I explode?" he asked, as he leaned towards her.

"No, I think you should definitely explode." She laughed lowly as her hand moved along his neck until just the tip of her finger was rubbing against his ear.

"Hmm, you like my violence tendencies? I can get pretty rough…"

"I know," she said with a wink as she leaned closer, letting her lips brush against his. "I like it when your dominating side comes out. Your eyes go all dark and I know that you're going to take whatever you want."

"You mean you like it when I take _you_." He said with a smirk, calling her out for trying to seduce him. As much as he would like to admit that he was stronger than her, he wasn't. This woman could put him on his knees with just an arch of her brow.

"Oh I don't know about that, I really can't remember what being with you is like."

"I don't believe that for a second, baby. You couldn't ever forget the way I make you feel." He lifted his hand and put it on the back of her neck as he let his eyes begin closing.

"Remind me," she whispered into his mouth before his lips crashed against hers, leaning sideways and pushing her back hard against her seat. His hand cupped her breast over her clothes and she moaned, pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking gently on it as she teased him with just the tip of her tongue.

Her hands moved down his chest until her fingers ripped open his jeans button and unzipped them enough to slide her hot little hand into his pants, diving under his boxers to feel for his cock. She hummed in approval when she found that he was already hard. "I was a little embarrassed to be as wet as I am, but it looks like you're just as aroused." She laughed as she repositioned his cock until it was pointing straight up, the tip poking out over the waistband of his boxers. "This, I have missed." She said as she swiped her finger across his head, gathering his precum on her fingertip before she brought it to her mouth.

His eyes shut as his stomach clenched and his muscles stiffened. "Get out." He snapped as he pushed open her door before he moved to get out his door.

"What?" She asked dazed and confused.

"I'm not going to fuck you in the car…at least not tonight." He growled as he gave her a playful shove out of the car. She slammed her door shut and went to him, laughing when he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed through the garage door that brought them into the mud room and then emptied them out into the kitchen.

He slammed her against the nearest wall and swallowed her deep moan as she tightened her legs around him. He tore his mouth away from hers so he could kiss her neck while his hand moved to lift her shirt up.

"Mulder, wait...stop."

He barely heard her words through his fog, but he paused to see if she'd say it again.

"Do you smell cigarette smoke?"

"Observant girl, even in the throes of passion. Well that, or you're not doing something right, son." A low voice said from amidst the darkness as footsteps fell heavily against the living room floor, wisps of smoke trailing out of the darkness before his face was ever revealed.


	16. The Gunmen

Readers, my patience with this site is wearing very thin. Over time, I have found a number of people who are posting my work and claiming it as their own. I won't lie to you—I am considering not posting anymore. If that's what I decide, naturally I will draw what stories I have open to a close, but I'm not going to continue putting in hours of work so someone can come along and post it as their own. I find that my heart isn't in it if I am having to fight to keep what's mine. Please, if you see a story that is my original work but is posted on someone else's account, report it.

Be that as it may, please enjoy this next chapter for The Arrangement.

.

.

.

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 16: The Gunmen by AnarchyX-Phile**

Every muscle in Mulder's body froze and Scully's mouth fell into an open gape as her brows furrowed. He slowly lowered her until she was standing again and then he pulled down the hem of her shirt, covering her back up; she tugged his pants together to zip and button it until his cock was covered again, and then they both turned their icy stares to their intruder.

"I warned you, you son of a bitch."  
"What the hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch?" Mulder and Scully both said at the same time as they took a unified step towards Cigarette Smoking Man.

He held up his hands and smiled before he took a long drag from his cigarette. "I came here as an act of courtesy for you—for _both_ of you now."

"Well, for your own well being, I think you should get the fuck out of our house." Mulder's fingers were repeatedly flexing into tight fists and then straightening as he tried to control his anger. He felt Scully's hand on his back, not holding him back, but rather urging him forward.

Both of their guns were in their holsters which were lying on their bed upstairs, the knife block was a little more than ten feet away but Mulder knew CSM was probably armed and would draw his gun before he or Scully could reach it.

"Don't let petty emotions stand in the way of this opportunity, Agent Mulder."

"We're not interested in any opportunity you could give us." Scully snapped as she stared hard at the orange glowing cigarette with clear hatred.

CSM looked from her face, to the cigarette, and then back to her face. He laughed and twisted the cigarette in his fingers, "Would you like for me to put this out, _Mrs_. Mulder?

"I would like for you to leave but since you obviously will not, then yes… put it out." She sounded like she was scolding a three year old and Mulder couldn't help but smile when CSM had the decency to at least look like he deserved the scolding.

He nodded his head and dropped it into a glass of water that had been left on a nearby side-table. "I got a phone call two hours ago about a test occurring in Mexico at this very moment."

"What kind of test?" Mulder asked before he could reign in his curiosity.

"The type of test isn't important," CSM said as he waved his hand dismissively. "It's the test subjects that you'll find interest in." He smiled as he stepped forward with a brown sealed file in his hand, first offering it to Scully but when she refused to take it from him, he pushed it into Mulder's hands.

"Why would you tell us this?" Scully asked as she eased her body sideways towards the dining room table. There were two forks still laying in their plates left there from breakfast and while they weren't the best weapons—they were _something_.

"Ah, yes. I thought you would ask that. I think we may have all gotten off the wrong foot here. You both seem to think I pose a threat to you—personally and professionally. On the contrary, I approve of the progress you're making with the X Files and with this _marriage_... and this is my sign of truce, an offer of friendship."

"You'll have to excuse my wife if she seems like she doesn't believe you—what you've said…it's all just…quite a load of shit." Mulder said as he tossed the envelope back at him without even opening it.

He took a step forward and his fist flew through the air so hard that when it collided into the side of the old man's face, the sound of breaking teeth filled the air before the man's body slumped against the wall.

Mulder turned to look at Scully, expecting to find her looking at him disapprovingly, but instead he only found acceptance. He turned back to CSM and, while he was bent over recovering, he slammed his knee up as hard as he could into his stomach before grabbing him by the tie and wrapping the fabric around his hand for a better grip. "I don't give a fuck who you are—the next time I see you anywhere near this house, I'll kill you. And you know what, there's not a single person on this planet who will even miss you."

CSM lifted his head to look up a Scully, the two making eye contact for a total of three long seconds before Mulder punched him again. "And don't you even _think_ about my wife, you son of a bitch!" He said as he wrenched open the front door and kicked him out the door.

As soon as CSM was over the threshold and his body was writhing on the porch, Scully slammed the door shut and locked every lock on the door. "Should we call someone?" She asked as she ran her hands along her bare arms, trying to rub away the goosebumps.

"Like who? You think Skinner gives a damn about us?" He grabbed his phone out and punched a series of numbers. "Langley, it's Mulder. Stop recording this call."

"Agent Mulder, isn't it a little late for a married man?" Langley asked as he began switching off the machine that recorded and tracked all incoming phone calls.

"I need y'all to come over. The house needs to be checked for bugs."

Langley's brow arched even as he threw another joke, "ah, bedbugs isn't really our area of expertise but I'm sure Frohike will be more than happy to go through your wife's drawers. When do you need us?"

"Tonight—it's got to be done tonight."

Langley groaned but promised they'd be there within the hour.

.

.

.

Scully opened the door and saw three men crowding around the door, carrying duffle bags and rolling suitcases with their raincoat hoods slung over their heads and covering their faces.

"You?" The shortest man asked when he looked at her face.

Scully's brow arched slightly as she tried to think of a response; finally she just stepped aside and let them enter. She looked over her shoulder at Mulder, silently questioning if he had understood the man's one-worded question but Mulder just shrugged his shoulders.

He walked over until he was standing next to her, "this is Langley," he said as he pointed to the tall, long haired blonde man who was flipping open a suitcase full of tech gadgets. "That is Byers," Mulder continued as he pointed to a man in wrinkled suit pants and a dress shirt who waved politely to her, "and this is Frohike." Mulder finished as he pointed to the short man, "don't be alone in a room with him."

She forced a stressed smile as she ran her hands down her pants. "I can... cook something if you're hungry." Scully offered, not wanting to see these men going through her home with all their equipment.

All four men shook their heads and she sighed as turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"That's the girl from the strip club—the one that was on stage." Langley whispered unnecessarily to Frohike.

"She's hot," Frohike said so loudly that Scully heard him in the other room.

"Shut up or he's going to kick us out." Langley snapped. Frohike shrugged and glanced back in the kitchen where Scully stood propped with her back against the counter. She had taken off the ball cap and was running her fingers through her hair in a wasted attempt to ease the stress boiling within her.

"That's my _wife_ , gentlemen." Mulder growled at them as his hands fisted up again; he bit down on the side of his cheek to keep from saying anything more—they were here to help and he could deal Frohike's sudden infatuation with his wife later.

"Yeah, yeah... sure Mulder. It's just...well with your looks, I'm just surprised. She's hot." Frohike said again as he gathered up his equipment and headed straight into the kitchen with Scully. "This is a nice home, Mrs. Mulder."

"Thank you." She said before she poured him a large cup of coffee and handed it to him. "It feels less nice now…somewhat dirty." She admitted as she wiped the countertop with a towel and looked over at the man.

"Don't worry, we'll sweep the place and be outa here in a couple hours. No harm done."

"Frohike, can you give us a minute?" Mulder asked lowly as he walked into the room and looked at Scully. The man nodded and went to start waving a thin black wand around the dinning room to locate any hidden listening devices or cameras.

"Are you...mad at me?" He asked hesitantly, wanting to reach out and hold her but too worried about her reaction to touch her; the last time CSM had broken into their home, she had given him back her wedding rings.

"Mulder, why would I be mad at _you_?" she asked, completely confused until CSM's first unannounced visit rose up in her memory. She couldn't imagine feeling that way towards him again—it was different now. "You're not getting these rings back, if that's what you're thinking." She said with a soft smile as she filled another coffee mug up half-way full and handed it to him.

He stepped closer to her, stopping only when she was forced to tilt her head up in order to keep looking at his face. He took the mug from her hands and sat it carefully on the counter behind her. "When the boys are done, we can…if you want." He said with pained look in his eyes, feeling like he was messing up what _could_ have been a very nice, romantic gesture.

She saw his eyes flick towards the wall he had had her pinned against almost two hours ago and felt a rush of excitement flood through her. Even though it was an entirely inappropriate time—with the Gunmen tearing apart their house after a truly evil and sadistic man had broken into it—she couldn't deny the tightening of her stomach as she looked at his shy smile.

She took a step closer to him and pursed her lips, forcing him to bend down and cover her waiting lips. He heard Byers clear his throat and they jerked apart and looked at the man. "While Langley and Frohike work through the downstairs, I'd like to begin with the upstairs."

"Yes, I'll go up with you." Mulder said as he ran his hand through his hair while Scully picked up the coffee cup and took a large gulp to cover up her blushing cheeks. Mulder grabbed the cup from her hand and left the room, leading Byers up and showing him all the rooms so that he could get started.

As they waited for the Gunmen to finish, Mulder twisted the coffee cup in his hand, staring hard at the lipstick imprint on the rim of the cup; his stomach clenched into lustful knots as he thought about getting those imprints on the base of his cock as she swallowed him. He knew he was sporting the boner of the century, but God he wanted to be in bed with his wife and he had only one person to blame for not being there: Cigarette Smoking Man.

.

Two hours later, the Gunmen were finished and hauled out six small spy cameras and ten listening devices, most of which came out of the living room and bedroom.

Once the Gunmen were gone and doors and windows were locked, Mulder collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. He heard Scully's bare feet pattering against the floor before he felt her crawl in between his legs and lay her head on his chest.

"There's nothing that could happen that would make me love you less than I do." She said after a few silent moments.

He smiled and opened his eyes, looking down at her only to find her looking up at him. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up until she was lying on top of him and then he shifted sideways until they were on their sides, facing each other.

He sighed contentedly as he began to stroke her hair, "we can move if you want, we're still renting…"

"Stop. I want to live in this house with you. We're not going to run—you don't tuck your tail between your legs and neither do I."

He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her mouth and sucking at her lips until she sighed and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to glide in and slide against hers. She hummed and wrapped her arms around him as she deepened the kiss, pulling back only to return with more passion. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered into her ear as she slid her hands down his chest.

"No, baby… we were interrupted in the _kitchen_ …" she smiled as she bit down and rolled his ear lobe between her teeth.


	17. Planting Seeds

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 16: Planting Seeds by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder stood up from the couch, wobbling slightly as he tried to balance his own weight and Scully's weight as she rocked against his hips; he was holding her, his hands on her ass pulling her center against his lower abdomen while her legs were locked together behind his back.

Her hands were buried in his hair, pulling sharply on the short strands, and she was biting every inch of skin she could reach. When she felt him shove her against the same wall as he had earlier, she moaned loudly and felt his lips curve into a smile as he kiss her neck.

"Now, I believe you were saying something about my violent tendencies…" he joked as he pushed her harder into the wall, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as his hips began rocking against her.

"It was such a turn on… seeing you punch CSM like that—I wanted to jump you right then and there." She admitted as she tightened her legs around him. A low, sultry laugh moved up her throat as she dropped her head back to let him lick and nibble at her neck.

"Care to share with the class, Agent Scully?" he asked, nipping hard at her throat before he lifted his head to look at her.

"I was just remembering when we were first married…when you had to _beg_ me to moan, beg me to let loose and say your name while you were fucking me."

He laughed and felt his stomach muscles tighten in a jolt of arousal. "And you think you're loud enough now?"

"I think you can _make_ me get loud…" she purred quietly just before she dipped her tongue into his ear. "Tell me, what made you ask me to marry you?"

He twisted her off the wall and stumbled towards the stairs. "Protection…" he answered weakly as he jerked one handed at her shirt until she tore it off her body and threw it in the floor.

"I don't believe you," she whimpered as his lips closed around her nipple through her bra. "You said you couldn't sleep anymore…not after the Gender Bender case."

He rolled her nipple between his teeth before he lifted his mouth off her long enough to answer, "Every night…I kept seeing his lips on you…seeing you panting…your eyes closing in arousal. _I_ wanted to be the man who made you look like that. I want to be the _only_ man to ever see that look on your face."

He took two steps up the stairs and then sat her gently down on the step above him. As soon as his hands were free, he reached around to unfasten her bra, pulling it slowly down her arms to reveal her pert breasts, her nipples hard and beckoning for his lips.

"Did you ever think of me when you touched yourself?"

He bit back a sigh—she was in a talkative mood tonight. "Oh yeah, honey…and more than just a few times."

"Show me?" she asked as she slid her hands up under his shirt and rubbed her palms against his chest.

"You want me to masturbate? Why should I use my hand when yours are right here?" He asked as he covered her hands through his shirt and shoved them down until they were at his pants waistband.

"Because I want to see it," she said sweetly. She kissed him and then pushed him away as she scooted up two steps, far enough away that he couldn't reach her as easily. "Do it for me, and I'll suck your cock." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Fuck," he groaned as he ripped his zipper down and kicked out of all his clothes; if she wanted to see it, he might as well give her the full show. He reclined back on the wood railing, letting his left leg stretch out across the step while his right leg rested on the step below him. He reached forward and let his fingers circle his tip, letting the pad of his thumb trace the ridgeline before he looked up at Scully.

She had shoved her pants off and now was just wearing her lacy underwear. He bit back a groan and reached for her, stuffing his hand in her panties and rubbing his fingers against her folds until his palm was wet. "Mulder," she whined as she swatted his hand away.

"Sorry, honey. I just needed a little help," he winked at her before dropping his hand down and rubbing his wet palm down along his shaft, breathing in deeply so he could smell her arousal.

She licked her lips as she watched him spreading her wetness along his flesh, biting back a whimper at how sexy he was. His eyes were closed now and his hand was moving quickly and roughly along his flesh; she almost wanted to yell at him, tell him to stop him—his movements seemed too hard—but then he began panting and grew even harder. "Scullyyy" he moaned, his eyes tightening as he continued stroking himself. His other hand slipped down to cup his balls, the added stimulus sent sweat spilling down his face.

"Stop…don't go any further." Scully demanded sharply, so sharply that his eyes flew open to look at her as his hands obediently fell away from his body. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion until she slid down the stairs until she was sitting on the step below him, shifting him around until she was in between his legs. "I can take it from here," she said just before she grabbed the base of his cock and shoved his long shaft into her mouth, letting it slide to the back of her throat before she swallowed and began sucking hard, tasting her arousal coating his stretched skin.

"Oh God, baby…" he groaned as his hands dove into her hair, directing her head further and further down until she was taking most of his length. She could still him feel him swelling bigger and was struggling not to drag her teeth across his sensitive flesh. He put one of his hands on her throat and moaned when he felt it swell when she took him deep in her mouth, and then restrict when she let him slide out. Her lips were wet and red and he growled as he yanked her face towards him and kissed her, his tongue lashing out to plunder her mouth.

She moved her hands from his thighs to rest on his shoulders, leaving her mouth open so he could kiss her more deeply while his hands tore at her soaked panties. With two swift movements, he tore the fabric of her panties at each hip, letting them fall ruined to the floor.

She couldn't help but purse her lips in an adorable pout. "I'll buy you a hundred new pairs, just come here." He begged as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him; she sat down in his lap, her legs straddling his waist so that she was spread open for him. "Now it's your turn. Touch yourself. I want to see what you did before I came along."

She smiled and closed her eyes, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks. "I…well…I used a vibrator…" she finally admitted. The feel of her own hands had never stirred much excitement within her; over the years, she had grown to anticipate the movement of her fingers and knew exactly what her body's response would be—with a vibrator, she had been able to shift her concentration away from the movement of her hand and concentrate on the vibrations instead.

He was looking at her with an amused smile on his face. "Improvise, baby," he said simply before leaning forward to nip at her bottom lip.

She bit down on his lip and looked down at his erection, standing proudly between their bodies and she smiled when she realized what he wanted her to do. She licked her lips and grabbed the base of his cock, scooting closer to him as she began to rub the tip of his shaft against her moist folds. She hummed as soon as she felt his warmth heat her skin.

But a vibrator alone hadn't ever been able to coax her orgasm, she'd had to talk her way through it—whispering dirty little things she would never actually say to man during sex. A couple of the phrases had accidently slipped out while she and Mulder were together, but she had never dreamed of saying them purposely. But wasn't it normal to tell him things she'd never tell anyone else? Wasn't that just part of being married?

She finally decided that if she was pretending his cock was her vibrator, she could very well say the naughty words that used to push her over the edge night after night—hell, it was only fair since she had imagined saying those things to _him_ ever since she first met him.

She closed her eyes and pressed his cock more firmly against her, applying enough pressure to part her folds and send a rush of warmth down to coat her thighs and his cock. They both hissed in pleasure as she rubbed his cock down past her clit, past her entrance which was pulsing in desire for her to just slid his cock inside her, and then come to a temporary rest at her anus, before she drug him back up to her clit again.

Her head was thrown back, her teeth biting at her lips as her strokes began to quicken. She opened her mouth to release loud pants before she leaned forward and wrapped her free around his neck, pulling him closer to her but not close enough to feel her breasts against his chest.

"Oh God, yes… right there. Fuck me _just_ like that." She panted as her upper body began to fall backwards.

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to spoil her daydream. Her voice was euphoric, so relaxed and it settled over him like warm honey, making him burst into flame as desire licked at his soul. She tightened her grip on his cock and he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes moved back down to between their legs.

"Fuck," she groaned, dragging the word out 7 or 8 syllables before she swallowed, "your cock feels so good—God, I want it inside my tight body. I want it to stretch me out. Please," she pleaded, still keeping her eyes closed and completely invested in this daydream. "Fuck me like I'm yours."

She slipped the tip of him inside her and whimpered, her hand returning to the base of his cock so that she could push and pull him just as she would a dildo. "Yeah, you like my tight pussy don't you? You like how wet I am for you?"

Mulder's head drooped on his shoulders. He was very nearly about to cum and he barely had his dick inside her. She was going absolutely fucking wild against him, and her panted questions were the sexiest things he'd ever heard in his life. He wanted to be a part of her daydream, he wanted to be the man she was imagining, but he didn't want the show to end; so instead, he kept his lips sealed and fought against his orgasm.

She began rocking her hips, pulling him in deeper—still barely halfway in—and when she rocked away, his cock nearly slipped out of her completely. The arm around his neck dropped away and she began to squeeze her breast while her other hand continued working his cock in and out of her. "Mmmm" She hummed and Mulder immediately frowned, wishing she had turned her hum into his name, but she didn't. "You're fucking me so good—I'm close." She whined and then bit down hard on her lip as she straightened her back. "God I'm _so_ fucking close!" she cried out louder, her hips bucking against him and taking in more and more of his length. "Cum inside me, fill me up. I want to feel your cock explode inside my tight body. Mmmmm I want to take every last drop from you."

She snapped her hips forward, finally taking in his complete length and her eyes ripped open, staring deeply into his eyes as she started to cum. He could hear her screams over his own as he drained his release into her, his hands finally moving and grabbing roughly at her hips, yanking her closer to him "Fox!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, feeling a second mini-orgasm quake through her system as he continued pumping his shaft into her, pushing his cum deeper and deeper into her, not letting a single drop slip out.

"My God… that's what you did every night after we left the office?" he asked as he clung tightly to her, feeling his shaft begin hardening as he kept himself inside her. "Shit…I would have never let you go home alone if I had known you did _that_..."

She playfully punched him on the shoulder and moaned when he flexed his hips and she felt his cock slip deeper into her. "Why don't you carry me to bed so we can do it all over again?"

He stood up carefully, not wanting to risk sliding out of her, and began hobbling up the stairs. He was smiling foolishly at her, unable to contain how adorable and sexy she was—and the fact that _he_ was carrying her to _their_ bed—it just seemed so unreal, even after all this time.

"Stop looking at me like that… I can't believe I just did that with you." she said, obviously embarrassed as she turned her face down, breaking their eye contact.

"Next to having sex in the bathtub, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. There's no reason you should be embarrassed—you're fucking unbelievable."

"And what I said… it wasn't too much?" she asked.

"Never. I actually want to hear more—I want to hear everything you've ever uttered out of lust and desire. I want you to say it to _me_. _I_ want to be the only one you ever think about."

She nodded and lifted her head up until her lips were pressed against his mouth, diving past his lips to slide her tongue against his teeth and against his tongue. She moaned wantonly and wiggled her ass in his hand, letting his cock shift within her.

He moaned into her kiss before he sat her on the edge of the bed and leaned away from her, pulling out of her and then surging forward, letting his balls slap against her ass. She moaned and let her upper body fall back against the mattress, her hands fisting in the fabric of the comforter.

Now that she was no longer in the daydream, Mulder decided that he would start answering all the naughty questions she had asked while she pleasured herself. "Baby, you're soo tight. I can't ever go this long without you again." He said as he bent over her and latched onto her breast, biting and sucking hard while his hips continued thrashing against her.

She arched her back, letting him take more of her breast into his mouth, and wound her fingers through his hair. "Yes, yes… every night." She moaned as she tossed her head back, letting just the top of her head touch the bed while the rest of her body was suspended above the mattress.

"I love stretching your tight pussy out with my thick cock."

She sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she nodded in agreement, "mmhmm, so big. I love it, I _really_ do." She sighed as she stretched her arms above her head.

He skimmed his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts and then gliding his fingers along her ribcages. "I want to be on top." She said, opening her eyes and giving him a dark, begging look.

He grabbed her hips and twisted them around, sliding up on the bed until they were laid sideways across the mattress with her balancing on his thick shaft, her nails digging into his chest as she settled on top of him. "Come on baby, ride me." He said with a goofy smile on his face as he smacked the side of her ass lightly.

"Oh!" she said with a laugh before he smoothed his hand along the pink imprint his hand had left behind. She was smiling despite her best effort not too, "I'll get you back for that." She said as she lifted off him and slammed her hips back down.

He had lifted his hand to spank her again, but when she slammed herself down onto his aching shaft, he groaned and his hand dropped mindlessly to the mattress. She used her hold on his chest to raise and lower herself on him, tightening her inner muscles every time she lifted off him to further drive him crazy.

He looked up at her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, stopping her from lifting off him and she started grinding her hips up and down to keep her orgasm building. "You're mine. Say it." he growled as he jerked her lower body down until he could wrap his arms around her back.

She shifted more weight onto her knees and smoothed her hands over his chest, soothing the nail indentions she had left in his skin. He began thrusting his hips up into her, making her body bounce as he rammed into her. "I'm yours…you know I am." She moaned.

He bit down on his upper lip and brought his hands up to her crotch, letting his fingers dip down in between her legs and parting her folds. She whimpered and cupped her breasts as she stared down at him.

As soon as she felt the pad of his thumb brush against her clit, her body jerked and shook above him, clamping down on him in an orgasm so intense that she was unable to even scream. The orgasm raked through her body seemingly for hours and she wasn't able to draw in a breath. She could feel Mulder still pounding into her and she knew she was going to suffocate if her pleasure didn't subside soon. She clawed at his chest and he flipped them over, knocking out what little air she had left in her lungs.

Through blurry vision, she saw his dark eyes screw shut as he pumped his release into her. When he collapsed on top of her, his hands moving slowly over her sweaty body, she was finally able to draw in a long, deep breath even as her vision darkened.

"Honey…Dana are you okay?" Mulder asked as he looked at her pale face.

She took in a few more ragged breathes before she could answer him, punching him with as much strength as she could muster. "Try not to let it go to your head but I nearly passed out…" she laughed.

"Nearly? I'll have to try harder next time." He said as he rolled off her and drug her into his side, yanking the covers over them. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing him before she mumbled, "I love you too."

.

Within a minute, Mulder was asleep but just before she closed her eyes, Dana remembered CSM tossing that brown sealed file into Mulder's hand. Where had it ended up? What was so important that he would break into their home and wait for them?

She laid there for an hour, trying to convince herself to go to sleep but she couldn't even manage to keep her eyes closed. Finally she pulled herself out of Mulder's arms—telling him that she'd be right back when he sleepily tried to keep her by his side—and went downstairs.

The folder was laying in the dining room floor, halfway under the table. She drew the curtains closed before she reached down and picked it up, ripping it open and emptying its contents onto the table. There were photographs of people in handcuffs being led into a wooden shack, a thick medical file, and a picture frame. Dana held the framed photo up close to her face as she tried to identify the person in it.

It was a middle aged man bent over a baby wrapped in a faded blue blanket; the man was wearing a long trench coat and didn't look at all comfortable around the child, though he was balancing the baby in his hands with a blank sort of look of wonder on his face.

Scully walked through the living room and took the photo into Mulder's home office, going through his drawers until she found a magnifying glass. She held the instrument up to the photo and her eyebrow shot up when she realized she was looking at a 30-year-younger CSM.

.

Outside, a few driveways down, CSM smiled as he lit another cigarette. Through the curtains, he watched Scully's shadowed figure move around the bottom of the house, ending up on the couch as she presumably began delving deeper into the folder's contents. He cranked the car and drove down the street; it was time to go home.

The seed had been planted, now there was nothing more to do but wait.


	18. Actions and Reactions

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 18: Actions and Reactions by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Scully?" Mulder yawned as he took the stairs slowly, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"In the office." She answered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. When she heard his feet slapping against the wood floor behind her, she laid down the file and turned in the chair until she was facing him.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked as he knelt down on his knees in front of the chair, putting them at eye level.

"No, I've been…wasting time, it seems." She sighed as she glanced at the envelope and its contents which were strewn about Mulder's desk. "It's what CSM left—I know I shouldn't have bothered but I was curious."

"But it's a waste of time?" he asked, trying to fight back a yawn but failing.

"Fake. All these witness reports are anagrams for the same name…over and over and over again. The only problem is, I can't figure out which name is the legitimate name and which are the anagrams. Hell, even this picture is probably fake." She said as she pointed to the photograph of CSM holding a baby.

Mulder's eyes furrowed as he reached over and plucked the photo from the desk and gave it a hard look. "This was in the envelope?" Scully nodded her head and looked at him curiously while he gnawed at his lower lip. "Go get dressed," he said absentmindedly while he continued staring at the photograph.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to get his attention but his focus remained on the photo.

"I'm fine."

.

Mulder pulled the car into a driveway and shut off the engine. "Why are we here?" Scully asked, not wanting to get out and knock on the front door until she understood what was going on.

"This house has always been in my family—and this photo," he said, pulling out the photograph of CSM and the child, "was taken from that bedroom." He said, pointing to a window on the left side of the house.

"Do you have a key?" She asked, pushing open her door and stepping out; her hair whipped behind her shoulders as the breeze blew in off the ocean. She caught her hair in her fist and started following him to the front door.

"No need." He said as he raised his fist and pounded on the door with all his strength.

Scully wrinkled her brows and grabbed his hand, holding his fist between her two hands. "There's no need to leave behind an indention, Mulder. Tell me what's going on."

Before he could answer, an older woman with grey hair swung open the door, clutching her robe against her chest as the wind tore through the door. "Fox…Dana." Teena Mulder said, the surprise in her voice told Scully that she was just as clueless as she was about this visit.

"Mom." Mulder said briefly before shoving past her and heading straight for the staircase.

"What's going on?" Teena asked his retreating form and, when she received no answer from him, she turned to Scully for the answer instead. All Scully could do was shrug her shoulders and hurry to catch up to Mulder.

The staircase emptied them into a hallway which led them to a small bedroom at the end of the passage. Mulder held up the picture and then looked at the bedroom and found them to be an exact match. "What the hell is this about?" He spat just as soon as Teena reached the top of the stairs. When she got close enough, he threw the picture at her and loomed over her, waiting for an answer.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, looking from him to the photograph and then back at him.

"It doesn't matter! Why is he in this house? Who is that he's holding?" he demanded. Teena tried to hand the photo back but he refused to take it—it felt dirty. "Is it me? God Damnit, answer me!"

"Yes it's you. He… and your father were friends. There's no reason to be upset by this."

"Did you have an affair with him? Is he my…is he my father?" he was yelling as loudly as he could, pacing as much as the small bedroom allowed; his mind kept bringing up all the conversations he'd had with CSM and the way he always called him _son;_ he had always assumed it was just CSM's way of trying to make himself the alpha-a way to be disrespectful without being obvious about it.

When Mulder took a step closer to his mother, a loud smack filled the air as she slapped him across the face; she then clutched her hand against her belly, obviously regretting it the instant her hand connected to his face. "William Mulder was your father! He raised and loved you like you were his own." As soon as the words left her lips, she raised her hand to cover her mouth, her eyes shutting when she realized her mistake.

Scully stepped forward and put her hand on Mulder's arm, forcing him to look at her in effort to calm him down. She cupped his reddened cheek and then moved her hand down to grip his shoulder, trying to prove that she was there to do this _with_ him if he needed her. "But he wasn't my father, was he?" He asked, softer this time as he lowered his gaze and refused to look back up at Teena's face.

"Get out." Teena said, struggling to breathe as she put her hand on the wall next to her to steady herself.

Scully watched her, making sure—from a medical point of view—that she was okay before she put her hand on Mulder's arm and started pulling him out of the room. When she had managed to push him out of the house and out onto the porch, she turned to find Teena staring down at her from the top of the stairs. "I know what you must think of me." She said softly, not able to meet Scully's gaze.

Scully looked down at her shoes for a moment before looking back up at Teena. "I care about Fox—he's the only one I'm thinking of right now." And with that, she shut the door and grabbed Mulder's hand, wiggling her fingers until their fingers were knotted together. "Let's go home, I'll drive." She offered as the slowly walked towards their car.

For once, Mulder didn't argue with her about driving.

They were silent all the way back to DC.

.

When she pulled the car into the garage and closed the door, they quietly sat in the dark for a long time, their breath fogging up the windows.

"I want you to go." He finally said, his voice broken and pitiful.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere, I'll give you what money I have."

Scully turned to face him, "you want me to leave you?" she asked, the words almost choking her as she said them. She felt her heart start pounding and her hands began trembling. It felt as though a rug had been ripped out from under her feet and she was falling but there was no one there to catch her when she landed. "I'm not leaving you."

"Don't you get it? He'll keep coming back for me—he'll never stop."

"So what? We'll get a security system and have the Gunmen sweep the house once a month. That doesn't mean I have to pack my bags."

"I'm not _asking_ you to leave. I'm telling you. I…I don't want you here anymore."

She scoffed and looked up, willing her tears not to fall. "You said you loved me ,you _chose_ me."

"Damnit Scully, just go!"

.

.

.

I know it was short, but I figured a short update was better than no update at all. I'll admit, I've been absolutely clueless as to where this story was heading. When I first started out, I just wanted to do a 'marriage of convenience' story-I had no plot lines planned, and that's come back to bite me in the ass. Plus, I've been working on my first book I'll be publishing on Amazon. Busy, busy, busy. I'll work on getting a plot line worked up so that I can finish up this story. Cross my heart!


	19. Unyielding

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 19: Unyielding by AnarchyX-Phile**

"I'm not going anywhere." She said quietly, not trusting her voice to sound as strong as she wanted to be.

"He's going to ruin you, baby. I can't watch you be taken down with me... I can't." He said, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He didn't want her to go—he didn't want her to be more than two feet away from him at all times. But his life had just gotten a lot more complicated, and he'd destroy her if she stayed. "I love you." He said, not wanting her to think he didn't.

"Then think of another way, Fox!" She snapped, her voice barely a whisper but somehow still managing to be strong. "Me leaving won't help you—you'll be alone. Together, we at least have a chance of beating him." The tears she had been fighting flooded past her eyelids and soaked her cheeks.

He got out of the car and walked around it to hold his arms open, enveloping her small body and burying his fingers in her hair, clutching her head to his chest. "Please," he said, his voice rough with emotions. His chest tightened and he choked on his words. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head. "Don't leave." He finally rasped, tightening their embrace until they were both out of breath. She shook her head against his chest and pulled in a deep ragged breath. "Please don't leave me. You're the only one I trust—the only one I love."

She lifted her head up until she was looking into his downturned face, "I won't leave you. But don't ever tell me to go again."

"But if things get bad..." he started, thinking back to everyone in his professional life that has died under _mysterious circumstances._

"If things get bad, we'll leave together. Plus—I have an idea. Kiss me all night and I'll tell you about it in the morning."

" _All_ night? It's not even lunch time yet." He said, lowering his head until he could nip at her lips.

"Let's skip work and start right away."

"Such a naughty girl—avoiding work like that. What will your partner say?" he asked playfully even as he softly stroked her cheek with his long fingers, letting just his fingertips glide against her smooth face.

"I love you too." She said, knowing he needed to hear it right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his arms, smiling when he cradled her body against his chest without breaking their heavy gaze. "I don't care who your father is, it changes nothing."

He had been smiling, but as soon as the words left her mouth, he stopped walking and frowned, looking away from her as he worked his bottom lip between his teeth. "I don't think…Well, I'd hate to have his…"

"Stop. We're having children, Fox Mulder. That not up for negotiation." She snapped, not letting him dig himself into a deeper depression. "If we're expected to battle CSM, then the more Mulders we have—the better off we are. Now, take me inside and kiss me like you want to."

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against her neck, " _any_ way I want to?" He licked a hot swipe along her jaw and up to her earlobe.

"Have I ever told you _no_?" she asked, dropping her head back and giving him room to kiss and nibble on her neck as he slowly carried her into the house.

"No you haven't, but I've never done what I'm about to do to you."

"Oh? And what are you about to do?"

"I'm going to tie my wife up."

She couldn't help but feel the smile lift her lips. "Will I like it?"

"You'll love it." He promised as he opened the door of the house and carried her inside; they both took in a deep breath and sighed in relief when the smell of cigarette smoke didn't reach their noses. He took the stairs slowly, careful not to drop her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

He gently sat her down on the bed, pushing the unmade bed sheets around until she was sitting comfortably with her legs parted. "Take your shirt off for me, baby."

She shook her head but lifted her arms up, "you do it."

He gave her an overly exaggerated eye roll as though she was asking him to do the most taxing, unexciting task in the world; he pulled her toward the edge of the bed until her legs were dangling off the side of the mattress and he stepped between her legs, bending his tall body over until he could press his face against her stomach.

He pursed his lips and kissed her through her shirt, taking in a deep breath and then sighing as her perfume soothed his senses. "I don't know how you always smell so good." He tried to bite her through her shirt but the fabric was too thick and all he got was a mouth full of fabric. He chanced a quick glance up at Scully but she hadn't seemed to notice as her eyes were shut and one arm was draped across her face.

He pushed the fabric up and out of his way and smothered her stomach with kisses and gentle nibbles. She began rocking her hips, trying to subtly move her body upwards so that his mouth could move from her stomach to between her legs, but he growled and drug her body back towards him.

He stood up enough so that he could lean directly over her and waited until she opened her eyes to look at him before he grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, watching her hair fall softly against her pale face. "So beautiful, Mrs. Mulder." He said as he slid his hand under her back and unhooked her bra, lowering his head at the same time so he could lay light kisses against the tops of her breasts as he slowly pulled the bra away from her body. "Mmmm…absolutely breathtaking," he added.

He bit down on his bottom lip as his gaze fell upon her dark nipples; her body was practically humming with excitement and she had her hands balled up in the sheets as she fought her desire to grab him and force him to touch her. "Mulder—kiss me." She begged, her hips rolling against the mattress, desperate to feel something rub against her center but he was too far away.

He leaned down to kiss her but she shook her head and placed her open palm on the back of his neck, splaying her fingers out in his hair. "Not there…here," she whimpered as she shoved his head down until his mouth was hovering just above her nipple.

He laughed and she moaned as she felt the rush of warm air flow against her chest, making the sensitive nipple harden; he ran his hands up the sides of her stomach, his fingers feeling each individual rib until he reached her breasts. He placed his hand over her left breast and squeezed while he latched onto her other nipple and sucked hard, flicking his tongue against the trapped flesh as she writhed uncontrollably under him.

"God, Mulder…" she moaned as she moved her hands down his back, grabbing at his shirt and pulling it up until he finally let go of her long enough to shed the shirt before lowering his head back down to her chest. His large hands smoothed down her stomach until he reached the button of her pants. In a matter of seconds, he had her pants unfastened and thrown across the room along with her panties; he grabbed hold of her upper thighs and pushed her legs further apart so that he could press his hips against her.

As soon as she felt the heavy pressure of his body against hers, her movements became wild and desperate; her breathing was hard and labored as she tried to pull him closer to her. "Please—I need you," she gasped repeatedly.

The third time she said it, Mulder realized this was more than passion. He felt his chest tighten when he remembered the confession she had made shortly after they were married: she was scared that he would leave her—and he very nearly had forced her to leave.

He moved his lips up her neck until he reached her lips; despite the disparity coursing through them both, he managed to force his lips to slide slowly against hers. She momentarily tried to get him to deepen the kiss, but she soon gave up and let herself drown in the sensuality of it.

God, this man was perfect—well, _nearly_ perfect. When he had told her to leave, to just walk away from everything they had become, she had felt like a shard of ice pierced straight through her heart; deep down, she knew it had hurt him more to say it than it had hurt her to hear it. She couldn't tell him that her biggest fear was being alone. She'd spent the last year convincing herself that she didn't need anyone in her life—but now that she had had Mulder, she couldn't live without him anymore.

As if reading her thoughts, his lips moved away from her mouth and moved across her cheek and towards her ear. "I'm here, honey. I'm right here."

"My touchstone," she whispered as she ran her hands down his back, pressing her fingers deep into his muscles as she worked her way down his back.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close, pressing a hard kiss against her cheek. "My constant," he said as he lifted her up and moved them both into the middle of the mattress.

While she took a moment to sweep her hair to one side, he stripped out of his pants, socks, and shoes. He got on his knees between her legs and barely gave her a quick glance before both of his hands went in between her legs, spreading her folds apart and revealing the wetness pooled there. "I like your perfume…but _this_ smell, I love." He said, glancing at her again to see a blush tint her cheeks.

He lowered his head and nipped gently at her inner thighs before he moved his mouth to her center. She pulled her knees up and rested her feet flatly on the bed, her hands diving into his hair and grabbing a fierce hold onto the short strands. She turned her head and pressed her cheek into the mattress as she forced herself to take a deep breath. "Mulder, please…stop."

Ice chilled the flames of desire burning through his veins; he pulled away from her and sat back on his knees, looking down at her with the most ashamed, confused look in his eyes. "Scully… I…" his stammered, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to understand what was wrong; he shifted sideways to start rolling off the bed when her voice stopped him once again.

She lifted her arms and motioned him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as she could reach him. "Will you hold me close this time?" She asked as she buried her face against his neck, kissing his skin softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her closer and then pressed his body down against her, eliminating any space between them, and kissed down the side of her face until his mouth was against her ear. "Dana—don't ever think I don't love you." He said as he flexed his hips against her and slid his cock into her tight body.

He felt a rush of air blow against his skin as she moaned and tightened her hold on his neck. "Fox," she gasped as he rocked against her, moving so slowly that she could feel every ridge, every vein in his cock as he slid into her.

He pulled his head back until he could look at her face, flushed with passion and her full lips parted as she stared up at him. "You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered just before he pressed his lips against her open mouth. They both got lost in the kiss, coaxing each other to explore deeper than they ever had before.

She ended the kiss and whimpered his name when he pressed his cock deeper into her and moved his lips down to her neck, sucking on her pale skin as she ran her fingers up his back. "You're _so_ good to me, baby." She said, tilting her head up to reveal more of her neck. "I love you…so much," she said as she began softly rocking into him.

He tightened his arms around her and concentrated on the feeling of her skin sliding against his, the pressure of her hands against his backside as they moved upwards before sliding into his hair. He felt the sharp edge of her nails against his scalp and he moved to kiss her again.

She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his arms from around her back and moved them down to her hips, tilting them upwards so that he could get deep penetration without changing their rhythm. "Dana, say it again. Please, honey."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He grinded his hips against hers and their lips parted as they both groaned. "I love you—more than you'll ever know." She finally answered as her hands went down to his ass to pull him deeper into her.

His cock was beginning to ache but he didn't ever want this to end. "I love you too, baby. So. Fucking. Much." He said, punctuating each word with a steady, deep thrust. He nibbled roughly on her ear, smiling when she shivered as his breath teased her skin. "You feel so good around me."

"Make me cum, Fox. Make me forget everything." She begged as her head fell back against the mattress.

He bit roughly at her neck before he pulled his upper body slightly off her so that he could move his lower body a little faster. He tipped her hips up a little bit more, speeding up when he heard her gasp and moan in approval. "Dana, look at me!" He groaned as he pressed into her and then grinded his hips against her, his skin teasing her clit and making her inner muscles clamp down on his swollen cock.

She lifted her head and looked at him, fighting to keep her eyelids open as her orgasm raged through her body, prolonged by his constant deep strokes until she lost her breath and couldn't scream anymore.

She felt his cock swell and within her and she forced her muscles to squeeze him harder as he began emptying his hot release into her, warming her soul. He collapsed on top of her and covered her mouth with his, drowning her in hot wet kisses as his continued flexing his cock in and out of her.

"That was incredible." She sighed, finally letting her eyes close and her body rest flat against the mattress. He grunted in agreement but when he went to roll off her, she wrapped her arms around him and kept him inside her. "Do you mind…if we stay like this for a while?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mind? God no, I'd love it." He said, shifting them around until they were on their sides, their legs tangled together as he kept his hips planted firmly against hers. "Scully…do you feel differently about me…now?"

"I told you before, I don't care who your father is."

"I know you said that…but I'd understand if you did. I mean, _I_ feel differently about me now…"

"Well don't. Plus I have an idea, remember?" she said, pursing her lips and kissing him softly.

"Will you tell me now?"

"It's about how we can stop CSM. I'll pretend to work for him—get him to trust me, then we can attack when he least expects."

"No." He said sharply, nearly pulling away from her.

"Just hear me out. He's already questioned the validity of this marriage, so it wouldn't be hard to trick him into believing that I'm loyal to him. Mulder…he'd leave us alone if he thought I was on his side." She reasoned.

"But at what cost? Dana—what if this backfires and he finds out you were playing with him? He'd kill you in a heartbeat. I'm not taking that risk."

"I'm willing to risk it if it means he'll leave us alone!"

"I said no, Scully."

"I'm doing it. I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering when I'm going to walk into a house of cigarette smoke. You're worried about having children but do you really want to have a child with CSM lurking in the shadows?"

"Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?" Even though his words were serious, his tone told her that he wasn't angry, merely frustrated at the situation.

She busted out laughing and her body shook hard against him; she took in a deep breath and started laughing even harder. " _I_ 'm stubborn?" She gasped as she wiped her eyes, a constant giggle still leaving her mouth. " _You're_ the stubborn one in this bed—and don't try to deny it!"

He squinted his eyes and looked at her hard, pursing his lips as he pretended to be deep in thought. "Nope. I'm definitely _not_ stubborn." He finally said as he rolled back on top of her and kissed her before she could comment.

He reached up and pulled a tie off the bedpost without letting up on the intensity of the kiss. She was so wrapped up in the feeling of his tongue sliding against her lips that she didn't realize he repositioned her arms above her head until she felt the fabric of the tie binding her wrists together.

She broke the kiss and tilted her head up to see that he had looped the tie through the middle of the bed posts and then wrapped it around her wrists, effectively trapping her exactly where she lied. She pulled on the tie to test the strength of the knot and found it to be strong and unyielding. She dropped her eyes to see Mulder smiling down at him.

Mulder nearly died when a wide smile lifted her lips, more beautiful and bright than he'd ever seen her smile before—and it was all for him. "Am I under arrest, Agent Mulder?" she purred as she ran her foot up the back of his calf.

He growled and nodded leaning down to bite at her lips. "Oh yea, Mrs. Mulder…you've been a _very_ naughty girl."

Her smile turned dark and sexy as she licked her lips. "Then by all mean, sir, punish me."


	20. Addicted

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 20: Addicted by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Am I under arrest, Agent Mulder?" she purred as she ran her foot up the back of his calf.

He growled and nodded leaning down to bite at her lips. "Oh yea, Mrs. Mulder…you've been a _very_ naughty girl."

Her smile turned dark and sexy as she licked her lips. "Then by all means, sir, punish me."

He groaned and fought to keep his eyes from rolling closed. Her skin was creamy white and tinted red with an after-sex glow and, with her hands tied above her and her breasts lifted upwards, she literally took his breath away.

He struggled to take a ragged breath in before lifting his hand and bringing it down harshly against her outer thigh, eliciting a loud cry followed by a low moan from her as she squeezed her eyes shut. He smoothed his palm over the imprint his hand left behind before lifting his hand again and spanking her harder this time.

"Mulder!" she growled as her lower body began thrashing underneath his weight.

"Get your legs under control or I'll tie them up too." He warned just before he lowered his head and attacked her left breast, nibbling harshly on her nipple before sucking and licking it until she was begging for him to bite her again. He laughed and ran his hands down her body, pushing her legs apart as he palmed her pussy, letting her arousal coat his hand before he slid his fingers against her. "You like it rough, don't you, baby?" he asked before spanking her again with his free hand.

She nodded as she tipped her head back on the pillow, revealing her pale neck and hiding her face from him as she basked in this new and harsh intensity. "Answer me," he growled as he spanked her again before he began sucking on her other nipple, working it vigorously until it rose to a hard and wet peak.

"Yes! I love it…ohmygod Mulder…please." She gasped as she began kicking her feet again, working her hips against his probing fingers in a silent plea for him to slip them inside of her.

He gave her nipple one final harsh bite before tearing himself off her and scooting off the bed, standing shakingly on his feet as he stared down at her. "I warned you, Scully." He said, his eyes narrowed and dark with desire as he went to their closet and grabbed a handful of ties and returned to the bed.

He grabbed her left foot and wrapped the tie around her ankle twice before tying the ends to the bottom bed post. "Pull on your foot. Tell me if it hurts or if it's too tight."

She tried to pull her foot up but the fabric stretched tight and only allowed her to move up a couple inches before it stopped her movements; she pulled harder to see if it was going to hurt her once she was pulling against it and while the fabric rubbed her skin roughly, she found that she didn't mind the slight discomfort it caused. "It's fine. I want this." She said as she nodded her head before relaxing back against the pillow and trying to look as seductive as possible.

"Then give me your other foot. I want you spread open for me. I want to be able to see every delicious inch of you. Would you like that, baby?" he asked as he grabbed her other ankle and began massaging her foot, sliding his fingers against her ankle and up her calf as he watched her react to his words.

She was turned on—that much was obvious. Even if he hadn't been able to tell by her passion-laden eyes and the way her tongue snaked across her bottom lip every few seconds, the scent of her arousal was so strong that he could have smell her from the hallway. But even as the desire perforated from her body, he had noticed a flash of a question in her eyes.

"Scully, would you like that? I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking—tell me how you feel." He asked as he bent down and kissed her ankle softly before looking up into her eyes again.

"Yes, if that's what you want, then that's what I want."

"I said to tell me what _you're_ thinking, baby." He said, knowing she was hiding something.

"It's just..." she started before biting her lip and then shaking her head, "no, I…I shouldn't ask…"

"Ask me, I want you to."

"Have you ever done this before? With another woman?" She asked, her eyes moving to stare at the eloquent and clean knot he had used to tie her up. She knew she shouldn't care, they were together now and that's all the mattered…but the thought of him being this intimate with another woman made her sick; the conflicting emotions racing throughout her body were so strong that she felt like she was going to throw up.

Mulder sat at the end of the bed, just staring at her. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what she wanted him to say. She didn't _want_ to know about his past relationships—not there that was many to talk about—just like he didn't want to know about hers.

But he also knew that she doubted herself—that somewhere, in the back of her mind, she still felt that he had settled for her. And that was his fault. _For protection_ , he had said.

"Would you worry about my control if I said that I've never done this before?" he asked, as he laid her foot softly back on the mattress; his gentleness now was such a stark difference to the war raging inside both of them.

"Would it be true…if you said that?"

"I would _never_ lie to you, baby." He promised as he ran a single finger against the top of her foot. She shivered at the contact and stretched her foot out until her legs were parted like he had wanted.

Since it was such a large bed, her leg didn't reach the other bedpost so he had to cleverly wrap the second tie around the footboard and then finished with a different, more simple knot around her ankle.

"Where did you learn to tie knots like that, if I'm your first?" she asked breathlessly.

He chuckled softly and she nearly moaned as the low sound made the butterflies in her stomach soar. "I actually learned that as a boy scout." He laughed again and then ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the stubborn locks back in place; this time, she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip as she worked to contain her desire. "I just never thought I'd get to use these skills to actually impress a lady… _my_ lady."

"Mulder," she said, her voice an awe-like sigh as she marveled at the man sitting at her feet—marveling at the hold he had over her heart. "Love me…" she begged as she closed her eyes and swallowed, "hard."

In an instant, he was on top of her, covering her body and pressing his hips against hers. "Damn it, Scully. I wanted to drag it out this time." He groaned as he pushed his throbbing cock into her body, seeking relief and getting it almost instantly as her warmth body surrounded his flesh and squeezed him, pulling him deeper into her.

He could stay connected to her like this for the rest of his life—and was planning on doing just that—but his cock had other ideas and he found himself thrusting hard into her as he built up towards an entirely different type of release.

She wanted to help quicken his strokes but could barely even manage to tilt her hips up, helping him in any way other than verbally was out of the question. "God, you feel so good." She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Just good?" he grunted breathlessly in between strokes.

"Fucking fantastic," she corrected with a smile as she pulled her head up and kissed him, slanting her lips over his.

"God Scully, I can't fuck you like this and kiss you at the same time." He said as he pulled his mouth away from her and quickened his pace. "And I have a pretty good idea which one you rather me do at this particular moment."

"Remind me to teach you how to multi-task." She moaned as her head fell back against the pillow.

He lifted his hand and spanked the side of her thigh, as close as he could get to her ass. She flailed against him and he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him. "I can feel how much you liked that, baby." He smiled as he dropped his head and bit down on the top of her shoulder, breathing in deeply before he spanked her again; this time, he timed the spank with a hard, brutal thrust and when her inner muscles tightened around him, he ground his pelvic bone against her clit and pushed her into an intense orgasm.

She screamed his name and he continued driving his cock into her, pushing through his release as he erupted inside her; she threw her head back and rocked up onto her heels, pressing against his hips and deepening his position, "oh God, I can feel you…I can feel us." She cried as they both rode out the final seconds of their orgasms.

When he finally collapsed on top of her, he'd managed to bring her to her third orgasm for the night before his cock softened. "Before you go to sleep, would you mind untying me?" she laughed as she blew a lock of hair off his forehead.

"Too tired," he argued as he nuzzled his face into her neck, "and this way, I know you'll stay in bed with me all night."

"Now, Mulder."

"Yes, ma'am."

.

.

.

The next morning, they were both rudely awakened by the alarm clock as it annoyingly reminded them that today was a work day. "Let's skip work." Mulder said as he slammed his hand on the snooze button before turning and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body against him. He hummed in approval as his bare skin met with her bare skin and he remembered last night.

"Mulder, we skipped yesterday without letting Skinner know. We can't keep avoiding the office." She reasoned as she tried to pull out of his arms.

"I'm not avoiding it…I'd just rather be in bed with you." He said as he kept her pulled close against him.

"We can't let this marriage affect our professional lives—they're already looking for a reason to shut the X Files down, don't give it to them." She said as she lifted her head and pressed a kiss against his cheek before she rolled away from him and headed towards the bathroom.

He heard her turn on the shower just as the alarm went off again; he rolled his eyes and growled before turning off the alarm and standing up, rubbing his fists against his eyes as he yawned loudly. He dropped his head forward and stared at his feet, his hands absentmindedly rubbing his sore thighs—he needed to start running again and get back in shape. He chuckled lightly as stood up and stretched, yes… he needed to build up his stamina so that next time he got Scully tied up, he could make it last all night.

He walked into bathroom and stepped into the shower with her, cringing slightly at the scalding hot temperature but the sight of her dark wet hair clinging to pale neck made the discomfort worth it. "Damn Scully. How can I want you this much?" he asked rhetorically as he stepped up behind her and moved her hair away from her neck so he could press hot, wet kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Mulder," she moaned as she tilted her head up, "we don't…have time for this…right now." She panted even as she backed up against him and reached behind her to put her hands on his outer thighs, squeezing his thick muscles.

"Those first few months when you came to work with me, I pictured us like this. I couldn't help it…you're so beautiful and sexy." He whispered as he ran his hands along her waist, her skin slick and hot from the water.

She brought her hand up higher and raked her fingers through his dripping hair, moaning as he bit down on her neck and began sucking on her pulse point. "Mulder—keep talking." She begged as she began rubbing her ass against his erection.

He chuckled low in his throat and broke the suction against her neck. "About how beautiful you are or about how all I ever want to do is be inside your dripping wet pussy?"

Her knees felt weak as his words set her on fire, she leaned against him more for the support now than a need to feel his erection against her. "You make it hard for to try and be responsible."

"I don't want you to be responsible right now… I want you to kiss me." He said as he placed his hand on the front of her shoulder and used his hold to twist her around, so quickly that she nearly lost her balance and would have hit the wall had his strong arms not encircled her waist and pulled her hard against his chest.

"Open your mouth, baby," he said just before his lips came crashing down against hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth to battle against her tongue. She moaned and wrapped one arm around his neck while her other arm encircled his waist, her fingers pressing into his back as she held herself against him.

"Spread your legs for me." He demanded before claiming her lips again, not even giving her a second to refuse—though a refusal was the last thing on her mind. She slid her feet further apart and felt his hand slip from her lower back down to her ass, his fingers massaging the tender flesh as she swayed against him. He slid his hand in between her cheeks and his probing fingers immediately went to her sphincter, teasing and pressing against it as she squeaked and gasped into their kiss.

She moved her hand from around his waist and pushed it between their bodies until she could wrap her fingers around his slick and rigid cock. He moaned in approval and pushed his finger into her body, feeling the shiver of desire run down her spine as she cried out and squeezed his cock hard before pumping her fist up to his head and then back down to his base.

"I knew you'd love this—God, from the moment I saw you, I knew you'd love it." He said as he pushed his finger deeper inside of her.

She wanted to deny it—she knew that if he had said this to her a few months earlier, she would have been shocked and ashamed—but now all she felt was a delirious orgasm building low in her stomach. She began moving her hips against his hand, pulling his finger out only for him to thrust it back in, the constant pressure loosening her muscles until it wasn't a constant battle for him to push into her.

"You're so fucking hot, baby." He groaned as she began stroking his dick again, their bodies pressed so closely that she could barely manage to move her hand up and down.

She tilted her head up and nipped at his lips before biting at his chin and jaw. "I like that I can make you like this." She purred as she gave his cock a generous squeeze, "I want you so much…all the time…and I can't think straight anymore."

He grunted and she felt his cock jerk in her hands, swelling tighter in her fist as she pumped upwards. "Yes…come for me, Fox." She begged as she dropped down to her knees while her hand continued stroking him. She reached her free hand up and cupped his balls, massaging the flesh lightly as his entire body tensed and his hips began jerking. She angled his cock outward so that when his jets of release erupted from him, it splashed against her breasts and ran down to her stomach.

He pushed his fingers through her hair and tilted her head up until he could look into her eyes. "Fuck, baby." He groaned as he pulled her head towards his torso, pressing her lips against his lower abdomen while the aftershocks of his orgasm continued making his lower body jerk and spasm.

He pulled her back to her feet and lazily rinsed her off, running his hands against her breasts and teasing her nipples until she was moaning again. He picked her up and left the shower, leaving the water running without giving it a second thought.

He carried her back to the bed and laid her down, letting her feet dangle off the side as he spread her legs wide open. His left hand immediately went to her ass, his finger diving past her sphincter without warning while he lowered his head and began licking her clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud and then sucking hard until she was squirming against him. His free hand lifted into the air and came down, smacking her hard across the side of her ass and he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him. "God, this is all I'm going to think about all day. You and your pretty ass." He said as he spanked her again.

"Just hurry and make me come…we're going to be late."

He didn't know why but her warning about work made his cock begin thickening again and he smiled smugly against her damp folds. He gave her clit one last, harsh bite before he pulled away from her and flipped her body over until she was lying on her stomach facing away from him.

"Brace yourself." He warned gruffly before he slammed his cock into her tight body, rocking the bed so hard that it scooted along the floor. She screamed and buried her face in the sheets and lifted her ass in the air, begging for and receiving another satisfying spank as he buried himself inside her again.

He snaked his hand up and let his finger return to her ass, curling his it downwards so that he could feel his cock moving against her inner walls. He closed his eyes and he breathed in deeply through his nose, letting their scent overcome him as he grinded his hips into her. When he opened his eyes and looked down at her small body, his pupils were dilated.

He was addicted.

.

They were indeed late for work, but not enough so that they caused a disruption. When they made it down to the basement and closed themselves up in their office, they both collapsed in their desk chairs, completely and thoroughly exhausted at 8:15AM.

"Hey Scully," Mulder laughed an amused sort of chuckle that suggested it had very unprofessional thoughts running through his head.

"Not now Mulder, I can barely sit down," she said as she waved her hand dismissively at him, not even giving him a glance; her other hand was lightly massaging her outer thigh which was still stinging from all the spankings he had given her.

"No, look." He said as he stood up and walked over to her, holding out a slip of paper. She plucked the pink slip of paper from his hand and reached for her glasses, pushing them up on the bridge of her nose. "You look sexy when you wear those. Take them home tonight…" he murmured as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Oh shit! Mulder, did you read this?" She yelled as she stood up and jerked on her suit jacket. "We're late!" She screeched as she went to the door and pulled it open before turning around and focusing her anger on him. "And why the hell are you acting so smug?"

"Because we're late for a branch meeting and you look like you've been thoroughly fucked this morning."

She glared at him and then ran her eyes judgmentally down his body. "Tuck in your shirt and straighten your tie. You'll need to look halfway decent now that you're my husband." She snapped before turning on her heel and marching out the door, heading towards the elevator like a whirlwind just beginning to build.

.

When they stepped into the meeting room, Scully released a relieved sigh when she saw that the room was so full of agents that they could easily slip into the room unnoticed. She stepped through the door and walked towards the right, staying near the wall so she could casually lean against it and pretend as though she had been standing there the entire time if Skinner should look up from the white board he was drawing on.

Mulder wasn't being nearly as quiet and calm as she was and, after the way he had acted in their office, she almost felt like he wanted to get caught so that everyone in the room could find out that he had gotten the Holy Grail morning sex just an hour ago.

"That's all for today. Every team will need to stay behind and pick up your assigned files, familiarize yourselves with the details and we'll reconvene tomorrow morning for assignment locations. Agents Barry Johnson, Lucas Brighten, Shelby Patterson, Melissa Austen, Norman Right, and Richard Pullman will need to report immediately to AD Carnes for a more thorough briefing and Agents Jake Sanders, Hank Salsman, Fox Mulder, and Dana Scully are to report to the transportation office to pick up their travel itineraries."

Skinner clapped his hands together and dismissed everyone. The room began buzzing with loud conversations as a line began forming in front of a make-shift desk where Skinner's secretary was handing out labeled files to an agent and their partner.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he looked around for a familiar face—God, why couldn't he have more friends? He felt Scully's hand on his upper arm and he looked down at her; the adorable angry pout on her lips made it difficult for him not to lean down and kiss her annoyance away—even though it was completely _his_ fault she was annoyed in the first place.

"I'll go pick up our travel papers—you mill around and try to figure out what the hell this is all about. I'll meet you back in the office." She said, leaning up on her tiptoes so she could talk into his ear so he could understand her through the chaos. He nodded his head and stepped to the side so that she could maneuver around him and get to the exit door.

When she stepped out into the hallway, she took in a deep breath and leaned her head against the wall, soaking up both the cleaner air and the drop in white noise when she heard a raspy chuckle coming from her right. She opened her eyes and turned her head until she saw CSM sitting in a nearby bank of chairs, puffing away on a cigarette. "Too much for you, Mrs. Mulder?" he asked her, his yellow eyes moving down her body as though he owned her.

She straightened up and squared her shoulders, giving him the best "go to hell" look she could muster before swallowing hard and walking over to him. She quickly looked behind her and then turned back to face the older man, noticing all his facial features and comparing them to Mulder—they really didn't look much alike, thank God.

"Look, I don't know what's Skinner's told you but it's not helping me do my job if you're always…lurking about. Mulder already seems a little suspicious and your late night visits aren't doing anything but slowing my progress."

"And what _progress_ is that, my dear?" he smiled at her. It was obvious that he didn't believe her—and she hadn't expected him to begin trusting her without question—but there was a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes, as though he wasn't quite sure that Scully was the enemy he had originally thought.

"Mulder trusts me unequivocally. I'm getting closer than anyone else ever has before—if you want the X Files shut down, then you're going to have to let me do my job."

"I think you've misunderstood, Mrs. Mulder. I don't want the X Files to be shut down…yet. Fox is passionate—I don't have to tell you that." He said as he sneered up at her and blew a long breath of smoke out of his flared nostrils. "I want him sidetracked, for the time being."

Scully blew a short breath of air in front of her face to get rid of the cigarette smoke before she reached down and plucked the burning stick from his hand and tossed it into the nearest ash canister. "Why sidetracked?" She asked, letting her hands rest on her hips as she shifted her weight to one leg.

"Because, Dana, Mulder needs to learn when to sit down and let the men work."

He said her name with such disdain, but as soon as she heard his insult towards Mulder, she saw red. She bit her lip and cut her eyes away from him and counted to fifteen before she trusted herself to talk again.

" _Fox_ is a brilliant man and there's a limit on how much I can sidetrack him. Maybe you should learn to work a little _harder_ at finishing whatever you trying to do rather than sitting in hallways puffing your life away." She spat, the corner of her lip curled in disgust. "It seems to me that your definition of "men" is rather…archaic—I think it might be time for the younger generation to step up."

"You mean it's time for _you_ to step up? You may be right, Mrs. Mulder…you may be right." He said, letting his gaze flick back down her body. She swallowed hard when she saw him cross his legs and reposition his hips; she took a step away from him and turned on her heel, feeling her stomach twist as she fought not to get sick.

"Don't come to our house again—your little games accomplish nothing. If you need something done, come directly to me now." She said, walking quickly down the hallway and jumping into an open elevator, not even caring what direction it was headed.


	21. Filling the Void

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 21: Filling the Void by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder came strolling into the office an hour later, fingering his tie and smiling as though he'd just won the lottery—and in many ways, this was better than the lottery. "We've got us a mole, baby," he beamed as soon as he saw Scully lounging at his desk.

She was absentmindedly twisting a pencil between her fingers, trying to make sense of what she'd just gotten into with CSM, and flicked her eyes up at him as soon as she felt him enter the room. Even through her horrible mood—as always—Mulder's enthusiasm lifted her spirits and a smile spread across her lips as well.

She moved her legs over so he could sit on the desk in front of her chair; "we're going to Vegas. Someone's been leaking funds out of the payroll account and booking tickets to Vegas every other weekend for the past two months. It's obviously an inside job but they can't figure out who…probably because Skinner's got his head stuck too far up his ass…but it just got us a paid-for honeymoon to Sin City," he laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

Just before his lips pressed against hers, he finally realized that she'd been completely silent this entire time and hadn't given him any of the usual arguments she did whenever they were about to travel. "hey, what's the matter?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I ran into CSM when I left the meeting, he was sitting right outside…probably waiting for you."

His brows furrowed in seriousness. "Did he touch you?" he asked as he put his hands on each side of her face and tilted her head up until she was looking directly into his eyes.

"No. I…Mulder…I told him I was working against you, that I was on his side." She saw the concern on his face slowly change and distort in anger as he began to understand and process her words; his hold on her face got tighter as his breathing quickened.

"Scully, I told you no!" He growled as he glared down at her. "Jesus…do you even realize what you've done?" he yelled as he let go of her, one of his hands moving to rest on his hip while his other hand squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I told you I was doing this," she said, instantly on the defense as he started pacing the room. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Mulder!"

"We're married, yes I can! That's what _this_ is, Scully." He said as he pointed to himself and then towards her. "We talk about something—we don't just make _bad_ decisions without talking about it."

"We did talk." She said, resisting the urge to stomp her foot against the floor to give her statement more meaning.

"That doesn't count—you can't expect me to have a serious discussion when we're in bed together. You _knew_ how I felt about this. You _knew_ this wasn't what I wanted, didn't you?" He asked, his eyes boring into her as he waited on her answer, waited on her to admit that she'd gone against him.

"Yes, I knew you were against it but it's the only way…" she reasoned, closing her eyes for a moment to escape his piercing stare.

"Oh don't even go there! There were plenty of options. If _I_ do something reckless and stupid, you refuse to even speak to me—but if _you_ do it, I'm supposed to be okay with it?"

"No, baby... if you'd just calm down for a second you would see that…"

The anger that had been building up inside him suddenly exploded and he saw red; his hands clenched into tight fists as his lips flared. He needed to leave—he needed to get away before he lost control completely. "Just stop!" He snapped, walking to the door and jerking on his coat. He pulled the car keys out of his pocket and threw them on his desk, not wanting her to be stranded with no way home if he didn't return to work. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "I've been trying to be the husband you deserved," he said, his voice thick with both anger and resentment. "Is this what you think _I_ deserve?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door clicked shut and she was left standing alone in the center of the room. She walked over to the desk and picked up the car keys, fingering the cold metal as her heart began pounding in her ears. She took in a deep breath and released it in short, shaky pants, her eyes closing as she let her shoulders sag. Her tongue flicked across her lips and she slammed her fist down on desk before she tore out of the room, running down the narrow hallway and hoping she caught up with Mulder before he left the building.

When she turned to corner and saw the elevator, her heart kicked into overdrive as the doors began to close; she could see Mulder slumped against the back wall, his fingers absentminded playing with his bottom lip as he stared at the floor.

She knew that look. Even in the short time that they had been together, she knew it.

He was disappointed.

She could handle anger; she could handle sadness or confusion—but disappointment? No.

She took off down the hallway, "Mulder, wait." She said as she got to the elevator just in time to stick her arm in the closing doors so that it reopened.

"Scully, don't." He said, stepping forward to hit the button for the lobby again.

"No. You didn't deserve that." She said, her breathing labored as she felt her throat tighten. She reached for him and put her hand on his arm only to have him shrug away from her touch.

"Just…don't," he repeated as he backed further away from him.

"Mulder, don't be like this." She said, stepping closer to him as she put her hands on either side of his face. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm…"

"I don't care, Scully. I don't care about what you're _trying to tell me_. I just need some space right now," he pulled his face out of her hold and got off the elevator. "I can't fucking breath like this." He said as he went to the stairwell and pulled open the heavy door.

The stairwell was humid even though the temperature outside was cold and he instantly felt his dress shirt cling to his skin and his hair stuck to his forehead. He yanked at his tie and ripped his collar open as he put his hand on the wall and took a moment to catch his breath.

He rolled his eyes as he heard the door handle rattle before Scully ripped it open, creating a burst of air that was momentarily a relief before her voice broke the silence. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" She rasped quietly as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry and you're going to stand there and listen to me while I say it."

He took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, the worn paint peeling off the walls—the space completely forgotten by janitors and maintenance workers. He let his head fall forward, allowing his gaze to move from the rotting stairwell to her flushed face. "I'm listening," his voice now void of any emotion at all.

Scully licked her bottom lip and swallowed; she hadn't been prepared for him to give in so easily, she had had fully expected him to push her away again and flee and she hadn't even given a second's thought to what her formal apology would include. So she improvised: she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders until they came to rest on the back of his head and neck. She pulled his head lower and rocked up onto her tiptoes, her lips parting as she rose towards his mouth.

Just as she was about to kiss him, she felt his hands on her arms, squeezing her elbows tightly as he glared down at her. "Words, Scully." He said, pushing her far enough away that she had to let her hands rest on his chest again.

She grinded her teeth together as she finally accepted the fact that he deserved to hear an actual apology—that this wasn't something she could hope to smooth over with a heated kiss in an even hotter stairwell. "I shouldn't have spoken to him before I talked to you. But he was just sitting there…staring at me as though I was beneath him, as though _you_ were beneath him. I just couldn't stand it, so I told him that if he had something to say that he could come directly to me instead of waiting in the dark in our home."

She took another deep breath in and kept going. "It makes me sick, the way he looks at you—the way he treats you. I want to drive him into the ground and make sure he never slithers out of his hole again." Her emotions began taking over and her voice kept rising and rising until Mulder's lips came crashing down on hers, his hands flying to her face as he cradled the back of her head and twisted their bodies until she was pressed against the wall instead.

His lips were harsh and demanding but she felt her thighs twitching in a desire to wrap her legs around his waist and let him fuck her in this godforsaken stairwell. She grunted and tried to return his kiss with equal fervor but he tore his mouth away from her and loomed over her, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he caught his breath.

"And what am I suppose to do when he takes you from me? How could I possibly go home every night to an empty house? An empty bed? How am I going to survive seeing your grave? Damnit Scully, you knew the risks and you dove in anyways. Without you…I have no one in this world, no one that gives a damn about whether I live or die. You're all I have left—and you wouldn't even _talk_ to me first. Do you have any idea how _pathetic_ that makes me feel?"

He pushed away from her and started up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time to put as much distance as possible between them. His hands were shaking and the sweat on his skin had turned cold and body felt drained. Scully always had that affect on him—he put so much of himself, so much of his trust—into their relationship and whenever it faltered, his entire life spiraled downwards.

.

.

.

Scully stayed at the office another two hours before she had to leave; she couldn't handle the drama of not knowing where Mulder had gone; her mind jumped sporadically from weeping for him and wondering if he'd fall into the arms of an old lover for comfort. The latter option was completely ridiculous, but—when it came to Mulder—she had never felt confident about the place she held in his life, despite his constant reassurances.

As she walked through the parking garage, she had a fleeting hope that he'd be sitting in the driver's seat, waiting to take her home, but as she rounded the corner and saw their car, her heart fell at the empty windows. "He probably took a cab home hours ago…" she reasoned as she got in and readjusted the seat so she could reach the pedals.

Even though she knew he wouldn't be there—he didn't even have a key to get in since he had given her his key ring—she was still disappointed when she stepped inside and called out for him only to be met by silence. She looked at the clock and groaned when she saw that it was 1:30—if Mulder was off sulking, then it was going to be dark before he found his way home.

She went upstairs to their bedroom and began ripping the sheets off the bed, hauling an armful of blankets and bedding downstairs to the washing machine. She threw everything into the wash and was about to dump a cup of detergent in when she stopped and pulled a pillowcase out before turning on the washing and soaking everything else. She went upstairs and slid the case onto a pillow and laid down, burying her face into the pillow as she took a deep breath in, suddenly overwhelmed by Mulder's scent.

She growled in aggravation—of course she chose his damn pillow case. As if their conversation didn't haunt her enough, now she was going to have to suffer through not being able to see him while still smelling him. She punched at the pillow and then let her entire body relax; she closed her eyes and felt tears well up as she replayed what he had said to her.

 _You knew this wasn't what I wanted, didn't you?_

 _I've been trying to be the husband you deserved. Is this what you think I deserve?_

 _I can't fucking breath like this._

 _Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes me feel?_

She didn't even fight the tears when they came, she deserved them. Too exhausted from their late night habits and their emotional battles, she let herself fall into a deep and heavy sleep.

.

When she woke up, the sun was beginning to set. She sat up and wiped the sweat off her face as she looked around the room for any signs that Mulder had come home, but everything was the same. She stumbled sleepily downstairs and glared at the clock. It was after 7:00 and a glance at the answering machine told her that he hadn't even tried calling her.

She threw the clean sheets into the dryer and went upstairs to take a quick shower, feeling hot and sweaty after her nap. By the time she stepped back out of the shower, she had laid out the plan to track down her husband.

First, she called his cell phone—knowing he wasn't going to answer—then she called his friends, the Lone Gunman. As soon as they answered, she heard a series of soft clicks and she knew the conversation was being recorded. "This is Dana Scully," she said quickly and then mentally kicked herself—she was Dana Mulder now. She sighed and when no one said anything on the other side, she continued. "Fox Mulder's wife—I'm looking for him and was hoping that you'd seen him."

Frohike smiled and put the phone on his shoulder so he could reach over and turn off the recording machine. "No, we haven't seen him. He's not been around much since you two got together." There was a long pause and she nearly hung up when she heard the man cough and clear his throat. "I can come over… I mean, _all of us_ can—if you want."

"No," she said, rolling her eyes as she put her hand on her forehead. "I just want Mulder. Thanks anyways." She laid the phone back on the cradle and squinted her eyes as she stared at the front door, trying to put herself in Mulder shoes and where he would go.

.

She slipped past the building's manager and walked to the elevator, hoping that either Mulder was here or the apartment was still vacant—she wasn't in the mood to explain to some stranger about her material issues. When she got to the fourth floor, she walked towards his old apartment and felt her stomach begin twisting again.

If he _was_ here, what did that mean for them? Had he even stopped paying for the apartment or was he still renting it? Was this his backup plan all along? She lifted her hand and racked her knuckles against the door and leaned forward to listen for any noises. She knocked again and when she still heard nothing, she twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked; she pushed open the door and stepped inside; it was dark but the streetlamp shining from outside the window put out just enough light to cast outlines and shadows on the walls.

She walked through the dining room and into the living room, her eyes flicking over the empty room until she saw Mulder sitting on the floor, his back propped against the closed bedroom door as he stared out the living room window.

"I figured you would find me hours ago…" he said, breaking the heavy silence.

She licked her lips and turned her body until she was facing him. "I…went home—to _our_ home." He nodded his head but continued staring out the window, the look on his face tired and disinterested. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to think. This is where I've always come to think."

"Well not anymore. You're married now—you come home, every night." She said, her voice soft as she tried the hide her trembling nerves. "I don't give a damn how feel about me. You _still_ have to come home." She fisted her hands into tight balls, fighting every muscle in her body to resist falling against him and taking him in her arms; it was a terrible situation but he was only making it worse. "I said I was sorry and if I could change what I did, I would. But you can't shut me out. You can't just…go back to your old life."

"No I can't, the new tenant moves in tomorrow." He said as he lifted his hand up to play with his bottom lip, his dark eyes moved from the window to Scully. He had meant it as a joke, but given his current mood—he wasn't surprised when her body went rigid and a blank mask fell in front of her face.

"Well—the guest bedroom is empty whenever the tenant asks you to leave."

"You're angry." He said, almost amused by her formality.

"No, Mulder. I'm tired." She sighed as she sat her purse on the floor and pressed her back against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor too—about ten feet away from him. "We're always swinging back and forth—blissfully happy or on the verge of walking away from each other. If you want to hate me for what I did, then fine—but at least have the nerve to come home and tell me to my face. I feel pathetic for even looking for you, for even wanting to find you when you very clearly don't want to see me."

"You feel pathetic? Aren't we a matching pair?" He saw her roll her eyes and his face softened. "Don't you even want to know what I've been thinking about all day?"

"How I'm not enough for you?" she said, a soft sob breaking up her words slightly.

He quietly crawled over to her and reached out to put his hands on her face, "no, baby." He whispered as he pulled on her until she was lying across his lap facing him; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him until she pressed her cheek against the front of his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair down as he cradled her head against his chest. "I've sat here all day and thought about how I'm not enough for you—about how you had to stand up for a fight that should be my own."

She tried to lift her head up to argue against his statement, but his hold on her head tightened and he kept her against him, quietly shushing her as he cleared his throat. "I'm not…man enough. I should have shot him the night I tracked him down, I should have stopped him. I should have done it for us."

"Mulder, why do you torture yourself like this? You've sat in this empty apartment all day beating yourself up when you should have been home with me." She fought against his hold until she could look up into his eyes. "I am so sorry and if…if this changes us then I have to accept that. But you are more than enough for me. You're more than I deserve, more than I ever thought I'd have." She hugged him and pressed her cheek against his, whispering softly in his ear, "I'm sorry for not being the wife you deserve."

He shushed her and turned slightly until he could kiss her neck, "So am I still banished to the guest room?" he asked jokingly as he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Never." She laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, releasing a long sigh as she let herself relax. "I love you, Fox."

"Shall I whisk you away to Vegas now?"

She nodded her head but neither made any effort to move. "But let's stay like this for a while." She asked as she kicked her high heels off and got comfortable against him.

"Let's not have another misunderstanding like this."

"I'm sorry…" she started repeated, but he shushed her again by pressing his lips lightly against hers.

"I won't doubt your love for me if you won't question my love for you. I chose you—and you're the only one I would have ever chosen, the only one I will ever want."

.

.

.

Two days later, they were in Vegas. Mulder had bribed a hotel manager to upgrade their agency-provided room to the honeymoon suite and they had made love nearly all night on the red satin sheets by the light of the neon lights burning outside their windows.

She had teeth indentions and love marks all over her body and the dresses she had bought before they left DC did little to hide them. Mulder had pitched a fit the first night they were there; each of them had went on a mini shopping spree, buying new dresses, skirts, suits, ties, a tuxedo. Scully had enlisted his help in picking out her clothes because, more than anything, she wanted to please him. She still felt guilty about their fight and she wanted every outfit she wore to completely knock him off his feet.

Of course, he'd chosen the outfits with the least amount of fabric—and he had been marvelously happy (and _very_ aroused) during their private viewing—but as soon as she stepped into the hotel casino and he saw the way the other men were staring at her, he immediately decided that he wasn't happy with his decisions.

"Scully, go change." He said through gritted teeth as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, trying to hide her plunging neckline.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your clothes—go put something else on. Everyone's staring." He said as he tried to lead her back to the elevator.

"Mulder—this is Vegas. Every woman in here is wearing less than I am. As long as _you're_ staring at me, I don't mind." She said as she pulled away from him and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him into the casino as she smiled back at him. He couldn't help the answering grin and he took a few quick steps until he was walking beside her again, putting his hand at the base of her spine as they navigated through the room.

"We'll never find him in these crowds; how Skinner thought two set of agents could track down one man in Vegas is beyond me." Mulder said as he glanced around at all the tables and loud machines filling the room. "Hell, I don't know enough agents to even hope to recognize the guy either…"

"You keep saying it's a man—it very well could be a woman."

"Either way, it's pointless. Let's go back to the room." He smiled as he stopped walking and looked down at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide a grin but failed miserably.

"We could go see a show." She countered. He was right, until they got an update from Skinner, this entire case was useless. Other than knowing the suspect's profession, they knew nothing else.

"Ah, a naughty show?" He asked as his smile got even bigger.

"Mulder, is that all you ever think about?" She laughed as she started walking towards the concierge desk to arrange for the show tickets.

"Of course it is—it's an insatiable hunger, and it's all for you."

She shook her head and stepped up to the desk, giving the hotel employee a charming smile before asking what show he recommended them see. "I was thinking something…paranormal, magic even." Scully finally offered after he failed to interest her in any of the shows he listed.

Mulder's eyebrows shot up as his eyes flicked from the irritated employee to Scully. "Make it a late show." He said to the man before he stepped behind her and pulled her backside against the front of his body. He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear. "I just got _very_ turned on."


	22. Determination

Scully led Mulder towards the elevator and once he had punched the up arrow, he gently pushed her backwards until her ass hit the side wall and they were nearly hidden completely by a large potted plant display. She licked her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "Mulder, are you carrying you penlight?" she asked as she rubbed herself against his thickening erection.

He laughed and shook his head, "they don't sell penlights that big, honey." He lowered his head and felt her hands push under his suit jacket, sliding against the thin fabric of his dress shirt; but just before he closed his eyes, he saw her eyebrow arch as her body grew stiff in his arms. "What's the matter?"

"There's a man, black suit and green tie, beside the closest black jack table. He's staring at us."

"He probably gambled away all his money and now he's hoping for a free show." He answered dismissively.

"Mulder, I _know_ I've seen him before." She said, dropping her hands away from his waist and pushing him away from her so that he would take this seriously.

He pushed his hand through his hair and then repositioned his pants before he turned and looked around until he found the man she was talking about. "Krycek…" Mulder mumbled under his breath as soon as the two men made eye contact. The man nodded and raised an empty glass in their direction, in mock toast, before a smile curved his lips.

"You know him?" Scully asked.

"Yea, and he's probably our mole…although a snake is more fitting." Before she could get any more information out of him, Mulder was striding across the room towards the man. He plastered on an obviously fake smile onto his face. "Imagine that, fly halfway across the country and run into a guy that works two floors up, what are the odds of that?" Mulder said as he stuck his hand out for Krycek to shake.

As soon as their hands met, both men began squeezing the others hand as hard as they could as they glared at each other. "It's almost like this was planned." Krycek smiled, letting go of Mulder's hand when Scully walked up to them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mulder growled as he lifted his hand up and grabbed hold of Krycek's suit jacket.

"It's a nice home you two have. Lovely neighborhood." Krycek said as he shrugged away from Mulder's grasp and moved his concentration to Scully. "I just _love_ the decor." Scully's eyebrow arched as she squared her shoulders but before she could respond, the man continued talking. "It would be a shame if something happened while you were away."

"I swear to God, if you've even _looked_ at our home, I'll bury you." Mulder snapped, drawing quite a bit of attention from people walking by.

Krycek held his hands up in a mock surrender and grinned. "How could _I_ do something, when I'm here with you?"

Scully took in a deep breath and let it out in a short hiss. "It's not _you_ we're thinking of. It's the man pulling your strings that I'm warning. If there is so much as a new leaf in our front yard, I'll make sure Mulder buries that man in so many pieces that they'll never find all of him. Do you understand me?" She asked as she took a step closer to Krycek. Her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a straight thin line; when it was clear that he wasn't going to answer her, she took another step closer, putting them inches apart as she asked again. " _Do you understand_?" She pronounced each word slowly and with such force that a flicker of fear flashed across Krycek's eyes before he swallowed and shifted backwards away from her.

"Like I said, Mrs. Mulder, how could I possibly do something when I'm here with you now?"

"Why don't you run and tell your boss that your little scare tactic didn't work, huh? We're a little busy at the moment." Mulder said as he reached forward and grabbed hold of Scully's hand. With his free hand, he ripped his suit jacket opened and pulled his cell phone from his breast pocket.

"Who are you calling?" She asked as they stalked off back towards the elevator.

"Skinner. This entire case stinks and I don't think I'm the only one who thinks so." He said as he pulled her harshly into the elevator and punched the button for their floor. She took a step backwards away from him and rested against the elevator wall. She could faintly hear the line ringing as Mulder shifted uneasily on his feet.

"It's Agent Mulder." He said as soon as the line was answered. "I _know_ it's late, but it's an emergency. Agent Scully and I have just had contact with Agent Alec Krycek."

The elevator doors opened and Scully stepped out and navigated through the hallways until they reached their room. She slid her keycard into the lock and waited until it lit up green before she pushed open the door. Even before she could turn the light on, she felt that something was wrong. The air had a thickness to it, something that made the hairs on her arm stand straight up. She reached into her purse and pulled her gun clear, dropping everything else in her hand onto the floor.

She slowly crept into the room with Mulder on her heels; the room hadn't been in the best of shape when they left it earlier-in a fit of passion, she and Mulder had utilized every flat surface in the room, and some not so flat surfaces too. Their luggage was strewn about the floor in front of the closet as though someone had been looking for something. She rounded a near corner and peeked into the bathroom; the vanity light was switched on and she could see that their toiletries had also been ransacked; her perfume bottle was smashed on the floor, shampoo and conditioner turned over and leaking on the counter, and Mulder's shaving kit had been emptied and kicked around the tile floor. "This is ridiculous, we don't _have_ anything. What would they be looking for?" Scully snapped as she turned and resurveyed the room before laying her gun down on the bathroom counter.

She registered that Mulder was still on the phone while he checked closets and under the bed to ensure they were alone before he let his guard down. "It doesn't look like anything was taken but someone definitely doesn't want us here." He was silent for a few minutes and then brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, "yes sir, we'll do that." He said before he hung up and threw the phone hard against the mattress. He groaned and flopped down in a side chair and kicked off his shoes. "He wants us to 'stick to it.' He said we must be onto something if someone will risk tossing our room."

"We can hardly be on the right trail. We haven't done anything but each other since we got here." She said as she tucked her hair behind her ears and picked up some pajamas off the floor. They wouldn't be going out tonight and she wanted to change out of her dress and ditch the high heels; she headed back to the bathroom, tip-toeing around the mess until she stepped deeper into the room and began undressing. She could see Mulder through the mirror as he first went to the window and peeked through the curtains, turned on the television, and flopped down on the mattress; his hand yanked at his tie and unbottoned the top buttons of his shirt before he closed his eyes and groaned in frustration.

She hurriedly finished changing, washed her face, and went back out into the main room to start cleaning up. She began by hanging up their dress clothes again and then folding up their casual clothes and underwear and putting them back into the dresser. Mulder's trench-coat had been crumpled up and thrown into a far corner, so she rubbed out as many wrinkles as she could and went to hang up in the small coat closet next to the front door. As her eyes flickered across the small area, she felt her heart began pounding in her chest as anger washed over her. "Mulder." She said softly as she absentmindedly dropped his coat back onto the floor.

He felt his stomach drop at the tone in her voice. He'd heard it only once before and nothing good had come out of that entire situation. He quickly sat up on the bed, opening his eyes and following her gaze until his eyes fell upon the cause of her tone. A fruit basket. The _same_ damn fruit basket he had taken back to CSM. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he snapped as he stood up and pushed by her so he could pick the basket up off the floor and slam it down on the small entryway table. "It's even the same God damned fruit!" He yelled as he started dumping the rotten fruit into the trashcan. Once he had emptied nearly all the contents from the basket, he opened the door and kicked the trashcan out into the hallway for the cleaning staff to pick up; when he closed and locked the door back, he slowly turned and looked at Scully. The lines in his face morphed from furry to regret in record speed. " Dana...I'm...hell, I'm sorry."

"Mulder." She warned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Her face and mannerisms clearly said ' _don't go there_ ' but he was going there anyways. Full steam ahead. "I've made such a fucking mess out of _all_ this."

"Don't even." She said as she held up her hand to stop him.

"You should have married someone else."

"For the _last time_ , stop! I had a perfect score at the gun range at the academy. I graduated top of my class-and may I remind you that that means I went through the _same_ defensive tactic course you did. And I excelled! Do you think for one minute that I married you to keep me _safe_ from Eugene Tombs? I didn't _need_ your protection. I wanted it!" She said, her face growing red as her body temperature rose. "If I wanted to blame you, you bet your ass I would have said something before now."

He stared at her wide-eyed as she bent down and grabbed up his coat back off the floor again and hung it up with enough fury that he felt thankful he wasn't the hanger she held in her death grip. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off and continued erupting. "It's _my_ fault for even acknowledging his existence after the meeting, I should have just kept walking." She started pacing the length of the hotel room, back and forth aimlessly until her body went rigid for a moment before she turned on her heel and walked to the closet. She grabbed a suitcase and threw it onto the bed before she started dumping her clothes into it.

"What are you doing? Skinner said we have to stay." Imagine that- _he_ was being the voice of reason.

"Skinner will never even know I've left. I'm not going to sit here and let _him_ get away with harassing us. It ends now."

She started undressing with the intention of putting on a suit but Mulder grabbed her and pushed her backwards onto the bed, slamming his weight down on top of her so she couldn't move. He swung his free arm wildly and knocked her suitcase off the side of the bed, spilling its contents back out on the floor. "You aren't going anywhere!" He growled as he shifted his body weight to further pin down her flailing legs. She started rocking her body side to side trying to roll him off her but he pressed her deeper into the mattress to the point it was difficult for her to breathe. "Say it! Tell me you aren't going to leave the hotel."

"I'm going, Mulder." She said as she tried to bite his hand as he moved to pin her arms above her head. "I have to!" She said through clenched teeth. She tried to move her legs again but his long body covered hers completely and she could do little more than move her fingers.

"Say it, Dana. Now." He repeated, trying to ignore how the adrenalin racing through him combined with her soft body under his was sending his blood rushing to his crotch. He saw a glimmer flash across her eyes that revealed that she knew he was struggling to keep this from turning sexual. "Don't." He growled, but it ended up coming out more like a strangled plea.

"Don't what?" She asked in a heavy breath as she slightly arched her back, not enough to be completely obvious of her intentions-but enough to show him she was interested. Hell, she was always interested in whatever he had to give her. She would never get enough of this man. Even with the anger pumping through her body, she wanted to feel his skin against hers. Whenever they were together like this, nothing else mattered. There were no conspiracies, no strange men meeting in dark rooms, no low voices calling in the middle of the night with an 'anonymous tip' for them to track down. They were husband and wife. She wanted him, _then_ she would leave.

" _Don't_ do this. You don't have to do anything." He lowered his head quickly and kissed her, so roughly and throughly that she felt weak when he finally pulled away from her. She fought against his hold, but she didn't want to get away from him anymore-she wanted him closer. "Stop." He demanded as he dropped his head forward and bit down on her neck, making her hiss and writhe under the pressure. And just as quickly as his teeth had latched onto her skin, they released their hold and his pouty lips began soothing the slight stinging sensation his teeth had left behind.

She briefly cringed as she realized how obvious the mark was going to be tomorrow, but as she felt the heat of his tongue skate against the marred skin, she suddenly didn't care about anything. She shifted her legs until they slid out from underneath his body and she wrapped her leg around his leg, letting the fabric of his dress pants rub against her bare skin. She hummed and tightened her leg around his hip, drawing him lower closer into her parted legs. "Mulder...God."

"Scully, I don't know what I would do without you now." He confessed as he moved lower and began kissing and sucking on her shoulder, his nose edging her bra strap off her shoulder. His hands moved down her arms and over her breasts, barely caressing her aching nipples before his fingers were pressing into her sides, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer against him. "You are so much of me." He whispered as his lips moved along her collarbone.

His arms tightened around her even more, trapping her against his hard body. She moved her arms from above her head and looped them around his neck. "Kiss me again," she demanded as she tried to force him to tilt his head up but he was resolute in his slow onslaught of her neck and upper chest. "I _love_ you...I love _you_." She whispered as she shut her eyes and ran her tongue across her lips; her heavy breathing instantly dried her lips and she again pleaded for him to kiss her.

He shifted his legs as he moved his head up until their lips met, tongues tangled together as their moans of pleasure warmed their faces. "Why can't you understand?" He asked softly before he began kissing her again, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her up into a sitting position. She followed his movements, sucking hard at his bottom lip, unwilling to let their mouths part during the change in position. He scooted to the edge of the bed so he could sling his feet to the floor and she climbed into his lap, finally letting their lips part with a erotic pop that instantly made her dive in for another kiss.

She brought her hands up and her fingers picked at the knot in his tie; finally, with a huff of irritation, she ended the kiss and pulled the tie up over his head, wadding the cursed thing into a tight ball and hurling it into the mess of a room as he began kissing her neck again, his large hands running slowly and heavily up her back; his fingers teased her bra straps for a split second before continuing to move upwards to delve into her hair. In between kisses, he told her how beautiful she was and how good she made him feel. It was _sexual-_ don't misunderstand _-_ , but it was all so intimate and it made her lightheaded.

It between another declaration of his love, he groaned and began moving his hips underneath her; she responded with a hum of approval as her hands went to her back to unhook her bra but she stopped when his groan turned into a growled demand. "Don't," he huffed and picked her up, his hands grabbing at her ass and his fingers worked holes into the thin lace panties so he could feel her skin. "Too much light." He explained as he slowly carried her over to the light switch, not willing to set her down and leave her for even a second.

She hummed as he pressed her up against the wall, ducking his head down to nibble on her neck as his right hand reached blindly for the light switch next to her arm. She shifted and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as she felt his arms slightly give out under her weight. Even though her eyes were closed, she noticed the moment the lights went out and she let her head fall back against the wall as her eyelids fluttered open. She could see his hair in front of her face as he ran his tongue against her pulse point, sucking hard at it as though he wanted to swallow her pulse. The bathroom light was still on and it cast long shadows across the room, giving off just enough light to see the passion in his eyes when he lifted his face to look at her.

"You're my wife, Scully," he said. As if it needed to be said; as if she could forget the hold this man had on her. As if she could forget each and every time he had laid claim to her since their wedding night. She ran her hands through his hair as she licked her lips, on the verge of telling him so many things but silenced as he slammed his lips over hers, pulling her tongue into his mouth before she could draw it back into her own. She ran the tip of her tongue against his teeth before plunging past and sliding against his tongue, feeling the nerves in her stomach clench tighter as the heat of his mouth fueled her passion.

She pushed on his shoulders until he realized, dishearteningly, that she wanted to be put on her feet. He ran his hands over her ass again, loving the way the lace allowed him only a little taste of her soft skin, before he let her body slide slowly-oh, so slowly-down his body until her feet were on the floor. She still wasn't holding up much of her own weight because he had her pressed against the wall, so when she shoved hard at his chest and sent him backwards two steps, he wasn't too surprised when she fell to her knees. Her quick, little fingers went to his belt buckle and unhooked it, pushing it open just enough to get her fingers in to undo his button and unzip the zipper. Instead of pushing the pants to the floor, she leaned forward and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses on his lower stomach, her lips closely following the trail of his chest hair as it dipped down into his boxers. She whimpered and pressed her cheek against his stomach as she moved her hands to grab the fabric at his knees and slowly pulled his pants down his legs. Before they had time to even fall to his ankles, she was tugging at the band of his boxers, reaching her hand in so she could pull his cock out as she stripped his underwear off him too. He heard her say something but her words were muffled and then cut off completely as she licked the head of his cock; her eyes rolled closed and she opened her lips wider to take him further into her mouth.

He grunted softly and rested one hand on her head as his other hand landed hard on the wall in front of him so he could support himself. He glanced down at her in the floor and something shiny caught his eye lying a few feet next to her: her open FBI badge, the words "Special Agent Dana Scully" printed across the top of the card. For some reason, the thought of this being his partner-this being _Dana Scully_ , the woman he had worked alongside for months, the woman who argued just as well as he did, the woman who covered his ass no matter how many wild goose chases he took her one-turned him on almost more than the fact that she was his wife. It built up his ego and made him feel like the luckiest bastard in the Hoover building. He'd seen the way _all_ the men looked at her, even the married ones-but here she was, sucking _his_ cock in a hotel room floor (a hotel room the Bureau was even paying for!). He fought the urge to close his eyes as he watched her head move up and down; he began lightly thrusting his hips into her but it wasn't long before the suction was too much and he pulled out of her mouth completely, leaning down to capture her chin in his fingers and angling her head up so he could kiss her. "Your turn," he grinned at her as he put his hands on her upper arms and pulled her to her feet.

She licked her lips and stood up, taking a step in front of him and letting her hands go to her bra strap and unfastening the latch so that her breasts fell freely. The bra landed on the floor and she lowered her hands to the band of her underwear, her thumbs teasingly lifting the band away from her skin only to let go and let the panties snap back into place- the loud 'crack' as the elastic popped against her skin made his cock twitch. He looked down at her hips at where her skin met black lace and he could see the slight redness the elastic left behind on her skin.

Oh no, that won't do at all.

He dropped to his knees and reached out to grab her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him until his face was pressed against the small of her back. He kissed the dip between her spine and tail-bone and then chuckled softly, watching as his warm breath sent chill bumps racing across her skin. "You should get a tattoo here." He said, his voice low and ladened with desire. "Something with color-something no one would ever suspect you hid beneath your suits and skirts." He kissed the small of her back again before his fingers began working her panties down her legs.

She softly laughed, the sound turning into a satisfied hum when he stood up and stepped up close behind her, letting his erection rub freely against her center. She looked over her shoulder at his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Like a little green alien?"

He leaned forward more and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "Grey," he whispered before ducking his head to kiss the top of her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'green.' A Reticulian's skin tone is actually grey. They're notorious for their extraction of human livers, due to iron depletion in the Reticulum galaxy." He explained as he gently rocked his hips against hers.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She said as she quickly turned around and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face down until his smiling lips met hers. Her mouth instantly opened, her lips hungry for anything she could get from this man. She tugged at the ends of his hair to try and pull him even closer; her legs were moving restlessly on the floor, occasionally stepping on his toes as she tried to get a higher perch to kiss him better.

He took her hips in his large hands and shifted his waist until his cock was positioned at her wet entrance without touching her. When he heard an adorable grunt rumble in her throat, he jerked his hips upwards, sending his cock into her. It wasn't the most smooth entrance he'd ever done, but it took her by surprise and she ended the kiss to cry out his name. He smiled, immensely pleased with himself and laughed as he felt her begin moving her hips against him. "Not yet, honey," he grunted as he pulled out of her and pushed her backwards until she fell against the bed.

He looked down at her wild eyes and could tell that he'd disappointed her by making her wait-she was already more than ready for him, and maybe it was self righteous and narcissistic of him to think, but he wanted her _desperate_ for him. He wanted to hear that she wanted him-that she _needed_ him. Because, God, he needed her.

He got back down on his knees and parted her legs, grabbing her thighs and moving her until her legs were drapped across his shoulders, the heels of her feet tapping occasionally against his back. "Mulder-not this time." She asked even as he reached forward and ran his thumb against her clit. She hissed and her back arched slightly off mattress, her hands fisted up the bedding and she bit back a moan as he slid a single finger into her.

She could feel the strain in her thighs as she tucked her ankles together behind his head, and she whimpered as his finger stroked her sore muscles. But it was a soreness she loved because it was a constant reminder of their shared passion for each other; every time she felt her muscles twinge, she remembered his whispered "I love you's," the way his eyes glaze over as he looks down at her when he thrusts into her for the first time, the satisfied moan he does when he feels the way she tightens around him whenever he thrusts as deep as he can. It reminded her that he loved her just as passionately as she loved him.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she was repeating his name over and over again. She needed tonight to be different, to be better. "My love" she whispered, her voice sounded so strange and distant, "Fox, my love." She had never called anyone that, it wasn't really even an endearment she had ever thought she'd use, but it was everything Mulder was to her. "Be with me...be with me."

He put his hands under her arms and lifted her, helping her slide up the bed until her head was resting on the pillows. The low lighting from the bathroom bathed her hair in shadows and made it look deep burgundy against the bleached pillowcases, but every few seconds, a flashing neon sign would light the room and it would would transition to a bright red, each individual stand of hair shining against the light, and then the light would dim and her hair would be cast back into the shadows. He put his hands on her face and rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks, and when she looked up at him, he nearly lost his breath. When he saw her brow arch slightly, he leaned forward and kissed her eyebrow until he felt her relax. "My three favorite colors," he said before he pressed light kisses on both of her closed eyelids and then buried his face into her hair as he lowered his body on top of her.

Her eyes immediately opened as she processed his words. "You were trying to be a gentleman that night-are you planning on trying again?"

"No. I'm your husband tonight," he said as he turned his head towards her and let his lips brush against her ear, "and tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and so on until we both get so old that we forget everything but each other's name. And then I'll... I'll get to fall in love with you all over again." He said, his words getting quieter as he ended the sentence. Her eyes watered up and she had to brush away the tears from the corners of her eyes as she felt his hands move down her neck, across her chest, and end at her hips.

"I do." She said, her voice rising from a whisper to a confident tone as she lifted her hand up to cup his face, his jaw resting against the palm of her hand. She hadn't meant those words when she'd said them on their wedding day, she didn't really know him then and most certainly didn't love him like she did now. Now the vows she had repeated meant everything to her-this _man_ meant everything to her now. She traced her thumb under his eyes as she glanced down at his lips.

It took Mulder a moment to figure out where her line of thought was, but when he finally made the connection to their wedding vows, he understood why she said her words with such conviction this time around. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand, moving his lips until he felt the hardness of her wedding rings brush his pursed lips. "You are a very beautiful bride." He smoothed her hair out of her face and slid his hand behind her head, pulling her up slightly as he lowered his face and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was slow in a perfect sort of way and they lost track of everything but the feeling of being in each other's arms; Mulder shifted his weight onto his arms and she parted her legs until his hips fit between her thighs. He slowly thrust his cock into her and then stayed buried within her as they continued kissing. She began grinding her hips against him, letting his cock reach deeper as her hands roamed over his back and along his neck. She could feel his cock growing thicker while it laid buried inside of her, and while it felt amazing, she needed more.

"Mulder, don't you want to move?" She asked as one of his hands slipped around to cover her breast, the side of his thumb rubbing back and forth across her nipple. He gave his answer not in words but by pulling out and thrusting back in again until he was fully seated. Her breathing quickened and she put her hands on his shoulders and used her hold to pull and push herself against his cock, quickly finding a rhythm that suited both of them. She loved the way the tip of his cock reached so deeply that there was a twinge of erotic pain before he pulled out, her muscled tightening and fighting to keep him inside her. He leaned forward and kissed her, and when she took in a deep breath through her nose, she smelled the mixed scent of their arousal and it made her unbearable hot as a rush of wetness coated their movement.

He groaned and broke the kiss with a low laugh. "You want to be on top, don't you?" He asked as he laid light kisses against the sides of her nose. She nodded her head and felt the room spin as he rolled them sideways until she was sprawled out on top of him. His hands went down to grabbed her ass as she sat up and maneuvered her legs around until she was on her knees, which were tucked below his underarms. She began moving her hips back and forth, grinding against him as she acclimated herself to the new position.

She lifted her hips a couple inches and lowered herself back onto his cock, rolling her hips upwards before lifting up and going back down on him. Her constant motion made the bed begin bouncing their bodies and she used the bounce to make her thrusts land harder against his cock. Every time her hips met his hips, she released a short, deep grunt but the sound was completely drowned out by Mulder's heavy breathing and moans as he watched her breasts bounce with every movement. "You're so sexy, honey." He grunted as he lifted his hand up and pinched her nipple, thrusting his hips upward when he saw her eyes roll closed.

He wound his other arm up her back until he was gripping her shoulder, and sat up until their chests were pressed together. When she lifted upwards, he pulled down on her shoulder and their hips met with a brutal force. She released a small yelp and her eyes ripped open, her lips curving into a smile. The hand that had been on her breast dropped down and began rubbing circles against her clit, she could feel his hot breath on her ear as he began panting all the phrases she had grown to love. "I love your pussy, baby-God, it feels so good." The finger circling her clit got faster and she felt a tingle begin to flutter in her lower stomach. She hummed and put her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer until she felt his lips brush against her ear. "You're so wet and hot, fuck- it makes me so hard." Her thrusts were growing frenzied as she began losing control, craving her orgasm so desperately. Her nails dug into his skin as a hum moved up her throat. "I want you to scream for me. I want everyone in this hotel to know that you scream for _my_ cock." He pushed forward until she was once again on her back with him above her. "Scream for my cock-just I scream for your pussy." He began slamming his hips against her harder and harder, and all the while, his finger circled her clit. Her nails scraped down his chest, triggering his orgasm. He screamed her name as he continued thrusting into her.

When she saw his eyes close and felt a warmness flow into her, she closed her eyes and finally allowed the pleasure to take over; her vision turned white as her body began to shake, her knees locking up and her toes curling up as pulse after pulse ran through her body. It was a pleasure so intense that it neared the whelm of pain. She couldn't focus on breathing, all she wanted to was to drag out this pleasure as long as she possibly could-nothing else mattered in this moment. She could feel Mulder's hot body pressing down on her, but she couldn't open her eyes. His finger was still rubbing slow circles around her clit and it was too much stimulation, but it was keeping her from coming down from bliss. Her stomach began jerking and her hips rolled, shifting his cock within her. He growled and pulled out of her, letting his slick cock come to rest on her lower belly. His finger stopped moving against her and she finally relaxed against the bed, lightheaded, sweaty, and completely exhausted. "Did I scream?" She asked in between big gulps of air.

A huge bright smile lit up Mulder's face as he leaned forward and kissed her quickly, pulling away so she could continue catching her breath. "Oh yeah, baby. I think they heard you five floors down."

.

.

.

The next morning, Mulder was awakened by the room door being quietly closed as someone tiptoed out of the room. He turned his head to the other side of the bed but instead of Scully's sleeping face, he was met by a folded piece of paper.

Maybe the note said she was going to get them some coffee.

Maybe some breakfast.

It didn't _have_ to be bad news.

But it was.

He knew before he even unfolded it to read her cursive handwriting:

 _I've gone home._

 _I'll call tonight._

 _I love you._

 _-D_

He bolted out of the bed and looked around the room for something to wear so he could chase after her. Just as he pulled on a pair of jeans and buttoned them up, his cell phone rung. He dug through his clothes from last night and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Scully?" He asked without even looking at the incoming phone number.

"Not even close, Agent Mulder." A low voice on the phone answered. Deep Throat.

"I'm busy." Mulder snapped as he began pulling the phone away to disconnect the call.

"I'm calling to collect." Deep Throat said quickly, somehow knowing that the call would be ended if he didn't catch Mulder's immediate attention.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked, his heart beating so fast he could feel its pulsing in his throat.

A low rumble of laughter broke the silence before a heavy sigh. "You haven't already forgotten the favor you owe me, have you?"

Mulder rolled his eyes and slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead. He went to the window and pulled open the curtains so he could look down on the street below; he saw a flash of red hair darting out onto the sidewalk and begin waving down a taxi. Even from fifteen stories up, she was beautiful. She was dressed in her black suit with the jacket unbottoned and floating in the breeze; the sunlight bounced off her hair and made it look like she was on fire-and she was. Scully burned brighter than any woman he had ever met. He watched as she opened the taxi door but just before she slid into the car, she lifted her head and looked up directly at him-like she knew he would be watching her disappear.

"Let her go." A voice told him and it took a moment to remember he was still holding his phone to his ear.

"What?"

Deep Throat raised his voice and repeated his demand. "Let her go, Agent Mulder, and your debt has been paid."

There was a brief moment of silence before the line went dead. "No!" Mulder screamed as he jerked the phone away from his ear and threw it onto the bed; he slammed his hands flat against the window, looking for the taxi Scully had gotten in but it was already lost in the sea of traffic. He couldn't let her go-especially now. If Deep Throat was getting involved with this, didn't that mean Scully was in danger? That some plan was in motion? A plan that involved splitting them up so that Scully would be alone. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with...but apart...

He grabbed up his phone again and punched a set of numbers so forcefully that he heard the faceplate crack under the pressure. "This is Mulder. Put me on speaker." He tried to slow down his breathing, knowing it was making him hard to understand over the phone, but his chest felt tight, like he wasn't getting enough air. He started yelling into the phone, "and this conversation never happened!"

.

.

.

Usually, Scully could fall asleep anywhere. Mulder was always making fun of impromptu catnaps but when you work _and_ live with Fox Mulder-naps are necessary. But even after a night of very little sleep, she now found that she couldn't even manage to close her eyes. She was four hours into the six hour flight and she had already went to the bathroom four times-three times out of restlessness and once to have a quick, private cry. It had killed her to leave Mulder without saying goodbye. She knew how destructive he could be when faced with a betrayal-but she also knew that she would have never been able to walk out of that hotel room if he had asked her to stay. And she needed to do this-so she had gotten dressed in the dark and left without packing anything.

Now that she had dedicated herself to this new mission, she realized she no idea what she was actually going to do. Killing Cancer Man was the ideal goal, like pulling a weed out by the root, but murder went against every core value and belief she had. She knew the world would be a better place without the man, but when it came time to pull the trigger, could she? And what if she _did_ kill him, what next? How would she cover it up? She could claim self-defense, but she would also have to explain why she left Mulder and abandoned the case against the orders of A. D. Skinner. She could say she had returned to DC for a family emergency, but that would risk the possibility of bringing her mother into the picture. She could dump the body, but it would be difficult to transport by herself; cutting the body up into light-weight pieces would also prove difficult because all the necessary equipment she'd need were at the FBI Headquarters.

"Murder is off the table." She mummbled to herself, earning her a very confused and disapproving look from the older lady sitting next to her.

.

The moment the plane landed in DC, Scully turned her phone on and checked her messages; Mulder had called twice but hadn't left a voicemail. She went to slide her phone into her jacket pocket when it started to ring. She accepted the call, "Mulder?"

There was a low, breathy chuckle on the other end of the line before a deep throated voice came through. "No Agent Scully. I am an... _acquaintance_ of Agent Mulder's." Scully narrowed her eyes as she looked around the airport terminal for anyone speaking on the phone that could be her mysterious caller. "You won't find me, Agent Scully. I'm only calling to give you little tip. Free of charge... _for you_. Are you listening?"

She swallowed and slowly began walking out of the airport and towards the taxi stand. "Yes," she finally answered as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She had always criticized Mulder for even taking these phone calls, but now she couldn't help but feel thankful that she was hopefully getting information that would lead her to Cancer Man.

"(202) 555-1030. This is the only phone call you'll ever receive from me-and even _it_ comes at a cost. Be ready, Agent Scully."

Before she could say anything more, the call was disconnected and she was ushered into the next available taxi. As she settled into the backseat, she tucked her hair behind her ear and inhaled a long, slow breath. "Where to, lady?" The driver asked as he made his way out of the airport parking lot. She gave him her home address before she looked in the floorboard for anything to write on; she found a discarded business card and flipped it over to jot down the phone number Deep Throat had given her before she forgot their sequence. She'd go home, take a hot shower and a long nap, and then she'd call the number.

Her hand habitually lifted to her throat to begin fiddling with her cross necklace as she silently prayed that she was ready for whatever the phone call led to. She knew it wasn't appropriate to pray for a man to die, but she did it anyways, with all of her heart.

.

.

.

She barely remembered arriving home and paying the driver; all the missed hours of sleep over the past few nights seemed to catch up with her at one time and she felt so tired that death and eternal sleep sounded quite heavenly at the moment. She dropped her keys and purse on the entry table, locked the door, and drug herself upstairs. The moment her weary eyes saw her bed, she felt her chest tighten. How could she already miss Mulder? They hadn't been separated more than 8 hours and yet she would trade nearly anything to feel his arms slide around her waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck. She licked her lips and finished walking to the bed, laying down and falling asleep without bothering to get under the covers or even take off her shoes.

Three hours later, she woke up from her nap and stretched her arms towards Mulder's side of the bed, clutching his pillow in her hands and bringing to her face. She could faintly smell his cologne and it made her stomach ache. For what she was about to do, she needed her partner by her side. If she was being honest with herself, she was slightly hurt that he hadn't chased after her-that he had let her leave the hotel so easily. She knew he had woken up when she left, she had watched his eyes slowly begin opening the moment she stepped out of the hotel room; and since she had landed in DC, he hadn't tried to call her once. He probably felt that she had betrayed him and that made her heart ache more than she thought physically possible.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching her arms over her head and wincing when she heard her shoulders and upper back pop. She glanced at her nightstand and saw the cordless house phone sitting on its charger. She needed to just call the damn number. There was no use in waiting around; the longer she spent doing nothing was more time she didn't get to spend with Mulder. And that was the entire reason she was on this mission to begin with. _This is our life, we control it_ , she thought bravely as she reached out and grabbed the phone in her hand, knowing that that simple movement was going to change everything.

She stared down at the dial pad, the numbers glowing light green in the dark room. She slowly began dialing the numbers that had been playing over and over again in her head since she'd first heard them. 202-555-1030. She heard the phone began ringing but on the second ring, she lost her nerve and hung up the phone. She was betraying Mulder-he'd rather die than let her do this, yet here she was doing it anyways. She ran her hands down her face, sighing as she tried to think of any other way she could get rid of Cancer Man short of changing their names and leaving the country...and she doubted even that would be a permanent fix. People like the Cancer Man never stayed away.

She slowly trudged down the stairs and made her way into the dining room, flopping down in the nearest chair and resting her elbows on the tabletop as she cradled her head in her hands. _Just do it. You_ _ **have**_ _to do it._

She sighed again as she picked up the phone and redialed the numbers, this time remaining on the line until she heard the all-too-familiar cough followed by a strong, low "Hello?"

"This is Agent Dana Scully." She said, feeling her stomach hit the floor as her head began spinning. Cancer Man. She had suspected that this number would eventually lead her to him, but she never expected this to be _his_ number. And considering the informal tone in his voice, this must be his private line.

There was a long, drawn-out silence and she was afraid he was going to hang up on her until she heard him cough again before clearing his throat. "Well. This is an unexpected pleasure. How are you, Agent _Scully_?"

"I'm fine. Look...there's a matter I need to discuss with you. I can't do it over the phone. Is there somewhere we could meet?"

Another pause. "I assume this is about Agent Mulder?" The man asked, cutting through all vagueness she was attempting to use as an advantage.

"As a matter of fact it is. Partly. Do you have an address where I could meet you?" She asked again, closing her eyes as she felt a wave of nausea rack through her body.

"I'll pick you up. You've returned home, haven't you?" There was no need for her to answer, she _knew_ he knew where she was. "I'll be there in 30 minutes. You'll want to pack a small bag and wear comfortable clothes."

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We'll need to take a trip. It will require a few days." Cancer Man answered, reclining back in the armchair he was resting in as he lifted a cigarette to his mouth and inhaled a deep, long puff.

Every warning light in Scully's brain instantly sounded and she knew _if_ she survived a weekend with Cancer Man, she _wouldn't_ survive Mulder's wrath when/if she got back home. "I'll get back to you." She said and acted as though she was going to disconnect the call.

"Wait!" Cancer Man demanded as he jolted up from his seat, his leathery hand coming up to wipe the edge of his mouth. He couldn't let her get away-this may be his only chance to get her alone. "I have access, Agent Scully. Access to information about the X Files, Agent Mulder, and even about yourself. _Access_ -that's what I'm giving you. There are men who would kill me if they knew what I just offered you. They'd kill you too, in the blink of an eye."

The silence that met the end of his sentence was heavy and she felt like she was suffocating. She could hear her own breathing echoing in the phone and it gave away the nervousness and panic that was beginning to set in. "I'll be ready." She said before hanging up quickly placing the phone on the table.

She released a long, drawn-out hiss before she stood up, rolled her shoulders, and headed upstairs to pack an overnight bag. She decided to wear her black suit instead of taking his advice to wear comfortable clothing. Being comfortable with Cancer Man was the last thing she ever wanted to be. She packed the most least appealing pajamas she had, a pair of short high heels in case she ended up doing any running, and two spare loaded magazines for her service weapon, which she wore holstered to her hip.

As she made her way out of the bedroom, she stopped in front of the clothes dresser. She pulled open Mulder's sock drawer and dug down into the bottom until her hand met cold steel. She wrapped her fingers around it and brought it out of the drawer and into the light: Mulder's small handgun with an ankle holster. She ran her tongue across her lower lip and decided that she could never have _too much_ protection against Cancer Man. She knelt down and strapped it to her leg; it was slightly big on her small ankle, but it shouldn't be an issue unless Cancer Man was expecting to hike anywhere-which, with his health, would be more uncomfortable for him that it ever could ever be for her.

She took one last look at the bedroom before she turned the light out and made her way downstairs; the moment she stepped into the foyer, she saw a pair of bright headlights pulling into the driveway. She looked around the front of the house and promised herself that, once all this was dealt with, she and Mulder would have a long, wonderful vacation where they could take some nice pictures that they could decorate their home with. It felt so empty now. So impersonal.

She saw the house phone still lying on the dining room table and she quickly picked it up and called the hotel in Vegas, asking the front desk if she could leave a message on Mulder's room phone; they patched her through to the room and, even though they had told her that Mulder had left the hotel hours ago and had not returned yet, she still felt her heart beating in her throat fearing that he would answer the phone and she would have to speak to him. She both longed and dreaded hearing his voice for she knew it would break down her last wall of defense. When the answering machine clicked on, she released a breath and let the words begin spilling out of her. "Mulder, it's me. I'm home. I'm safe. I'm going to be going out of town for a few days, but I don't want you to worry. I'll call you when I can." She lowered the phone from her mouth, but just before she hung up, she added a quick, "I love you."

She walked out of the house and, when she turned to lock the front door, a small package sitting propped up next to the door caught her eye; she knew it hadn't been there when she had gotten home from the airport. She crouched down and picked it up, carefully turning and hiding it from the blinding headlights behind her. It was a carton of cigarettes with a handwritten note taped to it.

 _Trust No One._

...

...

...

...

First, I apologize for the amount of time between my posts. I wasn't originally going to have a sex scene in this chapter but I figured y'all had waited long enough to see Mulder and Scully back between the sheets! Second, I apologize for any typos. I finished writing this and uploaded it from my phone-not the easiest feat to accomplish!

I hope you enjoyed this and I won't make you wait nearly as long for an update next time around.

And congratulations X Philes, Season 11 has officially been announced as of yesterday. Plus, check out the audible audiobook the X Files cast are releasing. Some exciting things are going to happen this year (and hopefully season 11 will be better than season 10!)


	23. The Journey

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 23: The Journey by AnarchyX-Phile

She slowly pulled the note off the package and wadded it up, letting it fall nonchalantly to the ground as she pocketed the cigarettes before turning around and looking at the car waiting for her. She put her hand over her eyes, shielding the headlights from her vision; the lights dimmed and the driver's side door opened, a tall man in a dark coat stepped out and walked towards her. "Let me carry that for you." He said as he climbed up the stairs to join her on the porch.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head, "I'm fine." She said, carrying her overnight bag to the car and putting it into the backseat before she got into the driver's seat and started pulling the seat forward and readjusting the rear view mirror.

CSM smiled and softly chuckled. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

He climbed into the passenger seat and pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket while his other hand reached for his lighter.

"You're going to smoke?" Scully asked as she turned her head and put the car in reverse, slowly backing out onto the street.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked from its burning end to her face as she waited for him to put it out. He frowned and took a slow drag, letting it escape the side of his lip as he gave her a disapproving look. "It's time I quit." He rolled down his window and flicked it out the window, watching as the orange sparks hit the pavement and scattered upon impact.

"Just like that?" She asked, clearly not believing him.

"Just like that. We all give expecting to receive; our relationship will be a give-and-take, Dana." He said as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She was beautiful, he had always thought so—but during the past few months, she had lost her look of innocence and had developed an alluring sense of mystique. Her facial features were common enough—blue eyes, short upturned nose, full lips that fell naturally into a no nonsense straight line—it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before; but when assembled perfectly, as was that case with Dana Scully, the result made her breathtakingly stunning. Something Fox Mulder didn't deserve. Men had died for women much less attractive than her, and he could offer her more than Mulder ever could.

"What do you expect to get from me?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road and doing an excellent job of appearing completely disinterested.

"Your trust."

She couldn't help the answering eye-roll or the soft, unbelieving chuckle. That was, quite simply, never going to happen. She shook her head, her expression falling back into an emotionless seriousness.

"Would it soften your opinion of me if I confessed that I've always had a particular affection for you?" He asked, but when she cut her eyes towards him, he found that he was unable to look back at her so he cast his gaze out the window instead. "I assure you, my intentions are honorable. I feel an affection for Mulder as well—albeit, less intense." He added.

"Yes, but _he_ is your son." She said, hoping she had surprised him with her knowledge of that fact. Her words barely fazed him.

"Biologically speaking, that is true. But Mulder is not my _son_. I have no children."

She nodded understandingly even though she was raging on the inside. "I'm not surprised you denied the responsibility. A father would have to make sacrifices—something you're obviously incapable of."

His brows furrowed as he looked over at her, marveling at her ability to draw so many conclusions without truly even knowing him. _Sacrifices_. He had made plenty. As for denying the responsibility of claiming Fox as his son—well, even if he had had the desire to claim him (which he didn't), Teena Mulder would have never cooperated. The simple fact was that Fox Mulder was raised in the best circumstance that was available to him. He had followed Mulder's progress through the years, feeling a small amount of pride when he'd graduated top of his class at Oxford and then quickly became a top FBI profiler; he was even moderately pleased when Mulder choose to give up profiling in favor of the X Files.

Over the years, he had made quite a large number of sacrifices. But his legacy didn't allow for these sacrifices to be known, so he operated in the shadows, pulling the strings of all those weaker than he. He was not a good man—he was not even a decent man, but he never considered himself a bad man. He was simply a _man_. A man who occasionally did bad things. Point of view is the only thing that determines who's a hero and who's a villain.

He finally cleared his throat, pushing back his memories in favor of the woman in front of him. "I think you will find that I'm prepared to sacrifice a lot... _for you_." When she didn't respond, he reached down and leaned back his seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket and closing his eyes.

"Do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Stay on this road for 400 miles. Wake me when we get to Corey's Cafe, Mile Marker 15. It'll be on the right side of the road."

.

.

.

When CSM woke up, the sun was beginning to rise over the barren landscape. He looked at the glowing clock on the dashboard and frowned, she had been driving for much too long. He shifted his gaze to her and saw the weariness in her eyes, her eyelids heavy, her blinking was slow and languid; as soon as he moved and sat up, he watched her face completely change, all signs of exhaustion hidden completely as her shoulders straightened and she turned towards him to give him a disapproving glance.

"Let me drive."

She shook her head. "Maybe if I knew where we were going..."

"That would make you feel better?" He asked, genuinely curious about what he could do to make her more comfortable. For some reason, he wanted to please her and there was a small sliver of him that was jealous that she seemed so easily pleased by Mulder. She didn't answer him but he continued on as though she had, "it's all a matter of trust, Agent Scully. How long was it until you trusted Mulder?"

"I've always trusted Mulder." She sighed.

CSM shook his head and looked down in his lap; his fingers were literally itching to grab hold of cigarette and light it up, but he didn't want to annoy her. " Come now, you're not being honest with yourself. Think back. There was a time when you feared for your future, for your career—when you were first partnered with this man. I told you, I've studied you for months." She rolled her eyes but gave no other response. "Can I make an observation? You're drawn to powerful men but you fear their power. You keep your guard up, a wall around your heart. How else do you explain your fearless devotion to a man obsessed, and, yet you still close yourself off? You'd die for Mulder but you won't allow yourself to love him."

She chuckled softly as her lips turned into genuine smile. He knew he should feel embarassed because she was obviously laughing at him, but he couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt by amusing her. "Wow. I'm learning a whole other side to you. You're not just a cold-blooded killer, you're a pop psychologist as well. This may surprise you, but I _do_ love him." She paused for a moment and looked over at him.

While he had slept through the night, she had thought of ways to ensure her safety; his comment about having an affection for her burned in her mind until she decided the one sure way that, not only would help her ward off any attacks from him, but it also guaranteed that he too would fight and protect her if need be. It would allow her a certain level of trust with him, and though she knew she was playing with fire—she decided to do it anyways. "It's why I'm carrying his child."

" _You're pregnant_?" CSM asked, his voice getting dry as he gaped at her, his eyes briefly flicking down to her stomach. She nodded her head subtly and kept her eyes glued to the road, praying that he wouldn't see through her lie. There was several minutes of silence before he finally leaned back and pulled a cigarette out and lit it, puffing away with a slight smile on his leathery face. "A grandchild..."

Scully slammed on the breaks and swerved off the road; before the car even came to a stop, she was turning and pointing a finger in his face. "You are not anyone's family—especially to a child of mine. You yourself said you had no parental claim to Mulder—and that sure as hell means you will be _nothing_ to our children. They will _never_ know your name, they will _never_ see your face. Do you understand me?" She yelled, her chest heaving and her heart pounding; in her blinding anger, she forgot that she wasn't actually pregnant and she felt a fierce protectiveness come over her. Her face grew red as she stared him down, waiting on him to respond.

"The bond between mother and child rivals no other emotion," he said, not answering her.

"The bond between a _parent_ and child rivals nothing else." She corrected as she shoved open the driver's door and stepped outside, slamming the door shut with much more force than necessary. She walked towards the back of the vehicle, stretching her arms over her head and feeling her stomach clench and unclench in nervousness. She ran the palm of her hand across her belly and momentarily wished that she really was pregnant, she wanted to be a mother—even with all the darkness in their lives. She looked down at the ground and let out a slow breath, reeling in all the emotions racing through her. She walked over to the passenger's side door and opened the door. "You drive now. And finish smoking that outside." She snapped as she waited for him to vacate the seat; as soon as she was able, she flung herself into the car and slammed the door shut, leaving him standing on the side of the highway with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his lips lifted in a sickly, proud smile.

She was asleep before they had even gone ten miles.

.

.

.

A couple hours later, she woke up with a hand on her shoulder; in her exhausted state, she felt a smile tilt her lips. _Mulder_. She opened her eyes and immediately flinched when she saw CSM leaning towards her; she wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp and looked out the windshield. They were stopped at some roadside gas station. "This is the last gas station for another few hundred miles. You may want to use the restroom and get something to eat." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out, walking over to the gas pump and sliding the nozzle into the tank, lighting up a cigarette and crumpling the empty Morely carton and throwing it onto the ground, grinding it into the dirt with his heel.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead. She got out of the car and straightened her clothes before she walked into the old gas station; yellowed metal shelving lined the walls offering off-brands of all the typical road foods she had grown accustom to eating since she had started working on the X Files. She purchased some granola bars, a bag of sunflower seeds, and a pack of Morelys.

She grabbed the receipt from the cashier and walked outside, going around the building until she found the restroom; she went inside and locked the door, pulling the new pack of Morley's out of the shopping bag and ripping the carton open, dumping all the cigarettes into the toilet and ripping the packaging up into flushable pieces. She felt like she was being overly paranoid but she knew she couldn't be too careful when dealing with CSM. She reached into her pocket and retrieved the package of Morelys she'd found on her doorstep and put those in the shopping bag instead.

She stepped out of the bathroom and ran straight into CSM, knocking her backwards a step. She clutched the shopping bag to her chest and looked wildly at him, fearing that he'd already found out about the switched cigarettes but he merely stepped to the side and motioned her to go around him before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

She swallowed and released the nervous breath she had been holding. "Get a hold of yourself." She quietly told herself as she went to the car and climbed back into the passenger's side. She laid the shopping bag in the her floorboard and pulled out a granola bar and the store receipt, laying the scrap of paper carefully in one of the cup holders so he could easily see it. She tore into the granola bar and had it completely eaten by the time CSM paid for the gas and got back in the car.

After he started the engine, she reached into the bag and handed him the package of cigerettes.

He gave her an odd look as he pulled the carton out of her hand. "I thought you didn't approve." He said hesitantly, turning the package over in his hand.

"I don't, but I noticed you were out." She wadded up her granola bar wrapper and threw in into the grocery bag before she reclined the seat back and closed her eyes. She heard him release a confused "humph" before he put the car into drive and got back on the road.

.

.

.

The next time she woke, she was completely disoriented. Her eyes fluttered open and the sunlight flooding in from the window temporarily blinded her; the few seconds it took her eyes to adjust allowed her brain to catch up. She was in a bed and she was dressed in her silk pajamas. She shot out from beneath the covers and looked around, finding herself alone in a cabin themed bedroom. Her hands gripped at her pajamas as she tried to remember changing into them, but she couldn't remember anything after the gas station. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment as she ran over to her open suitcase and pulled out a clean suit and blouse, getting dressed in record time.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." She said through clenched teeth as she grabbed her suitcase and ripped open the bedroom door. She stepped out into a hallway and found herself on the second floor of a quite charming cabin. There were no curtains on any of the windows and she could see a lake less than 50 feet away from the house. She edged slowly towards the wooden railing and peered down onto the first floor. She could see the front door positioned on the right side of the staircase and it looked like a kitchen was off towards the left. As she slowly made her way down the stairs, careful to keep from making any sort of noise that could give her position away, she faintly heard the clinking of silverware and the smell of pancakes wafting out of the kitchen.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned left and saw CSM in a pair of kahkis and a flannel button-up shirt, pouring two cups of coffee. Without even looking up at her, he held out one of the cups, "how do you take your coffee?"

She wrenched the cup from his hand and marched over to an open window. "Unadulterated. Thank you." She snapped as she dumped the coffee outside and then slammed the empty cup onto the kitchen island. "You drugged me." She accused, her embarrassment turning into hatred the moment she saw his smiling face.

He laughed before taking a long drink from his own coffee cup. "I did nothing of the sort. You were exhausted."

"And how the hell did I get out of my clothes and into bed?"

"I carried you. You had been awake for over 30 hours, you were delirious. I only wanted to make you comfortable." He said, acting as though it was of no importance.

He could see her chest rising and falling as she took in long, deep breathes while she processed the situation in entirety. She seemed to reach a conclusion because she narrowed her eyes at him, "where are we?"

"Milford, Pennsylvania. I've owned this property for...oh, about 35 years now. I'll give you a tour once you've eaten breakfast."

She shook her head and held her hands out. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm leaving. All I wanted to do was talk but you obviously have another agenda, and I don't want any part of it." She walked towards the front door and pulled it open, trying not to give the gorgeous scenery and the crystal blue lake an ounce of appreciation. If CSM truly owned this cabin, then the entire state of Pennsylvania could go fuck itself. She wanted nothing to do with any of it." She flew down the exterior stairs and had nearly made it to the car before his voice broke through to her.

"The keys are in the ignition. You are, of course, free to go. You've always had that choice." He watched her movements slow to a complete stop, though she refused to turn around and face him. He could almost see her face scrunching up as she weighed the pros and cons. If she left now, she would have accomplished nothing but pissing Mulder off. Sure, she could leave CSM here in Pennsylvania but he could be back in DC before she could make it back there. There was no advantage in leaving now other than the fact that she wouldn't have to see his face right now.

"If you stay, we'll be getting final instructions from my contact tonight. After that, I can offer you a priceless gift. Something that your children can proud of—something that will enable you to save the world... _and_ yourself. But only if you stay, of course." When she still refused to move or turn around, he began slowly descending the stairs towards her. "You contacted me to speak about Mulder, but I want to show you that _this_ is about so much more. You want to know what makes me so persistent-well, _this_ is why. We're _so_ close, Dana, all you have to do is come back inside." _Come back to me._

She exhaled a long breath and looked up at the sky, watching a few white clouds mar an otherwise bright blue sky. _What would Mulder do?_ He'd stay of course—his drive and enthusiasm is what made her fall in love with him. Maybe she could solve this _one_ mystery, obtain this _one_ answer. For him. She turned around and finally looked back at CSM, still holding his coffee cup as he looked down at her. She huffed in irritation and began climbing back up the stairs.

Please, don't let this be a mistake.

.

.

.

.

For my readers that live in Pennsylvania, I don't *really* think the state should go fuck itself. CSM makes Sculder go a little crazy sometimes ;) Hope you enjoyed!

PS. Yes, I know we're all suppose to hate CSM. And I do. Most of the time. But as a writer, I've always considered the episode "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" one of the saddest in the series. Sometimes I like to wonder about the other side of CSM, because I don't think he's ALL bad. Just 99% bad.


	24. A Penitent Man

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 24: A Penitent Man by AnarchyX-Phile

Scully stayed in her room the rest of the day, refusing CSM's offer of breakfast, lunch, or anything to drink; he was beginning to get hateful with her, demanding that she eat something but she adamantly refused to consume anything in the house. Her blatant disrespect of him was a novel behavior for him, he'd killed men for less. He had even tried to make her feel guilty about not taking proper care of herself while she was pregnant—that conversation did not go over well, launching her into a rant about how all he knew was killing while she was a medical doctor.

As she stayed tucked away in the house, he stayed out on the boat dock, sitting in the sun and watching the waves lap against the rocks as he smoked through a package of cigarettes. "Stubborn woman," he grumbled as he glanced towards the house and found her standing at the bedroom window, looking out over the lake. He motioned her to come out and join him but she turned away and stepped deeper into the bedroom, hiding her from his view once again. He shook his head and turned back towards the lake, flicking his newly lit cigarette into the water and listening to it sizzle out before slowly floating away towards the rocky shore.

He licked his chapped, weathered lips and pushed himself to his feet, coughing and grabbing at his chest until his breathing regulated and his lungs stopped aching. He grabbed another cigarette out of his coat and lit the end, hurriedly lifting it to his lips to take a long drag; his eyes closed in appreciation as he felt the nicotine flow through his body and calm his mind. Cigarettes—that's the only thing he _needed_ in his life.

.

.

.

At 6:00, CSM knocked on Scully's bedroom and opened the door. The room was dark, with only the fading sunlight filtering through the single window in the room; she was sitting at the small vanity staring into the mirror and when she saw his reflection out of the corner of her eye, she straightened her shoulders and stood up, turning to face him with a tired look on her face.

She looked exhausted and he could tell it wasn't simply from a lack of sleep. He had been studying and watching her even before she was assigned to the X Files. He knew what her work schedule was like, how her drive for knowledge kept her up late at night as she read through medical journals, how her passion for her job kept her at the office late, and how her love for her family filled any time that was left over. And then Mulder was added to the mix and her life was taken into another dimension; balancing those she loved with her obligations was becoming increasingly difficult. The light behind her eyes was slowly fading, and while he believed she loved Mulder, he also believed that she needed rescued—and he was more than willing to be her savior.

He held up a dress and began walking towards her. "I took the liberty of getting you something to wear to dinner." He said as his brown eyes flicked towards the sleeveless black dress in his hand. The fabric was clingy and he knew it would fit her body perfectly; what it lack in sleeves, it made up for in length and she was relieved that she wouldn't be fighting to keep her legs and thighs concealed.

She tried to keep from frowning as she stepped closer to him and took the dress from his outstretched hand, holding it up to her body to make sure it wasn't going to be too long. "When are we leaving?" She asked, refusing to take her eyes off the dress as she tried to decide if she should risk wearing Mulder's ankle holster with her high heels.

"Our reservations are in an hour, we'll be dining at a lodge about 30 minutes from here. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He stood and watched her for a few, drawn-out seconds before she cleared her throat and walked over to the bed, laying the dress down on the mattress so it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Um... could I get a few minutes by myself?" she asked, her tone much softer now than it had been this morning. He nodded his head and took a step backwards until the left side of his body was in the hallway, yet still he lingered... waiting for her to say something. She sighed and walked towards him grabbing the bedroom door and pushing it closed, forcing him the rest of the way out the room. She could hear his feet shuffling on the other side of the door, but he didn't walk away. She pressed her back to the door and laid the back of her head on the wood, listening and refusing to move until she finally heard his retreating footsteps.

She walked to the bed and ran a single finger down the length of the dress, cringing at revealing it was going to be and the fact that she had to wear it because she hadn't brought anything suitable to wear. She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and flipped it open, seeing the "No Service" notification flashing on the screen and rolling her eyes. She wanted to talk to Mulder, she _needed_ to hear his voice.

She slammed the phone back down on the dresser and began getting undressed, leaving her old clothes piled up in the floor next to the bed as she slid the dress onto her body; she smoothed the wrinkles out and turned to look at herself in the mirror. As expected, the low neckline showed off a couple inches of her cleavage and the straps made it impossible for her to wear a bra. She glanced down at her hips and saw that her panty line also showed through the thin fabric. Well, that would just have to stay like that because there was no chance in hell she was going without a bra and underwear.

She put a light layer of lipstick on and some mascara, leaving the rest of her face clean—the last thing she wanted to do was impress CSM. "You are doing the right thing. One more day—just one more day," she told herself as she stared at her reflection.

"Dana, it's time." CSM called up the staircase as he grabbed his coat and straightened his tie. He had just checked his email to make sure their contact hadn't changed the location or time of their meeting. If everything went well tonight, they should have the information in hand by this time tomorrow.

He glanced around the downstairs of the cabin and wondered, not for the first time since they had arrived, if he was finally ready to step out of the shadows and settle down. He could handle the silence now—maybe even try his hand at writing another book, he certainly had plenty of stories he could write about.

His gaze was torn away from the like-new living room furniture when he heard the sound of high heels clicking on the hardwood floor; he looked up and saw Scully descending the stairs, holding up one side of her dress as her other hand slid along the handrail. She was looking at him but there was no trace of a smile on her face, no degree of warmth as she stared into his eyes. He held out his arm and motioned for her to walk through the front door first and dropped his gaze to the floor. He wondered if she had decided to wear the ankle holster she _thought_ she had been hiding from him; he should ask just to watch her reaction; but if having a gun put her more at ease then he'd let her have her security. He knew she wouldn't use it.

He wondered if she would be happy in a place like this, far away from the city noise with only the water lapping onto the shore to lull you to sleep at night. He could make her stay, if he wanted to. It would be so easy to keep her here with him—never to return to Mulder. But no. She wouldn't be happy. It wouldn't be the place she'd be miserable with; even though he hated to admit it, there was a strong emotional connection that tied her to Mulder, a bond that would never break, no matter the distance or time between them. But maybe if he tempted her with the possibility of greater knowledge and understanding, maybe this wouldn't be their _last_ weekend together.

"Are you ready?" She asked, walking out the door and down the stairs, heading towards the car parked at the bottom of the driveway. Without answering, CSM closed the front door and locked it, pocketing the keys in his front pocket and hurrying down the stairs after her so that he could open her car door for her.

.

The lodge was much more formal than she was expecting and even in her long dress, she felt oddly out of place. She didn't like expensive restaurants, she would have been much happier in a corner diner or those dive bars with good chicken wings Mulder always seems to find while they're out on a case—somewhere you could only order beer and liqueur and a wine menu was unheard of. A smile passed across of her face as she remembered the last bar he had taken her to; it had been moderately clean, the blue stage lighting doused the entire room in low, ambient light that made everything seem dangerously appealing. They had been seated at a booth and instead of sitting across from her, Mulder had slid in beside her, laying his hand on her knee and resting his other arm on the padding behind her head. He had been turned towards her and never gave the busty waitress even a passing glance as he worked his hand up her thigh throughout the night. God, that had been a wonderful night—especially after they had gotten back to their hotel, both with an alcohol buzz that seemed to ignite their desire for each other to unbelievable heights.

CSM cupped his hand around her bent elbow and led her down a set of stairs, immensely satisfied that she was smiling and seemed to be enjoying herself now. When they arrived at their table, he held her chair out for her and watched her slide into it, letting his fingers linger on her bare shoulder a moment too long before he walked around to his chair and sat down. "So your contact is going to join us?" Scully asked, letting her smile fade away as she pushed aside her memories of Mulder. She grabbed the napkin off the bread plate in front of her and draped it across her lap, looking from the third place setting and then to CSM.

"I presume so."

"You extol our great trust but you still haven't told me who he is." She said, finally moving her hands away from her napkin and looking up to make eye contact.

He couldn't help but smile; he loved knowing more than those around him, he truly did find happiness at keeping everyone in the dark. It made him appear more intelligent, it made him indispensable. "He is to human genetic science as Oppenheimer and Fermi were to the advent of nuclear warfare." His smile grew larger but by the blank expression on Scully's face, he knew immediately that she was neither amused or impressed. She wanted answers, not smoke and mirrors.

She waited a few moments before she swallowed and leaned forward slightly, unknowingly giving him a better view of her cleavage. "I'm still not clear what my importance is to this exchange."

"This man, let's call him Cobra, wants to ensure that what he is giving us will not fall into the wrong hands. As a medical doctor with unshakable ethics and morals, you are here as that insurance policy. I've told him about you...I've told him how I've watched you, and now he wants to meet you."

The waiter came and left an open bottle of wine on the table, CSM poured a glass and started to hand it to Scully before he stopped himself. "I'll get you some water," he said, setting the glass down next to his own plate and snapping his finger at the nearby waiter. "I must admit that I'm still quite surprised about your pregnancy, I wouldn't have thought Mulder was ready for a child yet."

Scully's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, refusing to rise to the bait even though she wanted so much to defend Mulder. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she swallowed and fisted her hands up under the table.

CSM leaned back in his chair, putting more space between them as he tilted his head slightly in thought. "I must tell you something else—something so unbelievable, so incredible. "The medical breakthrough Cobra is giving us—giving _you_...it's bigger than just a cure for cancer. Dana, it's a cure for all human disease."

She stared at him, unable to keep her mouth from gaping open. He looked so calm, like this was just an ordinary night for him. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about what he was saying—internally debating whether of not something like this could even exist. "How?" She asked breathlessly.

He sighed softly and looked down at his wine glass, running his fingertip along the rim before he looked up at her with a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat. She knew that smile—she _loved_ that smile, but she loved it when Mulder gave it to her. Not him. He shouldn't have a smile that made her stomach twist up in knots.

"It's from that final frontier; it's largely extraterritorial."

Scully took in a deep breath and looked down at her plate, balling the fabric of her dress in her fists as she worked through all the emotions flying through her at this moment. He was even sounding like Mulder now, maybe he was doing it so she would lower her guard. Maybe she was missing Mulder so much she was looking for anything familiar. He's Mulder's biological father—of course they are going to have similar features. That was no reason for her to give him the same treatment she gave Mulder-—if CSM wanted to talk about aliens and the cure-for-all, then he was going to have to give her a lot more before she'd even entertain the thought of trusting him.

She looked up at him and felt her eyebrow rise as she began to make all the connections. "You're sick. You're dying."

"Everyone dies, Dana."

"So when Cobra arrives, he gives me this cure and you—what, take it from me? By force, if necessary?"

He leaned forward and shook his head. "I will _never_ hurt you," he said with such pent-up passion that she believed him instantly. "You or your child." He saw a flicker of panic and hurt pass before her eyes before she blinked it away and straightened in her chair, suddenly uncomfortable with the way this entire conversation had gone.

"But then you would be cured." She said, still trying to continue on with her earlier assumption even though it felt out of place now that he had made his vow.

He inclined his head and leaned back, reaching up to run a hand down his tie to smooth out the wrinkles. "That which makes miracles can also make great evil. There are those who would use this power, this cure, for their own purposes. To choose who will live and who will die..." he let his words hang in the air for a moment, intensifying the energy around the table as Scully felt a bead of sweat slide down her hairline and her breathing quickened. "Theoretically, I could be cured. But I'm a lonely man, Dana. What is there left for me to do here? Isn't it time for me to bring some good to this world, before I die? Is it so wrong of me to want to leave on those terms, rather than the path I walk now?"

Scully's face softened as she stared at him unbreakingly. He was dying and he didn't care. She shouldn't care either, mother nature was doing the job she had been unable to do—kill Cancer Man. But suddenly she wanted to help him. All weekend, his words had been so sincere. She had developed an uncanny ability to read people's emotions and...right now, he had trusted her and had made himself vulnerable.

CSM swallowed and lowered his gaze to the table, breaking eye contact and feeling an instant relief the moment the contact had been broken. "Excuse me." He said as he quickly pushed out of his chair and walked out of the dining room, heading out the front doors so he could have a smoke.

When he stepped out the door, he kept walking—past the parking lot until all the streetlamps faded into the background and he was left in the dark. He pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket and started to light it when a man stepped in front of him. CSM looked at the unlit cigarette and tossed it onto the ground, sticking his hands in his pockets as he fought back a sigh. "Cobra hasn't shown."

"What do you want to do?" The man asked, walking around CSM and standing behind him, facing the other direction so he could make sure no one else had followed them.

"We wait. What else can we do?"

"What trust you've won... Scully won't stick around forever." The man said, walking back in front of him and getting right up in his face. CSM couldn't help but let his demeanor fall. God, he wanted Scully to stay—he'd never wanted something like that before. "What's wrong?" the man asked, noticing the change.

"Just do your damn job." CSM snapped before he turned and walked away, back towards the lodge.

.

Scully sat alone in the dining room, receiving a few sympathetic glances from the other patrons as she ate alone. When the server had asked what dessert she wanted, she had refused, but he'd still brought her a slice of cheesecake. It looked delicious and under normal circumstances she would have eaten it all and refused to share any with Mulder, but now it just made her sick.

Once it was obvious that she wasn't going to eat it, the waiter stopped by and took it away, uncovering a folded piece of paper that had been hidden underneath the plate. She eyed it cautiously for a few seconds before she picked it up and unfolded it. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching her before reading the writing:

 _CALICO COVE_

 _FIRST LIGHT_

 _OF DAY_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I hope you enjoyed it, it won't be long before the next chapter is posted-it's already mostly written and it is going to be super exciting!

I know we all hate CSM, but go back and watch En Ami (season 7, episode 15) because I'm pulling a lot of this emotional conflict from that episode.

 **My Other Stories:**

Dark Desires for Pain (in progress)

The Arrangement (in progress)

The Profiler and the Doctor (completed)

Dinner Date (completed)

Mulder's Very Late or Very Early Birthday Present (completed)

Office Work (completed)

Connecting Room Doors (completed)


	25. Blurring the Lines

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 25: Blurring the Lines by AnarchyX-Phile

Scully debated about keeping the note private as they drove back to the cabin. Their contact clearly wanted the note to remain a secret, but had he intended her to keep it a secret even from Cancer Man? The meeting wouldn't have even taken place without his involvement so it didn't make sense to keep him in the dark; but if the contact didn't mind if Cancer Man knew, then why didn't he show up as expected, why did he write a note to her instead?

"You've been quiet this evening." Cancer Man said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I was just...thinking about Mulder. I haven't been able to call him." She said, still not sure how she was going to handle the note.

"Ah, well I must admit that isolation was something I was looking for when I purchased the cabin—somewhere I could get away from it all, including phone service."

She didn't know what to say in response, so she just didn't say anything; instead, she chewed nervously on the corner of her lip as she stared out the passenger window. When they pulled into the driveway and parked the vehicle, he turned the ignition off and they sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Scully inhaled deeply and unfisted her hand, offering the wadded up note to him in the darkness. She didn't need to see his face for this. "I was given this at the restaurant."

He squinted at the scrap of paper, unable to make the words out; he reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, his thumb quickly rotating the wheel until a flame burst upwards and gave off just enough light to see the paper clearly. He read it a few times before he released his thumb from the lighter and let the flame flicker and die out. "We should go to bed. The sunrises at 6:00 tomorrow."

"Where is Calico Cove?"

"Fifteen minutes out, south end. You'll take my boat, all the coves have signs so you can't get lost. Remember which way you drive so you can find your way back. It's easy to get turned around out there on the water."

"I come from a Navy family—I can handle driving a boat." She snapped, not liking the way he was ordering her about.

"Of course you can." He said soothingly, handing her back the note before he climbed out of the car. "I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I didn't think you could do this."

.

.

The next morning, they walked down to the dock together. The sun wasn't up yet but all the birds were beginning to sing, preparing their songs for the sunrise. Neither of them had eaten any breakfast, Scully was too anxious about the meeting and Cancer Man was anxious about what he was going to tell her when she returned from the rendezvous point.

"What do I do when I get there?" She asked him as she stepped down into the boat and moved towards the back, towards the motor.

"Just wait?" He suggested as he untied the anchor lines and let her cast off.

She turned away from him and rolled her eyes, revving the motor up and sending the boat forward, away from Cancer Man. She wished she could just keep on going and going and never step on land again. She loved the water, it calmed her and made life seem so much simpler, so much purer. It had only felt like a few seconds before she found a small, weathered sign for Calico Cove. She sighed and let the boat coast to a stop, letting the engine stall out and go quiet.

The sun was slowly rising up over the trees, and hundreds of insects were skating across the surface of the water, waiting to be eaten by the fish below them. The birds had finished rehearsing and were now in the middle of a symphony, the sound echoing off the water and creating an endless, looping melody. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the humidity soak her lungs and calm her down.

And then she remembered why she never went onto the water. She missed her dad. So much it threatened to choke her. She leaned over and dipped her hand into the icy waters and wiggled her fingers about, watching her movements create a pulse of ripples that stretched out to the shore. She brought her hand up and felt the water trickle down her arm before soaking into her jacket sleeve, the chill causing the hairs on her arm to stand up.

A boat pulled in beside her and she heard her name being called; she looked up in surprise, not having heard the it arrive. The man in the boat grabbed onto the edge of her boat so that they were side by side and couldn't drift apart. He looked over his shoulder, into the woods surrounding them, before turning back towards her and smiling. "Finally we meet. You're just as you described yourself." He said, his eyes moving quickly over her face and clothes. "Beautiful—especially last night."

The familiar way he spoke to her, the affectionate look in his eyes confused her. She'd never seen him before, yet his attitude towards her gave her the impression that he believed they were close, almost like they were lovers.

"I only wish we could continue to correspond, but it must end after this." He said as he held up a disc case. "I hope one day we can take some time...when I'm not a marked man."

Scully reached forward to take the case from him but then paused and asked, "what is this, where did it come from?

He stared at her for a moment before glancing over his shoulder again. When he turned back to her, he tilted his head to the side, "Scully?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing downward in confusion.

She laid her hand flat on her chest, "yes, I'm Scully but I don't think we've spoken before—or corresponded."

He opened his mouth to say something but all she heard was a loud gunshot and then its echo bouncing off the mountains around them. She saw a burst of red mist come from the man's chest and he fell forward, the case slipping from his hand and falling into the water, floating flat on the surface for just a second before it tipped sideways and sank before she even had time to react. The man slumped forward and she bent over low, trying to shield herself from the shooter.

She turned around, trying to stay crouched down so that the sides of the boat protected her, but as she reached to try and pull-start the motor, she heard another gunshot, and this one was followed by a searing pain through her abdomen before a warm, sticky wetness soaked into her blouse. She couldn't scream and she couldn't move, so instead she just let gravity do it's job and she fell forward, her body crumpling up in the bottom of the boat. She looked down at her stomach, almost surprised to see how much blood she had already lost as it began puddling up in the boat. She let her head fall back and she looked at the sky, her vision darkening despite such a flawless sunrise.

.

.

Even miles away, Cancer Man heard the two gunshots while he waited on the docks. He felt his knees begin to shake and start to give out before his mind took over and pushed him into action. Something had gone wrong and he needed to get to the cove fast. He ran up to the car and took off; there was no road that would take him directly to the cove but there was a dirt road that would get him close enough. He floored the gas and sent the car bumping hard against the uneven road.

When he got as close as he could, he jumped out of the car and took off through the woods, fighting branches and briers as he worked his way to the water's edge. He couldn't stop blaming himself. If Scully was hurt, it was all his fault. And not only had he put her in danger, he had put her child in danger too. He fell through a dense set of bushes and brush and landed on the rocky lake shore. He was a few hundred feet away from the cove, but now he could run along the shore and could move faster than he had through the woods.

He took off running, ignoring the pain shooting from his lungs and the tingling ache running down his left arm. He fought back a cough as he began breathing harder, catching sight of the sign for Calico Cove. He straightened his back as tall as he could as he tried to see over the inclining shore line but he couldn't see anything yet. His heart felt like it was going to burst and he could taste the slight flavor of iron in the back of his throat. He swallowed and picked up his jog to a full sprint and felt his stomach drop to the ground when he saw two boats floating empty in the cove.

His boat was nearer to shore and he waded out to it, grabbing hold of the side when he was a little over knee deep. He looked into the boat and saw Scully crumbled up between the seats, lying on her side in a pool of blood. "Dana, can you hear me?" He asked as he started pulling the boat towards the shore. She didn't respond but he could see her chest slowly moving up and down as she breathed—she was alive, but she wouldn't be for much longer. "I'm going to have to pick you up and carry you to the car. Do you think you can handle that? Of course you can." He said, saying anything that came to mind so that she would have something to pay attention to other than the pain she was feeling.

He'd been shot in the stomach before, he knew how painful it was—but having something to concentrate on was better than silence. After he had drug the boat onto the shore, he bent over and tucked his arms under her body, lifting her up and cradling her body against his. Twenty years ago, he would have had no problem carrying her, but the years of smoking and old age had weakened him and he didn't know if he could manage carrying her all the way back to the car. He took in a deep breath and began walking down the shore, back the way he came.

"So your dad was in the Navy? That must have been difficult growing up, always moving around. My father was in the Army, we were always moving every couple years. It made me close with my younger brother though, he was all I had sometimes. You've got a sister don't you? Are you two close?" He panted. He was nearing his breaking point but he continued pushing harder and harder. Her veered off the shore and began trudging through the woods again, counting his paces in his head so that he could focus on something other than the tightness in his chest.

He glanced down at her and felt the color drain from his face; so looked so pale...so...dead. "Scully!" he said, much louder than he meant to. Her face scrunched up quickly in response to him. "You have so many reasons to live. You have a family, your going to have a child. This is not your time to go."

He saw her lips move so he slowed his pace and bent his head down so that he could hear her whisper two words: "...want...Mulder..."

"He'll be waiting at the hospital when you wake up. He's a lucky man, to have such a strong wife—and you are strong, Dana. You're stronger than this. You're lucky too, Mulder is a good man." The words were hard to say, but the truest words usually were.

He looked up and sighed a breath of relief when he saw the hood of his car. He could still hear the engine running and he stumbled as he stepped out onto the dirt road. He tightened his arms around her and carried her to the rear, opening the back door and laying her down, moving her body until she was laying flat. "We're going to the hospital. Give me five minutes. Just five more minutes and you'll be given some pain medication—and then you'll be with Mulder again."

He slammed the door shut and jumped into the driver's seat, circling around and tearing off down the road back to town. Why the hell had he bought a house so far away from the local hospital? What had he been thinking? He'd told her five minutes, but it was easily a 15 minute drive, maybe 12 minutes if he drove like a mad man. He flipped on his hazard lights and drove as fast as he could around all the curves and hills. He slammed his hand against the dash board and turned the radio on—hoping the music would sooth her even though it grated on his last nerve.

As soon as he got back onto the paved road, he accelerated and slammed the gas pedal to the floorboard, pressing even harder as if sheer force could make the car go even faster. "We're almost there. I can see the sign for the hospital. Just a little bit longer." He said encouragingly even though it was still about ten more miles until they reached town. She was in and out of consciousness, she wouldn't be able to accurately track time and right now she needed to only hear positive news—which was not usually his specialty.

It seemed like an hour had gone by when he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot; he drove up to the entrance, swerving the car onto the sidewalk to get as close to the doors as he could before he slammed the car into 'park' and clammered out of the driver's seat. He ripped open the back door and put his hands under Scully's arms, tugging her upper body out of the car until he could get an arm around her shoulders and under her bent knees so he could carry her. He half ran, half stumbled through the doors and stepped into the clean, white hospital lobby.

All the movement in the lobby stopped and a hush grew over the crowd sitting in the waiting area and the medical staff walking by. He looked down and saw that the blood from her gunshot wound had drenched her white blouse and soaked into her pants and by carrying her, he'd gotten her blood all over his suit as well. "She's been shot—she needs help." His voice was slightly shakey, something he'd never heard before. He tightened his arms around her and began walking towards a pair of double doors, leaving a dotted blood trail on the tile floor in his wake.

A team of five nurses and doctors busted through the doors with a crash cart and wheeled it towards him, helping him lay her down on it before they began wheeling her out of the room. "She's pregnant." He said loudly as he took a step forward to follow them.

The nurse held her hands up to stop him from stepping through the double doors. As soon as she heard his last comment, she stole a glance at Scully on the crash cart and then made eye contact with the doctor that was yelling out orders, all of them knowing that with this wound in the center of her stomach that she had already lost the child. "Sir, stay here and give the front desk her name and information. Are you her husband?"

Cancer Man shook his head but said he would contact her family and let them know she was in the hospital. "I'm afraid we can't tell you any information if you're not listed as an emergency contact but you can still wait in the lobby if you'd like. The lady at the front desk can see about getting you some clean clothes if you need them." Then she left him and jogged through the double doors to catch up with the crash cart team.

He stood in the same spot for a few minutes, staring down at his bloody hands as he processed everything. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lifting it to his mouth and letting his lips wrap around the familiar, soothing round end. He crushed up the empty carton and dropped it onto the ground and then lifted a lighter to his face, flicking it a couple times before a flame sputtered out and lit the cigarette. Everyone in the lobby was still watching him and while there were "no smoking" signs posted throughout the lobby, nobody came to stop him. Perhaps they were shy about all the blood on the front of his body or maybe they were afraid he'd shot her, but they left him alone.

Once he'd finished smoking and dropped the burnt up cigarette onto the floor, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to find two police officers standing behind him; one was standing with an open notepad, scribbling down notes as fast as his hand could move. "Are you the man who brought in the woman that had been shot?" He nodded his head and felt his coat pocket for another cigarette even though he knew he was out. "Can we talk to you for a few minutes?"

"We work for the FBI; we're on an highly classified, undercover investigation. Get your Chief on the phone and I'll give him the information needed to confirm this."

"Were you the shooter?"

Cancer Man's eyes narrowed slightly and took a step forward, towering over the the policeman, and wished like hell he still had a cigarette so he could blow smoke in this guy's face. " _Call your boss_. I'm not going to waste another second on you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go call that lady's husband and explain why it's taken me ten minutes to make that goddamned phone call."

The policemen moved away and slowly eased out the door, not wanting it to appear that Cancer Man had gotten away with dismissing them out of the building. Cancer Man walked to the counter, grabbed a packet of forms and tried to fill it out as best as he could.

Name: Dana Scully Mulder

Occupation-FBI

Marital Status- Married

Date of Last Sexual Intercourse- * _most definitely leaving that blank*_

Is there a possibility that the patient could be pregnant?- yes

Allergies- * _blank*_

Blood type- * _blank*_

Any travel outside the US within the past three months? _\- *blank*_

There were three pages remaining of this nonsense so he slammed the packet of forms down onto the desk and slid it across the wood top until it tipped over the edge and landed in a trashcan. The front desk clerk looked like she was ready to strangle him. "I only care about two things: is she doing okay, and did she lose the baby?"

The clerk squinted her eyes and stood up, putting her hands on her hips as she took in a deep breath—getting ready to lose every bit of patience she had. Cancer Man held up a single finger and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open and dialing a string of numbers before he lifted it to his ear and turned away from the front desk, taking a few steps away so she couldn't hear his conversation. He didn't have to look at her to tell she was fuming at his rude dismissal of her.

The call was answered on the third ring, "AD Skinner's Office."

"Agent Dana Scully is in the hospital in Milford, Pennsylvania . She's been shot. Her family needs to be notified immediately." He ended the call and pocketed the phone, turning back to address the desk clerk. "Write this down. 202-874-4242. You will be speaking to Fox Mulder, he's that woman's husband. He can answer all the questions on those medical forms and he'll be flying in on the next flight. Do you understand?" He asked, laying his hands flat on the counter and leaning forward slightly as he stared at the her.

She grabbed up her desk phone and began punching in the numbers he'd given her. When the line started ringing, she lowered the receiver away from her mouth. "She's in surgery. You can wait in the lobby. It's going to be a couple hours before we'll have an update." Cancer Man nodded his head and waited as she turned her attention back to the phone. "Am I speaking to Fox Mulder?" There was a brief pause as Mulder presumably responded. "Sir, your wife was brought into our hospital a little while ago." More silence. "Milford, Pennsylvania." Cancer Man could hear Mulder's voice growing louder through the phone and the clerk turned her face to the side, speaker softer now. "Gunshot wound...no, a man brought her in. I'll ask." She lowered the phone again and addressed Cancer Man. "What's your name?"

He turned away without answering her and walked out the front door, walking to his car that was still cranked and running, front and back doors still opened. He cringed as he saw the dark, dried blood stains on the backseat. He'd need to destroy the vehicle. He slammed the back door shut and climbed into the driver's seat. He floored the gas pedal, sending the car bouncing off the curb and down the road.

.

.

.

It was 12 hours later before Mulder got to the hospital. Margaret Scully had left him nine voicemails during his flight asking him to call her as soon as he saw Dana. He busted through the lobby doors, his eyes quickly adjusting to the low lighting and the nearly empty waiting room. He jogged up to the desk and leaned over the counter. "I'm looking for my wife—Dana Mulder, she was brought in this morning with a gunshot wound." The night clerk typed in her name and scrolled through a couple screens before he pointed to a side elevator. "Fourth floor, room 456."

Mulder took off towards the elevator, punching the UP arrow repeatedly until the doors open. His muscles ached from being tensed up since he had received the hospital's phone call this morning and all he could think about was Scully. He knew Cancer Man was the one that dumped her off here and left, he was probably already back in DC trying to spin the story so much that he'd end up being the hero of the story rather than the villain.

Mulder swung open the hospital room door and stepped inside with a forced, bright smile on his face.

His face fell immediately.

She was lying on her back, arms straight by her side, her eyes closed; the machines were beeping constantly and an IV bag was connected to her wrist, slowly feeding her a bag of fluids. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his balance as the room floated before his eyes. He could barely breathe and the tears filling his eyes made it impossible for him to see her now. "Scully..." he mouthed, but the air refused to rise out of his lungs and it was a strangled, silent cry. He half-walked, half-crawled the rest of the way to the hospital bed until he could prop his weight up against the bed-frame.

"Scully," he said again, and this time he got enough air out of his mouth that the word came out as a tortured whisper. Loud enough to wake her up, but not enough to scare her. "Honey— are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together as he lifted her hand to his face, brushing soft kisses along her knuckles and up to her wrist.

"Mulder," she whispered, a smile flickering across her lips before she coughed and then clutched at her stomach with her free hand.

In an instant, the tears were gone from his eyes, "when's the last time they gave you some pain meds?" he asked, grabbing up her chart off the end of the bed and glancing through the pages. He knew enough medical terms from school and listening to Scully that he had a vague idea of what medications and amounts she had been given since she arrived. "I'll call for your nurse." He said as he started to reach over to press the "call" button on the side of her bed.

She laid her hand down on his forearm and stopped him. "Not yet, I want to talk to you." She said, her voice cracked and soft as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "I didn't think I was...ever going to see you again..."

He felt as though there was an elephant sitting on his chest, making it impossible to breathe. "Don't...don't say that." He pleaded, knowing that, even though the worse was behind her, there were still major complications that could threaten her life. "Dana..." he started, as he sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over her, putting his hands on either side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheeks as he bent down and kissed her softly. "I...God, I was a mess after they told me what happened. I can't lose you like this." He lowered his head and kissed her again, letting his lips brush across her cheek before he buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her ear gently and setting aside all the fears that had tortured him during the past 8 hours.

She buried her fingers in his hair and kissed his forehead. "I missed you." Her voice was shaking as her soft sobbing made her lungs ache; the tenseness it created in her stomach made her cry, but she could bear the pain because Mulder was holding her again. "I shouldn't have left without telling you," she admitted.

"Shhhh," he hushed her as his lips moved moved back to her ear. "I only care about two things: you and killing that bastard for putting you here."

She shook her head and waited until he lifted his face away from her neck before she spoke. "Cancer Man...he _saved_ me. If he hadn't found me, I would have bled-out and died on a boat." She felt like a traitor for defending Cancer Man to Mulder, but she didn't want him to misunderstand the situation either. She quickly gave him a recount of her weekend, glossing over a lot of the information simply for the sake of saving time; her stomach was killing her and she would be needing that pain medication sooner than she had thought.

After she finished telling him about arriving at the hospital, he shook his head and kissed the back of her hand again. "You should have never been put in that situation to begin with. He used you," his voice was low and angry, his lips twisted in hate. "If... if I had lost you. I would have never forgiven myself for bringing you into this. I would have killed him." He sat up straight, pulling out of her embrace, so he could reach into his breast pocket and pull out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. "I may have already killed him."

Her brow arched as she reached forward and plucked the vial out of his hand, "what's this?"

"That package of cigarettes on our front porch, did you give it him?" She nodded her head and he took the vial away from her, holding it up to the light as he watched the liquid inside slosh against the sides of the thin glass. "I called in a favor...well, a few favors really. The cigarettes were laced with...a genetically modified virus." Before she could react, he held his hand up to stop her from interrupting him. "It's not contagious and it's harmless to anyone that may have breathed in the second-smoke; it's even okay in low dosage, it'll just be feel like you've got the flu. But... after you've smoked more than half a pack—well, _then_ you going to need this antidote."

"Mulder, please tell me you're bluffing."

His face fell in exasperation, "I had to do _something_ , Scully. I'm not going to let him stay in our lives. You went into this thinking you could reason with him—I just chose a different option. There are no lasting side-effects, if he takes this antidote, he'll be fine in less than a week."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then he'll die of internal bleeding and most likely suffer a brain hemorrhage in the end. But it'll be his choice to die."

She didn't know how to feel about this. The doctor in her was furious for causing a disease rather than curing it; even with an antidote in hand, it was wrong to play God and dole out a sickness to suit your own needs. On the other hand, they now had bargaining power over Cancer Man and if they played this right, they could rid their lives of him forever. She told herself not to feel guilty—Cancer Man had done _unspeakable_ things and had made Mulder's life hell—but as long as he took this antidote, he'd be fine; she and Mulder would walk away with clean hands. "Okay. But this," she paused a moment to point up at the vial in Mulder's hand, "this is something _he_ would do. _We_ will never do anything like this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." he said, bending over to press a kiss against her lips.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A dark and familiar voice said from the hallway as the hospital room door creaked open. Instantly, Mulder's hands clenched up and she reached out to grab his forearm, looking nervously at the small vial in his hand, worried that his strength would crush the glass. His head nodded slightly in understanding but the veins in his wrists and neck were pulsing as he reined in his anger.

"How dare you show up here after you've done this to her," he growled as he slipped the antidote in his jacket pocket and stood up, turning away from Scully so he could face Cancer Man. "You nearly killed her!"

Cancer Man's mouth flickered into a brief frown before he stepped further into the room so that he could kick the door closed behind him. "She was hurt when I found her, I just brought her here." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette but he didn't light it, he just needed to hold on to something familiar, something comforting. His attention moved to Scully and he stared worryingly at her belly. "Is _everything_ alright?"

Mulder's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man, trying to distinguish the look in his eyes. He looked concerned...anxious even, as he shuffled his weight from foot to foot. And his eyes were flicking from Scully''s face to her stomach and back again—over and over again. Mulder turned his head and looked at her; her face was pale now and she was staring at the foot of the bed, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. She looked guilty rather than like a victim.

"Did you lose the..." Cancer Man started, but his voice caught and his words were muffled as he pinched the cigarette between his fingers. "...the baby?" he finally whispered, his gaze moving to Mulder before quickly returning to Scully.

For a moment, Mulder panicked. His chest grew tight as his mind whirred with the possibility that Scully had been pregnant and had lost the child because of this incident. His heart felt like it was going to shatter; he could feel the ache in his blood as it pumped through his body, making his fingers tingle. His vision expanded and then tunneled, the furniture in the room seemed to be shifting and moving in his peripheral vision. He struggled for a few seconds, dropping his head down and looking at the tile floor.

Scully.

Pregnant.

But that was impossible; she had been taking birth control for a two—almost three—months now and there would have been signs if she had gotten pregnant before she'd started her prescription. She had lied. But why? He looked at rhe as his mind worked frantically. "She was never pregnant." He said when it became clear that she wasn't going to respond; Mulder tilted his head sideways so he could witness the disappointment flicker across Cancer Man's face.

"I needed an insurance policy—I needed to know you wouldn't hurt me." She admitted as she finally looked up at Cancer Man, her eyes slightly watering.

"So it was all a lie?" he asked quietly, completely ignoring Mulder now.

She nodded her head and he took a step backwards towards the door; his lungs quickly pushed air through his lungs but his throat closed up from the added exertion, making him cough and grab his chest, dropping his cigarette unnoticed to the floor. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he couldn't move enough air down his throat before another cough was forcing its way out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and turned away from them, feeling a light layer of mist cover his hand as he coughed. He turned his hand upwards and winced as he saw blood splatter across his weathered palm.

"What's the matter? Aren't you feeling well?" Mulder asked. He heard Scully say his name disapprovingly but he couldn't stop now; after years of being tortured and hounded by this man, it felt too good to be the one in control now. "Maybe you smoke too much." He added as he bent his head lower so he could see into Cancer Man's eyes as he winced from the pain. "Or maybe you just smoked the wrong brand."

"Mulder, stop." Scully said softly, struggling to sit up as she clutched at her stomach. "Don't act like this," she added as she shook her head, giving him a soft yet stern look. It was bad enough that they had put a man's life in jeopardy, but to stand there and enjoy it was wrong. They were better than this.

He looked back at her, his face hard and his lips chiseled into a thin line. His eyes were narrowed but, as he watched her struggling, his face sobered and he felt his concern for her begin to cloud his anger. He needed to get this over with so she could rest—dragging this out was only causing her pain. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth before exhaling and nodding his head, turning back to Cancer Man. "Did you know she was going to get hurt?" Cancer Man started shaking his head but couldn't stop coughing long enough to give him a verbal answer. "When you put her into that boat—did you know she was in danger?"

Cancer Man shook his head harder, opening his mouth so that he could mouth the words he couldn't say. "No one was to get hurt" he finally rasped out, lifting a clean handkerchief to his lips and swiping at the corners of his mouth. "I would have never sent her...had I known."

Mulder seemed to stare at him for years, turning it over and over in his head. He didn't know what to believe anymore— he didn't know who to believe in. His eyes were swollen and gritty and he felt the exhaustion settle within his bones. He was so tired of this—this journey, this life, this endless battle with the unknown. His search for Samantha had always been his driving force, but at what cost? It had derailed his own life and now he was pulling Scully down with him. He reached into his pocket and pulled the glass vial out, offering it to Cancer Man with a blank look on his face. "That pain you're feeling—that's what it feels like to drown in your own blood." And Mulder would know, because he'd been drowning for years. But it ended now. "You take this," he said, giving the vial a little shake to bring Cancer Man's attention to it, "you'll survive—but if you walk away, then you won't be walking very long."

"You poisoned me?" He asked, and Mulder was enraged when he saw a flicker of pride in Cancer Man's eyes.

"With pleasure," Mulder said softly so Scully wouldn't hear. "If I give you this, you leave my family and me alone. You disappear _completely_."

"And what does your wife think of this? I hardly think she would approve of this."

"Do not try and use me against him," Scully interrupted.

"You either take this antidote from me right now or I'll pour it out on the floor. Either way—you're going to leave us alone." Mulder said, shifting the attention away from Scully.

Cancer Man reached forward and pulled the vial out of his hand, "it looks as though you've left me no choice. You've got yourself a deal, son." He hissed. "Is there a question you'd like to ask me before I...disappear?" he asked with a sickly smile, the blood in his saliva outlined his teeth and pooled in the corners of his lips.

Mulder felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Cancer Man knew what happened to Sam—Mulder had known this for years. If he was ever going to uncover the mystery, Cancer Man was going to have to be the one to confess; the conspiracy and cover-up was too shadowed for anyone else to know. All Mulder had to do was ask. Just ask. He felt his eyes narrow as he stared at Cancer Man's face, looking for any resemblance between him and himself. "What's your name?"

Cancer Man's smile grew slightly wider before he had to close his eyes and cough. He reached behind him and pulled on the door, swinging it open and taking two steps out of the room. "Charles. But I never liked it—I made everyone call me by my last name."

.

.

.

.

I apologize for it taking a while to post an update-I will confess that I spent that time updating my new story, The Wrappers, while working on this in the background. And whew, what a chapter this ended up being!


	26. Healing

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 26: Healing by AnarchyX-Phile

She heard him long before she saw him, as was usually the case when it came to Fox Mulder. A staticky version of the National Anthem was playing, growing louder and louder until it stopped just outside her door, the last few notes of the song were drawn out until applause roared over the final note and an announcer's voice took over; the hospital door swung open just as the announcer called for the start of the game. Mulder was dressed in his baseball jersey and dark blue jeans with a large radio propped up on his shoulder while his other arm cradled a precious bundle of popcorn, hot dogs, and a small cooler.

"It's game time!" He said as he kicked the door open wider and walked into the room, easing over to her bed so he could drop his armload onto her mattress and direct the entourage following behind him. "Set it up right in front of the bed, Frohike." Mulder said as a large television was rolled into the room; "Langley, I don't want any static on that screen," he warned with a pointed finger as Langley began setting up a large antenna on top of the tv. "Where's Byers?" Mulder asked as he looked around the crowded room. There were three nurses standing in the doorway watching the chaos with a mixture of personal approval and professional disapproval on their faces.

"Parking the car, we'll be done before he even finds a parking space." Frohike said as he unplugged Scully's heart monitor and pushed it out of the way so that he could plug in the television.

One of the nurses stepped into the room ready to argue but Scully glared at her and held her hand up to stop her from talking. "I don't think my heart is going to stop during the next two hours, I shouldn't even be hooked up to the damn thing anyways."

Mulder tsked at Scully and smacked her leg playfully. "Be nice to the lady, she let me sneak your hotdog in. You can be mean to those other two though, they wouldn't let me put your jersey on, they said it would 'mess with your IV.'" He said with a childish roll of his eyes. "But, they didn't say anything about a sash." He said mischievously as he pulled a long ribbon out of his pants pocket and showed it to her. It was sloppy handwriting but it was sweet nonetheless. _Number One Fan_.

She eased herself upright so that he could slip the sash behind her back and under one arm before he raised her bed into a position so she could sit up. She started opening the cooler but he put his hand over hers to stop her and shook his head, giving her a conspiratorial grin and wink before he started shoving everyone out of the room. "Thanks for the help, but I'm afraid this is a private party." Once they were alone, he scribbled out a messy 'Do not Disturb' sign on the front of Scully's medical chart and hung it on the outside of the door, giving it a nice firm slam so they were well and truly alone.

"Hurry up, your missing it." She said as she scooted over to give him enough room to crawl into the bed next to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she moved onto her side so that she could snuggle into the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry we couldn't be at the game."

"I think this is better anyways, those bleachers make my ass sore."

"Yes, but getting on the Kiss Cam again would have been nice."

He turned towards her and gave her an adorable grin, his free hand coming up to her face as his thumb traced her jawline. "You know, we're married now. We _could_ kiss without the camera."

She seemed to think about that for a moment before shaking her head in disagreement,"no, I like the camera. I want all the men in the stadium to know just how lucky you are to have me sitting beside you."

His grin turned into a dopey smile as his eyes softened. He _was_ damn lucky. "I like hearing all the women in the stadium sigh in disappointment when they see that I—the most eligible bachelor in the state...nay, the _country_ —have finally been shackled."

"I'm just your old ball and chain now." She chuckled as she leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his ear.

"Mmmhmm, the hottest ball and chain I've ever seen. I'm thinking about smuggling out one of these hospital gowns so you can wear it around the house for me."

She chuckled and kissed him on the neck before pushing away from him and sitting up straighter. "Now, give me that hotdog. I'm starving."

He suddenly remembered the cooler he had brought and he reached down and grabbed it from the foot of the bed and handed it to her, giving her a sly smile before grabbing the popcorn and hotdogs and settling himself back against the bed again.

Scully looked from the cooler to Mulder and then back to the cooler suspiciously before cracking open the lid and peeking inside. "Mulder!" She said with a condescending eyeroll and a giddy smile.

"You're off the pain meds so it's time to have a little fun again. Hand me one." He said, chowing down on his hotdog. She handed him a cold can of beer and then took one out for herself. They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate and watched the first inning of the game. Their team was down by two runs, but they weren't worried yet. Mulder tossed his food wrapper into the trashcan next to the bed, took a large gulp of beer, and cleared his throat. "So, are you going to tell me what the doctor said this morning?"

Scully's mouth was full, but she answered him anyways, pausing only to wipe ketchup from the side of her mouth. "Oh sorry, I just forgot. He said I could go home tomorrow after he finished his evening rounds. He wants to look at the stitches one last time. And then I have to come in a couple times a week for the next few months to monitor the healing. No heavy lifting, so I can't pick up your slack anymore." She smiled as she rocked towards him and playfully bumped her shoulder against his shoulder.

"What should we do when we get home?" He asked seriously, before rolling his eyes when he saw her eyes narrow as she bit down on her lip. "I mean recovery wise. But now that you brought up sex, we need to ask tomorrow how long we should wait. We can't be in any hurry—we'll wait a year if that's what it takes."

"You'd wait a _year_?" She asked as her brow arched in surprise.

His eyebrows knitted together almost comically as he began shaking his head. "Scully, I'm not going to risk hurting you to pleasure myself. Whatever the doctor says tomorrow, I've already decided to double it just to be absolutely certain there won't be complications. It's not worth risking."

"But Mulder..." she whined, even though she knew he was right; not waiting until she was fully healed could have detrimental results. "We'll be an old married couple that goes for long walks in the park and fall asleep before the evening news starts."

"Once you're healed, we can be newlyweds again. Scout's honor," he said as he held up three fingers and winked at her.

They were quiet through the next couple innings, throwing out the occasional derogatory remark whenever the ump made a bad call. After the popcorn was eaten and a few kernels were thrown in a lame, calm version of a food fight, Scully sighed and closed her eyes; she relaxed and let more of her weight settle against Mulder and pressed her cheek against his chest, the strong beat of his heat pounded in her ear. "Thank you," she whispered, unsure if she was speaking to Mulder or God. Mulder answered.

"What, for this?" He nodded his head towards the television and then looked back down at her face. His hand came up and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"For all of it."

He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the game but it wasn't long before he spoke again. "For all _what_ , Scully?"

She shrugged one shoulder and wound her arm around his waist. "Just, all of it. Everything, I guess. I just felt like saying it." She ducked her head downwards and broke eye-contact, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"You're going to want to retract that statement once you see how I've trashed not only the office but the house as well." He gave her a playful smile and shrugged his shoulders, "what can I say, I'm terrible at housekeeping. I feel like you knew what you were signing up for though when you swept me off my feet." She chuckled and closed her eyes again. She felt him press soft kisses to the top of her head as he worked his way to her forehead. "Are you tired? I can take this stuff away if you need to sleep."

She shook her head lazily and forced her eyes open. She wasn't sleepy, she was lonely. Actually, that wasn't true. She was tired of _not_ being lonely. It had been three weeks since she'd been by herself and she was weary of all the intruders that were disrupting her solitary life. She wanted to be tucked away in her home with no one but the man beside her. No doctors or nurses, no worried family members or friends. Just Mulder, her, and their own bed—and even the bed was negotiable at this point.

"Actually, my legs are falling asleep. I think I need to walk around for a while." She said as she sat upright and began fussing with the blanket that was tucked around her.

Mulder rolled out of the bed and got her slippers for her and a bathrobe to put on; when he walked over to her, she turned her back to him and held her arms out so that he could slide the bathrobe on her. Instead, all she heard was a low, drawn out wolf-whistle. "Mulder!" She groaned as she started grabbing at the back of the hospital gown, trying to cover her backside.

He hummed appreciatively and finally helped her into her robe. He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, making sure to keep his embrace below her stitches. She closed her eyes and licked her lips when she felt him move the hair away from her neck with his nose and begin kissing the back of her neck and shoulder blade. It felt like it had been years since she'd last felt his lips on her skin in any kind of romantic way; lately, she'd been getting only pity kisses from him whenever she was in pain or in between nurses' checks. But this was different. This was hot, wet, and perfect.

She twisted in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, pulling his head downwards until their lips met. At first, his kiss was hesitant again, still afraid of hurting her. She brought one hand forward, sliding it across his cheek until she could brush her thumb against the corner of his mouth; in between a kiss, she teased his lower lip with her thumb nail and as soon he parted his lips, she quickly kissed him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and lifted his hand up her back to wrap in her hair and angle her head sideways as he began kissing her back hard.

With her not wearing shoes, the difference in height was almost comical and he felt the muscles in his neck and back begin to ache and pull. He repositioned and grabbed her ass to pick her up but then changed his mind; she'd had a very rough time after the gunshot and she wasn't ready to be yanked off her feet after having 3 surgeries in as many weeks.

So instead, he pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his and breaking their kiss to breathe for a split second before ducking back down to kiss her again. He was putting everything he had into these kisses; sometimes he would swipe his tongue just against her lips, or the tip of his tongue would curl and pull her upper lip in between his teeth so he could nibble on it before letting it go. Then he would dive back in, rolling and rubbing his tongue against her own.

He struggled with her for a few more minutes before he finally lifted his mouth away from her and shook his head. "C'mere, Mrs. Mulder." He said as he tugged on her hand and led her to the sleeper/lounge chair the nurses had brought in for him to sleep on. He sat down and gently eased her down to sit sideways in his lap, cradled against his chest with her legs tipped over the side of the chair. Now their faces were level and he wouldn't get a cramp in his neck. He kissed her lips sweetly, pulling away without deepening it. "I can't wait to get you home," he said before laying a light kiss on her cheek.

"I can't wait to be home." She said wistfully as she played absentmindedly with his earlobe. They had been married for such a short time and they hadn't exactly found their _couple_ rhythm yet; as with most new relationships, they'd focused so much of their free time and energy on their sexual explorations and had let the sentimental bonding slip. Now they would get their chance.

He shifted her slightly in his arms and winced as his lower back twinged. "I don't know how I've slept on couches for so many years, I haven't slept a full night since before Vegas." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. She grabbed his chin and tilted his head towards hers so she could look at his face. His eyes were red and there were slight bags under his eyes; she ran her fingertips under his eyes and then kissed his eyelids. "And it's been even harder on you, I know." He pressed his lips hard against her temple and then moved her head until her cheek was laid against his chest. "And there's still so much that can happen to you, even now. Dana... I..."

"Fox. I'm okay. I'm going to _be_ okay."

He sighed and kissed her forehead again before shaking his head and closing his eyes wearily. "You'd tell me if you weren't okay, wouldn't you?"

She was silent for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts. She was a fiercely independent person, that's how she was raised. Honestly, if she was in pain, she would have most likely treated herself and would never have thought to mention it to him. Being tough and strong was just who she was and she didn't know if she could ever truly confide _everything_ in Mulder. He would think of her as weak, and that was something she couldn't bare him believing. She was slightly caught off when he huffed and rolled his eyes. "Damnit, Scully. You have to tell me if you're not okay. I can't do this if you aren't honest with me. You know that."

"Wait. You can't do _what_?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

" _This_ , you and me. If I can't trust you to talk to me, we're never going to last." When he asked her to marry him, he'd been prepared to spend the rest of his life with a woman who didn't love him. He'd been fairly certain that he could grow to love her enough for the both of them, but trusting each other was nonnegotiable. Without trust, this meant nothing—and Scully should have realized that.

"Mulder..."

He took a deep breath and shook his head, clearly not wanting to continue talking to her right now. "You said you needed to walk, I'll help you up." He interrupted and put his hands on her hips, picked her up off him, and slid her onto her feet next to the chair. He stood up and began tossing all the empty food wrappers into the trashcan next to the door. "Do you need me to walk with you?" He asked as she pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

"No—I'm fine." He rolled his eyes and fell back into his chair; with a quick swipe of his arm, he grabbed the remote off the side table and turned up the volume on the game. "Let me know who wins," she mumbled, looking back at him. Instead of answering her, he merely grunted and pulled his jersey over his head and threw it towards the bed, the cloth caught hold of her "Number One Fan" sash and gravity carried both to the floor. Scully exhaled a long breath before pulling the door closed and walking down to the nurses' station; she could talk to them for a while and give Mulder time to cool down.

It wasn't like she was hiding anything from him or being dishonest, she was simply electing not to tell him about _every_ ache and pain. And it isn't like telling him about her pain would fix the issue, he would only end up worrying about her and then they'd both be suffering; so, with that line of thinking, it would be more of a disservice to confide in him than keeping it to herself. It made sense to her, so she would explain it to him whenever his mood passed.

When she made it to the nurses' station, she stopped and rested on the wall next to it until one of the nurses asked if she needed help. "No, I was hoping to speak with Michelle, is she working tonight?" Michelle had been so kind to her throughout her stay here and they had formed a sort of bond; for some reason, Scully found it easy to talk to her and Michelle often stayed in her room while Mulder was away to pick Scully's brain about the medical anomalies she's seen since working at the FBI-specifically the X File cases.

"No, she's not scheduled tonight. Is there something I can do?"

Scully shook her head and took off down the hall, walking three full laps around the floor before finally making it back to her room. She had been lost so deeply in her thoughts that she hadn't realized how tired she had become or how much pain she was in. When she shoved open her room door, there was sweat running down her back and layered across her face. Mulder had pushed the television off to the side and was now sitting in his lounger with an open case file in his lap, chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip as he flipped slowly through the pages.

She took a step into the room and he looked up at her before his attention quickly returned to his file, then he did a double take and bolted out of his chair. "Scully, what's the matter?" He met her in the middle of the room and slid his arm around her, helping her the rest of the way to the bed. "I should have gone with you." He said lowly, more to himself than to her; she knew by his tone that he was beating himself up. Self-inflected harm was Mulder's specialty.

" _I_ should have asked you to." She said as she laid back and let him pull her legs up onto the bed. She needed his help and she didn't know why she was so stubborn. If he was in pain, she would want him to tell her. She should tell him that. She should tell him that she will work on confiding in him—it won't be easy, she's spent all her life keeping her feelings bottled up—but she will try, for him. She should tell him that she loves him and that she'd rather be in this hospital bed next to him than anywhere else on earth...or better yet, the _universe_. He'd like that. She should tell him that it hurts when she takes in a deep breath, but when she looks over at him, the pain is dulled. She should tell him that it embarrasses her that she needs help dressing, but the fact that he's the one helping her dress and undress makes it less humiliating; and when she sees his reaction to her nakedness, humility is replaced by desire. She should tell him all of this, and yet she doesn't. Instead, she pulls him into her arms and hugs him before pulling far enough away to rest her forehead on his; their souls peer deeply into one another. She doesn't say it—she doesn't say anything at all—but he feels it.

.

.

.

After he got Scully cooled down and asleep, Mulder returned to his chair and picked up the case file he'd been reading. Agent Jack Willis had been wounded while on a case, another agent had shot the suspect and both men were taken to the hospital. Both men died, but doctors were only able to revive Agent Willis. While it didn't sound like much of an X File, Mulder had taken a curiosity look into the case and noticed a large number of discrepancies: Willis' handwriting had changed, a major personality shift, memory loss, and he was now left-handed instead of right-handed.

If Scully was healthy, he would have gladly taken the case. It was rare for them to find a case that suits their fields of study so perfectly. While he studied and observed the psychological shift in the Agent, Scully could have looked into the physical changes like a tattoo appearing inexplicably on his forearm. But she wasn't healthy, and field work was off the table for the next two months. Two months. Jesus, he was going to get tired of their office. He liked getting out of the basement, stretching his legs in a new town every week; Scully liked to complain about always being on the go, but he knew she secretly enjoyed it too. Some of their best memories were made in small, faraway towns.

He yawned as he shoved the case file back into his bag and tried to relax in his lounger. Tomorrow they'd be in their own bed, spooning together like little baby kittens. They'd both been moody lately and while he was trying not to let her abrasiveness get under his skin, her stubbornness was becoming difficult to bare. He knew he'd been out of sorts as well, he was back to getting only a couple hours of sleep every night and it seemed much harder to function now than it did before he married Scully.

These long, sleepless nights in the hospital had given him time to do some soul searching; nights had always been particularly hard for him, and while the nightmares about Samantha had slowly faded away, they were now replaced with nightmares about losing Scully. He had never realized how dangerous their job was, how much he had put her through in such a short amount of time. There was a piece of him that wanted her to quit and become a stay at home wife—that was _never_ going to happen, he knew that, and they both would end up being miserable—but he also couldn't bare to see her in pain.

It was this train of thought that led them into their second major marital fight. As soon as he saw Scully's eyes flutter open the next morning, the words came spilling out of his mouth. This fight was much quieter than their first argument as they had to whisper to keep the nurses from overhearing them; but even the whispered words were soaked and dripping in venom.

It had started out with a simple statement, as all fights do—a simple, unimportant suggestion that morphed into Mount Everest. And when Mulder was finally standing on top of that mountain, he began rolling up a snowball. "Why don't you teach some courses at Quantico a couple days a week?" He paused to glance up at her over his reading glasses, he saw her eyebrow arch, and then he dropped his eyes back to the newspaper he had in his hands, feigning disinterest. "Steady hours. We'd spend less on insurance payments and hospital bills." He didn't need to look at her a second time to know she was fuming. He relaxed back in his chair and crossed his legs, "it would be nice to come home to you every evening. Wouldn't that be nice?"

And all of a sudden, his metaphorical snowball on that metaphorical Mount Everest slipped out of his hand and began rolling down the mountain, growing larger and larger with every spin as it plummeted downwards. He looked up at her and he suddenly understood why husbands usually snuck out of work early to grab a beer before they headed home. He hears that it dulls the pain—and right now, that was exactly what he needed. He glanced at his watch, damn, it was still nine hours before Happy Hour started.

" _Nice_? And what would I be doing all day? Feeding your fish, folding your laundry, cooking dinner and inviting the neighbors over for a nice round of Gin Rummy?"

"You could be raising our children." He offered, hoping to derail the train away from the incoming ice storm that was headed straight for him. Judging by the look on her face, he'd only made thing infinitely worse.

" _Our children_... this coming from a man who said we weren't ready." Her anger was beginning to cloud her judgment and her common sense and she flung her feet over the side of the hospital bed and started to stand up. He rushed over to her side and grabbed her arm to steady her; and while she glared and rolled her eyes at him, she did let him help her stand up. "I have never, nor will I now, leave the X Files. _When_ we have children, I'll still be an agent. The Gunmen can babysit."

"Oh yeah, they'd be more concerned about making them tin foiled hats than feeding or changing their diapers." he said, rolling his eyes as he let go of her elbow and let her stand on her own.

"None of this even matters, I'm not pregnant and I won't be pregnant as long as you keep making me take those pills!" she said, and even though she was still whispering, he could feel the avalanche his small snowball had started and he was in its direct line of impact.

"I"m not _forcing_ you to take birth control." He said as his eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "as a matter of fact, I distinctly remember you saying that it's it was 'your body' and you'd do what you wanted."

" _You_ said we weren't ready—so I took them. Look," she said exasperatedly, "none of this matters. I'm _not_ staying home and you know that. And I'm _not_ going to teach courses, so you might as well get that out of your head right now. Why don't _you_ teach classes at Quantico a couple days a week while I stay in the field?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Scully being the sole agent over the X Files? The department would be shut down within a week and be replaced with a medical science department in which she could explain that, _no you did not see a UFO, it was a new species of frogs in the area that have learned how to light up and fly_. "The department wouldn't last a day without me," he said and then he sighed and let his hand come up and pinch the bridge of his nose, "hell, it wouldn't last a day without you either."

They both turned away from each other and sat down on the bed, side by side, and he put his hand on her knee. "I just worry about you."

"I know, and I worry about you too. But the only way we can protect each other is if we stay together. I'm not going anywhere, I won't."

"Come on, and kiss me, Scully."

...

...

...

I apologize for taking so long for an update. I didn't really know how I was going to wrap this story up but I finally broke through my writer's block a couple nights ago. Like my other stories, this story will end at 30 chapters, so the final three chapters are going to be hot since I have to wrap up and say goodbye to this particular version of Mulder and Scully. I'm also working on a one-chapter story about the Dreamland episode, and, I must say, it's pretty damn steamy. If any of you have an episode you want me to write about, leave it in the comment section and I'll see if I can work with it.


	27. Inching Forward

The following day was Saturday so Mulder had stayed with Scully as they waited for the doctor to do his final check before they were cleared to leave. By 10:00, she wished he would have gone in to work anyways because his constant pacing and looking out the door and down the hallway was eating away at her nerves.

He was also carrying around a small notepad and writing down all the questions he thought they needed to ask the doctor. So far, he was on Question #14. "Oh, should you be climbing the stairs? I can move our bed downstairs into the living room. I'll push the couches to the side and..."

"Mulder stop. If I was _that_ fragile, they wouldn't let me leave."

He looked hurt and he dropped his head down to stare at the floor in front of her feet. He sighed deeply and let his shoulders slump forward like a battle-worn soldier. "Scully... I just... well, I just wanted to build you pillow fort in the living room." He kicked the toe of his shoe against the tile floor and revealed his smiling face.

She chucked and playfully punched him on the shoulder before easing herself into the lounger he'd been sleeping on. His blanket was piled up next to her and she grabbed the material and brought it to her nose, taking in a deep breath. "Muuuulder," she groaned, "when's the last time you showered?" She asked as she pulled the blanket away from her face.

He rolled his eyes dramatically before he gave her a warning glare, "don't get mouthy with me. I like a woman who's seen rather than heard."

"Where's my gun? I'm going to shoot you."

.

.

It was a couple hours after lunch before the doctor came in to do a final exam before discharging Scully. By that time, Mulder had abandoned his list and just let Scully ask the questions. As the conversation went along, he noticed a red tint begin staining her cheeks; it started out faint but grew stronger with every passing moment. It wasn't until she asked her last question that he figured out why she was embarrassed.

"Any more questions?" The doctor asked as he stood up and slid his writing pad and pen into his front pocket.

"Yes...when can we...uh, well, how long should I stay sexually inactive?"

"Recovery times vary from patient to patient. I would suggest waiting a month; but in the end, it comes down to how _you_ feel—what you can and cannot tolerate. You know your body better than anyone else. Even at this very moment, you wouldn't see any actual internal damage done by sexual activity, but you're going to feel pain and discomfort; there's no way around it. You're healing and you need to concentrate on staying healthy."

The doctor gave Mulder a slightly disapproving look, like he fully expected him to ravish Scully as soon as he got her home and in the driveway. Normally, she would have stood up for him, but she wasn't exactly going to defend him by saying that _she_ was the one interested in having sex. "That's no problem, Doctor—she's going to be well taken care of." Mulder said as he looked over at her with a soft smile on his face; he was actually going to get to take care of her for once.

"I've written you a few prescriptions to take over the next few weeks," he said as he handed Scully a prescription note, "do I need to explain any of the medications or their side effects?" He asked, figuring he could save himself some time since she was a doctor; when she shook her head, he gave her a relieved smile and then stood up, sticking his hand out for Mulder and then Scully to shake it. "I'll see you again on Monday, Mrs. Mulder."

As soon as the doctor closed the door behind him, Mulder smiled. "Ooooh, _Mrs. Mulder._ Does it make me egotistical to get a thrill when people call you that?" He asked as he started walking towards her, stalking her movements.

She could tell by the look in his eye what he was up to, and she held her hands up to stop him even as a bright smile lifted her lips. "Mulder, don't." She laughed as she started backing away from him. "Stop, don't come any closer," she warned even though there was absolutely no threat behind the words.

She nearly fell over the sleep lounger but he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him to keep her from falling over backwards. " _Mrs. Mulder_ , I know you're head over heels, but don't fall too hard."

She laughed low in her throat and wound her arms around his neck, "I can't help it, _Mr. Mulder_." The smile on his face told her that he couldn't help it either and she pulled on his neck until his head lowered and their lips met. It was the hospital kiss to end all hospital kisses—if there was such a thing.

.

.

.

It took two weeks for Scully to figure out that something was bothering Mulder, another week to figure out why, and a fourth week before she decided how to address it. It needed to be addressed; he wasn't being mean or hateful with her, but she could tell that he was on edge and he was now munching on sunflower seeds with a vengeance.

When they sat down at the dining room table for dinner that night, they chatted about their work day and a new case assignment, they talked about how she was feeling and, boringly enough, they talked about the weather. Once their plates were empty, she cleared her throat and said, "you know Mulder, you can watch your... videos if you need to. It won't make me mad or anything-I understand.

He sighed and shook his head, giving her an apologetic glance. He had thought he'd done a good job concealing his sexual frustration. Before they married, he usually masturbated at least 5 times a week; and as soon as they were married, he had gotten accustom to having her any time they wanted each other. Now it had been two months since he'd even touched himself. He knew he could handle it himself while he was in the shower, but he felt like it wouldn't be fair to Scully. She was his wife, if he came, she needed to come with him. There shouldn't be enjoyment in the act if he couldn't give her pleasure as well. It sounded pathetic, and maybe it was, but, nonetheless, it was how he felt.

"I'm fine, honey." He didn't sound fine, so he added an equally unconvincing "really" to the end of the statement. It was his fault she got shot in the first place, so if she had to wait—then waiting for her was the absolute least he could do.

"Mulder, I don't mind."

"I'm okay."

She let the silence hang in the air for a moment before setting her fork on her plate with a long clank and staring at him until he finally looked over at her. "When's the last time you... well, you know..." She asked, giving him a vague hand motion towards his crotch.

He would have laughed had he not felt a warmness begin moving towards said crotch. "It doesn't matter." This was one subject he really didn't want to get into. His cock had always had a mind of its own, but it was now beginning to stir at the sight or sound of anything even remotely sexual—even this conversation. Scully was going to take a shower? Hard-on. She left the top two buttons undone on her blouse? An all-day hard-on. She wore short gym shorts to bed? Definite hard-on. Hell, last week she had scratched her nose and he'd gotten a hard-on because he thought about her running that same nail along the underside of his cock just before putting the tip in her mouth.

"When?" Scully pressed, pulling him from his thoughts.

He sighed. "Vegas."

She let out an unbelieving huff as her eyes widened. "Really? That's...well, that's a long time."

"I know." He said glumly.

"Why don't you want to watch..."

"Scully, I'm said fine. Please. Just drop it, okay? Let me have your plate." He said as he stood up and reached for her dirty dishes.

"I can wash up tonight. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down? I'll be down here for a while cleaning, so you'll have some time alone—if you want."

His posture slumped and if an eyeroll could kill, Scully would already be at the morgue. "I'm not going upstairs to watch porn. Sex isn't all I think about, you know? I _like_ taking care of you. I'm fully capable of surviving a dry spell."

"But you don't have to," she started but then stopped when his eyes darkened. This conversation was moot at this point anyways, her insistence was only making him angry and he wouldn't watch porn out of spite and stubbornness at this point. She lifted her hands up in a sign of surrender and handed over her dirty plate. She went to the laundry room off the kitchen and emptied the clothes out of the dryer and into a basket. She still felt a slight pinch of soreness whenever she lifted something heavy, but for the most part, she was back to normal.

Mulder watched her out of the corner of his eye as he began filling the sink up with water. She technically wasn't supposed to be lifting anything more than 5 pounds, but she was as hardheaded as always and pushed her limits. Carrying the laundry basket didn't seem like it hurt her so he returned to the dishes, dropping what he could into the dishwasher while cleaning the pots and pans they had dirtied up throughout the day. He heard her turn on the television and tune into the discovery channel, but he couldn't hear what program was playing.

Scully waited about 10 minutes after she heard him start washing dishes before she quietly crept into the dining room, leaning sideways so she could peer into the kitchen. His back was to her so she tiptoed up behind him. She _could_ interrupt him now, but then she'd have to finish the dishes later; so instead, she waited until he rinsed the soap from the last pan before she stepped forward and slid her arms around his waist.

His body went stiff and he turned his head to look at her behind him, but her face was pressed against his back and he couldn't see her. "What are you...?" He asked but then his voice cut off as her hands dipped down from his waist and came together over his crotch. She felt him twitch under her hands and she gripped him as best as she could through his clothes. "No—don't," he forced out, his head dropping down to watch her hands move against him. He shouldn't let her do this, it was going to excite her and he couldn't pleasure her. Not yet, they still had another month to wait—he had promised her they would wait double the time the doctor recommended.

"Shhhh. Let me touch you, Mulder. Please. I want to... I _really_ want to." She buried her nose into his shirt and took in a deep breath; she loved his smell, she wished she could wrap herself up within it and drown. She unzipped his jeans and pushed his pants down slightly until she had enough room to work her hand into his pants and under his boxers. He moaned as her fingers wrapped around his cock and began stroking him. "Mmmm, you like that?" She asked with a sexy chuckle as he thrust his cock into her hand.

Yes. He liked that very much. The angle of her hands was slightly awkward, as was the fact that she couldn't see what she was doing, but it was still pretty fucking wonderful. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting his hands on the edge of the counter top.

She made a cute little grunt in the back of her throat and he angled his head around the other direction so that he could see the side of her face; she was frowning slightly and her bottom lip was stuck out, both in concentration and in pout. He felt his stomach tighten and sweat began beading up along his hairline; his eyes squinted closed and moaned low and long, biting down hard on his lip to keep from turning around and taking her in his arms. She began nipping at his shoulder blade through his shirt and even though she knew she couldn't have him, her hunger for him grew steadily each time her hand stroked his hardening cock.

She smoothed one of her hands up his abdomen and wound it around his waist, pulling on his hip until he turned around and faced her. She pulled at the edges of his shirt and let her fingertips skate across his chest muscles. His breath caught in his throat and he yanked his shirt completely off and tossed it behind him to land in the dirty dish water. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes as she stared at his newly revealed skin. "It kills me when you look at me like that," he groaned as lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled a hungry smile and leaned forward and ran the flat of her tongue against his nipple before drawing back slightly; he grunted and moved his hand to the back of her head, forcing her mouth back against his skin. She began sucking lightly on his nipple and dropped her hands down to his cock again. She hummed and nibbled happily at nipple before moving to his other, giving it equal attention; she had expected him to be easily excited after finding out how long it had been but his enthusiasm was incredible. She had barely had him in her hands for a minute and he was already fully erect and pulsing.

"Let's go upstairs." She rocked up onto her tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck.

She squeezed his cock tightly before letting go and backing a step away from him, her hand moving from his cock to his hand as she began pulling him towards the stairs. He was reluctant, dragging his feet as he followed her up to their bedroom. As soon as she stepped through the bedroom door, she turned around and faced him, walking backwards as she pulled him towards the bed. "I only want one thing from you, Mulder," she hummed as she licked her lips. He closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him what he needed to do. "I want to you come inside me."

"No." He said, stepping away from her and zipping up his pants.

"Mulder, I want you to. You won't hurt me, I know you won't." She stepped forward and grabbed his hand again, trying to pull him closer to her. "I need to feel you, even for just a second. It's been so long, Mulder...I miss feeling you." He shook his head again. "Please."

"This is _exactly_ why I told you to forget about this, Scully." He bit out, pulling his hand out of her grasp and pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Come here," she said as she dropped down on her knees and motioned him forward with her hands. He hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to her. She unzipped his jeans again and lowered his pants and boxers to his ankles. His cock bounced in front of her face and she gripped the base so that she could direct the tip towards her parted lips. "This is what I'm asking for," she said as she licked a full circle around the head of his cock. "See, that's not too much, is it? Barely more than an inch...an inch can't make any difference. Will you give me an inch, Mulder?" She asked before she looked up at him while her tongue made another run around his head.

He should be pissed off that she was manipulating him, that she was asking for something she shouldn't have while his cock was in her mouth. It was a betrayal but damn it if he didn't care. No, an inch wouldn't hurt her—the doctor had told them that a month ago.

"You won't ask me for more?" He needed to know because he knew that if she got him worked up again and on the cusp of an orgasm, if she asked for more, he'd give it to her. In the heat of the moment he would justify it to himself, but afterwards, he'd be furious with himself and with her.

"I promise, Mulder. I won't ask for more than that. I just want to feel you inside me." She didn't know why she wanted it so badly. She just did. They had grown closer these past weeks, but despite what they had shared, they hadn't been able to truly connect—she _needed_ that connection; she thought about it all the time.

He put his hand on the back of her head and guided her mouth back to his cock. She lapped at his head for a few seconds before opening her mouth and letting half his length slide past her lips. Her other hand lifted up to gently massage his balls in rhythm to her sucking.

His knees felt weak and he looked around for something he could hold onto but he found nothing. "Oh fuck...that feels sooo good, baby," he sighed as his hips thrust forward, deeper into her mouth.

She moaned and increased the suction, rocking her head forward and back. She teased his head with her tongue for a few seconds before lowering her head and letting his full cock slide into her mouth, her nose pressing hard into his lower stomach. She gently rolled his balls in her hands and looked up at him.

Her eyes were slightly watering from holding her breath so long but the moisture only made her blue eyes sparkle brighter; he pulled his hips away from her and gave her a moment to breathe before she leaned forward and sucked him back into her mouth, her hands moved to the base of his shaft so that she could stroke and squeeze it as her mouth worked the head of his shaft.

When he was about to reach his breaking point, he helped her stand up and began removing her clothes, starting with her blouse; he unhooked her bra and she let it fall away from her before letting her arms encircle his neck and pulling him down until his lips pressed against hers. He slowly walked her backwards until her backside was against the bed, and then he eased her down until her upper body was laying on the mattress but her legs were still dangling over the side. After he pulled her pants and underwear off, he got down on his knees and spread her legs open.

Just because they couldn't have sex yet didn't mean she couldn't have an orgasm. Maybe. Hopefully. "Can I taste you? Do you think that would feel good, honey?" He asked as he gently spread open her slick folds with his fingers to reveal her clit. He was already mid-prayer that she was ready to try oral sex, that she had healed enough not to hurt during an orgasm.

He took in a deep breath and let the smell of her arousal takeover his senses. Even if she wasn't ready, her smell alone was going to send him over the edge. He tore his gaze away from her pussy and looked up at her; she was biting down on her lip as she watched him. "God, you're _so_ sexy on your knees," she groaned before she nodded her head and laid her head back on the mattress and waited to feel the heat of his tongue against her swollen nerves.

He picked up her legs and draped them over each of his shoulders and began kissing along her inner thigh until he finally reached her center. "Mmmm," he hummed as he sucked at her folds. "God, you're so wet, honey. It makes me _so_ hard."

After a few moments she raised her head up and ran her fingers through his hair, "Mulder, could we maybe try this a different way?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her without moving his mouth from her. "So we can both..." She said, waving one hand towards her crotch as she looked down at his cock.

When he finally rounded up enough brain-cells to figure out what she was talking about, he stood up and leaned directly over her. "God, you're so sexy," he said before he kissed her, biting at her lips and making them swollen. "But I'm too close tonight. Next time, we'll do it your way, okay?" He moved his head down and began biting and sucking at her neck.

His cock was rubbing against her clit and she ached for him to just press a little harder and slide into her. Without thinking, her hands moved down to press against his ass, trying to force him into her; she felt his thick head pop inside her and she gasped as it began stretching her open. He bit harshly at her neck and angled his hips differently so that his cock shifted out of her and then traced along her clit again as he grinded against her. "Talk to me," he whispered into her ear. His tongue flicked against her earlobe and he pulled it between his teeth and bit down on it.

"Feels soo good, Fox." Her voice trailed off into a low hum as his hands squeezed her breasts, alternating between pinching her nipples and then rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the puckered flesh. One of her hands moved to his wrist and held onto him as he worked.

His cock was pulsing and his head was thick and hazy; he felt like his movements were sluggish but Scully didn't seem to mind. Her body was so much softer than he remembered, her skin felt like velvet—he almost hated to mar such beautiful perfection with his rough hands. "So beautiful," he whispered into her ear, but the words fell flat—they weren't enough. How could he describe her with a word so ordinary that everyday people could use it? It wasn't enough, nothing would ever be enough.

"I'm close...if you still are..." she whispered as she pulled at his hair, trying to move his mouth from her neck to her mouth. He wanted to say something charming to her, something about how he's always close to her, but his brain short-circuited and all he could do was grunt at her.

He pushed his body up off her and moved one hand down to his cock, stroking it twice before guiding it towards her entrance. He was biting hard at his bottom lip, repeating over and over in his head not to thrust into her—just the tip, just an inch. If he wasn't so fucking turned on, the situation would have been comical. He hadn't been this excited for penetration since he'd lost his virginity, and even that was second place to this.

He stroked the tip of his cock against her clit a couple times before he slipped inside her. They both moaned and Scully turned her head and bit down on the comforter to keep from begging him to go deeper. Her internal muscles clenched down tightly when she felt his thumb brush against her clit. She moaned her approval and ran her nails down his chest. "Come for me," she groaned as her muscles began tensing up.

Just before her orgasm raked through her body, she momentarily panicked and moved her hand to press against her fresh scars; when she finally tipped over the edge, her entire body froze as her inner muscles vibrated. Her hum rose to a long moan that she almost didn't realize came from her. She forced open her eyes just in time to see Mulder's eyes shut tightly as his hips began flexing; his thrusts were short, still only giving her the tip of his cock, but she could feel his heat emptying into her.

When his orgasm passed, he laid his head down on her chest and caught his breath. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair until he was back to normal and could talk to her again. "Are you okay? Did that hurt you at all?"

She giggled and kissed the top of his head, "no, Mulder. That was wonderful. _Really_ wonderful."

"You know, for a woman who got _barely more than an inch,_ you're a bit overly grateful."

She playfully pulled on his hair, "just think how grateful I'll be when you can give me everything you've got."

He playfully ran a finger down her body, circling her breasts a couple more times than necessary before journeying downwards to her soaked, swollen folds. "You didn't get enough? You're greedy, Dana Scully." He said as shifted her body until her hips were elevated. "Hold still, I'll run and get a washcloth before we mess up the sheets."

She waited patiently a few minutes but when he didn't move, she gave him a rough shove off her. "Did you fall asleep?" He grunted and shook his head, raising his head off her chest so that he give her a lazy kiss before standing up and stretching; he walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, cleaned himself up, and wet a washcloth for Scully.

After she got cleaned up, all their clothes were dumped into the dirty hamper and they opted to skip pajamas and just keep each other warm. As she laid there, wrapped in Mulder's arms and trying to fall asleep, Scully couldn't help but feel that things had changed, that their "barely an inch" connection had gone far deeper than a mere measurement. "You know I love you, don't you? I mean, like _really_ love you."

"Well, considering our current position, I'd say that that's a good thing." She clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth and he knew he had said the wrong thing. "I love you too, Dana. I always will, I promise."

She yawned and a rush of warm air blew over his chest. The words soothed and settled her racing heart and she closed her eyes, letting herself slip off into a dream.

.

.

.

Scully couldn't remember them ever being this giddy; every time she caught him looking at her, a stupid bright smile lifted her mouth and left her shaking her head and laughing. When he had gone outside to pick up the newspaper at the end of the driveway, he'd come back into the house with a flower in his hands, giving it to her as though it was the most precious rose—she didn't have the heart to tell him that it was just an ordinary yard weed.

When they reached the office, Mulder went to the employee lounge to grab them some coffee and check their mailbox while Scully went straight to the basement to check their emails and phone messages. When Mulder waltzed back into the office with their blessed coffee, he sat down at his desk and began getting comfortable.

She placed the phone on its cradle and cleared all the voice-mails off their office phone. "Leave your jacket on, Skinner wants to see us."

She swallowed and bit down on the side of her lip; she had a sinking feeling that something was wrong; they had just been assigned a new case and it was much too early for Skinner to want a status report. She continued gnawing at her lip as she watch Mulder rebutton his suit jacket and motion for her to walk out the door; instead she took a step closer to him and dropped her gaze to the floor. "What if it's it's something bad?"

"Like what? Are we not following dress code?" He asked playfully as he looked down at his tie.

"Mulder, we haven't gotten reprimanded in months."

"Do you _need_ to be punished? Have you been a bad girl, Agent Scully?" He asked with a eyebrow wag.

She narrowed her eyes at him and walked out the door, exhaling a long nervous breath and feeling immediately comforted when Mulder's hand came to rest at the base of her spine.

"He's waiting for you, Agents," Skinner's secretary said as she waved at their boss' door.

Scully pushed opened the door but her feet refused to move her forward. Just as she expected, Mulder was right there behind her, his hand guiding her and giving her the blind strength she needed to finish the final steps into the office.

Skinner looked like he always did, bald head shined and gleaming in the sunlight coming in from the window behind his desk. He didn't look like he was angry. "Agents, take a seat." Scully perched on the edge of a chair while Mulder lounged back in his and got comfortable, unbuttoning his suit jacket and throwing up his arm to rest along the back of his chair. "Agents, I'm sure you've kept track of the date yourselves, but Agent Scully has officially been cleared for duty as of yesterday."

"Oh, was that yesterday?" Mulder said, giving Scully a surprised look and grinned secretly at her. They were well aware of the 'cleared for duty' release, it was honestly the only reason either one of them had even entertained the thought of letting last night happen.

"Yes. I thought I should tell you that your marriage was one of the topics at our last director's meetings. It's not unheard of for partners to marry and it is standard practice to split them up once their home lives have settled."

Mulder's body jerked upright and his face was instantly red as he looked for something to throw; Scully slid back in the chair and felt her stomach begin churning. "You can't split us up!" Mulder yelled; he began pacing the room, trying to figure out what he could say that would ensure he and Scully stayed together.

"Yes, we can." Skinner replied disapprovingly. "But..." he said, turning his attention to Scully since it was obvious that she was going to be the calm, decision maker. "I was able to—well, cut a deal."

Scully's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "What kind of deal?"

"Reassignment."

"What?" Mulder snapped as he walked back over to his chair and stood up behind it, not allowing himself to get any closer to Skinner. "Who gets the X Files?"

"Nobody."

"You can't just close the department, these cases need solved, they _need_ us."

Scully dropped her head and looked at the carpet; she and Skinner both knew that Mulder really meant to say was that _he_ needed the X Files. She enjoyed the work and how it allowed her to push boundaries both in her personal and medical beliefs, but she could survive without it. Mulder couldn't. Honestly, she should have expected something like this. "Would this have anything to do with C.G.B. Spender?"

She didn't think it possible but the moment she asked the question, Mulder grew even more pissed off.

"No, nobody gets the X Files because it's _still_ your department."

"How?" Scully asked skeptically.

"We need more undercover agents." Skinner started but then stopped when Scully's skepticism rose back up.

"I wasn't aware that branch needed more recruits; I was under the impression that those positions were hard to get and easy to fill." She said, knowing that she was right. Every cadet that graduated from the academy would do almost anything to even get a chance at an undercover position; nearly every assignment that required undercover work led to a monumental arrest that was a proverbial gold star on an agent's record—arrests that guaranteed a quick climb to the top of the ladder.

"This would be for a more specialized role. The director has voiced an opposition of sending out pairs of agents on cases that would require constant close proximity. Thirty-three percent of our cases last year were...affected."

"Affected how?" Mulder asked, though he knew where this was going.

"They were unable to maintain a professional relationship; a third of our agents became personally involved, which is twice as high as the percentage of the previous year."

"So you think that we won't be affected?"

"Forgive my directness but nothing is more maddening than itch than cannot be scratched; unresolved sexual tension is...a difficult cross for most partners to bear. I think you both would agree with that." Skinner said as he gave them a knowing glance over the frames of his glasses. "I believe that you are both professional enough to know where the lines are drawn and you've proven that you're a solid team that will bring back good results; and the board agrees with me."

"So what now?" Scully asked.

"Now you go back to the X Files, but officially you've been labeled as loaner agents. If and when we need you, you drop what you're doing and devote your time and efforts to the case we assign you—your _full_ time and effort, no continuing the X Files on the side. You both qualify for a raise, so while on an undercover assignment, your salaries will be raised 23.5% its current rate for the duration of the case. Kimberly has information packets for you both; once you've read through them, let me know if you have any questions or concerns."

"That's all?" Scully asked in her usual skeptical tone.

"For now," Skinner said dismissively before he dug through some paperwork and began signing reports, leaving Mulder and Scully to walk out on their own.

.

.

When they got back into the office, Mulder was finally able to shed his suit jacket but Scully refused to get comfortable. He let her pace for about thirty minutes before he interrupted her thoughts. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"No, I _shouldn't_ be happy. Something's wrong, Mulder."

"What?"

"Something." She said exasperatedly.

"Come here." He said as he rolled his chair backwards and patted his desk; she rolled her eyes but went and sat down on the desk, crossing her legs and letting her feet dangle in between his parted legs. He laid his hand on her knee and began rubbing it soothingly. The tension in her body slowly began dropping and she uncrossed her legs. "I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you, Dana, but I do trust Skinner."

She processed this for a few minutes and sighed. "Maybe this is what it feels like...to be normal? Are we so...spooky that we're suspicious of normalcy?"

"I don't want you to ever _not_ be Mrs. Spooky, but we can see where this takes us. Maybe this would have happened long ago had it not been for Cigarette Smoking Man holding us back."

"I don't want to say it but...we wouldn't be here like this if it wasn't for him."

Mulder stood up and shook his head, leaning forward and resting his hands on the desk on either side of her body so that should couldn't move. "Then don't say it." He bent down and quickly touched his lips to hers before pulling away with a smile.


	28. Choices Made

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 27: Choices Made by AnarchyX-Phile

The alarm clock disrupted the peaceful silence; Mulder slapped his hand on the nightstand until he made contact with the clock and turned it off. His arm slipped back under the covers and reached for the warm body that was much too far away from him. "Why are you _always_ wearing clothes?" He mumbled grumpily.

Scully grunted and swatted his cold hand away as he tried to bury it under her shirt to steal her warmth. "You should try wearing some and you wouldn't be so damn cold all the time."

"I don't think it hampers anything," he whispered as he slid his body up behind her and snuggle his hips against her ass.

She grinned hummed softly, wiggling her hips side to side and letting his erection slip into the crease of her ass. "No, it certainly hasn't. Is that all for me?"

"Mmmhmm," he hummed, nuzzling his nose into her hair and kissing the back of her neck. It had been two weeks since they had had sex—a very tame version with even tamer penetration—and now there was an unspoken agreement that they would wait the full month. Scully knew that if they tried again, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from asking for more and Mulder wouldn't be able to stop himself from giving it to her.

So they had waited, and it hadn't been too difficult either. A couple days after they signed the paperwork to be undercover agents, they got their first case. The first couple of days were spent memorizing their new identities and going over the case file; since they'd be undercover, they couldn't rely on calling into the office if they had questions or research requests—all decisions and investigating had to be preformed by them on site.

The case hadn't been particularly difficult and she and Mulder actually named the suspect before they ever left the Hoover building—but they were being tested so they played by the rules (for once) and treated the case more as an impromptu vacation with a dash of work thrown in. Skinner had told them to wrap it up in a week, and while they could have easily wrapped it up in 24 hours, they took the full week and spent most of their evenings walking through the town and going to local restaurants.

The day they returned to work, they were sent back out on another undercover case for 3 days which led to an arrest of a small-time car thief. The local police station was so disillusioned with the _major FBI arrest_ that they nearly released the suspect on bail before Mulder and Scully could question him. Thankfully they had gotten to the station just in time to stop the sheriff from uncuffing the suspect.

After questioning him for 30 minutes, Scully had managed to get him to confess all his secrets—which went much further than simple car thefts; the suspect knew names and addresses for major key players in chop shops in the surrounding seven counties and the next state over; not only was he willing to divulge everything he knew but he was also more than willing to testify as long as all the charges against him were dropped.

The District Attorney's office was brought in with the necessary paperwork and Mulder and Scully handed the suspect off to Witness Protection and still managed to make it to their dinner reservations by 7:30 that night. As they waited for the waiter to bring them dessert, Skinner called and congratulated them and told them to charge their dinner to their Bureau credit card. When he'd gotten off the phone, Mulder had smiled at her over the table and ordered a bottle of wine to be brought to the table. "Order anything else you want, honey, the Skin Man is buying." He joked and then smiled when she reached across the table and linked her fingers with his; she didn't say anything but he knew what she was telling him, _I don't want anything but you_.

They opted to fly into Philadelphia for the weekend and then drive back home Sunday evening. It seemed important to Scully that they try their best for normal, well-rounded life and Mulder was trying his best to give her everything she wanted...everything _they_ wanted. When they had first married, he'd promised to try and normal for her; at the time, he hadn't thought he'd be capable of actually giving it to her—but it didn't seem so far fetched anymore. Yes, he was still passionate and driven when it came to the X Files, but they weren't the most important thing in his life anymore. Before he met Scully, he hadn't realized just how far down the rabbit hole he had fallen, but now that she had saved him and pulled him out of the darkness and into the light, he found himself less willing to fully submerge himself in that darkness again.

And it seemed like he wasn't the only one to notice his accent into the light. When they returned to work the following Monday, they weren't met with the usual hostility they had grown accustom to. That morning, as they made their way to the basement, they passed by fellow agents in the hallway but there wasn't the usual disapproving look of disgust and disappointment in their eyes; now all they saw were polite smiles and genuine interest in them as a married couple. They weren't _Mr. and Mrs. Spooky_ anymore—they were simply _The Mulders_ : a united force to be reckoned with.

.

Scully was pulled back into the present as Mulder began kissing the back of her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. His hips weren't moving against her anymore, but she could still feel his length pressed against her ass, the tip reaching her lower back. God, why they _still_ have to wait two more weeks?

"You want to just stay in bed and make out for a while?" He asked playfully before dipping his tongue into her ear.

She moaned happily and chuckled, shifting her legs backwards so that they intertwined with his. They had some overtime built up from their undercover case and no one would say anything if they took a morning off—they never did. "You're a bad influence on me," she said before turning over and facing him, throwing one leg over his hip. "You're bad..." she said, leaning forward and kissing his sternum, "bad..." she repeated, moving over to kiss his nipple, "bad..." she whispered again as she kissed and sucked on his other nipple until he started breathing harder.

He stroked his fingers through her messy, morning hair. "Oh, but you're _sooo_ good," he groaned when he felt the swipe of her hot tongue slide up his chest. She kissed up his neck until she dipped her tongue into his mouth, swallowing his moan and giving him one of her own in exchange. Their kisses moved between lazy and passionate, deep and breathy.

He reached up and pressed his palm against the side of her breast, squeezing it gently and rubbing the side of his thumb against her nipple and laughing into her mouth when she gasped in the midst of their kiss. "You like that, lover?" He rasped as his other hand wrapped around her waist and came to rest on her ass.

"Jesus Mulder, I want to be your lover." She panted, burying her fingers in his hair and kissing him harder. She shifted until she was on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. She tucked her hair behind her ears and lowered her mouth back down onto his, sucking hard at his lips and making them swollen and dark red. She tried to slow herself down and ran her tongue back and forth over his bottom lip; her lips rose into a bright smile when she felt his bottom lip tighten and stretch into a grin.

"You _are_ my lover...because _you_ the woman I love. Now come on, let's take a shower and cool down." He said, giving her a smack on the ass and grinning up at her. He reached up and ran his thumb against her bottom lip, sighing heavily when she pursed her lips and kissed the pad of his thumb.

"I love you, Fox Mulder."

"For how long?"

"Forever and all eternity. But I can't promise any longer than that."

He fought a grin and shook his head, trying his best to look like she'd hurt his feelings by not promising more than all eternity. "I love you all the way into Tuesday."

"Oh, which Tuesday?" She asked calmly, as though she needed to pencil it in on her schedule."

"The _Tuesday_ after all eternity."

"Do you always have to one-up me?"

"I can't help it, we Mulders are fiercely competitive."

One side of her mouth lifted into a playful smile and she wiggled her ass against his erection again. " Well _I'm_ a Mulder too now and I bet you breakfast that I make it into the shower before that foggy brain of yours has time to catch up." With one last wiggle, she slid off him and darted into the bathroom, closing the door behind her but not locking it.

She turned the shower on, yanked her clothes off and was just stepping into the shower when Mulder stumbled through the door in mid-yawn. "Aw, come on Scully. That wasn't fair and you know it." He complained as he stepped in behind her and tried to get under the spray enough to warm up.

"I play dirty, baby. I want eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice."

"Damn. Step aside then, that's going to take me the rest of the morning to cook."

"I can't help it, I'm hungry. Do you want me to..." she offered as she reached down to stroke his erection.

He smiled and kissed her nose but then shook his head, "it'll go down before we leave for work." She nodded and gave him a wistful smile, wishing for the millionth time that she had stayed with Mulder in Vegas rather than going with CSM and getting shot. All she wanted was to hoist herself up into his arms, wrap her legs around his waist, and sink her body down onto his thick cock. After being sexual inactive for this long, she was going to be very tight again and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he sank fully into her again.

"Fourteen more days," she whispered, not realizing she was voicing the words that was running through her head.

"I'd wait a lot longer for you, you know that, don't you?" He asked, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head up until she was looking into his eyes. There were droplets of water on her eyelashes and he wanted to kiss the drops away but he held back. "I'm going to make it so good for you, Dana. I promise."

"You already have, Mulder. I wish you'd believe that."

"I do but I want this to be even better. I swear, I will be better."

She smiled and handed him his bar of soap. "That's sweet, but just remember that I married _you_ , not a version of you that _you_ think is better.

"Alright, step aside, this is getting way too mushy for a morning shower."

She stepped to the back of the shower and let him hurry through his routine and then she finished bathing once he'd gotten out and started drying his hair. She paused for a few minutes and just listened to him move around the bathroom and bedroom, smiling whenever she caught him mumbling to himself. She hadn't really ever taken the time to realize how comforting domesticity sounded.

.

.

.

13 Days Later

Mulder waved goodbye to Scully as she stomped up the steps to her parent's home; her father was back in town and she wanted to help her mother cook his Welcome Home dinner and then spend the evening with him. What she had thought would be a perfect chance for them to finally get to know Mulder better was completely ruined when Mulder simply frowned and refused the invitation.

Looking back on it now, he still couldn't help but cringe at the fight that had ensued...

"I've got some things to get done, besides—you'll have a better time without me there." He had said, hoping he didn't burst into flames from the anger shooting from her eyes.

"Just what the hell do you have to do that so damn important that you can't do this for me?" She asked, her brows furrowing downwards as her hands came up to rest on her hips.

"I do have a life, Scully, and I've made commitments." He would have done better cutting out his own tongue and staying silent.

"Commitments? _I'm_ a commitment, _I'm_ your life, Mulder."

"You're a part of it, yes."

"Is this about a case?"

The entire situation was already out of hand and instead of coming up with his own lie and risk making it unbelievable, he decided to go with the story she was feeding him. "Yes, I have to meet with an informant. I don't know how long it'll take and I don't know if it's legitimate so I didn't want to bother you with it. I know how you feel about this sort of thing so I thought it best not to involve you."

"How _kind_ of you to make that decision for me." She snapped.

"Can we just drop this, Scully? You know you don't want to come with me so I don't see what the problem is. God, you've at my throat all damn week." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She squinted her eyes at him and balled her hands up into tight fists. She felt her stomach roll and she shoved by him and went into the bathroom off the living room, slamming the door shut and turning on the sink faucet full blast so he couldn't hear her getting sick. It had been years since she'd gotten physically sick because of an argument; she hated the feeling of weakness and helplessness raking through her body as she emptied her stomach in the toilet.

Once her stomach was empty, she rinsed her mouth out and washed her face, frowning at her pale face. She sighed and pinched her cheeks until the color returned to her face before she left the bathroom and rejoined Mulder in the living room. She avoided making eye contact with him, not wanting him to know that she'd been sick. "You can drop me off at my parents' house on your way to meet your informant."

It was a simple statement, giving him precisely what he wanted but the way she said it made it clear that this situation was far from _anything_ he wanted. "Scully, you just..." he started and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as hard as he could bear, "you just don't understand... right now."

"You wanted to drop it, so it's dropped. Can we just not talk?" She snapped as she grabbed her small purse off the dining room table and walked towards to the garage door. He slammed his hand down hard against the kitchen counter and while the noise made Scully jump and turn back to look at him, the usual concern she had for him was gone and all that was reflected from her eyes was cold indifference.

He grabbed his wallet and car keys off the kitchen counter and followed her out into the garage. When they got into the car and buckled up, he glanced over at her. "It's _just_ dinner, Scully." He said quietly before cranking the car and pulling out of the garage.

It wasn't far to her parent's home and he was pulling into their driveway 10 minutes later. They hadn't spoken on the way over and he almost wished she'd just cry instead of sitting there acting like she didn't give a damn anymore. He slid the car into park but didn't turn the ignition off; they sat quietly for a few minutes, just staring at her parents' porch. She pushed open her car door and unbuckled. "Will you _ever_ choose family over a case?" She whispered before stepping out and closing the door.

He watched her walk up the stairs and go into the house without knocking. He wondered what it felt like having parents like that—a family who would be okay with you just walking in without knocking first. If he went to visit his mother, he'd have to call her a couple days ahead of time, call her before he drove up there, and he would definitely need to ring the doorbell and wait for her to let him in. He didn't even know what having a family felt like, so how the hell was he was supposed to know how to treat his wife's family?

He growled and punched the steering wheel as hard as he could. He wrenched the car into reverse and floored it out of the driveway and rushed out of the neighborhood. He glanced at his watch and increased his speed his speed until he got on the interstate and headed straight for the international airport.

.

.

Mulder pulled the car into the short-term parking lot and ran into the airport, flashing his badge at a security guard that immediately started walking towards him. He walked up to the purchasing desk and tapped his foot nervously until a salesman waved him up to the desk.

"What have you got leaving for England? London airport."

The salesman typed in some information and pointed to the screen to show all the available flights out; Mulder glanced through the options and picked the earliest departure he could for the following day. "First class, round trip, returning 6 days later."

The salesman typed some more and pulled up the complete booking information and gave Mulder the total. "May I have your credit card, sir?"

"Actually, I'll be paying in cash." Mulder said as he glanced behind him and dug a thick, unmarked envelope out of his breast pocket and laid it on the counter.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! It may not _seem_ like much of an update now but just wait. And good news, I actually wrote a large piece of chapter 29 (and even some of chapter 30) before I realized I hadn't written chapter 28 first, so your next update shouldn't be too far away. There will only be 30 chapters in this story, so we are nearly at the end... thank god!


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

Chapter 29: Choices Made by AnarchyX-Phile

Scully checked her watch for the tenth time in the last 15 minutes and tried to hide her annoyance with a pained smile. She looked up and slouched slightly when she saw her father's gaze on her.

"You happy, Starbuck?" he asked, pushing aside his dessert plate and leaving half a slice of cake uneaten.

She swallowed and nodded her head. And she _was_ happy, she just wasn't happy right now. There was a difference. A big difference. "With this promotion at work, I've just been tired lately."

"And... _Mulder_..." Bill said uneasily, not quite sure what he should be calling his son-in-law. He knew Dana still called him 'Mulder' most of the time while Maggie had insistently called him 'Fox.' To be honest, he really wasn't comfortable calling him anything after only having met him once before. "He's working tonight?"

"Yes, he didn't want me to miss dinner," she lied. He gave her a half-smile, letting her know that he could tell she was lying but wasn't going to pry and ask why. That was the advantage of having redheaded children, their light complexion meant they couldn't hide anything. "Did you bring me anything?"

He laughed and smiled warmly at her. Anytime he saw his children, he had to constantly remind himself that they weren't babies anymore; to him, it seemed like only last week they were bringing Dana home from the hospital, barely weighing 7lbs. She'd been a wild child, he and Maggie had always told her to slow down and let her feet touch the ground, but she never heeded their words; fortunately, it now appeared that she'd found a man with the same ambitious drive for knowledge and answers. "You're a married woman now, I didn't think I had to bring you presents anymore," he lied, chuckling softly when her bottom lip came forward in a pout. "But I got you one anyways, it's in my office."

He led her back to his office and began riffling through a worn duffel bag on his desk, he pulled out a package wrapped in brown packing paper and tied in twine. He handed it to her and laughed when she brought the package to her nose and took in a deep breath. "What's it smell like?"

"Ceiba." She answered confidently, glad she had thought to ask her mother where he'd been stationed last.

He shook his head and gave her a playful, disappointed look. "San Juan, you little cheater. Open it anyways."

She tore the paper off and pulled out a beautiful journal, covered in thick leather with a band sown in across the edge to keep the book tied closed when she wasn't writing in it. She opened the diary and flipped through the blank pages. "Thanks, dad. It's beautiful."

"I figured, with your job, you'd have plenty of stories to write about. From what little your mom has told me, it sounds more like a tv show than a government job."

She laughed and gave him a hug, "I doubt anyone would watch ashow about us, but thanks. I love it."

"Sit with me for a while, there's something I should have told you months ago but haven't had the chance."

"Should I be worried?" She asked, unsure of where this was going. There were very few times when Ahab _talked_ to her, she could actually count those talks on one hand; twice he told her that he was proud of her, and once he'd told her that he was disappointed. She prayed for the first option, but prepared for the latter.

He shrugged and sat down and motioned her into the chair beside him. "There's no need to be, I spoke to Bill before he got married and I intend to carry on the tradition with you." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Marriage is...one of the best things that can ever happen to you...and one of the hardest. There were nights when I knew I was the very last person in the world your mother wanted to see...yet she still waited up for me to come home. She always said I was too stubborn, and I passed that trait on to you. We're the same, Starbuck, so believe me when I tell you that _if_ you've found a good marriage, hold on to it with everything you've got. It's the easiest thing in the world to pull away from someone, but I didn't raise you to take the easy road. You can hide yourself from a lot of people, but don't hide from the ones you love, sweetheart." He gave her a tired smile and she felt her lips pull into a slight frown, he looked so old and exhausted now. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, and... I needed to hear that just now."

He winked at her, "I had a feeling you might. But don't forget, you will always have a bed here if you need it."

"I know. I've just been overemotional lately."

"That's merely a side-effect of being a woman, sweetheart." He joked, looking over at her so he could watch her reaction. Her eyes snapped up to meet his gaze but the flash of anger simpered down once she saw the grin on his face.

They settled into easy conversation as he regaled her with stories about his latest trip; he showed her pictures he had taken of whales surfacing next to the ship and they added it to the photo album she had given him a few years ago.

In the midst of one of his funnier stories, Scully finally revealed the frown she'd been trying to hide all night. _This_ was what she had wanted Mulder to experience, a family dinner and time with her father. Some of her best memories were made in her dad's office, tucked into these worn chairs, listening to stories and him teaching her how to navigate by the stars and maritime maps. She knew all about ocean currents, sonar, and how to survive if she ever became stranded in the ocean. The more she learned about the sea, the more she learned about her father.

She fought back a tear that was going to fall and reinvested herself into Ahab's story, letting a smile slowly creep back onto her lips.

.

.

It was nearly 11:00 when Mulder knocked on the Scullys' door; he smiled politely when Maggie swung it open and waved him inside. "It's good to see you again, Fox. Have you eaten?" She held her hands out, motioning for him to remove his jacket but he shook his head and just smiled at her again. He just wanted to get Scully and go home.

"No, Mrs. Scully, thanks though. I didn't realize I'd be this late. Is Dana ready?" He asked, hoping he didn't come across as being rude.

"She and Bill are in his study, straight down that hall. I was about to empty the coffee pot, do you want a cup?"

"No, Dana says I kick her in my sleep if I drink coffee past 9:00." He joked, giving her a wink and going into the room she'd pointed out as the study. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was filled with Navy memorabilia and a massive wood desk occupied most of the room. Scully and Bill were tucked into two leather barrel chairs off towards the side, and when he entered, the hum of friendly conversation died out.

Scully turned her head and smiled softly when she saw him standing in the doorway; he gave her a gentle smile and dropped his gaze to the floor, not sure what to say.

She stood up and stretched and then bent down and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'm glad your home, daddy. Call and we'll do dinner again this week." She went over to stand next to Mulder, feeling his hand come up to rest on her lower back.

"It's good to see you again, sir." Mulder said.

"Hopefully you can join us for dinner next time...Mulder." Bill said, fumbling a bit on the name.

Mulder tried to hide a grin and covered up a soft chuckle with a cough. "Call me Fox." He felt Scully's spine stiffen under his hand and he looked down to find her looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. "And dinner sounds nice, I hate I had to miss it tonight."

"Good night, dad," Scully said before heading out the door with Mulder trailing not too far behind her.

"Did you have a good time?" Mulder asked once they were in the car.

Scully was caught up in her thoughts, reliving the conversation her father and she had had, and she nearly missed hearing Mulder's question. "Uhh, yes, actually, I did. It turned out to be a good night. Did your informant give you what you needed?"

"Yes, it turned out a lot better than I expected. I think it's really going to tie everything together." He said as he drummed his fingers happily against the steering wheel. She didn't pressure him for more information; he sometimes played mind games like this with her—not giving her all the facts to see if she could unravel the mystery on her own. Sometimes she grew tired of his evasiveness but she always played along...and now she always would.

.

.

When they got home, they went straight to bed; but while Scully nodded off fairly quickly, Mulder stayed awake and stared at the ceiling, trying to make out recognizable shapes in the stucco ceiling. He was too antsy to sleep and he considered waking Scully up so that he'd have someone to talk to; finally, he switched on the television, turned the volume down completely, and began to channel surf.

After two nature episodes, he sighed and rubbed his swollen, tired eyes. Hell, setting the alarm clock had been a waste of time because, so far, the only thing he'd done was watch the minute hand slowly, so very fucking slowly, tick forward.

At 4am, he reached over and placed his hand on Scully's shoulder, "honey, wake up. We need to get up." He whispered in her ear, not wanting to scare her. He saw her begin working her eyes open, and lowered his head to kiss her cheek.

When she finally got one eye open, she frowned and pushed her head deeper into the pillow. "Still dark," she grumbled. He smiled and shook her shoulder again. She turned over on her back and looked over at him; he was laying on his side, his head propped up on one arm and his hair sticking up everywhere; it was too dark to see his face but she realized she'd never heard the alarm go off. "Mulder, what's the matter?"

She reached over and flipped her bedside lamp on and they both squinted their eyes shut until they were ready for the bright light. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a small smile lifting the corners of his lips and she sighed a breath of relief. "Can you not sleep?"

"No, we've got to get up. Here, look at this." He said, handing her a white envelope he had on his nightstand before rolling out of the bed and stretching his arms up over his head, twisting his neck and wincing when he head the bones crack. He turned around and watched her tear open the envelope and pull out the contents, unfolding the pages and laying them flat on the bed in front of her.

She squinted her eyes and tried to push aside the sleepiness and focus on the papers. The first page was a flight ticket for _Fox Mulder_ leaving this morning and landing in London 7 hours later; the pages that followed were lodging accommodations, lunch/dinner reservations, and a couple of sight seeing tours to very Mulder-like places like Stonehenge.

She sat the papers down, "when will you be back?" She asked quietly.

"A week from today. Here, take this too." He said, handing her another sealed envelope.

She opened this one up and found the same exact set of paperwork but her name was on the papers this time. "I'm going with you?" She asked, perking up quickly.

"I can hardly go on my honeymoon without my wife."

Emotions splashed across her face so quickly that he barely had time to appreciate one before it morphed into something else. Surprise—skepticism—excitement—nervousness—and then finally panic. "Oh my God, we've still got to pack!"

"We've got plenty of time. C'mere." He said, pulling her towards him by her forearm. She walked across the mattress on her knees until she was in front of him and she draped her arms around his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had a bright smile on her face and it was contagious; she could barely kiss him because they couldn't stop smiling. "Happy?"

She nodded her head, "very happy. When did you do this?" She asked, nuzzling her nose into his neck and kissing along his throat.

He started breathing faster and his cock began to thicken; every warm puff of air that escaped her lungs and raced across his skin made his spine tingle. "I uh...I made the reservations...a couple weeks ago. I booked the... flights and tours last night." His voice was jumping and it was a struggle just getting the words out. He could feel her nipples poking his chest through her night shirt and he wanted to drop to his knees and bury his face in her chest and taste her until she moaned.

"So there was no informant last night? I wished you had told me." He shook his head dismissively letting her know that their disagreement last night didn't matter. "I _know_ I've been moody lately," she sighed wearily as a way of apology.

"Hey now, listen," he said, putting two fingers under her chin and tilting her head until their gazes met. "I'd be moody too if I had to live and sleep with the sexiest man alive but couldn't have sex with him." She leaned towards him and kissed him slowly, letting her fingers twine through his hair. "As much as I hate to say it, we need to get packed up," he panted when she finally let him breathe again. She frowned and he kissed her again, smacking her ass hard before pulling away and walking to the closet to pull their suitcases down from the top shelf.

"Can you fit everything in a carry-on?"

"Sure, but I'll need a quarter...maybe a third of yours." She said as she turned away and hid a playful smile.

"That's fine. I mean, why would I need to pack anything?" He asked sarcastically.

"Precisely." She said as she went to her dresser and began pulling out everything she'd need. One of the few benefits of traveling all the time for work was being able to pack in a short amount of time.

They were packed and ready to go 30 minutes later and Scully cooked a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee while Mulder phoned for a cab and readied the house for them to be gone for a week.

While she was busy cleaning up the kitchen, he snuck back upstairs and pulled a small box from his nightstand and slipped it into a hidden side pocket of his suitcase. He carried their luggage downstairs just in time to hear the cab driver blow his horn.

.

.

.

They settled into a lounge across from their boarding gate and Mulder went off in search of some magazines for them; he came back about 10 minutes later empty-handed and found Scully staring off at a distant square of carpet and picking absentmindedly at her fingernails. He sat down next to her, making a big deal out of getting comfortable and resting his arm on the back of her chair in hopes that it would pull her out of her staring contest with the floor; when he didn't catch her attention, he put his hand on her knee and squeezed it. "You okay?" He asked quietly, wondering if she was nervous about the long flight.

She nodded her head but then hesitated a moment. "We're not going to see Phoebe Green while we're over there...are we, Mulder?"

His shoulders drooped a bit as he realized she'd been so quiet for the past hour because she'd been worrying. He shook his head and reached down and held onto her hand, "no honey, I doubt she'll ever show back up."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile, breathing out a long, slow breath. She knew it wasn't _exactly_ fair, but she blamed Phoebe for every single marital issue she and Mulder had had during and after Phoebe's visit; the possibility of running into her while they were on their belated honeymoon had been enough to kill the excitement whirling inside her and exchange it for dread.

"Maybe...maybe it wouldn't matter if we did see her again. We're a lot stronger now. I think."

"I think so too," he lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles, never once breaking eye contact; he watched her body visibility relax and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Couldn't find any magazines?" She asked, finally noticing that he hadn't bought anything at the surrounding store kiosks.

"Nothing interesting. With nothing to read, this is going to be the dullest week of our lives," he groaned.

"I was just thinking the same thing. We can find a bookshop in London and stockpile some quality entertainment. How many languages can you read?"

"Um, two...maybe two and a half if I try hard and skip enough words." He said, unsure where she was going with this.

"How proficient are you in reading _body language_?" She asked, her curious smile darkening into something almost predatory yet still sexy.

"Oh." He croaked. "Good," he tried to say but his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat and try again, "very good."

"It's like braille," she said, taking his hand in hers and sliding her fingertips against his open palm. "Did you know that your fingertips are among the most sensitive areas on your body?" She asked as she ran the edges of her nails against the tips of his fingers.

"What are the other areas?" He asked, his eyes riveted on their hands.

"Well, let's see," she said as she turned in her seat until she was facing him. "The lips are extremely sensitive," she whispered and lifted her hand up to run the side of her thumb against his bottom lip. "Lips have 3 times less layers than other facial skin, perhaps that's why people feel closer to each other when they're kissing."

"God, I know I do. What else?"

"Umm, the tongue," she stuttered and then the tip of her tongue skated across her bottom lip. She watched Mulder's lips lift into a naughty grin as he watched her tongue disappear back into her mouth.

He leaned in and was about to kiss her and pull her tongue into his own mouth when a voice over the airport intercom interrupted. "Flight 1707 for London is ready for boarding, all first class passengers may make their way to the gate; we ask that all other passengers stay seated until your section is called. Thank you."

"Ready, my _Queen_?" He asked formally, bending his arm and placing it across his stomach in a mock bow. She smiled and tucked her hand through his bent arm and they strolled towards their boarding gate. She brushed the wrinkles from pants and then shook her hair out from behind her ears. "You know, that's one thing I've always admired about you, Scully. You always look first class. Always." And he meant it, wholeheartedly. It never mattered the situation, she always looked a class above the rest.

"Nobody even notices me when I'm next to you." She said as her eyes moved appreciatively down his tall frame; Mulder was the type of man other men envied and women desired; he was fit, tall, dark, and mysterious. And he was all hers.

"I notice. I always have." She tilted her head upwards and he dropped a kiss on her smiling lips. "So is this normal enough for you Mrs. Mulder?"

"Nothing with you is ever normal, baby." She chuckled as Mulder handed the attendant their tickets; another attendant stepped forward and took their carry-on luggage from them and led them down the gangway. Once they stepped into the plane, they both got even more excited when they turned left towards first class rather than coach seating to the right.

Once they were seated and their luggage stowed away, they ordered drinks and peanuts and settled in for a long flight. Since they had nothing to read and they had an unspoken agreement not to bring up the X Files, they passed the time by asking philosophical questions. "Do you believe there is such a thing as soul mates?" Scully asked when they were about two hours into the flight.

After an hour of debating the question and pushing each other to accept their own viewpoint, she further complicated the matter when she asked the follow-up question. "Okay, working with the assumption that there are soul mates—and I'm _not_ conceding my viewpoint—do you think we're soul mates?"

Mulder's answer and the debate that followed lasted another two hours. But just when they were getting warmed up, a man sitting in the row in front of them turned around, his face red and blotchy as he puffed at them. "We _all_ get it! You're soul mates. End of conversation."

"Would you prefer us just make out the rest of the flight and prove it to you?" Mulder offered with an amused smile pasted on his face.

"I would _prefer_ you sleep." He snapped, his face growing redder.

"You want us to sleep _together_? Right here? I don't think the flight attendants would like cleaning up after that. Plus, the Missus isn't really an exhibitionist." The man's eyes rolled so far back in his head that he could have seen his brain if he had had one.

Ordinarily the flight attendants would be on the other passenger's side, but since Mulder was Mulder, they couldn't help but be on his side as they smiled and tried their best not to flirt with him openly enough to draw Scully's attention. So, before the man could respond or have a heart attack, an attendant stepped forward and placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "If you'd like, we can relocate you to the front row, sir. It should be quieter. Can I get you a drink while we move your belongings?" She asked without giving the man a chance to refuse her offer.

While the attendants worked to get the man moved forward four rows, Scully wasn't able to fight down the laughter anymore. Her quiet shaking turned into breathy chuckles and then quickly moved into stomach-aching laughter. "I can't take you anywhere," she said, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. "Should I offer to check on him, I think he had a heart attack when you said you'd ravish me right here."

"You better check _my_ pulse, Mrs. Mulder. The thought of taking you right here just made my heart explode." He whispered, giving her a devilish smile.

"Shhhh, you'll make your girlfriend jealous," she joked as she nodded her head in the direction of the flight attendant who had just taken a moment to try and sneak a glance back at Mulder and then she frowned when she saw both Mulder and Scully watching her.

"I don't have enough stamina to satisfy both of you so I think I'm gonna stick with you."

"Well that's the best offer I've gotten all day. Come here," she said as she leaned towards him slightly and waited until he tilted his head towards her. She pressed her lips against his sweetly and pulled away before he had a chance to fully appreciate the gesture. "I guess we should try and sleep some so we're not tired tonight."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and smiled. "Naughty wife," he chuckled as they settled into their seats; he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and tugged her as close as he could. Maybe sitting in 2nd class would have been better, then they would have a legitimate reason to be plastered to on another. She laid her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against hers.

.

.

.

When they landed, they were herded through customs. Just when they were about to pass the final security guard, they were stopped and pulled into a side interview room where. For the next hour and a half they were questioned about the purpose of their visit and if it involved a case. For some reason, they thought that a honeymoon almost 8 months after wedding ceremony was suspicious as was the fact that they were not only both FBI Special Agents but they were partners as well. Ultimately, a call to Skinner got the situation under control and they were released to start their vacation.

Mulder had arranged for a rental car and, once they'd located the car, they both collapsed into the seats. "Welcome to London, honey." He said with a weary smile on his face.

She chucked and turned her upper body until she faced him, "will a kiss make it better?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Well, that _is_ what people do on their honeymoon, I hear."

"Only kissing?" She asked, leaning over to press a quick kiss on his cheek. "I had my heart set on something more." She kissed the tip of his nose and then moved lower to brush her lips against his.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're greedy?" He asked as he chased her lips with his.

"Just you, and I think you like it."

"I do. I _really_ do." She finally let him catch her lips in a kiss. He hummed and pulled away from her to buckle his seatbelt. "Would you mind going straight to the cottage?"

She shook her head, "no, I'd like to head to bed early tonight so that we can tour the city tomorrow morning."

Mulder laughed and winked at her, "I think you'll want to sleep in tomorrow morning after I get done with you."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, I thought you might," he growled at her. He wanted her so badly and he wasn't ashamed of her knowing just how intense his desire for her was. He hoped she felt half as strongly about him as he did about her, he'd die happy and content with that knowledge alone.

.

.

.

They got lost a couple of times on their way to their lodging, but when they finally reach the semi-secluded cottage, their excitement was revamped. Leaving their luggage in the car for the time being, they explored the small yard around the house and then went inside.

"Go down the hall, there's a bathroom off the master's bedroom; the bathtub is reason I picked this place. You'll love it."

She tilted her head sideways and smiled at him; her eyes narrowed and she and sauntered up to him, almost catlike with her eyes slowly moving down his body. "You mean _we'll_ like it."

"Yes, _we_ will—but later. I have to run out for a few minutes, I shouldn't be gone long." He started out the door but stopped and turned around, walking back up to her and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Oh...and uh, don't bother dressing," he whispered lowly and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "We'll definitely be staying in tonight."

"And what about all our other nights here?"She asked, trying her best to sound innocent.

"I'm sure we'll find some way to occupy our nights here." He kissed her neck and then nibbled playfully on her earlobe, growling when he felt her sink her nails into his back; even through the thick fabric of his suit jacket and dress shirt, he could feel the sharp bite of her nails yet he could barely remember how they felt against his bare skin. It had been far too long since they'd made love and his cock thickened as he inhaled her perfume. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Make it 45 minutes. I'm starving." She said as her body shifted against his until her belly was pressed against his cock.

He groaned and fought the desire to thrust his hips against her, "30 minutes." He bit down on his lip and pulled far enough away to see her face; her makeup had worn off and all that was left was a light layer of lipstick. Her skin was radiant and he wondered if it was because of him, because he excited her, because he loved her, because he would do anything for her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She smiled and tried to duck her head, but he put two fingers under her chin and forced her head back up. "Dana, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I promise you that, by the end of this night, you're going to believe that too."

"Go. I'll be ready for you when you get back." She rocked up onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. She grabbed her suitcase and rolled it down the hallways, pausing at each doorway to look inside until she found the bedroom. She looked down the hall and rolled her eyes when she saw him still standing there watching her. "I thought I told you to get out," she said with a smile.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone." He grabbed the rental keys and jumped in the car.

Their cottage was about 20 minutes outside London but luckily he'd explored a lot while he was going to school in Oxford so he knew the area. While it didn't exactly feel like home, he did feel a level of comfort being back in England; he hoped Scully liked it as much as he did and they could make this a yearly tradition. He smiled brightly and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel when he thought about being here five years from now. Would he have a son with him? A daughter? Would he and Scully still be _in love_ with each other or would it have settled into something more comfortable?

He entered into the nearby town and had to focus his attention on driving and navigating the small streets. He rolled the window down and slowed his speed, looking at the all store fronts; when he finally found the restaurant he was looking for, he parked and ran inside, smiling at the host who walked up to greet him. "I'm here to pick up an order."

The host shook his head, "this is a dine-in restaurant. I can show you to a table."

"I called a week ago, they said it would be ready."

The host opened his mouth and got ready to argue but another man stepped out of the kitchen with a canvas bag. "Fox Mulder?" Mulder nodded. "This is your order, sorry for the confusion." The man turned to the host and motioned him to return to his station. "I hope you and your wife enjoy your meal. Come back and eat with us before you return home."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much you've helped me out." Mulder said, extending his hand out for the man to shake.

.

.

Mulder walked into the cottage and placed the food on the dining room table. "Scully, I'm back," he said loudly as he began pulling the food out of the bag and setting it around the table. He found some dishes and silverware in the kitchen and set the table, divvying out the food and lighting a candle in the center of the table. He pulled two bottles of wine out of the bag and then a white bakery box, which he set aside in the kitchen, just out of view.

He was pouring the wine when he heard the floor behind him creak; he turned around and felt his knees weaken and his face grow numb. He somehow managed to look away and notice that he was spilling the wine so he sat the bottle down and returned his attention to the woman standing in the doorway, looking both like an angel and a sex goddess.

She was wearing a long white robe with chantilly lace lined around the bottom hem; the slit in the robe revealed her leg up to mid thigh and the material wrapped tightly around her stomach and tied in the back. To describe the neckline would have been impossible because it simply didn't exist, the lapels came down from the shoulders, trailed between her breasts-leaving her cleavage completely bare-and then fell into the fold line around her waist. He couldn't see what was underneath the white satin robe, but that didn't make his mouth water any less.

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find his voice. She began walking towards him and every step that brought her closer to him made his heart pound harder in his chest. By the time she was a foot away from him, he could taste the excitement in the air. He placed his hands on her hips and dropped his eyes down to devour her cleavage. "Ssscully," he hissed, moving his hands around her waist and pulling her against his body.

He lifted one hand up to cup the back of her head and she rose up on her tip toes to press her lips against his, molding her mouth to his and closing her eyes. His lips were warm and soft, moving in tandem with hers. He momentarily considered that he was messing up her makeup that she'd put more effort into tonight but she didn't seem to mind so he continued licking and sucking at her lips until she went almost limp in his arms.

The hunger and passion she felt from him was more than she'd ever experienced before; he was somehow able to anticipate every move she made and reacted instantaneously to every flick of her tongue. She felt an occasional moan tickle her throat and she ran her hands across his shoulders, raking her nails against his dress shirt. She let her muscles relax and her body molded to him, her soft curves filled his hard curves perfectly. His cock thickened against her stomach and she dropped her arms down to wrap around his waist, pressing her body closer to his to stimulate and tease his erection. He instinctively thrust against her, trying to relieve the tension trapped within his pants. Giving her bottom lip one last nibble, he pulled back and ended the kiss. "You look incredible."

She released a slow nervous breath and smiled. She had felt slightly ridiculous putting all of it on, she hadn't ever worn lingerie before but with the way he had kissed her and how he was touching her now, the first time definitely wouldn't be the last time. He stepped away from her and made a circular motion with his finger, motioning for her to turn around.

She rolled her eyes but slowly turned in a complete circle, letting him see her completely. "Does it get your stamp of approval?"

"No."

"What?" She asked surprisingly.

"I haven't seen what's underneath it yet... and I like to be very thorough."

"Ah, so you think you're going to get lucky tonight?"

He grinned and winked at her, "don't worry, I think you'll be getting lucky too."

She looked down at his pants and smiled a dark, sexy smile and chuckled lowly. " _Very_ lucky." She stepped to the side and looked at the table behind him. "How did you get this done so fast?"

"I _thought_ I had prepared for everything...but then you walked in looking like _that_." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the side of the table that had a padded bench. She sat down first and made room for him to sit down next to her. He moved the plates in front of them and handed her a fork.

She picked up a glass of wine and waited until he picked his up before cleared her throat, "to a lifetime together." She clinked her rim on his glass and smiled.

Mulder's breath caught as he looked at her, the flame from the candle reflected in her eyes and made them glow; the white silk robe made her lips stand out, beaconing him home. She grew uncomfortable under his stare and she brought her wineglass to her lips and took a long yet delicate sip. "It's bad luck not to drink after a toast."

He shook himself out of his daze and tipped his glass up, drinking half the glass in one swallow. "You really do look beautiful, honey," he said with a shy smile. He picked up his fork and began eating but he couldn't even focus on how it tasted because he was too enraptured by the woman sitting next to him with her hand on his knee. "Hey. Yours looks better than mine," he said playfully.

"Here," she said, giving her fork a final swirl and twisting the pasta expertly around the tines. She lifted the fork to his mouth and bit down on her bottom lip as she waited on him to take a bite.

As he opened his mouth and leaned forward, his hand slipped up from her knee to her inner thigh. He swallowed and then smiled at her, "yep, I gave you the best noodles. Here, see?" He tried to twirl the noodles like she did but he didn't quite do her technique justice. He moved the fork up to her mouth and watched as she tried to open her mouth wide enough to get all the dripping noodles. A few of the sloppier noodles left sauce in the corners of her lip and one drop trailing down to her chin; before she could even move her hands towards her napkin, Mulder leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the right side of her mouth.

She swallowed and her lips parted, humming softly as his tongue licked the other side of her mouth. "Fox," she hissed when he moved on to kissing and licking her chin. His tongue swiped upwards from her chin to her lips and then dipped into her mouth. She fought the moan moving up her throat only for a moment, but then she remembered they were completely alone and she allowed it to escape.

Once they found out how erotic they could make feeding each other, they didn't eat another bite from their own plate. Mulder got messier as the meal went on and he spent more and more time kissing away the sauce he dripped on her skin; even Scully's technique faltered a bit and she was _forced_ to clean him up as well, moaning deep in her throat as her tongue slid roughly against his beard.

"Okay, close your eyes," he whispered in her ear and he watched her shiver when his breath warmed her ear.

She licked her lips and met his gaze. "Why?" She was so turned on that she was visibly shaking with the need to feel his skin against hers.

"Because I want you to." She closed her eyes and he shifted away from her and climbed out the opposite side of the bench. He went into the kitchen and pulled a cake out of the bakery box he had hidden earlier. He walked back into the dining room, checked and made sure her eyes were still closed, and then carefully sat the cake down directly in front of her. "You can open your eyes now, Mrs. Mulder." He crouched down on his knee so that he was eye level with her and could see her reaction better.

She opened her eyes and then sucked in a surprised breath when she saw the cake in front of her. It had white icing and delicate white edible flowers decorated the sides. Blood red rose petals were scattered across the top of the cake and beautiful pearl-like drops of icing were interwoven through the petals.

"When we got married...there was _a lot_ we didn't get right; at the time, I didn't think it mattered. I felt like they were just formalities...the ceremony, cake, a honeymoon. Sometimes... well, sometimes I wonder if you ever regret the way we did things...how rushed it was."

"I don't..." she started, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"I know you _say_ that, but I still wonder if you've ever _thought_ it. I've messed up a lot of things in my life, but I want to get _us_ right. I can't go back and give you the ceremony, but I can give you everything else."

She waited a moment to make sure he was done, she didn't want to interrupt him again. When he didn't say anything else, she smiled and took his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "Thank you," she said and she leaned forward to kiss him softly, "but I would never regret anything about us. You're sweet, you know that?" He gave her a crooked smile and dropped his head shyly. "You're the sweetest husband I've ever had," she chuckled and kissed him again.

She cut a single slice of cake and slid it onto a small plate, picking up her fork and cutting it into several bite sized pieces. Picking up one of the pieces of cake with her fingers, she lifted it up to offer it to Mulder; his mouth opened and he let her feed it to him, closing his lips around her fingers and flicking his tongue against them before letting her slide them out of his mouth. He hummed appreciatively and licked his lips before picking up a piece and feeding it to her.

"Do you know what that tradition symbolizes?" He asked as he watched her delicate throat expand slightly as she swallowed her cake.

She had a vague idea of the tradition but she wanted to hear his voice so she shook her head no. "Tell me, Fox." She purred, surprising herself with the low growl in her words.

"By feeding each other our first bite of cake, we're promising that we'll take care of one another, that we'll provide for one another." He scooped up some icing on his finger and brought it up to rub it softly onto her lips. "I'll take care of all your needs, honey." He whispered before dipping his head and kissing her, licking and sucking at her lips until they were clean. He scooped up more icing and smeared it down her neck and across her chest.

She began breathing harder as his finger moved down her cleavage; she arched her back and rolled her shoulders so that her breasts were pushed forward. He smiled at her change of posture and opened his mouth, lowering his head down until his tongue was pressed flat in her cleavage and moved his tongue upwards, cleaning the icing trail he'd made. "And I can provide you with more pleasure than you can handle."

She moaned and clamped her hands on his face, wrenching him towards her so that she could crush her mouth against his. Once his shock wore off, he opened his mouth and let his tongue sweep into her mouth, kissing her hungrily. He turned his upper body and wrapped his arms around her to pull her against his chest. Taking in a deep breath through her nose, she swung her leg over him and pushed herself into his lap until she was straddling him.

Her hands returned to his face, tilting it so she could deepen the kiss; their tongues twisted and rolled against each other and her fingers slid back to rake through his hair. She wanted to consume him, she wanted to burrow inside his body and call it home. She felt his hands on her back begin working to untie her robe and she pulled away, their lips finally parting with a loud pop.

Mulder frowned and tried to pull her back to him but when he felt her hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards away from her, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on her face. "I have something to show you... I hope you like it," she said, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"I already love it," he groaned as he tightened his arms around her and leaned forward so that she was pressed against him again. Not thinking about where he was, he stood up abruptly and hit his hip hard against the table, making it lurch backwards a few feet which ended up giving him the space he needed to start carrying her to the bedroom.

She wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles together; once she felt that he had a strong enough grip on her and wouldn't drop her, she slid her fingers into the folds of cloth that made-up the robe's waistline and pulled out her FBI badge. She held onto the corner and let the wallet flip open like she would if Mulder was a suspect or witness.

He saw the badge out of the corner of his eye and smiled ferally. He stopped walking and pressed her up against the wall in the hallway and he dropped his head down and began kissing her neck. God, as if he wasn't hard enough from a day full of foreplay, but now she had to introduce _Agent Scully_ into the mix too. "Mulder, look."

"I've seen it." He mumbled, not wanting to take his lips off her skin. He began sucking hard just below her ear, wanting to mark her.

She squirmed in his hands and he squeezed her ass; he could feel her breathing grow faster the harder he sucked on her neck. "Mmmmulder...please, _please_..." she begged breathlessly.

He nibbled softly at the reddened flesh and finally raised his head back up, glancing at the gold badge shining in the wallet before focusing on her face. Her eyes were closed and the hand holding her credentials was shaking slightly; he sighed and looked at her badge again, working hard to get his eyes to focus on the writing; he didn't understand why she was doing this, everything was the same...wait. No, not the same. He pressed her harder against the wall and squinted. There, underneath her picture was a nice new signature: "SPECIAL AGENT _Dana Scully Mulder_."

"Scully...honey..." he looked up and their gazes locked; her eyes were hooded in arousal and she'd never looked more beautiful to him. He looked back down and the pride he felt at seeing his last name on _her_ credentials weakened his knees.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her free hand began playing nervously with the short hairs on the back of his neck. He nodded his head slowly and leaned forward to kiss her; it was a sweet, loving kiss but that lasted all but three seconds before the passion returned. She dropped her badge and didn't even notice it clanging to the floor because she was being whisked away into the bedroom.

While she bathed, she had lit two small candles and even though she had blown them out over an hour ago, the bedroom still smelled faintly of lavender. The scent somehow managed to calm her raging emotions and she transitioned the kiss from fast to long and deep. She tried to forget his hands on her and she focused all her energy, all her concentration on her kiss. Her tongue swirled around his and she ran her nails up and down his back, adding pressure when she pulled out of the kiss and then lightening her strokes when her lips returned to his.

He slowly let her weight slip from his hands until she was swaying a bit unsteadily on her feet. His hands sled around her waist, running his hands lightly across the thin material of her robe, not wanting to ruin it. He felt the tie on her back and this time when he began pulling on it, she didn't stop him; the moment he untied the knot, he felt her breasts fall without the support and he fought the desire to crush her upper body against his. He let the waistband fall free and pulled the robe off by pulling the material off her shoulders and pushing it down her arms. Even though the floor was carpet, his senses were so heightened at this point that he heard the material land silently on the carpet. He took a half-step backwards without taking his hands off her waist and felt his stomach clench and his balls drew up tight.

She was unearthly beautiful. She _always_ was but tonight... wow. His hands cupped her breasts, his fingers rubbed carefully over the lace that was attempting to hide her nipples but failing; the bra was more decorative than supportive and there was very little material holding the lace together. After he had burned her upper body into his memory, he dropped his eyes down and sucked in a deep breathe. There was a white, nearly transparent garter belt around her slim stomach that was attached to her garters by four white ribbons; her thong was also white and he could see her red curls peeking out from between the lace.

He looked down at his own clothes and frowned. Why wasn't there lingerie for men that could make him look as good as she did? Maybe leather instead of lace? It probably wouldn't have the same effect. He wanted to be sexy for her though, he wanted to make her mouth water like his was now.

As he was looking down at himself, he saw her slowly lift her hands up and press them against his chest. Her manicured nails looked so beautiful sliding up his white dress shirt that it made his heart ache; her fingers began working on loosening his tie and he moved his attention from her nails to her bottom lip, which was currently trapped between her teeth as she focused on his tie.

As soon as she got his tie undone, she ran the strips of fabric through her fingers but left it dangling around his neck; she unbuttoned his shirt and whimpered when she saw that he hadn't put on an undershirt. Leaning forward, she rained kisses along his bare chest while her hands moved to his biceps; her fingers pressed into his muscles on their way down his arms and when she reached his wrists, she pulled hard at his shirt cuffs until the fabric pulled away from the buttons and freed his wrists and then she messily rolled up his sleeves to reveal his forearms. She took a step backwards and looked at him, letting her breath escape in quick puffs that tickled his chest. She closed her eyes and he thought he could visibly see her burning the image into her mind before she stumbled forward, crushing herself against him. "You're so _so_ sexy," she whispered against his nipple.

He exhaled and shook his head, biting his lip as he watched her purse her lips and kiss him again and again. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him. He was average, taller than most but his nose was too big and his hair was childishly untamable...and she was standing here like a goddess. What was she even doing standing in the same room with him, let alone being stuck with him till death do they part?

She pulled his shirt away and dropped it behind him, taking a few minutes to run her hands up and down his back and then coming forward to stroke his chest, making circular passes down his body until her hands met together over his belt buckle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, her spine tingling as his scent filled her nostrils. "Fox, I...God, I... love you,... I can't... think." She stuttered softly. As shaky as her words were, her hands are steady as they deftly unfastened his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down.

His cock sprang free and they both gave a sigh of relief. She wrapped her hands around him and just held him for a moment, her eyes closed and breathing slowly. She hadn't realized how empty she'd felt but now that they were truly together again, she felt as though her soul had been soothed. This is what she had been waiting for.

She tilted her head up and looked at him, still not moving her hands against him yet. His hair was a bit messy from her running her fingers through it but, of course, she loved the wildness of his hair. His jaw and neck were tinted in dark stubble that matched his eyes. Without her heels, he seemed to be a mile taller than her, and his head was bent forward; she'd never admit it to anyone but him, but she loved how he towered over her yet never made her feel small or weak. Her throat tightened as she surveyed him in all his naked glory; he truly was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

"I don't even want to undress you," he quietly confessed as he ran a single finger down her stomach and tugged slightly at one of her garter straps.

She smiled and breathed out an amused breath. "Lucky for you, this outfit was made with that in mind. Come here," she beckoned him by curling and uncurling her finger. She took two steps backwards and smiled when Mulder made each step with her. This bed was higher than their bed at home so she had to jump up slightly in order to sit down on it and he groaned as the movement made her breasts bounce. She nervously licked her upper lip before she spread her legs open slightly, her hands resting uneasily on her thighs, and looked up at him to watch his reaction.

If he thought her fingernails on his shirt was beautiful, then the sight before him now was a form of ambrosia for the gods. Her underwear was crotchless and backless and there was nothing between him and her wet folds except the air separating them. He lifted his hands up to her knees and nudged them further apart until he could stand between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her, pulling and teasing her lips until she moaned softly and let her lips part.

She ran her hand along his jaw and shivered as his beard scratched at her palm; somehow, he understood that this shiver was actually because she was cold rather than aroused and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She snuggled her face into the crock of his neck and kissed him, sucking on his skin just like he had marked her. "You smell good," she mumbled and smiled when she felt his stomach vibrate as he laughed.

Keeping one arm around her, he let his other hand slowly find it's way between her legs."Oh!" She said, pretending to be surprised by his touch, "do you have something on your mind, husband?" She asked, nibbling on his ear as she spoke.

"No, nothing at all, wife." He said as his long fingers parted her folds and bit down on his lip when he felt her thick wetness coat his fingertips. "But it certainly feels like you've had something on your mind," he said as he drew his head back and grinned at her. Her cheeks burned red and he chuckled, "a blushing sex goddess."

She rolled her eyes and put a hand on either side of his face and forced his head towards her so she could kiss him. He shifted his lower body and then she felt him begin rubbing the tip of his cock through her wetness, slowly coating and lubricating his hot skin. She moaned and broke the kiss to look down at his movements, a whimper escaping her lips as she saw his thick cock poised at her entrance, ready to bury itself inside her.

She laid back on the bed and stretched her arms up over her head, turning her head to rub her cheek against the cool, soft bedding. He reached up and took one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers and began to rock his hips forward and back, barely giving her anything before rocking out again. Each thrust rewarded her with added length but it was almost torture when all she wanted was to feel him completely.

"Fuck," he growled. "You're so tight, baby," he groaned once he was about halfway in. His low, gravely words sent a rush of arousal racing straight through her and made her inner muscles clamp down even tighter and he lost his breath; his head fell backwards and his mouth gaped open in sheer ecstasy. He sunk his fingers into her upper thigh to steady him as he swayed on his feet.

He leaned his upper body forward until he was hovering over her and he dropped his head down to kiss her. As her tongue rolled around his mouth, he slid fully into her and she ripped out of their kiss to moan loudly and grind her hips hard against his. "Mmmmm, I think you've gotten thicker, baby," she grunted as she wiggled against him to ease the stretching. "God, but you feel sooo good," she hummed, grinning up at him; his mouth was gaping open again, his eyes closed and a tingle ran through her body as realized how much he was enjoying this—how much her body affected him. He slowly opened his eyes and as soon as she saw his dark eyes focus on hers, a gush of wetness flooded out of her and coated his cock. He moaned his approval and his next thrust got faster and then harder and then deeper until she could barely remember a time when they weren't connected.

He wasn't going to last long for this first round, it had been much too long and she was too sexy to hold off. He straightened his upper body and wrapped his arms around her legs, holding them up at his waist height so that her hips were tilted slightly upwards. He kept his thrusts long but he began to slam his hips hard against hers, letting the last couple of inches ram into her harder and crash against her cervix, he would then grind upwards to stimulate her clit before he withdrew from her only to repeat the process again and again and again.

She was writhing beneath him, one hand was gripping his shoulder, her nails embedded in his skin, while her other hand was cupped around her breast. Her head was thrown back on the bed, her red hair fanned out around her head and a few stray strains were caught in her lipstick. Her eye-makeup was smudged slightly in the outer corners of her eyes, which were closed so that she could focus only on the feeling of him entering and leaving her body, and her dark eyelashes laid curled against her flushed skin. He grinned and lowered her head to leer at her, "you're fucking gorgeous when you're fucking, baby."

She laughed and her eyes fluttered open, "I'm glad...you're enjoying...yourself," she said in between thrusts.

She so wanted to help him, to take some of the effort from him, but there wasn't a lot she could do in this position other than take what he gave her. So she took it. She absorbed every single thrust and grind, every pulse and shiver, every moan and sigh. She urged him to give her more, give her everything; if he had it, she wanted it. Everywhere he touched her, her skin burned and felt raw...felt _new_.

He let one of his hands snake under her thigh so that he could rub her clit, pressing his thumb hard against the nerve and circling, circling, circling. She briefly marveled at his ability to even reach her clit like this, how his long arm wrapped around her thigh somehow gave him exactly the amount of forearm needed to reach her pussy. He was so clever and wonderful.

She felt her orgasm start to build up in her lower spine, beginning as a tingle and working its way towards an earthquake. For some reason, she fought it and pushed it away by straightening and changing her posture; she wanted to make this first time back together last as long as she could. She shifted her hips and tried to shy away from his touch but he growled and yanked her back into him, causing his next thrust to angle downwards more and hit her in an entirely new spot. A nice, wonderful, beautiful, perfect spot that made her eyes want to cross as stars danced behind her eyelids.

A sound erupted from her lips that she didn't quite recognize; it was a mix of a moan, squeak, and scream that didn't sound attractive from her perspective but it seemed to make something snap in Mulder. He repositioned himself and drug her body closer towards the edge of the bed so that her ass was just barely on the mattress. He tipped her hips forward and buried himself into her; his eyes snapped up to her face to see if he'd been able to hit that spot again. No. He withdrew, changed the angle a bit and slammed his cock into her again. This time she hummed but it wasn't good enough and Mulder was already shaking his head before he even started pulling out.

His eyes narrowed in concentration and he began hammering into her harder and harder, his balls landing hard against her ass with each thrust. His fingers were digging into her ass and sweat was beginning to roll down his back but he was a man on a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he made her sound like that again. Her felt her fingers in his hair, smoothing the damp strands away from his forehead but it was a losing battle because they fell right back in his eyes on his next thrust. "Don't hurt yourself, baby. I need you to last all week."

"I can do it," he growled. His teeth were clenched tightly and his jaw was flexing under the pressure. She knew better than to argue with him, when he got his mind set on something, he did it. She rolled her hips and, on the next thrust, she mimicked the movement that she'd made when he had jerked her against him. That did it. The thick, swollen head of his cock pushed against that same perfect spot and this time she really did see stars.

Even without looking at her face, he knew they'd found _the_ spot again and he began ramming into her as hard as he could, landing each hard blow right in that same spot again and again. She screamed his name over and over and he had to place both hands on her stomach and press her hard into the mattress to keep her writhing body from moving too much. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the orgasm that had been building up finally washed over her; it was one of the most intense moments of her entire life. Her voice was caught somewhere inside her and she wasn't able to do anything but feel the vibrations traveling through every single nerve in her body.

Her orgasm seemed to last an eternity and it grew almost painful as it failed to subside. Mulder was now embedded deep inside her, unmoving. The tip of his cock was pressed hard against the now not-so-elusive spot and the steady pressure of it was too much for her to handle. Her fingers clawed at his chest and arms and anything else she could reach. Her back arched off the bed and the movement thrust her breasts upward and her head fell back, leaving her long delicate throat exposed. Without moving from _the_ spot, he leaned his upper body down and his mouth latched onto her throat. Finally, she found her voice and moaned. But, _moan_ didn't quite describe it. Actually, it didn't describe it at all. This was something else entirely. If bliss had a sound, then _this_ was it; the sound didn't originate just from her throat, but from her very soul. She could feel the sound-waves begin to vibrate in her toes, work up through her legs and tickle the backs of her knees, work up her thighs and melt when they reached her aching center before jumping from vertebrae to vertebrae until it finally, _finally_ , moved up her throat and out of her mouth.

Just when her orgasm finally began to taper off, Mulder spread his legs and focused all his body weight on his hips; the movement only gave her a fraction of an inch more of his cock, but the difference was just enough to make her muscles lock down again and the same moan that had rocked through her body was ripped out of Mulder's body as he came inside her; his back was so tight and locked up that moving was impossible so he stayed completely still as he erupted again and again within her. The added pressure of his come against that sensitive spot pushed her over the edge and sent her spiraling into another climax.

His stomach ached as his cock continued to throb but it showed no sign of stopping; he had never come this hard before and he wasn't all together positive that he was going to live through it. He could feel Scully thrashing underneath him, evidently riding out another orgasm. His neck was tight and every tendon was stretched taunt. Every exhale was a battle and inhaling was next to impossible; he grew dizzy and his vision began to darken and fade. His body collapsed bonelessly on top of Scully and then, since she was only half on the mattress, they slid off the bed and landed on the floor; neither of them even noticed if the fall hurt because they were both still riding out the last few seconds of their climaxes.

Scully could feel the bed post digging into her back but there was no energy left in her body to even consider moving away from it; her head was pressed into the side of Mulder's chest but she couldn't move because he was laying on her hair. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but instead, she just caught up on her breathing. She felt his stomach rumble and vibrate underneath her cheek and she forced her eyes upwards until she could see his face. His eyes were closed, his hair tossed back away from his face, and his forehead was gleaming in sweat. "Worth waiting for, I'd say, huh?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, giving her the best smile she had ever seen and she couldn't help but return it. "Shall we go to bed now, husband?"

"You're ending the first night of our honeymoon a bit prematurely, wife." He chuckled, using what little strength he had gather tickle and scratch lightly up and down her back.

"Merely a reprieve, I don't think I'm quite done with you yet."


End file.
